Bleach, An alternate story
by SpookyAtlas
Summary: Bleach, Alternate story is a complete rewrite of some things about Bleach that I felt looked/sounded better. It's about an OC Named Nanashi, or 'No name.' He comes from a relatively humble background, and gets thrown into the turbulent chaos of the Shinigami, and their ways. BE AWARE, VERY MATURE THEMES, SEX SCENES, AND GORE WILL FOLLOW. P.s. it's a Rukia x oc fix. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The early morning sun gleamed over the 25th district, bringing in the morning. The late autumn breeze, coupled with the vibrantly coloured leaves, welcomed the warmth of the slowly rising sun. Birds, singing their morning songs signaled the beginning of a new day, and gently served as a wake up call, for one boy.

Awakening from his slumber, and sitting up from his sleep, a young child rubbed his eyes removing sleeps tight hold upon himself. His short, brown hair was a mess, and his disheveled apperance showed more than what was true about the boy. His yellow eyes scanned the room he was in, and spotted his adoptive brother sleeping on his bed. In front of him lay his kimono, and haori for his job.

Awakening more, he smelled the herby scent of tea being brewed, and rose from his place, and dressed himself. Walking over to his kimono, and leaving the haori for when he left his house.

He opened the door and stepped into the main living room of his house, a relatively average sized house for the 25th district, it was furnished with both new and used items. The small table in the centre of the room was host to decorative candles and incense that were largely ignored for the value of decorating the room rather than actual usefulness. The walls were adorned with a few pictures painted by a local talent, and a small shelf sat in the corner with various books. The small family was wealthy having ownership over a small, but unique shop, of antiquities and relics from abroad.

The young boy stepped into the living room looking for whomever was making tea this early in the morning. He already had a hunch as to who it was, his adoptive mother. However, he had been surprised before, and learned his lesson of not expecting things to be the same, regardless of previous experiences.

He manouvered his way to the kitchen, a small room with basic amenities such as a water basin, a pot, and a fire pit for cooking, when he saw who it was, he took a step back, and took in the sight.

"Is that you, Nanashi?" Came a deep masculine voice.

"Father!" Nanashi exclaimed, "You're back!"

He ran over to his adoptive father, Yukimura, and embraced him deeply. Yukimura was a tall man, and his presence filled rooms. He was known for his prowess as a scavenger, as well as his wit. He was a calm man, and his deep blue eyes invited everyone in, and his warm heart melted even the coldest of people. He was the 'big brother's of the district, and everyone who knew him, knew that he was a just, and fair man. He loved his family, and was one of the few people that actually acknowledged Nanashi's presence.

The man had left to go relic hunting in the outer districts, and apparently beyond that. He had told stories of what lay beyond the known spaces of the rukongai, and they frightened, yet facinated the young Nanashi. Four months had passed since Yukimura had left, and he had little contact with his family. Any time he was away, which was extremely often, Ayane, and Kugo abused Nanashi's desire to help his father's business. He had no idea about this of course, as Ayane had threatened him if he mentioned a word of this to her husband.

"Easy boy, easy!" Yukimura chuckled "The tea is still hot, I don't wish to spill it and scold you!"

"Ah, sorry father. It's just been a while, and I got excited!" Nanashi said apologetically.

Yukimura looked at him with a big smile "Not to worry son, no harm."

The sliding of another door could be heard, and both Yukimura and Nanashi had looked over to see Nanashi's adoptive mother standing, a look of happiness and shock on her delicate features. She was a beautiful woman by most standards. She was average height, had deep brown eyes, amd a ver pale complection. Many men had, according to her, pined after her in her youth, but Yukimura won her heart. As she stood there, Yukimura took in her sight, with a desire that held a tigh grip om his heart the moment he had left. She could see this, and finally made her way over to Yukimura, embraced and kissed him.

Yukimura cupped his wife's face, and looked into her eyes, "I've missed you so much Ayane."

"And I, you" Ayane replied.

Nanashi took his cup of tea, and returned to the living room to give his parents some privacy. Although quite frankly, he didn't want to see his parents showing their affection they way they did. An image he could live without. He sat at the table, the door to his room slid open, and out came his brother, running to meet his father upon hearing the commotion.

"Father! You're back! How did it go?! Did you find lots of relics? Did you fight?! Did you kill?!" His brother asked in excitedly quick succession.

"Slow down Kugo, give your father a chance to talk." Ayane replied.

"The boy is just excited is all, I'll explain everything. Come, sit with me." Yukimura replied.

Nanashi had risen from his spot, and made his way into his room to grab his haori, knowing what was coming next. He left his tea half finished on the table, as he would never get the chance to finish it. He prepared for the usual request, his mother's demands becoming more and more frequent. Donning his haori, and straw hat, and returned to he living room, and was handed the keys to the shop.

"Open the shop, and remain there until we come for you. Understood?" Ayane demanded not bothering to look Nanashi in the eyes.

"Yes mother. Will I need to bring the artifacts from this scavenge with me?" Nanashi asked.

"That depends," Ayane asked annoyed, "Do you wish us to starve?"

It was a statement that made little sense to him. They didn't need to eat anymore, so how could they starve? How could she, a regular soul, not a Shinigami, or even that powerful, need to eat anything? Yukimura did not even require food, and he was a scavenger, with many fights and battles under his belt. Yet she, implied that they would starve if they didn't have the money from the store.

Nanashi knew the real reason of course. The woman wanted a bigger house, more things, and the chance to show off her status to the people of the 25th district. She cared little for the fact that, almost every night, Nanashi went to sleep hungry. Her dream of sitting in with the nobles, specifically the prestigious Kuchiki's, or the kind, yet equally important Shiba clan, was her one true motivation. Not caring for the street urchin that Yukimura had brought back one winter day.

"No mother, of course not!" Nanashi replied, "I apologize. Please forgive me."

Bowing his head, she simply waved him away and rejoined her husband and son in the living room. As he stepped outside, he looked back at the scene before him. A family, with everything he wanted. All of his worries, and fear melting away with the return of a loved one.

There was just one problem, he wasn't part of it.

He turned to see a carriage, filled with various trinkets, and baubles, the people from the 1st, and 2nd district travelled all the way to the 25th to acquire. Rarities such as precious gems, gold trinkets, and exotic flowers, found only in the most remote of places. His father had really outdone himself this time with one object in particular, a purple hilted Zanpakuto, an Asauchi. No doubt he intended to gift it to his son Kugo, and not him, as Kugo was the elder son, and Shinigami scouts had already been in the area to presumably find Kugo.

The carriage had been full, and he knew that this was going to be a very busy day for him. He just hoped that he wouldn't be doing it alone again. So often he ran the shop by his lonesome. One time in particular he remembered managing to stay awake through the night to finish the paperwork, and close the shop, only for Ayane, and Kugo to arrive to open the shop for the next day's work. Ayane made Nanashi stay, and clean the storage room for the entire day, and neglected to inform Nanashi that they had left.

He pet the horse, affectionately named Ryu, and led him down the familiar road to the shop. He came across the usual people awake in the morning, children playing in the streets, their guardians watching them. Some Shinigami scouts that were recruiting for the Shin'o academy, and finally, the old woman Kaede tending to her garden. Nanashi stopped Ryu, as it was an unspoken rule to greet the old lady as soon as you saw her. She was the elder of this part of the district, and would often speak to people and give them gifts of food, and flowers. Everyone knew, and loved her as a kind, and gentle woman, and the men would defend her from any rich snob, or young loud mouth, who dared disrespect her.

"Nanashi." Kaede warmly greeted, "How very nice to see you again. Yukimura is back again I see."

"Lady Kaede" Nanashi replied as he bowed, "Yes, my father has returned from a scavenge, and I'm heading to the shop to set it up now."

"I can see that" Kaede chuckled, "I may be old, but my vision still works just fine, child."

Realizing what he said, and regretting it immediately, Nanashi spoke "Oh! M-my apologies Lady Kaede, I meant no disrespect!" Nanashi spoke quickly, so as not to cause a scene.

"Relax child, I'm not like Ayane. I was merely poking fun with you!" Kaede replied.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Nanashi felt his cheeks burning up, realizing that he was outwitted by the old lady. He remembered a long conversation he had with her about her youth. Apparently she was quite the comedian and had an iron wit. So she said anyway.

"Ayane has sent you, alone, across town without food, hasn't she?" Kaede knowingly asked.

"I don't need food to survive anymore. It's a luxury that nobility, and the Shinigami have." Nanashi said, only for his stomach to growl rather loudly.

"Indeed you don't." Kaede replied handing him a basket of food.

Nanashi held his hands up, against his stomachs wishes, "Lady Kaede, you don't need to give me that! I will be okay without food today!" He quickly said, try to refuse the gift. Only for Kaede to use her authority to force it upon him, and storing it on the carriage where he couldn't reach it.

They chatted, for a short while, before Nanashi led Ryu away in the direction of the store. Hoping to have a quiet day.

"Is that the boy, Lady Kaede?" A voice came from behind her house.

"It is." Came her reply.

The black robed man stepped out from his hiding spot, and his black hair rustling in the gentle breeze. He was tall, with a Zanpakuto tied around his waist.

"Thank you." Came his reply and he started walking down the path, following Nanashi.

The sun had finally risen completely by the time Nanashi had made it to the shop. From all directions, voices could be heard from people peddling their wares, and encouraging visitors to 'spend more money' or 'buy that special someone that gift they always wanted' to varying degrees of success.

Nanashi had opened the shop, and was immediately swamped with rich people, both new comers and some regulars, who wished to purchase today's new selection of wares. He could tell that the customers were trying to show their status by buying the most expensive and rarest of trinkets. Which they proudly displayed publicly. It was an idea that Nanashi scoffed at.

4 hours had passed before the morning rush had died down considerably enough, to give Nanashi time to eat some of the food that Lady Kaede had generously prepared for him. He could see that she had years of experience preparing food with the care and precision she used. The various bready, buns, and even a little treat was nestled in the basket. Nanashi was thankful that at least someone would grant him the gift of food.

He was enjoying a bun with red bean paste, when a man approached the shop.

"Hello?" The man called, "Anyone in there?"

"I'm on my way sir!" Nanashi called from the back. Choking down the remainder of his food, and following it with water. He quickly packed the food away, and ran to the front counter of the shop. He made sure not to tip anything over, or push anything out of place, as the trinkets were priceless, and irreplaceable.

Making it to the main shop area, he briskly walked through the open door, and spotted the familiar sight of a Shinigami. Tall, black hair, and resting a hand on his Zanpakuto. It was enough to turn Nanashi's blood cold, freezing him in place. Nanashi stared at the man with a dumbstruck expression, fearing that he may be in trouble.

"Are you Nanashi Ginjo?" Asked the Shinigami.

"Yes I am." Came a quick reply.

"Good, I'm looking for a certain trinket, and word on the street is you're the person to ask." The man stated.

"I can try to help you, what were you after?" Nanashi asked meekly.

"First things first, my name it Kaien Shiba. Third seat of squad 13." Kaien said introducing himself. "I'm a scout for the Shin'o academy, and it is almost time for the new training to begin."

Nanashi was confused by this, his brother was the stronger, more apt candidate for becoming a Shinigami, so why was the man not immediately asking for his name? Unless...

"So what can I do to help?" Nanashi asked.

"We'll get to that." Kaien replied. "Are you hungry?"

Nanashi then remembered that he hadn't eaten much, and his stomach growled loudly again. He was starving, but he didn't want to show it, for fear of his mother berating him for 'lying again.'

"I'll take that as a yes then." Kaien self assuredly quipped. "Close the shop, and come eat lunch with me. It'll be okay, trust me."

"I can't, the shop is still open, and my mother will punish me if she catches me away from the shop." Nanashi tried explaining.

"Well, I'll tell her off then." Kaien said.

The thought that this total stranger telling his mother off frightened, and intrigued him. He wanted it to happen, but he knew that he would feel her wrath of it ever did. Even though it wasn't him that would've said anything, it would end up being his fault. He was just the 'other kid' to Ayane. A hinderance for her. His stomach growled again, and Nanashi came up with an idea.

"Why don't we eat here?" Nanashi suggested, "That way, I can keep the shop open, and you can talk. Does that sound reasonable, sir?"

Kaien pondered this, or seemed to, then smiled and agreed. "Sure thing kid. Let's eat!"

Nanashi grabbed the basket of food that was prepare for him, and Kaien reached into the a basket, and grabbed a few buns, and some rice. He began eating, polite enough to not be disrespectful, but heartily enough to show that he was just as, or far more hungry then Nanashi was.

"Man, this looks great. That old lady sure knows how to cook!" Kaien exclaimed.

Nanashi tried to understand this man, this 'Shinigami.' He had approached him, asking for trinkets or a specific one, and then asked him if he was hungry. What was this Kaien after?

Seeing him staring at the food without eating, Kaien spoke up, "I'm sure you're wondering why I asked if you're hungry. Especially after I had asked you to help me find something."

"Yes, sir." Came Nanashi's quiet reply.

"Well, the truth is, I've been watching you for a few weeks now." Kaien explained.

Nanashi quickly looked up at Kaien, and froze.

"I meant it when I had asked for your help kid. I'm looking for something very special as well. Something that only you can help me with." Kaien stated matter of factly.

Nanashi wondered why grown ups did this. It wasn't like he needed to have everything be a big dramatic scene. What did this man want? Why was he not getting to the damn point? It annoyed him beyond reason, and he felt his toes starting to clench in frustration.

Kaien could see him getting visibly annoyed, and knew that this was working. He wanted him mad, he wanted him to lash out. He wanted to see his potential. So he stalled more, and more until eventually.

"You see kid, I'm here on a big important mission. I've got lots of responsibility to my squad, and the Shin'o academy." Kaien stated proudly. "And I'm passing it on, to you my friend."

If there was one thing that Nanashi despised more than Ayane, it was when people made contrived and over dramatic sentences. People needed to be able to communicate without the drama, and without the stupidity of trying to 'make a statement.' He had completely turned out the nonsense that Kaien was spewing, but couldn't take the man any longer.

"SO WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?!" Nanashi eventually shouted.

Kaien simply sat there, a smug grin on his face. He had succeeded in pushing the child over the edge, and in doing so, revealed a suspicion. Kaien felt the surge of spirit energy coming off of Nanashi, however slight it was. He was impressed that someone this young, could have a noticable amount of energy behind him. Needless to say, Kaien decided to get to the point he was trying to make.

Nanashi had been seething. This man couldn't be more infuriating than Kugo. He seemed like he was a big shot, like he was important. Yet he acted like he was just as akin to piss the days away, drunk under a table. He wanted so badly to lash out more, but noticed that the world seemed to spin, and he lost his balance. Sitting down, he looked at Kaien and started to worry.

"It's as I thought." Kaien stated. "You have latent powers that aren't fully realized."

Nanashi started to understand Kaien more. He was watching him, in an effort to see if he had powers at all. He looked at Kaien, this time much more calmly, and asked. "But why me? What did I do?"

"It's not really a matter of what you did, more, who you always were." Kaien explained.

"Haven't you noticed your hunger? Haven't you noticed that you are more weak, and fatigued when you don't eat?" Kaien asked.

Nodding, Nanashi finally realized what Kaien was saying. "So what does this mean?"

"What I'm after, Nanashi Ginjo, is you."

Nanashi froze, yet again. He was 'after him?' was he in trouble? Or, was this scout, looking for him to become a Shinigami. Admittedly, Nanashi had always dreamed of one day becoming one, but Ayane had quickly batted that down at every chance. Could this really be true? Could he finally have something happen that was good for him?

Realizing that he was lost in thought again, Nanashi finally spoke up.

"So you want me, to become a Shinigami? Is that it?" He asked.

"Ding ding ding!" Kaien excitedly exclaimed.

"What about my life here? What happens to the shop?" Nanashi asked.

"What, you'd rather this shop that panders to the lowest kind of people be your life? You can't be serious." Kaien scoffed.

"Well, no. But I don't want my family to suffer." Nanashi explained.

"Do you really think that they'll even notice?" Kaien asked, suddenly getting serious. "Look at how they treat you. You're largely forgotten about, and they do everything they can to abuse you, and your hard working attitude. Secondly, your name is Nanashi, literally 'no name'. You'd make for a fine Shinigami, and maybe one day, a Captain."

Taken back by his serious tone, Nanashi's mood darkened. His life had basically been about this shop, and he would regret not knowing what happened to it. Some customers were nice to him, and complimented him. People here genuinely cared about his well being. Kaiens words struck deep. More deeply than he had ever realized. Only because he was right. Would the Ginjo family even know he had left? Would they care?

"Look kid, the choice is yours. I need an answer now though, so let me officially ask." Kaien stated,

"The Seireitei, and the 13 squads, officially extend an invitation to you, Nanashi Ginjo, to come with me, and join our ranks as an apprentice Shinigami." Kaien declared, stopping nearby people. "Do you accept? Will you put the well being of others before your own? Will you stand where few dare? Will you realize your potential as a warrior for peace?" Kaien theatrically asked.

Nanashi wanted this. He wanted to be more than a shopkeeper, who was unrecognized by his own family. He wanted desperately to fit in with others like himself. He glanced at the shop, then the people who were watching the spectacle. Finally he rested his eyes on Kaien.

"Kaien, I will acce-" Nanashi started.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" A shrill voice shouted.

"Who are you, to take my employee away from my shop?! Who are you to take my property?!" Ayane shouted.

"Property?! This is your child. You adopted him!" Kaien replied angrily.

"He is no child of mine, Shinigami." Ayane said venomously. "This excuse of a child, is my employee, and my property. I do what I want with him. Now, boy, get back into the shop, and do your damned job, or you'll sleep outside in the streets through the winter."

"How dare you, you damned bitch. This child is gifted! You aren't his owner, your supposed to be his moth-"

"ENOUGH!" Nanashi finally shouted.

Both Ayane, and Kaien looked at the boy shocked by his outburst. Ayane in particular looked especially panicked, and worried that she was about to lose her, as she called it 'property.' She started fumbling behind her decorative purple, black, and gold coloured kimono, when Nanashi spoke again.

"Kaien" Nanashi said as he faced Ayane, "I graciously accept your offer. I will become your apprentice, and enroll in the Shin'o academy."

"Excellent! Grab what you need, and we'll be off!" Kaien stated.

Ayane was fuming. She knew that this boy was going to be trouble from the moment Yukimura laid eyes on him. She knew that this wouldn't be acceptable. She knew that HE would punish her. She needed to act, and act now. Unsheathing a small knife, she charged at Nanashi, not screaming so as not to alert this Shinigami scum.

Nanashi was relieved, he was finally leaving this torture. He was finally free. He thought that this was too good to be true. He felt over joyed that his dream was coming true. He had heard stories from some of the local Shinigami scouts about brave men and women waging battle against demons. He heard, and let his imagination run wild.

He finished gathering his belongings, kid brown, tattered kimono, straw hat, and finally the food that Lady Kaede had prepared for him, and started to leave. Following Kaien, he heard footsteps of someone running. He spun around in time to see Ayane, her eyes yellow, and her movements contorted and dangerous. He closed his eyes after seeing the knife, and braced himself for the cold steel to enter his body. He waited, and waited, feeling nothing.

Opening his eyes, he immediately brought his hands up to his mouth. Kaien, had unsheathed his Zanpakuto, and was standing in front of Nanashi quietly. Ayane had stammered, and took one final step, before falling to the ground in two pieces. Blood, and the weight of her body had hit the ground with a sickening, wet slap. She made no noise, no attempt at crying out. Nothing.

Nanashi's world was spinning. He couldn't believe what Kaien had done. Sure, she attacked him, but to bisect her, in the middle of the street?! What was he thinking? That was straight murder!

He went to speak, when Ayane's body began to convulse, and she started screaming a deafening, two toned scream. Nanashi fell down onto his backside upon seeing and hearing this, and started fearing for his life. Kaien simply stood the stoically, finally raising his Zanpakuto, and with one final slash, cut Ayane across her head where only he could see a hollows mask had started to form.

Ayane stopped, slumped to the ground and slowly began to become reishi. She returned to the world of the living, the cycle of reincarnation running it's course. In her final moments, Nanashi had spotted a few years running down Ayane's face, not of regret, or pain, but genuine sorrow. He could see so much pain in her eyes, and he couldn't even begin to fathom why. Little did he know, that Ayane, in her last moments in the rukongai, had been freed from the hollow possessing her, and her memories can flooding back to her. She remembered all of the horrible things that the hollow made her do to Nanashi, all of the neglect, and abuse. She always knew, but was powerless to stop the hollow dr making her do it to him. She just hoped, that in her last moments as a part of his life, she forgave him.

"Are you okay?" Kaien asked.

Nanashi was speechless. What the hell had happened to Ayane? What did Kaien do? What was Yukimura, or Kugo going to do? His mind was racing at the implications. He wanted to return to the house, to check on the Ginjo family, but he'd already made a commitment to Kaien, and the Shin'o academy. He had to follow through, or her be hunted, tried, and sent to the maggots den.

"She was a hollow, Nanashi." Kaien finally said. "She was infected with a special kind of hollow, and as a result, became a completely different person. The only way to free her, was to kill her."

Nanashi's fear over what happened began to fade, when he realized that any rationalization would be disingenuous to Kaiens knowledge of the matter. Kaien was, after all, the expert on these things.

"So, do you want to head to the academy?" Kaien asked, bringing Nanashi out of his stupor.

"I guess we should." Nanashi replied.

Thus began Nanashi's training as a Shinigami of the 13 squads. It was tough life, but one that would pay off in the end. He wanted to protect others from this. These hollows needed to be exterminated, for there to be peace, and Nanashi wanted to do his part. So they began the long trip, to the Seireitei, and to the next chapter of Nanashi's, and Kaiens lives.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

4 years had passed since enrolling in the Shin'o academy, and Nanashi loved every minute of it. He had his Asauchi given to him by the instructors of his zanjitsu class, and was told to always keep ot with him, but to refrain fromusing it until thw final exam. Something avout imbuing his spirit energy into the blade.

He was close to the top of that class, but he wasn't the number one. That honour was left with another student named Ikkaku. A rowdy, bald headed man, with little interest in technique. He had quickly become Nanashi's rival, and they sparred on a regular basis.

He hadn't made much in the way of friends, always being on guard because of his past. He had blocked himself off from the other students, and he had made sure to not let anyone know him too well.

Kaien had visited him a few times since beginning the academy, to check on his progress and give his... advice, on meetinf women, but his recent promotion to Lieutenant of squad 13, took up most of his time.

Nanashi was a little thankful, his time knowing Kaien was turbulent, and Kaien had a knack of showing up unannounced and tackling Nanashi, much to his disdain.

Kaien was a proud man, that much was obvious, but he had met a woman shortly after Nanashi enrolled, and wouldn't keep quiet about it. Nanashi didn't really have a problem with it, Kaien would be Kaien, but he could do without the details of his personal... Affairs.

He was sitting in the cafeteria, as he usually did in the late afternoon. Not having much in the way of friends, gave him time to think back on lessons, and practice meditation. He had tried 'talking' with his Asauchi in hopes of learning its name, and advancing to shikai early. Something that would show the world that he was powerful., but that had not worked yet. He wasnt too worried about it either way, but he still tried.

He had matured from the 14 year old child that Kaien had found those short years ago. His hair was now slightly longer, resting just below his shoulders, which he usually kept in a low ponytail, and had gained some muscle definition with training day in, and day out.

He was fitting in as best as he could, usually content to keep away from the other men of the academy pining after the freshman. He wasn't here to engage in that sort of thing, he was here to train, and learn from the Masters of the academy.

As he sat, trying to communicate with his Zanpakuto, something he had been trying to do to show everyone that he was advanced, when a meek voice called out to him.

"Um, excuse me. Is this spot taken?"

Turning around to see who was talking, he noticed her. The shoulder length raven hair, the violet eyes, and the short stature of the girl. He felt drawn into her eyes most of all, the vibrant hue of violet was a rare colour already, but these were especially a deep kind.

He took in the sight before him, not knowing if this was a child, or a freshman. She was holding books, and writing utensils, and wore the standard female uniform of the academy.

"Uhhh... You okay?" The woman confusedly asked.

Blushing at having been found gawking at her, he quickly looked away. Hoping that he didn't offend the woman. Thinking of something witty to say, but clming up with nothing, he immediately blabbed out. "You're short!" Rather immaturely and it earned him a jab in the stomach.

"God, the nerve of some people! Here I am, asking you a question, and you have to rudely point out that I'm short!" The woman shouted.

"No, no!" Nanashi grunted as he held his stomach, "I just mean that I didn't _see_ _you_ there!"

The woman elbowed him in the same spot, effectively shutting him up, and causing him to lie down on his back gasping for air. He had been kicked in the gut before, and this felt like the same thing.

As he lay there dazed, and desperately grasping for any air he could suck back, he remembered that this was a girl about half his size, who had elbowes him! Not kicked, like it felt.

Trying to catch his breath, the woman stomped over to him, and looked at his pained expression. Feeling a sense of satisfaction, and pride that she was able to take the big man down with a few swift punches. Growing up in hanging dog really paid off here.

She stopped just short of him, and got a better look at the young man, studying him like she did with any adversary. She noticed the light scars on his cheek, and the strong jawline he had. The slightly unkempt hair kept in a ponytail, and the narrow nose that she first thought about ounching after his rude comment. She blushed lightly, feeling like a young girl discovering herself for the first time with the way she gawked at him.

"You're rude! You know that!" She shouted at him, snapping herself out of her hypnosis.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to insult you." Nanashi wheezed "I'm all by myself over here." He quickly said, answering her first question.

Nanashi observed her, from his place on the floor and noticed that she seemed to be running away from something, yet she seemed more conflicted about whether or not she wanted to actually run. He was suddenly thankful for the experience he aquired for reading people back in the 25th district. She looked like when a child is given the choice between how many vegetables they are going to eat. Obviously wanting the lesser amount, yet not wanting any at all as well. Regardless of her reasons, he was glad that she was sitting there, and that he want alone anymore.

"So what brings you here, away from the masses?" Nanashi asked finally standing up and moving swiftly to his spot at the table.

"I doubt you'd understand." She replied monotonously.

"Try me. You may be surprised." Nanashi assured.

She pondered him for a few minutes, deciding on whether or not she wanted to divulge anything. He was a complete stranger, and yet, he was so welcoming. Maybe this was what she needed. Someone who didnt know her that she could vent her frustrations out to. He could always judge her, but again he was a stranger. His opinion of her didnt need to matter to her at all. She know what she was going to do, but talking with someone might be nice.

"Well, I found out that I am being adopted by the noble Kuchiki clan, and I'm now being pushed through to the final year. I have to learn this all in one semester, and I don't even know the basics of Zanjitsu. Luckily my Kido is up to par, but I hear the final exam is an absolute bitch." She said, unleashing her emotions, "Now, my best friend, my only friend really, pushed me to do this, even when I wanted him to side with me, and tell me to stay."

Taking all of this in, Nanashi felt bad for her. Not out of pity, but because her skills weren't the reason she was getting pushed through, but because some noble was pulling strings. She seemed so conflicted, and it was causing her pain.

He began wondering why. For all he knew, she was just another student. The fact that she seemed surprised by tthis reinforced that fact too. She didnt seem to be all too happy about the revelation, but she was accepting of it anyway. Nanashi thoight about oressing her on it, but decided against it. Ot would have to wait for another time, if he ever saw her again that was.

Cluing in to what she was after, Nanashi began to think about what to say.

"Well, if you ask me, it sounds like he didn't have faith in your abilities as an apprentice." Nanashi said simply.

"Thanks, stranger whom I have no idea their name is." The woman deadpanned.

"Ha, Nanashi. My name is Nanashi." He said through chuckles.

"Nanashi, huh. Your parents had a sick sense of humor. My name is Rukia." Rukia replied.

"Pleasure to meet you Rukia." He said extending his hand.

She took it, and shook his hand. He found her to have a stronger grip than her small stature would have let on. She gained Nanashi's respect quickly after that.

"You say you're graduating this year?" Nanashi inquired.

"Yeah, the Kuchiki's have a lot of power here, so they're using it." Rukia replied. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm graduating this year too. I'm a senior. I can help you get your studying done, and training for the final exam if you wanted." Nanashi offered.

Her violet eyes lit up when he offered. He could tell that she needed someone to help her, but she was too proud to ask. Not necessarily a bad trait, but one that could land her in trouble. He could tell she was conflicted about her pride, and failing the highest ranked noble family. The strong will of this woman intrigued Nanashi, and he was more than happy to help where he could.

"Would you really?! That would help me so much!" Rukia exclaimed.

Rukia thought that this was just another freshman, after all, he didn't look like a senior, but, he surprised her. She would never say it, but she was glad that he offered to help. It was nice to forget about Renji, and the Kuchiki's for even a little while. Training, and studying with this Nanashi was exactly what she needed. Maybe even what she _wanted_.

"So when did you want to start? I'm free right now, and through the week after 4." Nanashi asked.

"Would you be okay starting now?" Rukia asked.

Seeing her face light up, as he stood up was something that Nanashi could get used to. He had finally made another friend, and he was ecstatic about it. She was small, but he could tell she was tough. Her handshake alone was enough to make the nobles he dealt with as a child seem like babies.

"Before we begin, no more elbows unless we are training. Got it?" Nanashi asked.

Rukia put her finger on her chin, seemingly contemplating the conditions. She let him believe that she would refuse, and maybe scare him a bit. Looking back at him, she took note of his eyes. They were an unusual shade of yellow-orange. She remembered only small cats, and lizards had the same colouring in their eyes, and she became facinated with them. Getting drawn in by his hypnotic stare.

"You still with me Rukia?" Nanashi asked.

Blushing, Rukia abruptly nodded her head. Both to clear her mind, and to answer both of his questions. Why was she acting like this? What was wrong with her today? It must've been the news. She can't concentrate because of the news. That had to be it.

"Right, so what do you need training on? I'm not the greatest with Kido, but I know enough to pass the exams." Nanashi inquired.

"I need help with Zanjitsu mostly. I can't grasp the forms, or stances correctly. It's something I've been failing at." Rukia admitted.

Nanashi finally felt useful. Zanjitsu was his best course, and he could definitely pass the exams at the end of this. He would make a promise, no his mission, to help Rukia pass the exam herself. She may not be able to graduate the way she wanted to, but she would at least show her peers, and the Kuchiki's that she was indeed worthy of their power amd influence.

"Let's start there then. I was about to go practice against a dummy anyway." Nanashi suggested.

Rukia nodded, and together they walked over to the Zanjitsu dojo. There, Nanashi showed her the basic defensive stances, and parry's for dueling.

"The high defensive form is the easiest to learn, yet the hardest to master. You lose sight of your weapon, yet have to know it's location at all times. You also have to know where your opponent's weapon is at all times so you can effectively block, parry, or counter" Nanashi explained as he showed her the stance, sword pointed toward the opponent, close to his head, along his sightline.

She grabbed her training sword, and imitated his posture as best as she could. She was a little embarrassed at this, the blush on her cheeks was apparent and obvious.

"You have to lower your stance more, and relax yourself too." He said as he approached her. "You should also bend you knees and brace yourself for any impact. Itll help redirect your opponents blade."

She did as she was instructed, bending her legs, and relaxing herslef a bit. She felt herself relaxing into the stance, and it felt more natural.

"Like this?" Rukia asked.

"Yes, exactly like that. Now," Nanashi said reaching out to her hands. "Your weapon should be sitting about here," He said as he set her weapon, "And your eyes should lock onto you opponent, lets say the dummy there." He said pointing at a dummy they had set themselves close to.

She found his presence comforting. She couldnt explain it, but she felt herslef lose her reservations about this man. She watched as he set her weapom with such care, and finesse that she suddenly realized tbat she was staring again, and blushed.

"So whats next?" She asked breaking her stupor.

"This!" Nanashi exclaimed as he swung at her sword.

She braced herself, and felt nothing. The sword had blocked his that way he had intended to show her. She instinctively moved her weapon to block his, for fear of pain. The kther instructors didnt show any mercy, using it as a lesson.

She opened her eyes that she didnt realize were closed, and looked at Nanashi.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" She shouted. "YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME! YOU DICK!"

"No, I knew that you would've blocked that strike." Nanshi corrected.

Suddenly realizing his method of training, she began to put the pieces of the training together, quickly grasping the basics of sword play. They practiced the defensive forms until she felt confident enough to show her instructor.

She was receptive to his way of training, and she seemed to be enjoying it. Before long, she mastered the proper defensive forms, and they moved on to attacking.

"Okay, great! Youve passed my exam for defensive stances and we can move on!" Nanashi exclaimed.

He moved himself opposite her, and readied his training blade."

Now, with this attack, like any, you don't want to move your body before your weapon." Nanashi explained.

"Why? You can get more force if you move into the swing." Rukia countered

"Yes, but you have to remember that a trained swordsman will watch their opponents movement." Nanashi replied. "Let me show you, block my attacks as they come in with the forms I showed you. Okay?" Nanashi asked.

Rukia nodded, and prepared her high defence.

Nanashi attacked, moving his body first, and following through with his weapon. She blocked it easily. She took note of how heavy his attack was, but kept moving along with the lesson.

"See how easy that was?" Nanashi asked. "No I'll show you the proper way. Prepare your defence."

She moved her training sword into a neutral stance, and waited for Nanashi to strike. Before she knew what happened, Nanashi's weapon was at her throat. He didn't seem to move when he placed the point of the weapon there, and she finally realized what he did.

"Make sense now?" Nanashi asked.

"Yeah, moving your body telegraphs you next move, and allows your opponent to block, or parry." Rukia explained.

"Exactly, now you try. I'll get in a neutral stance, and yo-"

Nanashi was cut off by Rukia's training sword at his throat. He took a step back, and she was smiling again. The genuine, beaming smile, from someone who overcame a huge obstical. Truthfully, he was proud of her. She took the lesson in stride, and with the proper teaching method, was able to apply what she learned in a duel.

They decided to take a break, and get some water, when they realized that it was well into the night. How had they been training for 4 hours? Time really flew by in the dojo, and Rukia didn't regret any of it.

"Damn, I didn't realize it was that late. I gotta get going!" Rukia said as she ran to the exit, leaving Nanashi at the training mats by himself. He missed he presence, but didn't quite understand why. He followed her with his eyes as she jogged over to her supplies, and then over to the door.

Before she got to the door, she turned around and looked at Nanashi. She saw him gathering his belongings, and suddenly wished that she didn't have to leave so soon. She felt bad about taking off the way she did, but she had an important meeting that she didn't want to be late for.

"Thank you Nanashi, we should do this again sometime. Would tomorrow be okay? There is some other stuff I need help on." Rukia asked, almost pleadingly.

Nanashi couldn't rightly refuse her, it was wrong of him to turn anyone away who needed help. He knew that he could, in turn help him with his Kido. He took a moment to look back at her, and nodded.

"I'd be glad to. Meet here just after 4 okay? Take care Rukia!" Nanashi called out as she left.

He cleaned himself up, put the training swords away, and left the dojo himself. He began the walk back to his room, thinking of his new friend the whole way.

Nanashi made his way back to his room as most of the other students had this late at night. Truthfully, it wasn't all that late, but the students usually took this time to study for their various tests and exams that happened throughout the year. It was still, a very peaceful calm that he enjoyed most nights. His footsteps were quiet enough not to evoke much in the way of disturbances, however he did what he could to remain as quiet as possible.

"It's quiet the nice night. Wouldn't you say?" Came an elderly sounding voice.

Taken out of his trance, Nanashi whipped his head around to get a better look at the source of the voice. He was surprised to see the black robed figure with a white captains haori worn over top. The man looked like the definition of authority. He gait showed Nanashi that he was nobility, but without knowing much about the noble clan elders, he couldn't begin to deduce from what clan.

The elderly man slowly approached Nanashi with poise, and dignity, and with a walk that had been refined, and stiff. He couldn't have been anything less than nobility, yet there Nanashi was, gawking like a horny freshman and the female students.

Realizing his mistake, and remembering the etiquette when meeting nobility, Nanashi quickly fell to his hands and knees, and bowed before the elder. As he did this, flashbacks from his last came flooding back to him, and he remembered that Ayane had wanted to be greeted the same way when Yukimura wasnt around.

"Please forgive me! I had no idea that nobility was going to come around this way tonight. I should have taken an alternative path so as not to inconvenience you." Nanashi quickly said.

The elder simply looked at him with questioning eyes. Was this child from a life of servitude? Was he part of one of the other clans? No, his disheveled apperance showed him otherwise, and his immediate response in bowing meant something more. Perhaps darker, perhaps ignorance of such things. It mattered not.

"Rise apprentice, there is no need for that. My name is Ginrei Kuchiki." Ginrei replied, "And you must be Mr Nanashi Ginjo, you match the description that my newest grandchild spoke of."

Nanashi paused. Never before had a noble, let alone a Kuchiki (Rukia not included) ever spoke to him as an equal. He was always that shopkeeper that was after money, and nothing else. He rose from his position on the ground, and looked at Ginrei in the eyes. He looked to be an elder of the Kuchiki's clan, maybe a previous head of the clan. He had a very calm demeanor about him, and he wasn't intimidating at first sight. That was, until he saw the Zanpakuto tied around his waist, and realized that the heads of noble clans were the strongest Shinigami, with bankai achieved, and centuries of practice welding that power.

"Rukia spoke of me to you?" Nanashi asked

"She did indeed." Ginrei replied.

"If I may be so bold, what did she say about me, sir?" Nanashi asked hoping to not insult the nobleman.

"She said that you were a nice young man, with honour. She said that you were helping her achieve her full potential." Ginrei replied.

Nanashi pondered over the response, wondering why he came up in conversation at all. He could see her trying to put the Kuchiki elders minds at ease, but what else would need to be said other than, 'I'm getting help with my studies?" Why was his name brought up at all? She could have said that she was practicing by herself, and that she was a natural at everything.

He liked the compliment regardless, and hoped that she was successful in putting them at ease. He really only meant for her to pass, and honour the clan, and show them that they didn't make a mistake in pushing her through.

"It is because of this, that I will be escorting you to the Kuchiki manor, to discuss your further involvement." Ginrei stated.

Nanashi simply stared out at the vista of the Seireitei before him, not fully realizing what had just been said. He was lost in thought, reliving the days and weeks at the academy. The fun, the pain, the frustration. Trying and failing to make even one friend, but today that changed. He had hoped that he could remain friends with Rukia when they graduated. Then, the words finally hit him.

His calm demeanor falling from his face, Nanashi snapped his head toward Ginrei, to see him grinning behind his mustache. The grin was a genuinely warm one, given by elder folks like lady Kaede. It was inviting, and showed Nanashi, that he no longer had any say in the matter.

"Y-you're doing what?" Nanashi stammered.

"We are going to the Kuchiki manor to discuss your future with the clan, and the Shinigami." Ginrei repeated. "Now, come along, or we'll be late for dinner."

Dumbstruck, Nanashi had no choice but to oblige. He gathered himself, and followed the elder to through the halls of the Shin'o academy, and out through the main gate. Something akin to fear riled Nanashi's stomach up, and he started thinking back to his dealings with the nobles in the 25th district. While he would never admit it, he was nervous that he'd meet someone that knew him from there, and the elders would throw him out for being inferior to them. He soon realized that he was in too deep now, and like it or not, his life would be intertwined with the Kuchiki clan for the foreseeable future.

All because he offered to help a freshman with her studies.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In the darkness of the night, a lone figure was kneeling by a lowered table, reading over texts. She pondered over them with intent, and care so as to absorb as much knowledge as she could, before dinner. With and exasperated sigh, she pushed the papers off to one side, and closed her eyes to alleviate a headache that had been forming from the long study session. She began wondering if she was cut out to do this at all.

Standing to stretch her legs, she felt her joints popping, which gave her much delight. How long had she been studying for? It couldnt have been that late, they hadn't called her for dinner. Deciding not to wait any longer, as well as coming to terms with the favt that she wouldn't be able to make any more progress with her homework, she discarded her academy uniform. She went into her shower to clean, and get herself ready for the first of many awkward, and uncomfortable dinners with her noble family.

The bathroom itself wasn't too big, or small. There was an old feeling to the room, and the wood was smooth to the touch. The shower was in the corner, and had rock tiles lining it entirely. She disrobed, and stepped into the shower to begin cleaning herself, rubbing the sweat, and grime from the day at the academy.

Fully cleaned, she stepped out, and grabbed the towel that was left in the bathroom for her. The fluffy, warm cloth was inviting, and she felt like a small animal in it. Fully embracing the warmth, and fuzzy towel.

She left the room, and entered her main sleeping quarters, where a black, violet, and pink kimono was neatly folded, and waiting for her to dress herself. She had seen this kind of kimono before, but never did she think that she would one day be wearing one. Sure, as a child she had hopes a dreams of a price charming, rescuing her from the life of poverty she was in, like any girl, but this was totally different. It would have to do anyway.

She began dressing herself, and took note of the silk, and cotton wrapping her small body. The undercoat alone was enough to make her swoon, but the decorative floral pattern filled her with a child like glee. She was going to be dressing like this from now on. Well, on her time off duty anyway.

Fully clothed, she remembered a certian boy at the academy that helped her today. The kind, young man certianly fit the description of 'pronce charming', but why did she feel thay way? He was just ankther student, helping a peer pass her courses. Thats it. No battle armour, or flashy kimono to show his status, a peer. A mentor, a friend.

"Miss Rukia?" A kind voice called out, "Dinner will be served shortly, and Byakuya requests your presence."

"Thank you. I'll be right there!" Rukia called back.

Byakuya. The current head of the clan, and the driving force behind adopting her into the family. The distinct walk, the cold feeling people got when he was near, the adornments on his head, and shihakusho. He was a nobleman in his prime, a man to be feared, respected, and given space in a crowd. Now, her brother in law.

Sighing again, she braced herself for the inevitable questions that she would have to awkwardly answer. Where did she come from? What was she going to do to contribute to the clan? What was her goal in becoming a Shinigami? The last one she had the perfect answer for, but the others, she didn't know. She couldn't rightly say that she was a poor orphan from one of the poorest districts. That wouldn't be _'honourable'_ enough. Regardless, she had a duty now, to her clan.

She suddenly missed Nanashi even more now. She could relax around him, she could be herself. He seemed to be okay with it, and like a genuine friend, he didn't try to fix all of her problems, just help where he could. Nanashi was comforting to her, but she couldn't for the life of her figure out why. Maybe everything that had happened with Renji? It wasn't important now, she had time to ponder this tonight, and would see him tomorrow.

With one final inhale, she left her room, and began the walk to the main hall of the Kuchiki manor, as quickly, and gracefully as she could muster. Still new to the etiquette, of merely walking as a noblewoman. The brief lesson she got when she first got here was still fresh, abd she couldn't remember most of it.

"Here boy, put this on." Ginrei said as he passed him the most decorative Kimono that Nanashi had seen.

"Are we going to a party, sir?" Nanashi asked.

"No, a dinner, but thats no reason to look shabby, especially im a Kuchiki affair." Ginrei proudly replied.

Nanashi put the kimono on, and felt the silk grazing his skin. He had to hand it to the Kuchiki's, they knew quality when they saw it. The intricate designs, the vibrant blue colour that showed no signs of wear and tear, and the black sash was just as impressive. Nanashi realized why they moved so gracefully now. The Kimono was heavier, but it still allowed for movement, and the added weight slowed Nanashi's movements down enough so that even he could walk with grace.

"Now you look the part of a guest. Come" Ginrei directed.

The Kuchiki manor was impressive. The gardens, the koi ponds, the simplicity of the design made the manor feel more elegant. The actual size made Nanashi feel small. The caretakers of the manor were definitely a cut above, and the superb craftmanship was apparent. Even the wood of the buildings themselves were polished to a shine. A life of luxury and its rewards, Nanashi thought.

"Master Ginrei, a pleasure." A thin, well dressed man stated. "Dinner will be ready in but a moment, please proced"

"Thank you Kira." Ginrei replied, and led Nanashi into a massive feast hall.

The hall had two long tables, with a smaller one connecting the two at the end. Candles, and burning incense lined the walls, and various pieces of art were hung around. The quality of the building itself didn't stray from the outside at all, and if anything, the care put into the placement made the inside look better, if a little crowded. It wasn't a bad kind of closeness either, it wwas welcoming. The same kind you get in a humble cottage out on the countryside.

At the head table, there was a tall dark haired man sitting, patiently awaiting the arrival of his guests and family. Eyes closed, seemingly meditating, or enjoying the comforts around him. Nanashi wasn't sure who this man was, and began staring, unsire of what to do.

"Welcome home grandfather. This is him?" The deep voice of the man asked.

"Indeed it is Byakuya. I leave him here, to prepare myself for the feast." Ginrei replied leaving Nanashi alone with this, Byakuya.

His tall stature, and refined voice showed Nanashi that he was in charge. He definitely did not want to cross this man.

"Approach." Came Byakuya's simple command, one that Nanashi followed on instinct, more than desire.

Slowly approaching, he noticed that Byakuya hadn't risen from his place, nor opened his eyes to greet his guest. Nanashi found it rather annoying that this man felt himself above him, but didn't dare speak up. He knew his place, and being invited in to a noble grand hall was honour enough. Even if the man as a snobish ass.

"You may sit." Byakuya stated.

"Thank you, sir." Nanashi replied obeying the command.

"It has come to my attention that you have been assisting Rukia with her training." Byakuya said.

"Yes sir, she needed help woth some studying and training, and as a senior of the academy, I felt it was my responsibility to assist where I could." Nanashi replied.

Byakuya opened his eyes, revealing the dull gray comouration they held. Nanashi found it amusing that even the man's features matched his personality. His voice lacked any emotion, and his eyes weren't as vibrant as Rukia's.

The young womans image flashed in Nanashi's mind. She had to have been here. The Kuchiki's tended to keep to themselves, and no doubt they'd force tbat mentality onto Rukia. He just hoped that she was strong-willed enough to resist.

"Tell me, 'no name'" Byakuya started, "What makes you think, a lowly peasant such as yourself, has the gall to assume such things?"

That comment stung. Nanashi had been insilted throughout his life, usually oaying it no mind at all. However, this stranger, the Byakuya's comment, cut deeply. Reelimg back from his words, Nanashi began to feel like lashing back. Something about him being a boring man, and shitty host were his immediate thought, but he bit his tongue, and stifled his words.

"You're righy. I am a lowly peasant." Nanashi admitted, causing Byakuya to finally look into his eyes.

"I come from a backround of scavengers, and a shopkeeper. My own mother hated me." Nanashi's words just kept coming out.

Byakuya was astonished by this man's humility. He openly admitted that he was everything Byakuya despised, yet he did so woth such conviction, that Byakuya would honour him, and hear him out.

"But I can assure you, without a modicum of doubt, that Rukia WILL pass her final exams, and she WILL honour you, and your clan. She is an incredible student, and she already, has made progress in just a few short hours. We have the rest of the semester to learn, and I can guarantee, that she will be profecient, and pass the final exams." Nanashi spoke.

"Do you place yourself, and your honour on the line then?" Byakuya simply replied.

"Whole-heartedly." Nanashi replied, looking at Byakuya with an iron conviction.

"Very well, the pact has been made. You may use the Kuchiki training grounds after your regularly scheduled class times, and Rukia will be placed in your classes so that you may watch over her." Byakuya stated.

"You have my word, sir. No harm will come to her." Nanashi replied.

"I shall hold you to that promise then, 'no name'. I expect you know what you will be required to do, should you fail?" Byakuya ominously asked.

"Yes, sir. I do." Nanashi replied.

"Good. You may stay until after dinner, you are an honored guest, and tutor for Rukia." Byakuya replied. "However, while you're on this estate, she is 'Lady Rukia', or 'Lady Kuchiki' to a commoner such as yourself. You will address her as such."

"Of course, Lord Byakuya, sir." Nanashi replied as he bowed.

This man, was a whole different kind of noble. He was arrogant, and Nanashi despised his presence. What kind of man, greeted a guest that way? He didn't even know him, what gave him the right to judge him so openly like that?

Byakuya saw the man before him was conflicted, unseure of either his position, or the honour of the company he was in. He liked the man, he would never show it, but he liked him. His humility alone would satisfy the elders, but his willingness to lay everything on the line for Rukia would gain their approval. He would do nicely, Byakuya thought. He suddenly felt Nanashi standing up, knowing that he more than likely needed time to breathe, and allowed him his leave.

As Namashi left, Byakuya pondered out liud, "I hope that this is the right choice. Hisana, I hope youre watching, and approve of this man as I do."

Deciding that he needed fresh air, Nanashi rose and bowed. He plotted the same path to the outside, that Ginrei had taken him on. He rememebered the simple path to thw change rooms, and finally, to the outside of the manor. Once outside, he took in a deep breath, smelling the subtle scents of violets, and lavender. The subtlety of the scents were exactly what Nanashi needed to calm himself down.

He heard footsteps, and turned to look at the source, when a Violet clad woman of small stature wandered around the corner of the building. He looked at her and sometging seemed familliar about her.

Then it dawned on him.

"Ruk-" Nanashi started to say, remembering what Byakuya demanded from him, "Lady Rukia?!"

She stopped and looked at Nanashi.

"Nanashi? What are you doing here?" Rukia replied.

She was surprised by his apperance. She never expected him to show up, let alone look like a noble. The deep blue of his kimono was stylish, and conplimented his features, especially his eyes. She felt her face flush, and was thankful for the makeup that she was wearing, as it hid her colour well.

Nanashi was frozen in olace by her elegance. She looked like a completely different person. She moved with a grace that he didn't think was possible, given her abrasive personality at the academy. She took a place by his side, enjoying the dusk light on the manor. It was nice, he missed her more than he must have realized, because he completely sunk into the moment with her.

"You look nice." She finally said.

"Thank you." Nanashi replied, "You look nice as well."

She smiled, and blushed slightly. Noome had ever said something like that to her before. She was sure that he was jjst being nice, but even if he wasn't, it was nice to have someone compliment her.

"What are you doing here?" Runia asked.

"I was basically forced to come here by your adoptive grandfather. He said that you mentioned me, and now I'm here." Nanashi replied honestly.

"You're not in trouble or anything, are you? Did they say anything to you yet?" She asked in quick succession.

"No, actually the opposite." Nanashi said.

He was about to go into more details, when the door to the ma or slid open, and the same man that greeted Ginrei appeared.

"Lady Rukia, you look pleasant." He stated, "Dinner will be served, and you are required by your brothers side. You as well, Lord Nanashi."

Rukia alwas taken back by this implications of calling Nanashi 'Lord' Nanashi. She glanced at him, and he glanced at her. He wasn't nobility, was he? This wasn't arranged was it? She wasn't sure what his plan was, but she knew that she would find out shortly.

'Lord Nanashi?' Was this guy serious? Nanashi scoffed. He wasn't a lord. He was a peasant, or as Byakuya stated, a 'lowly commoner.' Unless word of his new job tutoring Rukia was already being spoken about, no one should be calling him 'Lord' anything. He looked over at Rukia, and tried to give his best 'I'll explain everything later' face, but she seemed to have other things on her mind.

They entered the room where man people were gathered, and were mingling amongst themselves. Notably, Byakuya, and Ginrei were at the head table, and beckoned the duo over to them. Both Rukia and Nanashi made their way as elegantly, as possible to the head table, and bowed upon arriving with the two heads of the clan.

"Ah, Lady Rukia, Lord Nanashi, So wonderful to see you." Ginrei greeted warmly.

"It is a pleasure to see you again Grandfather, and you too Brother." Rukia replied bowing to them in return.

Nanashi silently bowed to the two men, hoping that his silence would be enough to honour them. They seemed more preoccupied with Rukia to bother talking to him anyway.

"So tell me, has Byakuya told you about your friend here?" Ginrei asked.

"I was going to announce it officially as dinner began, grandfather. That way everyone would know from me personally." Byakuya internected.

Rukia was getting worried at this point. Nanashi seemed almost too good to be true, and she knew next to nothing about him. Meeting someone who agreed to help her train, the same day that the Kuchiki clan adopted her? Coincidence was nice, but sometimes its just too good to be reality. She secretly hoped that she was wring in her suspicions. All would be revealed in time she supposed.

Nanashi felt an air of uneasiness building in Rukia, but was powerless to out her mind at ease. He wished that he could tell her, but knew better than to speak out of line around the most powerful clan in the Seireitei. He would have to hope that Byakuya announced it soon.

The doors to the kitchen opened, and that same man, Kira, stated that dinner was served. Like a carefully orchestrated damce, the nobles, and elders, Nanashi and Rukia included, took their spots at the table, and dinner was served.

The assortment of meats, fish, rice, and vegetables made Nanashi's eyes bulge. How could THIS much food be served in one day? How had they procured this?

As the chefs, and maids finished servimg out the plates of food, Byakuya spoke up.

"Lords, Ladies, and respected guests of the Kuchiki clan, welcome. You honour us with your presence." Byakuya said. "You are all welcome here, no matter what the cause. However, I expect you to hold yourself and this estate to the standards that you hold yourself."

The crowd of nobles, and guest were completely silent, giving Byakuya their full attention.

"I have invited you here, to celebrate, and mourn. For the Lady of house Kuchiki, and my wife, has passed away. She will be missed, by me, and all of the Kuchiki clan." Byakuya stated through a steely resolve. "However, today is also a joyous occasion. As the long lost sister, has been found, and brought into the clan."

Rukia sat there, unsure of what to do wiwith herself. Should she stand? Bow? Or remain silent? She pondered this enough, and noome said anything to her, so silent she decided to remain.

"Lady Rukia, has accepted my personal offer, and has become family. I exoect her to be treated as such, as I exoect her to honour us, and herself, in her studies at the Shin'o academy."

The clan clapped. Showing their acceptance, and understanding of the situation.

"I have, one more announcment to make, before we can begin eating." Byakua stated, "As I have used my powers to adopt Lady Rukia, I have alos used them, to aquire another honourary member, and personal aide to Rukia. This man, selflessly agreed to tutor Rukia, and it is my hope that their relationship lasts a life time. I present to you, Lord Nanashi Ginjo."

Rukia's eyes widened, and looked at Nanashi, who stared back. She was relieved, and happy that he was accepted by Byakuya. She saw his disappointed look when she first mentioned him. Nanashi must have spoken to Byakuya when he first arrived.

Nanashi felt weird. He was a commoner, and Byakuya seemed to hate everything about him. At the same time, he felt oddly accepted by them. Like he was a close family friend, to complete strangers. It was a nice change of pace for him, and he wouldnt squander this opportunity. It was then, that he remembered the conditions of his aggrement. Succeed or he died. His honour was on the line, and he doubted Byakuya took deals half heartedly.

The meal itself was divine. The meat melted in his mouth, and the vegetables were seared in the exact way that Nanashi loved. He ate his first plate, hoping to not go too fast, or slow. He and Rukia remained completely silent, with the exception of the few questions that came from some of the other elders.

They wrapped uo, and Rukia left the dining hall to return outside. She breathed a sigh of relief at the revelation that Nanashi would be a personal tutor, and not a noble that Byakuya had used to marry her off, like she thought. It saddened her that she had a sister that she would never meet, but she steeled herself for the time being.

"Aren't you cold?" Nanashi asked, scaring her out of her thoughts.

"Aahh!" Rukia exclaimed, "God Nanashi, you scared the shit out of me!"

"Many apologies, 'Lady Rukia.' I meant no disrespect." Nanashi chided.

"Apology," Rukia started, "Not accepted 'Lord' Nanashi." Rukia replied.

They stared at each other, and erupted in laughter. They were too flippant for using honourary mannerisms like that with each other. Nanashi would still call her with that prefix while Byakuya, or any other nobles were around, but he got the sense that she wouldn't mind him skipping it while they were alone.

"So, I hope you're okay with me being all official like now. Byakuya made me pinky swear." Nanashi stated

"I heard you made quite the promise with him." Rukia replied.

"I just hope I know what I'm doing. He doesn't seem like the type to half ass anything." Nanashi said.

"He means well you know. He's just very cautious. Or at least thats the sense I get from him anyway." Rukia thought out loud.

"Byakuya can be brash at times, but he knows what hhe wants, and needs to do. His clan, and family come first." Ginrei said, appearing behind the two.

Both Rukia and Nanashi jumped, and whipped their heads around to look at Ginrei.

"Maybe Byakuya was onto something with the two of you..." Ginrei silently said.

"Sorry grandfather, I didn't see you there." Rukia said.

"It is of not matter child. I've come to wish good tidings to our newest additions. I am retiring to my bed chamber for the night." Ginrei informed.

"Good night, grandfather." Rukia said, bowing.

"Goodnight, Lord Ginrei." Nanashi said, bowing as well.

Ginrei nodded, and walked away from the two. They turned around, and looked out atbthe night. Losing themselves in their presence, and jjst enjoying the warm night. The scent of lavender and violets were still there, and calmed them down enoigh to enjoy the moment fully.

"Well, I should probably head back. It's an early morning for me." Nanashibfinally said.

"Yeah. I should get to bed now toom I have to be up with you as well, remember?" Rukia asked.

"Right, your classes changed." Nanashi remembered.

"Well, just remember to bring your books, and asauchi with you. Senior traing is with the blade, not the training swords." Namashi informed her.

"Okay. I will try to find you in the morning. Okay?" Rukia asked.

"That sounds good. Go to the senior quarters for 6. Then we'll head over to the dojo for the first lessons." Nanashi requested.

They both bowed, and began to walk away from each other. One blushing with a big smile on her face, the other, stoic and determined.

Rukia was happy, she knew that Nanashi was a good friend, but now he had the approval of the clan as well. She waa concerned about what Nanashi's pact with Byakuya was, but she wouldn't fail. She couldn't.

Nanashi was determined. He couldn't fail, not for himself, but for Rukia. He had to get her to pass, the task was simple. She needed to touch up of her lessons, but he wouldn't ket her down. He felt oddly drawn to her. He felt something in the pit of his stomach thag cried out for her. He assumed it was friendship, and the happiness that came from it. Little did he realize, she had a grip on him, and his heart. It wouldn't let go, but he didn't really mind.

He made it to his bed, disrobed, and lied down. His last thoughts, were of the little raven haired woman, who turned his world upside down.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"One! Two! Three! Four!" A loud voice called out.

The students were all following the instructions with precision that only came with practice. The senior class was at the end of its final semester, and all of the students wanted to pass the exams, and to be placed into a squad. Active duty was just around the corner, and they could taste it.

For some, it was about fighting, others it was about the honour. Regardless of the reasons, the students were one step away from achieving the goal they embarked on 4 years ago. Becoming an active Shinigami, and gaining power was the driving force. From nobility, to a poor street urchin, all of the students were equals now.

Nanashi and Rukia had been coming to their Zanjitsu class for a few months now, and the end of the semester was drawing near. They grew closer with each passing day, and on top of training, and getting better, they joked around, becoming close friends. The only real test that was left for them was the final examsm. Nanashi was confident that they had this class in the bag.

The remaining training they had to do was Zanjitsu. The theory, kido and other duties and skills of a Shinigami had been taught. The instructor took the class to the world of the living to show them an example of a konso, the kido placement tests caused a few students to be placed in either squad 4's medical school, or in the kido corps.

Rukia and Nanashi had gotten much closer, spending more time together than apart. Nanashi actually learned a few things from Rukia about Kido, and she quickly showed herself to be the better practitioner of kido. She, in turn, learned Zanjitsu from Nanashi who proved to be the far more skilled swordsman. They made a good pair, and the more Nanashi thought about it, he knew that they'd make for good partners on missions.

Rukia and Nanashi had been told that squad selection was largely out of their direct control, but the Kuchiki's, especially Byakuya, would no doubt have them placed seperate squads.

If Byakuya was as intuitive as Nanashi suspected, he would have noticed the bond they shared. Even simple things, like mannerisms that Rukia had adopted from Nanashi,vto the more complex nuances like her facing his direction when he was near. It made it apparent that Rukia was harbouring feelings for Nanashi

Nanashi wanted to keep up with her after the academy, but he was sure that Rukia would be placed into the honourable, and predominantly Kuchiki controlled, squad 6. So his chances of continuing their friendship afterwards seemed bleak to Nanashi at best. Sure, they had off duty time, but he couldn't stand the thought of being away from her for most of the day. If something ever actually came from their friendship, he was positive that they could work it out, but it was just an extra thing to worry about. Still, one could hope for the best, and that they'd be placed in the same squad.

He felt drawn to her, and he was begining to fear that it was more than friendship. Not that he was afraid of his emotions, but that she didn't feel the same. The thought frightened him at first, but he felt himself calming down, and hoping that she did feel the same. He wanted to tell her, oh god he did.

Byakuya wouldn't have any of it, that much Nanashi was sure of. Sure, he may have earned the man's respect, but this was his family. Not to mention that they were nobility, he was nothing in the face of that. He had only himself to offer, where they had everything. He would completely give himself to her though. He would protect her from anything, and anyone, regardless of who, or what, it was.

The instructor stopped teaching, not that Nanashi was listening anyway, and was droning on about honour and dignity that he always spoke of. Nanashi couldn't help not listening to the man, his mind was elsewhere. He just sat there, staring at Rukia, and completely ignoring the man's speech. He had heard it thousands of times before anyway so he knew he wasn't missing anything important.

Rukia sat there too, fully aware of Nanashi's gaze, but too distracted to focus on him. She had been harbouring feelings for Nanashi for a while, but she couldn't place them.

She tried brushing these feelings off as a simple 'crush', and scoffing at her immaturity, but they kept creeping up in her mind. She slowly began to realize over the months, that there was more, a lot more, there than she first realized. She didn't want to say it, because it was still too soon for that to be true, but 'love' came to mind. It was absurd, she met him 8 months ago. How could this be a feeling as complex as love?

"Okay class, thats all I can teach you. Your exams are coming up in a few days and you will need to be completely ready for them." The instructor said. "Dismissed. And good luck."

The class collectively gathered their belongings, and went about their various buisness. Most of them wanted to go out and drink the night away, apparently confident in their abilities. Only a few students stayed behind to practice. Rukia and Nanashi were two of them.

Nanashi walked up to Rukia, staring at her as he approached, taking in her beauty. She really was the picture of a warrior woman. Strong willed, beautiful, and skilled. She was everything that the average guy wouldn't want. Most men wanted a docile, stay at home girl, whose sole purpose was to relieve their man.

But not Nanashi. He wanted her, he wanted everything she was. He wanted someone who would stand up for themselves, someone stubborn, someone like Rukia.

That's when it hit him. He wanted Rukia. Not someone like her, he wanted her.

He imagined just confessing his feelings to her right then and there, and her being accepting of them. He imagined what would come next, and his mind toyed with that for a few seconds before it had a physical effect on him.

He would confess, she would feel the same, and then they'd go off and show each other just how they felt. They would enter his shower, and they would enjoy each others naked bodies, caressing, and feeling every inch. Then, She would open herself to him, and he would oblige. Picking her up, and lowering her onto him, as the water crashed into their wet skin. She would wrap her legs around his hips, and together they'd find a rhythym they only knew. She would dig her nails into his back, calling out to him, and directing him, and he would help her finally release, before he himself finished.

After finishing, they would then move to his bed, still wet from the shower and stay there, finding the same rhythym, again and again. Together, they would stay in ecstacy for the whole night.

He tried to bat those thoughts away, and calm himself, very aware of how close he was getting to her, also suddenly thankful for the loose fitting robes of the academy. It would've been interesting trying to explain himself to her, and she would absolutely hold it against him, if she didn't immediately shut him out.

She noticed him approaching, and thought about telling him. Whether or not he would be accepting of her feelings stopped her. She began thinking of their life together, and what would happen after a confession like that, and she felt butterflies. First, they started in her stomach, but they started to move further down her body, before settling onto her womanhood.

Thats when she started thinking about him physically. She grew hotter and hotter, suddenly very aware of the effect he had on her. She felt the tingling, and the twitching and tried her hardest not to convey her desires to the world. Her mind and body wouldn't have any if that, and concealing her desires, only caused her to start aching for him. She wanted a quiet, secluded place where she could express herself to him. They could give in to their animalistic desires, casting aside the social norms, and enjoying each other. She wanted to let him take her, and to bond on the most intimate level. She wanted to see him, smell him, and to feel him, as they became one.

A blush crept on her face, knowing what was happening in her mind. She really was, a young woman finding herself for the first time. She felt the feelings of euphoria, pass as she started calming down. Regular thought started taking its hold, and she came back to the world.

She felt stupid. She wanted to throw herself at Nanashi, and she wanted to have that bond with him, only there was one problem. She didn't know how he felt, or how to even bring it up. Yeah, she could just leave it with him, and hope that he had the courage to muster something up, but what if he didn't? Not to mention her duty to the Kuchiki's as well. What if they didn't apporve of this? What if they didn't approve of him?

She noticed his distracted expression, and the slight blush that he seemed to stuck on his face, and smiled. The signs were there, why didn't he say anything? Was he afraid? Was she?

"Okay, you ready for this partner?" Nanashi asked, pushing the thoughts away finally.

"More than anything." A determined Rukia replied doing the same.

"Alright, from the top." Nanashi instructed.

Rukia had been learning all she could in the few short months that she had been attending Nanashi's classes. She was a quick learner, and with Nanashi's help, she was growing more and more skilled as the days went on. Nanashi was incredibly proud of her, and he had wanted to treat her. Nothing too extravagant, although he doubted he could ever really impressss her with her station as a kuchiki, but he thought he'd try.

They trained for the rest of the day like they usially did, their bodies moving to a rhythym that only they knew. The sweat from the strenuous training was gleaming, making them look like they'd just done what they both thought about earlier. Rukia loved every minute of it, and found herself getting used to the sounds, and smells of training. Before long, they called it quits.

"Huh, good practice today." Nanashi said out of breath.

"Thank you. You also." Rukia replied also out of breath.

The same thoughts about Rukia came creeping back to Nanashi. He tried his hardest to bat them away again, but with her sweaty, and panting the way she was, it was hard. He had made his mind up, he would ask her out. He wanted to make the first move, and regardless of how she felt, at least he would know. The dilemma was, 'how' to ask.

"I have something to tell you," Nanashi quickly stated. "I've taught you all I know. You're tutoring with me, is at its peak."

Rukia's eyes widened. She realized that that they basically trained, slept, and ate, but was she really at the same level as Nanashi? He was a very skilled, and technical fighter, but was she?

"I figured, that if you wanted to, we could go celebrate." Nanashi meekly said. "Although, I understand if you have don't want to. I am just your tutor after all."

Rukia looked down at her feet. Nanashi had always been reserved around her. Either out of respect, or fear, she couldn't place, not that it mattered to her. She had hoped to break him out of his shell, but so far, he hadn't budged. Maybe a night out would do that.

"That sounds really nice." Rukia replied. "After exams though. when we pass, you can take a girl out. Okay?"

Nanashi looked at her, and his heart lept for joy. He was finally going to spend some one on one time with Rukia. After exams of course, but he would take what he could get. No training, no studies, nothing. Just two friends hanging out. He had planned it all out for a few weeks. They'd go to the first district, and they'd go to a fancy restaurant, and just spend time together. It was finally a date.

A date? Was that what this was? Did Nanashi just ask Rukia, a noblewoman no less, out on a date? And did she just say yes? More over, did she say it was a date also? No, this wasn't a date, it was two friends going out to celebrate graduating from the academy. Besides, this Rukia for cruing out loud!

"Great, lets get cleaned up. And after exams I'll come pick you up at your home for say, 5? I've got something nice planned." Nanashi happily said.

"Sure thing. See you then." Rukia said, equally happy, but with a slight blush creeping up on her face.

She would never say it, but she was glad that Nanashi had finally asked her out. She felt like their relationship was just a business transaction between her brother and Nanashi. She wanted to know the man outside of school. This was also the chance to see how he felt. It would help her move on if he didn't feel the same. Regadless of how much it would hurt her if he didn't feel the same.

Unbeknownst to her, Nanashi had the same thoughts. They just had to know how they felt about each other. For better, or worse.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Exam day was finally upon them. All of the training, the blood, sweat, and tears came to fruition. It was finally Nanashi's turn to demonstrate, and he began.

Drawing his asauchi, he concentrated on leveling himself out. The aura coming off of him, made the examiners take note. Nanashi was a far more powerful student then they'd realized. His movements were chaotic. Subtle and graceful, yet jagged and coarse. He showed the examiners just what his asauchi meant to him.

"Very good, Nanashi. Well done. Now, show us a Konso." The head examiner asked.

"Yes, sir." Nanashi said as he bowed.

Nanashi concentrated, and a 'sentient' appeared before him. This was a special kind of soul, that even though it lived in the soul society, it remained etherial. It was destined for another place. The soul would be judged, and it would either enter hell, the living world, or a place known as the void.

Nanashi prepared himself for the Konso, knowing that things could get ugly very quickly. If this soul was evil, or broken hell, or even worse, the void would be opened respectfully. He felt a jolt in his asauchi. What almost felt like a voice calling out to him. He ignored it, and continued, raising his sword above his head, time stopped.

"You can hear me. Can't you, boy." Came a quiet voice.

Nanashi froze, not in fear, but curiosity. What happened? Where was he? He lowered his sword, and looked around. The frozen expressions on the faces of those around him, void of emotion or awareness or this new being, confirmed his suspicions of his predicament. Time had, for all intents and purposes, stopped.

"Wha-" Nanashi began to say. "What happened? Who are you?"

"You don't know who I am? Nanashi, I'm disappointed. After all that time, knocking on my door, just to turn me away?" The voice replied, sarcasm dripping from his words.

At that moment, a burst of yellow energy came from Nanashi's asauchi, and from it, a man adorned in a black cloth stepped out. The energy swirled around him, concealing the revealing form of the man.

"I'm you. Or, at least your soul." The man said. "I am the ultimate power in the world, able to control the very fabric of time, and space." The man stated confidently.

"What are you talking about?" Nanashi asked.

"Don't you recognize me? Think, Nanashi. Or this void will swallow you whole." The man said.

Nanashi looked around, and noticed that the air around him was slowly being engulfed in a deep, black energy. He started to feel panic creeping up on him, and tried desperately to calm himself down, and think. It was at this point, that Nanashi knew who this was. It was his spirit. His Zanpakuto. It had revealed itself to Nanashi, but why?

"You're Kauso no Kage." Nanashi plainly stated.

"Ding, ding, ding." Kauso no Kage replied. "It took you long enough, Nanashi. For finally hearing me and learning my name, you get a prize!"

Nanashi was very aware of his Zanpakuto's tone, and mannerisms. Like a very good salesman trying to sell his useless item no one wants. It made Nanashi chuckle at the irony.

"Everyone likes prizes, but this one, oh boy, this one you're going to love. It's to die for! It's fantabulous! Iiiiiiit'sssss my power!" Kauso no Kage exclaimed, raising his hands as fireworks and confetti burst all around him. "Just beware, that there is this small matter of it's nature. You see slick, it is all about give and take. And I will take you whole, if you give me the chance."

"What fo you mean?" Nanashi confusedly asked.

"The power you hold, is the powers of the worlds natural energy. Much deeper than that of reishi. The void." Kauso no Kage stated. "It's actually the stuff, that makes stuff, stuff. In this realm anyway. So you have to power to create anything, do anything, that you want. However, it comes at a price."

"What price is that?" Nanashi defensively asked.

"Why, you, of course. You see, Nanashi-boo, nothing in this world is ever free. To get things you want, you either have to pay, or do it yourself. This is the same idea." Kauso no Kage informed Nanashi. "And to access my shiny, fun powers, you have to 'commit' some of your being to me. It basically lets me channel my fabulous, and awe inspiring powers, to you."

"I have to commit myself? Meaning?" Nanashi asked.

"Nanashi, Nanashi, don't make me spell it out, baby. You give yourself to me, I make you strong. You take yourself away, you lose that strength. If you give too much..."

"You take everything, and I die." Nanashi finished.

"Hey! Give this man a prize!" Kauso no Kage exclaimed. "So we have a deal?"

Kauso no Kage stuck his hand out, beckoning Nanashi to take it. A 'deal' with his Zanpakuto? He began wondering if the stories were actually true. Zanpakuto were honourable, noble souls, Kauso no Kage seemed anything but. This was his chance at power, and if it was true, then he would get shikai.

"Tick-tock! You know, I don't have a lot of time, to stand around here, waiting on you to think this through. And honestly, neither do you." Kauso no Kage said annoyed.

"Deal" Came Nanashi's reply, as he took his hand.

Smiling, Kauso no Kage disappeared from the world, and back into Nanashi's zanpakuto. The world began to move, slowly at first, then at normal speeds. He felt his energy begin to rise, and the world began moving again.

"I hope you know your limits kid. Cause we're gonna go far." Kauso no Kage said. "Release me, show them."

Nanashi felt a surge of strength. He wanted to release his Zanpakuto, to show them that he deserved to pass.

"I know his name." Nanashi quietly stated.

"Could you please speak up?" The head examiner asked.

"I know my zanpakuto's name." Nanashi replied louder.

"That is a bold claim, apprentice." The examiner said, "Would you care to show us? I assume you know what happens if you are successful?"

Nanashi felt it was his time to shine. He could release his Zanpakuto, and pass automatically. He could do this. He looked over at Rukia, who was watching him intently. She nodded her head, and encouraged Nanashi to do this.

He stabbed his Zanpakuto into the air in front of him, and a the blade disappeared. He felt another surge of energy in the hilt of his Zanpakuto, and as Kauso no Kage stated, he 'commited' himself to the energies. He felt the time to remove his shikai from the void, and knew the command.

"Show them their futility, Kauso no Kage!"

He pulled his shikai out from the void, and revealed its released form. A longsword with a black centre, and steel gray cutting edge with a red ribbon hanging off of the end of the pommel. Not quite what he expected from Kauso no Kage's released apperance. The simplistic blade offered no hints as to his terribly powerful abilities, and quite frankly, flamboyant personality, but Nanashi could feel the power in it.

The students and examiners were astonished. They couldn't believe that this apprentice could really use Shikai. It was an extremely rare case, happening only a few time since the founding of the academy.

Nanashi looked over to Rukia, who was wide eyed, and mouth agape. He was worried that she would be upset with him, but she finally locked eyes with him, and smiled. He knew she was proud of him, and his mind was put at ease.

Rukia couldn't believe it. Shikai? From an apprentice? Why hadn't Nanashi told her? Unless he honestly didnt know anything about it, which was possible.

She focused on his Zanpakuto. The simple blade wasn't what she expected. The weapon wasn't a big extravagant show of his power, it was a weapon. It was meant to save souls, and purify hollows. She could sense a dark, uneasy power coming from it, and she knew that it could grow into something terribly powerful. She found it fitting that his blade gave nothing of its true power away. It was the manifestation of Nanashi, amd she felt it was more than accurate.

Regardless of this, she was incredibly proud of her friend. He had managed to pass, and fulfill a dream of his. She knew that it meant everything to him, and even if he didn't show it, he was happy.

Remembering the exam, Nanashi concentrated, and performed the konso. The spirit materialized, and Nanashi expertly performed the Konso, sending the 'Sentient' away.

The portal to the void opened, causing the instructors to prepare for anything. The void was a realm of litteral nothingness. It could swallow this entire world whole, and only things destroyed beyond repair would go there. Their fears were abated when Nanashi closed the portal, and sealed the sentient's fate.

"Masterfully done, aporentice." The examiner said breathing a sigh of relief. "You have passed, and will be placed into squad 13. Effective tomorrow. Congratulations, and welcome to the Gotei 13."

Nanashi didn't hear any of that. His mind was blank, and his vision gray. He was begining to feel his world spin, and thought that he may have over exerted himself.

"Oh, one thing." Kauso no Kage's voice said, "The first time is always rough."

"What?" Nanashi asked in his mind.

"So rude. I was going to say that you should really limit yourself until you get used to me, but now I might not." Kauso no Kage said.

The spinning got worse, and Nanashi struggled to keep his footing. He felt his vision become more gray, and colour drained from his face.

"Are you alright, Nanashi?" The examiner asked.

Nanashi found that he couldn't answer. His hearing started getting fuzzy, and a low pitched ring took it's place. He wobbled more, and more as the seconds passed.

Rukia saw this, and stood up. She knew something was wrong. He could barely stand. She began fearing the worst, and immediately thought of running over, but didn't want to embarrass him. She was worried that he was going to be sick, or worse, die. She tried to calm herself more, but Nanashi didn't exactly make it easy.

She saw him tipping forward now, and decided to start running over to him. His expression was blank, and she began panicking. She was about to lose her one and only friend. She was scared for him. She caught a glimpse of his face, and he locked eyes with her. The empty eyes, the lack of colour, the faintness. She was sure he had just died.

She felt tears streaming down her face as she ran to his side. He hit the ground with a thud, and Rukia started sprinting to get to him.

Nanashi's last sight, was of Rukia running onto the exam yard, calling out to him. His vision went blank, and he lost consciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Black.

All he could see, was black. An abyss of nothing. He looked around, trying to get a bearing on something, but there wasn't anything to latch onto, a point of reference for his mind. Up, Down, side to side, not of it was relevant here. His stomach flipped on end, and he started feeling queasy. Like a perpetual motion sickness from spinning around as a child.

He found himself... floating? He couldn't tell, there was nothing here to reference properly. He tried moving his arm, reaching out for anything to help him stand, or whatever equated to that here. He found nothing, and decided to focus on calming his uoset stomach, breathing slowly, and deeply to calm his mind, then his body.

"Nanashi..." A famillar voice, whisper quiet voice called out.

He tried discovering its source, looking around for a person, or thing, but found that he couldn't. His senses were all over the place, smell, depth perception, all of it was out of wack, and he found himself becoming more unsettled by the absolute nothing.

It was no easy task, or the nicest feeling, but he managed to calm himself down enough to focus on figuring out where he was. He struggled to strech his arms and, legs, and finally his neck, hoping to feel something, but nothing came of it. He felt himself slowly getting angry. Not because of his lack of feeling, but because of the sheer emptiness that he was in.

He tried to look more deeply into the darkness, and noticed a small aura coming from just behond the darkness. If there was something behind the black sheet of this abyss, he hoped it would reveal itself.

"Nanashi. You know how to do this." The voice said again, "You do it every night."

What? He did this every night? That put his mind at ease, a little. Of course it would help to know what exactly 'this' was. Deciding that the voice calling out to him, didn't help him at all, he continued to look around more, studying the surrounding darkness, trying desperately to get his bearings.

"Okay, what was the last thing I remembered? I was taking the exams, I spoke to my Zanpakuto spirit, then..." Nanashi spoke to himself, sighing once the realization came crashing onto him.

"Damn it, I collapsed."

He was fully aware now, and even though the grogginess, and queasy feeling in his gut had passed, he still felt as lost as before. His frustration grew, when he saw a shimmer in the black void, as if this was an illusion. He tried focussing on the same spot, trying to see past the darkness, but the shimmer had ceased to exist. He scanned the enviroment for any other signs of the shimmer, but found nothing. He must've been seeing things.

"Wait a minute," Nanashi said realizing where he was. "This is the void, isn't it?"

"Ding, ding, ding." Kauso no Kage said as he appeared before Nanashi.

The spirit was dressed in a similar black robe, only now his form wasn't revealing at all. The subtle decorations on his robe denoted a sense of elegance, that his demeanor didn't match. The hood of the cloak covered his face, giving him a omnipotent presence, as well as making Nanashi cautious of this beings true intentions. His Zanpakuto spirit was still part of him, Nanashi knew that. As long as the binds of master were there, he wasn't in danger of him doing anything to harm him. Nanashi also knew that he had his own consciousness, and his own thoughts, and could largely do whatever he wished. While he doubted that he would try to outright kill Nanashi, he had no idea if he wouldn't try to take control. He was really, his own true master, and there wasn't a damn thing that Nanashi could do about it.

"Welcome, Nanashi." Kauso no Kage said ominously, "To your inner world."

This took Nanashi by surprise. His 'Inner world'? What in the hell was Kauso no Kage up to? This was very clearly the void. Why lie to his master? Why go through the trouble? He had won. Nanashi gave too much of himself up, and lost his deal. He was gone. The seireitei probably saw him vanish into the void, then promptly forgot about his existence.

"Let me stop your thoughts there, Nanashi. I can see the confusion building." Kauso no Kage quickly said.

"You're damn right I'm confused. I don't know where I am. What the sweet fuck happened to me? Speak plainly Kauso, is this, or is this not the void?" Nanashi asked.

"Well, sort of. I wasn't lying, this is in fact, your inner world. It's where all of your feelings manifest themselves, and my home." Kauso no Kage said as he wrapped his arm around Nanashi.

He led him to another spot that was devoid of any significance, and continued to 'show' Nanashi around. It bothered Nanashi to see Kauso no Kage wandering around here like he saw more than nothingness. He must have seen something else, or this spot in particular was completely devoid of meaning.

"You see, until I accept you as my master, which as I'm sure you've guessed by now that I won't, you won't see what I see. Instead, all you'll see is a black, boring little pit of nothing." Kauso no Kage informed Nanashi.

"I don't understand, you gave me your power, you gave me your name. Didn't you make me your master already?" Nanashi confusedly asked.

"Not, quite." Kauso no Kage replied. "You see, my Shikai as you shinigami call it, is my initial gift. Think of it as a lovely little sample of all to have to offer. A bag of tricks to help you understand the true nature of my power. I have more to give, but you, and those lovely yellow eyes of yours, need to truly show you're worthy... yada yada yada."

Discouraged by this revelation, Nanashi looked down to where he assumed his feet would be. He hadn't gaines anything in learning his Zanpakuto's name. Just a bag of tricks, nothing more. The intensity of the darkness began to creep in on him. Kauso no Kage noticed this, and smirked to himself.

"Now now, Nanashi hun, there is no need to be upset, I'm going to propose something, and we'll see how you feel about it. Okay?" Kauso no Kage asked.

Looking up, Nanashi looked at his Zanpakuto, and nodded. He wanted anything, but to stay here longer, and Kauso no Kage seemed like he had a plan, and a lot more power here then he let on. He had already deduced that he was pulling the strings, and that he more than likely pulled him into this place.

"So what do you propose, Kauso?" Nanashi asked.

"Oooooh! I love the little nickname you gave me. It certianly fits who I am." Kauso no Kage replied gleefully.

"Get to the point, Kauso. What do you propose?" Nanashi asked again.

"Well, the way I see it, you need me to leave this place, this 'inner world' of yours. I'm not sure why, because this is in your thick skull, and like I stated before, you come here nightly, but here we are." Kauso no Kage confidently stated, "So here's my little idea, my proposal. I 'show' you a way out of my humble abode, so you can come and go like the animal that you are, and in turn, you show me you have what it takes to manifest me in the real world."

Nanashi was confused even more now. He grunted to himself, seemingly contemplating the idea, when Kauso no Kage spoke up.

"I can stretch my legs, and you can come here to train. Also, if you're really nice, I may give you bankai too." Kauso no Kage smugly stated.

"Alright, deal." Nanashi replied hastily.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, not so fast. There is the stipulations to deal with first." Kauso no Kage said as he raised his arms.

"Stipulations like?" Nanashi asked.

"Well, you have to master what power I give you. And I mean 'master' it. No fainting, not sickness, none of that." Kauso no Kage replied.

"Sickness? Like, the flu?" Nanashi confusedly asked.

"Not quiet, allow me to explain." Kauso no Kage started.

"Basically, the power you hold, and the powers I can give you, are control of a little place called, 'The Void.' No doubt you've heard about that lovely little world, where things go to die, and become the foundation of reishi." Kauso no Kage explained.

Nanashi remembered lessons on the void, as a place where even the bonds of reishi would go to be broken down and returned to the life force of the planet. Everything and everyone eventuall went there as they ceased to exist. Spirits that died, but couldn't reincarnate back into the living world, became 'sentients' and would need to be guided there in a ritual called a 'spirit konso.' On the other end of the spectrum, the life force of the planet, would regularly re-introduce the raw void energy back into the spirit world, as raw reishi, which would naturally integrate with the world over a period of a few years. As such, another form of reincarnation with life energies took place, from the seireitei, to the void, and back again. A cycle of rebirth that was as old as time, with the energies that made everything possible.

"So I have powers that control the void energies then?" Nanashi asked.

"Exactly, tiger." Kauso no Kage answered. "Let me ask you something, you remember the fundamental rule, if you came across left over energies from the void?"

"Yeah, I am to leave it immediately, as the void energy is poisonous to spirit beings." Nanashi replied.

"Sort of correct. It's not that it's poisonois, its that it starts to break down reishi, and mutates it. The result, is usually poison like symptoms, but you litterally start to shut down." Kauso no Kage said. "Eventually, you die."

"How does this work then? How am I not completely destroyed by you and your powers?" Nanashi asked.

"There we are! The big question asked by the big baboo himself!" Kauso no Kage exclaimed. "Basically, you can lend me your being, and I can use my powers as a conduit for you. The exchange making you immune to mutation, and able to manipulate the void energies safely. You can even direct it in attacks."

So, Nanashi had a terrible power indeed. He could manipulate life energy itself, and turn it into a weapon. Great, but to do it, he needed to put his own body at risk by 'commiting' part of his being to the void.

"Wait, what about ambient energy? Won't it be dangerous to use my abilities around anyone?" Nanashi asked.

"Nanashi, please..." Kauso no kage responded. "It's a refined kind of void energy. Because I'm its refined by me, its far safer than raw, untapped void power. It's like electricity. Out in the wild, dangerous as hell, but guide some copper wire and boom! You can safely manipulate it, without harming anyone."

So that was his power. Give and take. He could commit himself more, and gain more power, but he could lose himself, like Kauso no Kage first said to him. He finally understood his powers, and could begin training with them safely.

"Oh, before you go, do me a favour, and get with that pretty little thing of yours." Kauso no Kage casually requested.

Rukia.

Nanashi's mind raced as he remembered her, and images of her passed through his mind. The happy smile, the strong, confident woman that he knew he had fallen for.

The last thing he remembered before collapsing, was seeing her panicked expression as she ran to him. He never wanted to see that face again. He would sooner go back to living with Ayane, than see that face. The horror, the shock, that ruined her fragile and subtle features. Nanashi cursed himself, and his inability to handle his shikai shook him deeply.

"Now, I'm sure you're wondering why any if that matters to me at all." Kauso no Kage said, breaking Namashi out of his thoughts.

Come to think of it, yeah, why did it matter what he did with Rukia? What did it matter to him at all? It's not like he could see her, or even know about her. Nanashi knew that he was closely tied with his Zanpakuto spirit, and sure, maybe he knows some things about the seireitei and his experiences, but why that, of all things?

"Yeah, I am. Why does that matter to you at all? And how do you even know about her?" Nanashi asked.

"Well, it's this little thing I like to call, 'memory projection.' You see buddy boy, I have all of your memories, and I know all of your thoughts." Kauso no Kage answered, "And I gotta say, while she is a fine piece of ass, I could really do without the distraction. I mean, I've got a lot of scheming, self loathing, and pouting to do by myself."

Nanashi's face burned at hearing Kauso no Kage's words. He knew 'all' of his thoughts and feelings aboit Rukia? Even the shower? He quickly turned away, trying to bury his shame in avoidance.

"Ahem, right. I'll try to." Nanashi coughed out, "So, are you going to show me hiw to leave here?"

Kauso no Kage appeared in front of Nanashi, causing him to fall back and land on his backside. He pointed his finger out, and began concentrating his energy into it. A small orb of yellow electricity, started forming, and jumping out. It was a deadly display of Kauso no Kage's power here.

This was the way, this was his exit. With it, he would finally be free to strech his legs, and impact the world. He could finally show the world just how feeble theirs was. Just how, in the face of his namesake, futile they were.

"Kauso, what are you doing?" Nanashi asked, suddenly fearful.

"This is the way Nanashi, and remember my warning." Kauso no Kage answered.

"Give, and take."

Finally, the yellow energy built up to a point where Kauso no Kage could release it. He did so, and struck Nanashi in the chest.

Everything was a blur, one minute Nanashi was speaking to Kauso no Kage, the next, a crushing wave of energy pierced his chest. His unpredictability was shown again, and Nanashi was groing tired of it extremely fast. He felt his insides burning away, as the energy fried his skin, bones, and finally his heart. The pain was incredible, and Nanashi truely thought he was dying. Something this incredibly painful, was enough to make even the strongest man collapse. The beam passed cleanly through his back, and he felt his life draining away.

Kauso no Kage stopped the beam, and admired his handiwork. It wasn't the nicest way to send Nanashi back, but it was sure fun for him. He liked showing his master just who was really in charge.

Of course, it could never fully be Kauso no Kage, and he knew that Nanashi was, in fact, his master. That wasn't going to change because he lied, or because he banished him back to the seireitei.

As he watched Nanashi begin to fade, a solemn look crept onto his face. He had hoped that it would be enough to get him to act. He was tired of being alone. He wanted to see her again. To feel her cool touch, to even catch a glimpse of her light violet hair, and porcelain skin.

That would be enough.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Nanashi shot up. He looked around, trying to catch his breath, and trying to find himself. He place a hand onto his chest, and found that it was fine. No hole, no charred skin, nothing. It was almost like it was a dream. A terribly bad, horrible dream. He looked around the room he was in, machines to check his vital signs, and i.v sticking into his arms. The beeps, and hissing told Nanashi that this was a hospital.

"Right, the exam." Nanashi remembered.

He lied back onto the bed, and caught a glimpse of the moon in the night sky. It was full, and always a pretty sight. He remembered some nights as a child, where he would lay awake, and stare at the moon for hours. The sight of the gentle yellow glow always calmed him down.

"Damn, I must've been out for a while..." Nanashi pondered out loud, "I hope Rukia is okay."

As he finished speaking, the door opened up, and a woman of small stature wandered in. She was dressed in a shihakusho, and had a sword tied around her waist. A shinigami. Her raven hair and delicate features were downtrodden, and the grief in her walk was apparent. She was in terrible shape, as far as Nanashi could tell.

"Hello Nanashi. I don't suppose you can hear me." The woman finally spoke.

It was then that Nanashi realized who it was.

"Rukia?" Nanashi asked hoarsely.

"Yeah, I'm Ru-" Rukia started before looking up at Nanashi.

Her world froze. She stared blankly at the man, who she cared for, as he woke up. Her world was spinning, and she felt her breath hitch, and her eyes tremble. She felt nothing but shock, before he spoke up again.

"Rukia? You okay?" Nanashi asked.

Rukia trembled, feeling an immense sadness and relief. She felt the tears flowing long before she let out the first sob.

"NANASHI!" Rukia exclaimed as she leapt onto him and his bed, "You're alive! The doctors, and Captain Unohona said that you'd stay that way forever, a I'm so happy!" Rukia cried out into his chest.

He figured that he was in a hospital, and he guessed that this confirmed it for him. He didn't know why she was in hysterics like this, sure, he considered her a friend, and he hoped that she felt the same way, but, why the tears? It's not like he went away to war, or was gone for days. He just over exerted himself, and collapsed from exhaustion. Thats all it was.

Right?

"Jeez, there is no need to cry like that. It's not like I was out for a year, just a few hours." Nanashi said, trying to console her.

She sat up, and her crying abated slightly. She knew what her next step would be, and she dreaded having to tell him. Regardless, he deserved to know. She knew that he would struggle with this. How he handled it was usually his buisness, but this news, was particularly nasty. Not something that she would wish on her worst enemies.

"Nanashi, there's something I need to tell you." Rukia said, seriously.

In all the time that he knew Rukia, she had never been THIS serious about anything. Even her adoption was spoken of like it was a mild annoyance. This must have been serious.

"What?" Nanashi finally asked.

"There really isn't an easy way to say this, so I guess I'll just come right out and say it." Rukia spoke finally, "Nanashi, it's been a year since you collapsed during the exam."

Nanashi reeled at this. Not just mentally, but physically reeled his head back. A year?! A whole fucking year?! Just sitting alone in this bed, whisking away into nothingness. What about his squad placement? What about his duties? Could he resume, or in this case, begin active duty? What about Rukia? What the hell had he put her through? She was his friend, and he abandoned her. Worse still, he made her worry, and despair about him. He would have to fix that, and soon.

"Nanashi, I know what you're thinking, and don't worry. You can begin active duty immediately if you want. I had Byakuya request that I monitor you in the field, and Captain Ukitake agreed." Rukia informed him, trying to out him at ease.

It worked, putting it bluntly like that, and Nanashi breathed a sigh of relief. It was nice to be back, even though it felt like 20 minutes had passed. He put a hand on his forehead and tried massaging his temples. The familliar queasiness came back tonhim, but he couldn't quite olace why it felt so familiar.

"Thank you Rukia. It means a lot to hear that. I think I'm ready to head out." Nanashi said, trying to get up from the bed.

"I'm afraid that I will be the judge of that." A motherly voice stated. "I thought I'd heard heard something. It seems as though I was right to investigate. How are you feeling Mr. Ginjo?"

"Oh, uh, I'm fine. Ma'am?" Nanashi asked.

"Oh, pardon me, where are my manners," The woman replied, "I am the captain of division 4, Retsu Unohana. I am the lead practitioner of the healing arts."

"Ah, Captain, ma'am. My apologies, I meant no disrespect." Nanashi hastily replied.

"Please, you are my patient, and I would be remissed if I punished you for something as trivial as not addressing me properly. This time, anyway. Especially given the coma you're just now coming out of." Unohana assured him.

Nanashi didn't miss the veiled threat she spoke. She didn't do anything oarticularly menacing, but he felt intimidated by her. It was mostly her calm way in which she held herself, or maybe, something else. Something much darker than Nanashi, or Rukia could fathom in the slightest.

Unohana moved into the room, and with her she had a black towel, and device to take a measurement from Nanashi. She carefull set the towels down, and moved the device onto Nanashi's arm, and held it there for a second. satisfied with the reading, she put the device away.

"Well, your reishi is back up to the level it was when you came in here, so I'd say that youre fit for duty." She stated, "However, I have to ask you a question, do you remember anything other than blacking out?"

Thinking back, Nanashi couldn't remember anything. Maybe something about Kauso no Kage, and Rukia, but it was blank. It was unnerving to just miss a year the way he did, but he knew that he had to move on. Dwelling on it wouldn't be good for anyone, and it could interfere with his duties.

"Nothing really. Just blacking out, and then now." Nanashi replied.

Unohana gave him a sympathetic look, and wrote a note down onto a clipboard she had picked up. She felt an unnatural energy coming from the boy, and made note of that. While uneasy, and cautious, she sensed no malice from him. Confusion, and regret maybe, but not intent to kill. She was satisfied with the results, and would release him immediately. She glanced over to Rukia, who had placed her hand on his, and smiled inside. The simple gesture showed her just how close the two were together, and she was glad that they weren't seperated anymore.

Young love, she thought to herself, remembering a certian man. How blissful and raw it was.

"It's okay, that's normal. I have decided that you may be released. Your health is in peak shape, and I am deeming you fit for active duty. Keep an eye on your memories, and come to me if you develop amy symptoms that seem abnormal." Unohana said.

She turned and left the room, leaving Rukia and Nanashi alone. Rukia had been hoping that he could shed some light onto what he experienced, but she presumed that he wouldnt be able to say anything. She looked at Nanashi's changed appearance, and hoped that he wouldn't be too upset by it. She liked it though, beards add to a man's dignity.

"Nanashi, look." Rukia said as she held up a mirror that Unohana left in the stack of towels.

Looking into the mirror, Nanashi first noticed the beard. Groomed, trimmed down, and taken care of, someone must've been in regularly to groom him. It made him look older, and more distinguished. Then, he noticed the colour.

"W-w-wha..." Nanashi stuttered out.

"Yeah... I thought it best that you knew as soon as you woke up. When we got you here, it started changing colour. After the third day, you were like that all over."

Nanashi's beard, and hair was stark white. He seemed to lose all pigment in his hair. He was astonished at how it made his eyes pop out from his face more, but he was still shocked. He never imagined having a full white set of hair this young.

"I... I dont know how I feel about this." Nanashi finally said.

"If it means anything, I think it looks good on you." Rukia replied meekly.

She had meant it as a way to cheer him up, but in actuality, she thought the look was sexy. She still had the same feelings for Nanashi as she did before, but at least physically, she was more attracted to him. She had more control over her feelings now, and managed to calm herself down, thinking instead, of her new position in squad 13. She wanted to help Nanashi catch up on everything he had missed in the year he'd been in his coma.

"Rukia," Nanashi said. "Has it really been a year?" He asked quietly.

"It has. You collapsed, and didn't wake up, or move at all. We thought you died." Rukia replied solemnly. "I though I'd lost you..."

Nanashi sat back up, noticing her tone of voice, and what she said. 'She' lost me? He didn't realize that he was her's to lose, but the thought still made him feel good. Maybe there was something there after all. Maybe she wanted something more from him as well. She seemed sad more than relieved. Something had changed in the time he was away, but he couldn't even begin to deduce what. His feelings for her came flooding back, and he remembered his conversation with Kauso no Kage.

"I guess I owe you a date." Nanashi suddenly stated.

"Wha-?" Came Rukia's confused reply.

"From a year ago. I said that if we passed, we'd go out." Nanashi reminded her.

He remembered! She was overjoyed that he remembered their plans. She had time, and he obviously did too. Maybe some RR would be the thing she needed to get back to living. Maybe she would finally get the chance to confess to him. Then she remembered that he brought it uo, so maybe there was something he wanted to say to her. She had hoped, but didn't want to risk their friendshio if the feeling wasnt mutual. Still, she hoped.

"We could always go now." Rukia suggested, "Unohana did her tests, and you can leave whenever. If you're up for it, anyway."

Nanashi was beaming at her. She wanted to go out with him. He was just happy that he'd remembered their plans at any rate. This year was fuzzy for him.

"Sure, just let me get my clothes, and we'll head out." Nanashi happily replied.

He reached for the white gown that was set beside his bed, and remembered the familliar feeling of his academy uniform. He didn't want to wear it on their date, but he would until he could change into something nicer. He wanted this to be a special memory for her, and he wanted to dress nicely. Sure, it was a year late, but that didn't mean he hadn't planned this out.

Rukia saw him reaching for the robes, and remembered the other thing she came here to do. Something much nicer than informing him of his coma. Something she was incredibly happy, and proud to do. She reached over to the small table beside his bed, and pulled off the black clothing that was resting on it. She made it a point to bring this to him as soon as she was able to.

"Actually, those aren't your clothes anymore." Rukia informed him, "Remember you passed the exam?"

Nanashi turned his head, and saw what she was holding. A black tunic, and white undercoat. It was his size, and he assumed it was meant for him.

"Is that?" Nanashi asked.

"It is." Rukia replied proudly, "It's your shihakuso. Nanashi, you're officially a shinigami."

Rukia looled at him with pride. Sure, he had actually taught her, but she cared for him while he was in here daily. Her captain allowed her that chance to visit, and her lieutenenat apparently knew him. So she got to spend as much time here as was necessary to care for him. She'd never say, but she read to him, a lot, while she was here. Hoping that she could bring him back to her, and if she couldn't, then mayne he could find comfort in her voice.

He looked proud of himself. He was finally able to wear the uniform of a protector of the worlds. Something he had wanted, and worked his ass off to achieve. It was a huge acomplishment to even get accepted into the academy, but to be given this uniform, it was a whole new level of self worth. Nanashi finally had his childhood dream.

He stood up, out of bed, and grabbed the shihakuso, and felt the cool air on his body. He streched his limbs, feeling the satisfying pops and cracks, and subsequent relief of pressure he felt. His body was well rested, and it felt like it had been an eon since he moved himself. He reveled in the fact that he could finally call himself a shinigami, and that Rukia was his partner. He began to dress himself, and get aquainted with the new feel of the robes, when he glanced over to Rukia. Her eyes were wide, face completely flush, and she was twitching. Nanashi grew concerned, but simply stared at her.

"Smooth..." Kauso no Kage sarcastically said in his mind.

'What the hell?! What was wrong with him?' Rukia thought. 'He just, got up! And I... I...'

Nanashi was staring blankly at her, not registering her thoughts or understanding why she was frozen. He thought about what he could say to snap her out of her stupor, when it finally dawned on him. He just got up, and out of bed. It was something she hadn't seen, or anticipated. One little extra detail was apparent though.

He was completely naked.

Nanashi stood there, mouth agape, as he finally realized what he just showed Rukia. His face flushed, and he simple stared at her.

Rukia was completely at a loss for words. Sure, she had hoped to see him like that at some point, but his brashness, and his total lack of tact, made the situation far more different then she imagined. She wanted him to say something, but he sat there, like an idiot, just staring at her.

At the other end of the hospital, Captain Unohana chuckled to herself as she heard a faint womans voice, screaming.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The dark embrace of the night, did nothing to stop, or slow the usual hustle and bustle of the first district's night life. The "city of perpetual light" as the locals called it, denoted its state as never being completely dark. The usual day time shops, and stores had closed, and as the sun set, the night life began. The various stores, clubs, and other more promiscuous establishments made the night theirs. Many folk from all around both the shinigami, and the citizens of the rukongai, would enjoy the pleasure of the first district, and eveything it had to offer.

Nanashi knew that if his date with Rukia was going to go well, he needed to go to one of the fancier, and classier places. He remembered the plan he had made to her before the exams, and made it a point to avoid going to an overly fancy place, as he was sure that Rukia had enough of that life style. It would have to be fancy enough so he could try and tell her how he felt however, and classy enough to make sure it was romantic. He wanted the night to go perfectly, and he would do anything to make sure it did, hoping that for once, they'd have time for themselves. He owed her that for caring for him while he was comatose.

"So, did you have a place you wanted to go to?" Nanashi asked, knowing that she wouldn't have had the slightest clue.

"No, I've never really been out anywhere. It's all nobility gatherings. Dinner, and a few parties here and there." Rukia explained.

He was happy that she was following his lead, as it gave him the chance to really impress her. It dawned on him pretty early on that it would be more about the gesture rather than how much he could do, and he was okay with that. He felt that she was close enough to him that she could recognize that it was the importance of being together, rather than any one thing, or gift he could provide.

"Alright then, I will show you some cool places then." Nanashi happily replied.

Truth be told, Rukia didn't really care where they went. Sure, she wanted to steer clear of places like brothels, and bars, but anywhere was a good place if she was there with Nanashi. She had hoped that this was more than just a nice gesture from one friend to another, and that he would say that he had feelings for her. Obviously, she wanted that, but at this point, it could go either way. Regardless, she left it, and herself, in his very capable hands.

Her mind was racing with child like wonder, and she could barely contain herself as they walked together. The contrasting lights from the city, to the deep blue of the night sky, only added to the magesty, and grace that the first district was known for. The gold light from lanterns hanging in the street made it look like they were flying in space. Rukia was busy following Nanashi's lead, amd staring at the lights with a child like expression, hoping that they could have all of their nights like this.

Nanashi's mind was racing as well. He wanted to stop her here, and express himself right now, but he had something really romantic planned. There was a hill, just on the outskirts of the city, where you could see the stars in the night sky without the light from the city blocking them out. He planned on taking her there, and telling her under the stars, hoping that the extra added magic, would be enough to properly express his feelings. For now though, they would enjoy the first district, and the sea of lights that it was.

"So, Nanashi." Rukia asked.

"Yes?" He answered.

"How is it that you know about this place?" Rukia asked.

"It's the most famous hot spot in all of the rukongai. Everyone should know about it." Nanashi answered.

He was chuckling to himself, his sarcastic answer throughly annoyong her, when he felt something hard hit the back of his head, causing him to stop, exclaim "ow!" and immediately start rubbing the spot where he assumed she had thrown something at him.

"You shouldn't speak to your superior like that." Came a soft spoken, yet stern man's voice.

Nanashi turned his head around, to see a white haired man, standing in front of him. He had a white haori drapped over his shoulders, donoting his authority as a captain of a squad. However, without any sort of squad mark visible, he couldn't tell which. He looked the man up and down, and noticed two Zanpakuto. One tied around his waist, and another in his hands, which he assumed he had just whacked him on the head with. The man had a playful look in his eye, and was mildly grinning.

"Captain Ukitake!" Rukia said, bowing quickly.

Nanashi stared at the man for a moment longer, still trying to figure him out. Why would he have come here? Sure, everyone had nights off, but he figured that captains had a certain image to uphold. Surely he would never find Byakuya, or Yamamoto here, so why Ukitake? Was he just not as sophisticated? Did he care for his image? There was something more to his presence. What that was, he had hoped would be revealed.

He bowed quickly, realizing the mistake he had made in neglecting to do so sooner. He wasn't sure if the man, this Captain Ukitake, would be forgiving. There were stories of the cruel, and unsunsusual punishments that some of the students of the academy perpetuated, but Nanashi usually wrote them off as just rumours. The presence of a captain made those fears come back to him all at once, however, and he could almost smell the cleaning duties that he would be doing in the near future.

"Please, there is no need to bow. I merely wished to come and see my newest addition. I hear you've had quite the year." Came Ukitake's friendly voice.

That's when Nanashi remembered the name. During the walk over to the first district, after the incident with Nanashi's 'indecent exposure' Rukia had been telling him of her new life, and responsibilities as a squad member. She had mentioned the man quite a bit, and she seemed to be incredibly fond of him. She told him of his kindness, and genuine concern for Nanashi, even though his health was rocky at best, almost seeming like he was on the brink of dying at times. She had mentioned how he didn't look at her like she was 'just a princess from nobility' and actually assessed her skills, giving constrictive feed back. Nanashi had greatly respected the legacy of the man, and couldn't wait to meet him. It seemed to him, that he felt the same way, and found him.

Wait, his 'superior'?

"Now then, Mr. Ginjo, I have come here to return what is rightfully yours. Consider it a badge of honour, and a huge accomplishment." Ukitake informed him, holding the second Zanpakuto on its side, and handing it over to Nanashi.

Nanashi looked at the sword that was being presented to him. A black sheath, as was more often the standard, with a red decorative sageo tied around the saya. The black circular tsuba, was simple, yet gave it a unique apperance, elluding to the power that the weapon held. The handle of the weapon, was wrapped in the same colour sageo as the sheath. He could feel the power and elgance coming from the blade, and it's familiarity was apparant.

It was Kauso no Kage.

Ukitake handed the weapon to Nanashi, with a smile on his face. He was sure that this young boy would be a perfect fit for the squad. If even half of the stories, and tales that his third seat had told him were true, then he would be proud and honored to mentor the boy before him. His duty as captain, demanded a nurturing environment, and attitude on his part. His health got in the way, and he was truly repentant for that, but if he was well enough, he would stand and show his squad, what the 13th meant.

Nanashi took the blade, bowing as he did, and started to tie it onto his waist. He was truly proud, and honoured to have it with him again. The symbol of his commitment, and duty as a shinigami. His power would grow, and his ability to right the wrongs in the world would become greater. He wanted to be the hero that everyone could call on in their time of need. He finished tying the blade to his side, feeling the familliar tug of its weight.

"Good to be back, sport." Kauso no Kage said.

"Now, go. Enjoy your night together. I expect to see you both tomorrow morning for your first assignment. So be sure not to over do it tonight." Ukitake stated, as he turned and walked away, leaving the two of them alone.

Rukia, who had remained silent, felt her pride rising. She had known the man for just under 2 years, and he had finally earned his station. She wanted to be by his side the whole way, through his growth, and through his advancement within the gotei 13. She hoped that he felt the same way, and that she wouldn't be abandoned like she was with Renji.

"It's good to have him back, isn't it?" Came a feminine voice inside her mind.

Rukia was going to tell him that in the year that had passed, she had made leaps and bounds in power as well. Kaien, the Lieutenant of squad 13, had helped her achieve Shikai, and she had even performed a few hollow purifications. She was very well liked, and was approcable, or so she was told. She quickly made it as a seated officer in the squad, and was incredibly proud of herself. She wanted to tell him this, but decided to surprise him with a duel tomorrow, where she would reveal it then.

Life, it seemed, had a certian way of messing up their plans, and as soon as Nanashi was about to speak up, a huge explosion tore down an entire block of district 1.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Burning debris rained down onto the ground below, and from the dust, panicked screams were resounding. Nanashi and Rukia had started running, on the instinct to help those in need, and to see if this was either an accident, or an attack.

They had both gotten closer to the explosion now, and the screams, and crying were louder. Women crying out for loved ones, children crying, and men crying out in pain could be heard, and the noise was deafening. Bodies of those who were close enough to be thrown, were strewn about as if dropped from the sky, and the deep crimson stains that pooled beneath them made Nanashi grimace.

"What the hell happened?!" Nanashi called out to Rukia.

"I don't know! We have to try helping!" Rukia called back.

As they finally came to the scene of the explosion, the questions about the cause of the explosion were answered. Rukia sensed the malicious energy first, and drew her weapon. She remembered the cold sensation of a hollow when she knew it. She had hoped that Nanashi did as well, but she doubted he did. He was in a coma for a year, and had only purified a sentient, not a hollow. She was about to warn him of the hollows presence, when a two toned roar, belonging to a hollow announced itself.

Nanashi and Rukia whipped their heads around to the source, and saw a medium sized, stark white, and black hollow standing before them. Nanashi unsheathed his Zanpakuto, and readied himself for his first purification. He tried to remember his training, and analyze the beast standing in front of him.

The hollow, was roughly the size of three men, had rough, white scales in its skin and tail, contrasted by black spikes running down the length of its spine, and sticking out of its elbows. The arms themselves, were thin and long, and covered in blood. The mask was a simple white mask, with a single black marking running in a zig-zag pattern along its right eye. The eyes were an ominous deep yellow, and there were two horns that sat above each eye.

Rukia had to admit it to Nanashi, he didn't just charge in, hoping to strike a killing blow. He seemed to be analyzing the hollow, and taking his time trying to come up with a proper plan. Nanashi was a skilled swordsman, but even the most skilled swordsman can severely overestimate themselves. It was something that, all too often, lead to the death of a Shinigami.

Even as Nanashi finished his analysis of the hollow, something about it made him stay still. It was a hollow, so the mask was the way to exterminate it, the lessons he had learned stayed with him, but that wasn't why he hesitated. There was something different, something soecial about this hollow. Nanashi couldn't figure out just what it was, and felt it was wrong to act without fully knowing the situation.

"Nanashi!" Rukia called to him, "What is the plan?"

"I don't know, something is... off about this thing." Nanashi replied.

Hearing the exchange, the hollow glared at the two shinigami. It could tell that the man knew something was up, and it would have to deal with him first. They seemed like low power shinigami, but at least to a hollow, a shinigami is a shinigami. It lunged at them, claws out ahead of its face, hoping to land the killing blow first. Nanashi and Rukia saw this coming, and jumped out of the way, letting the hollow crash onto the ground where they once stood.

Rukia was the first to recover, and slashed at the hollows leg, almost cleaving it in two. Blood gushed from the wound as she cleanly cut through the muscle, tendons, and meat in it's leg. It roared in pain, and frustration, as the leg was barely useful to it now. A chunk of meat that once formed its leg, was dangling down, tearing at the skin and scales, exposing the bone in its leg. Blood was cascading down as the hollow moved around, weakening it, and slowing it down.

She jumped back, retreating outside it's range, as Nanashi charged in to slash it himself. He ran up to the hollow, pumping as much power into his strides as his legs could handle, feeling the burn with every step. As he got closer, he could see the weakened hollow, and knew that Rukia had really done a lot of damage to it, one slash was enough to take this thing down. As he cut down aiming at it mask, the hollow spun, blocking its head with its shoulder. Nanashi's blade dug into the muscular collar of the hollow, and as it sliced into the beast, he could feel the bone, and sinew seperating. The sound of the rough scales cruching, cracking, and peeling off, coupled with the sickening sound of flesh being carved into, bones stressing, cracking, and breaking, resounded into the air. The hollow bellowed, realizing that it was far outmatched.

Rukia, seizing the oppourtinity, began casting a spell. She wanted to give Nanashi the chance to purify this hollow, so he could feel the release of energy, and he would know what exactly was happening. She decided on using bakudo number 1, and began channeling her energy.

"Nanashi! Jump clear!" Rukia called out, and Nanashi withdrew his zanpakuto from the hollow, and jumped clear, backflipping away. She stopped, finished channeling her power, and with her index, and middle finger extended, called out "Sai!" and slashed them downwards.

The hollows arms seemed to become tied around its back, and the wound that Nanashi inflicted, exposed the two pieces of it's seperated, and broken collar bone. The movement, also made the beast collapse onto the ground, breaking its leg where Rukia had slashed, in two.

"Nanashi, Now, Finish it!" Rukia shouted out.

Nanashi jumped upon hearing this, and flipping over the hollow, made two, very quick cuts into its mask. He landed, facing away from the hollow, and waited, arm extended from the two slashes.

Finally, in what felt like ages, the hollows mask slid in two different directions. It stopped struggling, and immediately started to fade away into reishi. Nanashi sheathed his blade, and turned to see the gentle blue energy of reishi drifting away into the night sky.

Rukia watched as Nanashi felt the release from the hollow, and sheathed her Zanpakuto as well. She looked around at the devestation that the hollow had left behind, and was appalled. An entire block, gone, and presumably everyone in it. She started walking over to Nanashi, who seemed to be upset. The attack must have hit him hard too. She knew that he would _be_ okay, but he concern was if he was okay _now._

"Damn." Nanashi said to her was she finally got to him.

"Damn." Was her reply.

"Rukia! Nanashi!" Came a familliar voice.

They turned their heads around to see both Kaien, and Ukitake running toward them. No doubt Ukitake saw the attack, and went to inform more people, because behind them, were shinigami from a few squads, and notably Unohana as well. It made sense that she, and a lot of squad 4 were here to treat the wounded, and find the dead. Other members from squads were coming as well. Nanashi spotted Ikakku, and another man running beside him who had an orange collar, and orange wrist cloth. After Nanashi took note, Ukitake and Kaien had made their way to them.

"We came to help, but it seems as though it's been handled." Ukitake stated.

"Yes, sir!" Rukia replied.

"Very well done, both of you You've saved a lot of lives. You should be proud." Ukitake congratulated. "Lieutenant Shiba, form a perimiter, and keep the peace."

"Yes captain!" Kaien replied heading out to organize the shinigami that had come with them.

"I'm sure that you both are coming down from your adrenaline rush, so I will try to be quick." Ukitake said.

"Sir." Nanashi replied this time.

"So, from what you remember, what happened?" Ukitake asked.

"Sir, shortly after you left, an explosion took out this entire block." Rukia informed. "Nanashi and I came to investigate, when a hollow attacked. We performed a purification, and dealt with it."

"Did you notice anything odd? Anything that stuck out to you?" Ukitake asked.

"It was about three men tall, and was far more menacing than powerful." Rukia replied.

"That's what was odd." Nanashi said, breaking his silence.

"Yes, Nanashi?" Ukitake asked.

"Sir, how did a hollow of that low caliber, even get here to begin with? Even the guards at the entrances to the district could've seem and dealt with it. Moreover, why didn't it use the same power it used to destroy the block, to kill us? It doesn't add up." Nanashi asked.

Both Ukitake's and Rukia's eyes widened as they realized Nanashi's point. Why did a hollow like that get through? Surely someone would have noticed it, it wasn't exactly inconspicuous. If Nanashi was right, then there was something far more insidious going on. Something that would shake the seireitei, and the gotei 13.

"This isn't the first time an attack like this has happened." Ukitake suddenly stated, drawing the attention of both Rukia and Nanashi.

"Truth be told, I was going to wait until tomorrow to say anything, but circumstances change. I was in a captains meeting two weeks ago discussing these attacks, as incidents like this have been happening for about four years now. It was all agreed upon that Squad 13, would spearhead the investigation into this, and try to find the source. Your first assignment was going to be investigating an attack that happened around a month ago." Ukitake gravely informed them.

"So these aren't organized attacks, but coincidental?" Rukia asked.

"That's what the leading theory is on this. We'll know more once we investigate. That means traveling to the attack sites, and gathering what clues you can. You and Nanashi will be our northern districts team. That area has had the higest concentration of attacks, and is our best chance at solving this sooner. You will get your locations, and districts tomorrow. For now, you are dismissed. Return to the barracks and rest. It's going to be a very busy day for you tomorrow." After he spoke, Ukitake turned to help with the relief effort.

"How could this be happening so close to the capital? Or even the seireitei for that matter?" Rukia asked.

"I don't know, but we'll definitely stop them." Nanashi replied.

Nanashi was grateful that his first assignment was actually helping the people of the rukongai. Something he promised himself he would do as soon as he got the chance. The north was where he grew up as well, so if he could, he could finally check in on his old home.

Finally things were getting real for him. He was happy that he was paired up with Rukia, as it would give them a chance to really catch up, as well as work. She was also a formidable warrior, perfectly balancing grace, with raw power.

He just hoped that they could solve this quickly. They still had a date to go on.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The morning light, barely crested the horizon of the squad 13 barracks. Nanashi had awoken a few hours prior to prepare for his first deployment, packing his travel bag with the essentials. He sttod in his room, contemplating everything that had transpired last night. The hollow, the countless dead, and damage to one of the supposed safest districts in the entire rukongai. As he stood there, a soft knock at his door alerted him. He strode over to the door, slid it over and saw Rukia standing there, with her gear, minus her Zanpakuto, loaded into a satchel slung onto her shoulder.

"You good to go?" She asked him, clearly still groggy.

"Yeah, just let me get my bag." Nanashi replied.

He had made it a point of packing his bag this morning, so that it would force him to wake up earlier than he needed to. It was his way of making sure that he had everything he needed for a prolonged mission away from home. Food, medical supplies, water, and what cash he could gather together, he had carefully tucked away into his pack. He strode over to the bag that was resting against the wall in the corner of the room, grabbed it, along with a brown and black haori that he used to travel in the cold weather, and turned to follow Rukia to their briefing.

She noticed his haori, and was glad that she packed her own light violet, and baby blue coloured one. She felt it was silly when she was packing it, but remembered an old addage, 'Better to have it, and not need it; than need it, and not have it'. While she would defend herself if Nanashi made fun if her for it, she was glad that he was bringing his, as it would avoid any unnecessary bickering between the two. She noticed that her thoughts were trailing off on their own, a symptom of little to no sleep last night, and decided to just think about their mission briefing, and try to focus on staying awake.

They exited the barracks, feeling the cool air and wind of the dawn, and made their way to the main assembly hall of squad 13. The headquarters of the squad was a set of buildings that were arranged in close proximity to each other. There were a total of 3 executive administration buildings, which including the Captain and lieutenants quarters, and the briefing hall. The latter being uses to brief the seated officers, and any division 13 members being sent out on missions. Then, there was the grand meeting hall that could hold all of the squad members, and was used for announcing events and mission assignments in the event of a total mobilization order. The courtyard was used for training, and dress parades where the squad members would 'show off' for prospective recruits. Finally there are 8 full sized barracks, that could house 75 shinigami. More often than not, off duty shinigami spent their time here. Aside from the general layout of the headquarters, the buildings were standard across all of the divisions. A standard set by Yamamoto himself.

The short walk in the courtyard of squad 13's headquarters was quiet, and cool as not one shinigami, beyond the regular guards, were awake. They quickly encountered two shinigami guards, nodded, and continued on. Rukia had rank over everyone aside from the Lieutenant, and the Captain himself, so she just returned the gesture. Nanashi, was technically a fresh recruit, so he had to salute as he passed them. He didn't really mind, it was just standard protocol.

Normally, Nanashi would kill for a moment alone like this. However the looming threat of an attack, coupled with just how early it was, changed his attitude toward the current situation. He felt terrible about the previous night, their date ruined, but he knew that it was a normalcy that he would have to get used to eventually. He would have to make it up to her when he could.

Entering the meeting hall, Nanashi and Rukia placed their bags onto the ground, and shook off the cold air of the morning.

"Ah, there you both are. I hope you slept well." Came Ukitake's voice.

"Yes, sir." Runia replied, her voice much more awake than before.

"Now, down to buisness. Follow me, please." Ukitake replied.

The moved from the entrance, to a small room with a table in the middle. A map of the known regions within the rukongai sat upon it, and candles were lit around to room so they could see it. The closed window in the back, faced the impending sunrise, and Nanashi wondered what witnessing it would look like in this room.

"So, as you already know, the two of you will be investigating the string of recent attacks that were reported in the northern districts." Ukitake began. "The parts I've left out until now, were that you have a few witnesses to speak to. A few were nonsensical, apparently a psychological side effect of such a vicious attack. However, a few were deemed... 'suspicious'. Your priority, are the suspicious witnesses. Namely, one Masayuki Sanada, Matsuda Kageatsu, and one that you'll know Nanashi."

Nanashi tensed up at this. It could be anyone really. The 25th was in the north, and he was pretty well known there. Deductive reasoning place the witness there. However, Ukitake couldn't've known about Kaede, so that meant one of two possible people. He still hoped that it wasn't Kaede, he doubted that he could raise his Zanpakuto at her if the need arose.

"Who is it, sir?" Nanashi asked.

"One, Yukimura Ginjo." Ukitake replied.

Nanashi wasn't sure how he'd react to that name being brought up again. Sure, he idolized the man, but to have him be a witness to it. A suspicious witness at that? The news was heavy, and would no doubt weigh in him throughout the mission, but he found himself feeling indifferent about it. Maybe it was everything that had happened to Ayane as he left the 25th, maybe not. Time would tell it seems.

Rukia had fully woken up upon seeing her captain, but now she had tensed. She and Nanashi had spoken about his adoptive father, and she knew that he idolized the man. She was wary at his ability to raise his Zanpakuto at the man if the need arose. She then swore that if it called for it, that she would do it herself, and save him the guilt. She didn't want him to be haunted by this for the rest of his life. She couldn't imagine the pain of having to do that herself to some one she was close to herself, and hoped that she would never have to raise her weapon at a friend.

"So, you can start wherever you wish. However, your best lead will be in the 25th district. It's only a few days travel from here. When you have something significant to report, send a hell butterfly, or use your pagers." Ukitake said. "Dismissed. Good luck."

"Thank you, sir." Nanashi replied, saluting as Rukia did.

They turned, and left the briefing room, as Ukitake cleaned up the table, and looked out onto the sunrise. He remembered a simpler time, when the rukongai was a safe haven. It seemed to him that times were changing. He remembered a certian visitor in his quarters, and immediately left to go back to her. She would be able to calm his nerves, and put his mind at ease. She had an extraordinary ability to calm those around, yet intimidate them as well.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Rukia and Nanashi exited the building, grabbed their travel packs, and set off to the north. Rukia was excited, and while she tried to remain cool and collected, she was struggling to contain herself. She had finally gotten a real assignment, unlike the figurative 'policing' that she had normally done. Resolving conflicts peacefully was definitely better than fighting, but she had trained with a Zanpakuto extensively, and was itching to use it again. Those few hollow purifications were a nice change of pace, but they were few and far between. She looked over at her companion, the white hair accented his deep yellow eyes, and the stuble on his face made him look far older, and more dignified.

Nanashi was busy scaning the environment as they moved, something his childhood taught him. He knew that they were too close to the Seireitei for anything too serious to happen, but the years of servitude in his childhood, pounded hypervigilance into his mind.

The north Rukongai, was many things, cold, snow covered most of the time, and harsh. The summers were a bit warmer, but the farther north you travelled, the less it mattered, the seasons all blended into one, a cold, dark, winter. Nanashi was thankful that the relatively temperate district 25, waa their first stop. Growing up there, he knew that many people considered it the 'jewel of the north.' The crime rate was considerably lower, which was especially unique as most other districts beyond the 15th were usually anything bit civilized. The winters were far easier to manage, the district was in a unique enough position where the summers were hot but not stifiling, and the winters were cold but not frigid. Generally speaking, the people were all nice folks who welcomed outsiders as family, and there was a sense of community. Nanashi knew that it wasnt always the case, there will always be that one person that wants everything to burn. When those individuals showed up, the people would act, either reprimanding the perpetrator, or defending themselves.

The district was divided among the higher caste, who made their own districts which they governed. They stayed within the soul socities laws, but major decisions, prosecutions, and even legal matters were settled by the people.

District 25 was a massive city, which was again, unique for a district this far away from the seireitei. It had many shops that the rich, and many travelers would journey to, as a way to aquire antiquities from previous eras, as well as try to sieze their own power and glory by fighting in its famous colesseum.

Nanashi remembered being glad that his parents house was just outside the city. Far enough away that it was relatively quiet, serene, and untouched, but close enough to allow them to go to the shop when they needed to. It gave Nanashi time to breathe, and recouperate from the busy market at the centre of his 'district.'

"So, I guess this is your first time heading home in a while, eh?" Rukia asked, breaking Nanashi from his thoughts.

"Yeah, I wonder if everything is the same as it was before." Nanashi replied.

"Well, I'm sure in the 5 years that you'd be away, things may have changed." Rukia teased.

"Yeah, I know that." Nanashi deadpanned, "I'm talking about the shop, and my old home."

Nanashi didn't have the fondest memories of his childhood, but he still wanted to see his family. He wanted to clear the air, and set things straight, but their total lack of communication while he was away, disheartened him. Given how he left them, it didn't surprise him that they stopped try to contact him, but he was still upset about it. He thought thay he was close with Yukimura, and Kugo. Close enough to warrant at the very least, a letter.

"Well, we still have a few days to travel before we get there. We can talk and make plans about how we are going to investigate as we go. Did you have anything in mind?" Nanashi asked.

"Same as I would usually do, just walk right up, and hit it head on. Your father doesn't know that he's a suspect, so lets try to keep it that way." Rukia suggested.

"Your faith in my abilities to not blow this whole sting operation are astoundiastounding by the way..." Nanashi replied, rolling his eyes.

They made their way to the gate leading into the first district, and produced passes for the guard. The massive guard nodded, crouching down, and dug his fingers into the ground, and began to strain as the gate slowly lifted. Nanashi and Rukia stood in awe at the gate keepers awesome feat of strength. He fully extended his legs with one final shout, and waved them through with his massive finger.

They quickly made their way passed the gate, and with one final look, continued on with their mission.

"Can you imagine gettin railed by _that_ guy?" Came a very familliar voice.

"What the fuck Kauso!" Nanashi said in his mind, "I don't hear from you in two days, and _that's_ the first thing you say?!"

"Hey~ leave me alone. I was tired!" Kauso no Kage complained.

"You alright?" Rukia asked, noticing Nanashi's expression.

"His Zanpakuto is being... disgusting." Rukia's own Zanpakuto, 'Sode no Shirayuki' informed her.

"Disgusting how?" Rukia asked her.

"Believe me, you'd rather not know." Came Sode no Shirayuki's quick reply.

"Look, all I'm sayin' is, that guy has got to have like, a person sized hog in his pants! And not like, a small person neither, like, a _you_ sized dongle." Kauso no Kage replied.

"Alright, enough!" Nanashi shouted.

Rukia stopped dead at Nanashi's sudden outburst. She quickly turned around, and say the beet red face, trying hard to contain himself. She giggled to herself, upon seeing Nanashi, so vulnerable like this.

"Your Zanpakuto?" Rukia asked, still giggling.

"Yeah, he's just a little... Deranged" Nanashi replied, earning another, more audible giggle from both Rukia, and Sode no Shirayuki, though, he couldn't hear the latter.

The continued walking for most of the day, until they decided to find a place to make a camp. The night was encroaching, and they would be no good if they weren't properly rested.

The life cycle in the soul society was nothing, if not convoluted. There were regular souls that didn't require food, or sleep, and had all of their needs met. Then there were the souls that were higher in spiritual power, that required nourishment, and sleep, like a living being. The consequences were more or less the same, but a soul decayed much slower than a living being. It was largely unknown why, but speculations pointed to the soul not being a living body in a material world, and more a manifestation of a persons energy. As beings with higher spiritual power, both Nanashi and Rukia required food, water, and sleep. So they found a nice, secluded place surrounded by trees, and uphill from a small river. There was enough room for them to make a small fire, to cook food and warm themselves, as well as sleep comfortably, and rested for the evening.

"This is nice, you know?" Rukia suddenly said after settling in for the night.

She had laid everything out in a neat, and tidy fashion, no doubt a deeply programmed habit from her nobility, and Nanashi simply chuckled to himself. She was still the same young woman he'd met at the academy. Still the vibrant, youthful, and strong willed woman, but far more mature, yet innocent at the same time. She perplexed him, how could she be polar opposites yet still be one person? She was happily settling in, seemingly enjoying the prospect of camping. She really was like a kid in a candy store. He couldn't help but stare at her, feeling incredibly lucky to have her as a travellimg companion.

Rukia was happily preparing her sleeping arrangements, sorting all of her things so that she could practice her 'activities.' She wanted to show Nanashi her drawings. She had always been passionate about art, and she was sure that Nanashi would appreciate the drawings that she'd made.

"What're you so giddy about?" Nanashi asked, causing Rukia to proverbially jump out of her skin in surprise. She turned, and glared at Nanashi, who had started laughing at her. She threw a fist at his face, which he dodged.

"WHAT THE HELL RUKIA?!" Nanashi exclaimed.

"You shouldn't sneak up an armed warrior!" Rukia shouted, throwing more punches.

As Rukia was throwing her punches, she remembered a little promise that she'd made to herself. She wanted to surprise Nanashi with a demonstration of her Shikai. How to initiate it was a no brainer for her, as he undoubtedly would accept her proposition for a training duel. He would want to see how she had improved, and maybe even surprassed him. At least that how she justified drawing her Zanpakuto, and swinging it at his face, just grazing his cheek. The elegant blade had cut through the air, and before Nanashi realized it, she was pointing it at him. He took a step back, steadying himself, and began conprehending what she wanted. He drew his own Zanpakuto, readying himself for her duel.

"You want to fight, eh?" Nanashi asked.

"I figure it's time to show you how much I've improved since we last fought." Rukia confidently replied. "So, let me show you!"

Rukia sliced the air horizontally, increasing the power she was giving off, and steadied her breathing. The calm demeanor and neutral face of the Kuchiki was apparent in her movements, and she readied herself to finally show Nanashi just how powerful she was.

"You may want to release your Zanpakuto. You're going to need it." Rukia warned, "Now, dance! Sode no Shirayuki!"

Rukia's Zanpakuto changed into an elegant, and beautiful white Zanpakuto, roughly retaining the same shape as her sealed Zanpakuto. The handle changed matching the appearance of the blade. It was the most beautiful, elegant, and graceful weapon he had seen. The simplicity of the shikai before him, offerend no real indication of its true power, and the irony wasn't lost on him.

"Rukia!" Nanashi finally said, snapping himself from his surprise. "When did you achieve Shikai?!"

"Jeez, you're really dense today..." A familliar, yet coy voice said, "When the hell do you _think_ she achieved it?"

"Right. My coma..." Nanashi thought.

"So, you just going to stand there?" Rukia coyly asked, "Or are you going to let me school you?"

Smiling, Nanashi's hand rested on the hilt of Kauso no Kage. He felt the familiar twinge of power that resonated at its touch, and was happy that he was finally connecting with both Rukia, and his Zanpakuto. The year that they had been apart, felt like a few days, maybe a week at most to Nanashi, but it was a full year for Rukia. He wanted to make up the time with her, and kmowing that they would rarely get the chance at some down time, drew his blade.

"You realize, that I'm not going to go easy on you, just because you were in a coma. Right?" Rukia comfidently teased.

"Good." Nanashi replied. "Cause neither am I."

Nanashi began to feel the tug of his Zanpakuto. The famillar feeling of the void, pulling his being into it, at a controlled pace this time, set his mind at ease. The time in his inner world solidified his understanding of Kauso no Kage, and his dangers. He finally was confident enoigh to test the true power he held, and he could think of noone better, than the woman standing opposite from him. Slowly raising his power, Nanashi calmed his mind, concentrating on his commitment to the void.

"Show them futility" Nanashi calmly said, plunging his sword into the void. "Kauso no Kage!"

The black longsword was back in his grasp. The weight of the weapon comforting his hand, as he felt different. He was in control now, and he would have Kauso no Kage's help in controlling his reishi. He knew the signs now, and he would be able to push himself to his limit without losing himself. All he needed now, was training. Something that his petite friend, would happily oblige.

"I have to admit, I never thought that I'd see that shikai again. It's quite impressive, I must say." Rukia said.

"What are you, an instructor at the academy? Come on, lets do this. All you got!" Nanashi replied.

Both shinigami steadied themselves, and as if on que, they launched at each other. The contest between friends had begun, and nothing, would dare stand in their way.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Huh. ha. huh." Came both a masculine, and feminie panting. The sound would be suggestive to anyone walking by on the nearby road, but the reality of the situation was far different.

"Damn, Rukia. For a zanpakuto _that_ cold, you sure made me work up a sweat!" An exasperated Nanashi stated.

"Thanks. Kauso no Kage was terrifying to fight. I could _feel_ the emptiness coming from him." Rukia replied.

"Awww... She likes me!" Kauso no Kage joyfully exclaimed, though, only Nanashi could hear.

The practice continued on until the sun had completely set, and for as hard as they tried, there was damage to the land around them. Thankfully, noone owned this particualr plot of land, however in the the future they agreed to go at it a little easier. That had, for the most part, mitigated the damage, but they couldn't stop it all. If a display like this happened in the division 13 training grounds, or god forbid the Kuchiki grounds, there would be trouble.

They had for the most part, matched each other blow for blow, with Nanashi coming out on top with swordsmanship. That was until Rukia used her mastery of Kido, bound Nanashi, and punched him over, effectively 'killing' him. They agreed that they wouldn't tease each other about it, regardless of the outcome, but Rukia was secretly happy that she'd won.

"Damn, my arm is killing me." Nanashi stated.

"Well, if you'd've remembered _all_ of the training at the academy, it wouldn't hurt." Rukia teased.

"How the hell was I supposed to not fight 'sai'? It's a natural reaction to do that when a crazed woman is swinging a sword at your head!" Nanashi exclaimed, trying to defend himself.

"Excuses will get you nowhere." Rukia replied with a posh voice. "Besides, you learned your lesson. Did you not?"

"Yeah. I guess I did." Nanashi quietly replied.

"So." Rukia said, walking closer to Nanashi. "Stop bitching, and let me heal you."

Before Nanashi could protest, she was using her kido on his dislocated shoulder. The soft teal light that emitted from her hands, warmed and soothed his arm. He felt the arm click, and pop back into place without the usual pain that came with it. He was astounded by her abilities with kido, and wanted to learn more himself. Especially this healing kido she was using now.

"There, all better." Rukia happily said.

Nanashi streched his arm, rotating his shoulder a few times. He had to hand it to her, she was good at making him feel good.

"Wait, where the hell did that come from?" Nanashi thought.

"Doooooo iiiiiiiiittt..." Kauso no Kage said. "Bed the woman! Now!"

Shaking the mischevious Zanpakuto spirit, Nanashi stood, and walked over to where Rukia sat. She had apparently moved away to the edge of the river when Nanashi was marveling at her handiwork. He threw on his Haori, as he sat down beside her. She was staring at the river, apparently deep in thought.

"This almost never happened you know." Rukia suddenly said.

"What?" Nanashi replied.

"Us, out here. Enjoying the night."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"I feel like its my fault that I had slipped into a coma. I never realized how dangerous my Zanpakuto really was. The void is a dangerous place."

"Well, I'm happy you're here."

The silence, and tension between them was thick. There was so much that both of them wanted to say to each other, yet the fear of rejection kept them silent. Both were proud, honourable warriors, that were devoted to upholding law and order in the realms. That took precedence over everything else. The balance must be maintained. No matter the cost. It was a life of solitude for most, but some, got lucky.

"What are you waiting for? He's right there. Do it!" Sode no Shirayuki demanded.

Rukia turned, facing her friend, as he turned to face her. She took him in, the white hair, the yellow eyes, and short stubble of a beard growing on his face showed her that he wasn't the same man she'd met. He was far more mature, his time in his inner world changed him.

Their eyes locked under the soft moonlight. They stared each other down, as if trying to get the other to make the first move. There were no words, yet they completely understood each other. It was at that moment that Nanashi realized something. This, was the date that he had wanted all along. Just the two of them, alone, and enjoying each other's company. He took the time to think of what he could say to express himself. He wanted to completely pour himself out to her, to get her to see his completely unguarded heart. His true feelings that he hid from the world, and most of all from her. It was this desire to be vulnerable, to be open, that grounded him in his beliefs. She was the one for him, she was everytbing he wanted.

She made him _human._

He settled on saying nothing, and decided to act. Without breaking eye contact, he moved in closer. When she didn't look away, or retreat, he continued his advance. This was it, this was what he wanted for so long. They inched closer, feeling the heat of embarassment, yet a strong desire to be one pulled them closer, and closer. As they inched, Rukia became impatient. Having enough of Nanashi's stalling, and already having an answer for her question, she grabbed Nanashi's haori, and pulled him into a strong kiss.

Nanashi knew that she was strong willed, but the emotion coming from her showed him something else. Desire. He would always forget that at the end of the day, she was in fact, a strong, passionate, _woman_. She had desires, wishes, and was far more in touch with herself than Nanashi ever was. This display, although not the first time she showed her emotions, was tender, yet strong, guarded, yet vulnerable. It took him by surprise, never having conflicting emotions displayed like this before, and he felt the urge to protect coming over him. He pulled her close, trying to match the intensity of her kiss, and forced himself to lead.

They pulled away, trying to steady their breathing. They simply stared, similing at each other, when Rukia began to quietly shed tears. He expression never faltered, yet the tear were flowing down her porcelain skin.

"Rukia?! What's wrong?!." Nanashi hurriedly asked.

"I had waited so long to do that." Rukia replied, leaning in again.

That was it, an affirmation of a feeling they shared. Nanashi knew then and there, that he loved her. He would do anything for her to make her happy.

"Rukia." Nanashi said, turning his body to face her fully. He stared into her beautiful violet eyes.

"I love you."

Rukia smiled back, having her heart set at ease, and the start of something that she knew would be beautiful. She was nervous about what was to come, and the nature of their duty was dangerous. Yet she vowed to make the most of whatever time they had.

"I love you, too. Nanashi." Rukia replied, as they kissed again.

It was there, in the middle of nowhere, that a lot of questions were answered, yet dozens more, came up.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was midday by the time that Nanashi and Rukia had made it to district 25. The vibrant city was alive with comerce, and the people were happily mulling about their buisness. Shops both big amd small were trying their hardest to attract customers, stooping as far as getting into the fave of the people to make a sale. Shouts of 'amazing deals', and 'only the best' could be heard as the shop keepers tried to make as much money as they possibly could in one day. The crowds, although thick, and heavy, were organized, generally moving in one direction or another, like a gently flowing river of bodies. The people ranged from regular peasantry, to nobility that travelled far to sieze unique gifts for their family back home.

"Wow... So this is 25, huh." Rukia stated.

"Yeah. This is my old stomping grounds. Lets hope we don't get swamped too quickly." Nanashi warned.

" _Swamped?_ " Rukia replied, "What do you mean by that?"

Nanashi ignored her as they kept walking, deciding to show her the feeling of high pressure sales. She, obviously wouldn't care for the trinkets, and pretentious items he thought. Then again, he had been surprised by her before, so he wasn't about to put it past her. He continued walking in complete silence, the noise of the crowd drowned out any chance of any conversation between the two anyway.

After that night, two days ago, his mind had been racing on what they needed to do, what they wanted from this. A million questions floated through his mind, and although they had agreed that night to not focus on that when they were on a mission, they definitely needed to talk. He put the conversation into the back of his mind, and suddenly felt it was far too quiet, even amidst all of this noise. As he was about to stop and make sure she was behind him, he heard someone calling his name.

"Nanashi! Look what I found!" Rukia excitedly called to him.

He turned around to see that she was holding a bunny toy. It was white, and seemed to be wearing a purple and pink dress of sorts. It was a plushy, fluffy, toy meant for a child far younger than she was, but she had the grin of a child plastered on her face. Nanashi sighed to himself as she passed the money to the salesman, and skipped away with her new toy.

"You know... I never figured you for a 'toy' girl." Nanashi pondered to her.

"I don't even care." Rukia replied. "Look at how cute you are!~"

Nanashi simply smiled at the scene. Rukia, the beautiful, strong, passionate warrior, was cooing to a childs bunny doll. It was quite the sight to see, and although he would never admit it, he hoped that she retained her childlike innocence for a the rest of her life. She deserved to be happy like this for the rest of her days. She had been throigh a lot growing up in the 78th district, in poverty, and alone.

"Well, I suppose we should go check the old shop out now." Nanashi stated, remembering why they were here.

"Right. Where to?" Rukia asked.

Nanashi waved her to him, and then silently walked toward a familliar part of the district. A place, he hadn't been to in years. The winding oath was as worn as it was when he was a child, a little wider maybe, but otherwise familiar. He didn't know how he'd react to being back there, it wasn't exactly a great place for him. He steeled himself for whatever was about to tratranspire there.

It wasn't enough. It never is.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Down a dark lit alley, a lone shop stood, isolated from the other buildings, giving off an ominous feeling. The small kiosk was darkly lit, the shade from a nearby tree providing a natural cover for the store front. The gold characters on the sign of it, read 'Ginjo's Antiquities, and Rarities.' It was a long, pretentious name for a trinket shop. Nanashi simply stood, glaring at the old source of memories, out of spite? Maybe. Out of fear? Definitely. He wasn't scared of the shop itself, he did, after all, face down a hollow, yet this stirred up feelings from deep within, It was a place where the memories were raw, and the damage was something that he never fully, nor truly recovered from.

He felt something at his back, a small pressure pushing him on, and turned to see Rukia. She wore a look of concern for her companion. She wanted to help him, to show him that there was nothing to worry about. She tried to think, yet found that that words couldn't set him at ease. Deciding instead, to affirm him, and placed her hand on his, lightly squeezing. She knew. She knew what this place was, what it meant to be back here, and from the look on her partner's face, it was far more real to him now. She was desperately trying to think of something to say, but what could she? 'It's alright' or 'I'm here for you' weren't enough, yet 'You can stay back if you need to' was babying him. She settled on the only thing she could do, and pulled him down for a quick kiss.

He tensed, as she pulled him down into a kiss. He felt his unease, his unbridled fear starting to eb away, and leaned into it more. The smell of lilacs flooded his nose, and intoxicated his senses. Her lips tasted sweet, and the soft pressure placed on his mouth calmed him down, and brought him back to his senses. His 'logical' grounded senses. He pulled her closer, acting on instincts now, and the kiss became more heated. A quiet moan escaped her lips, and he pulled back, starting to kiss her neck, and nibble her her ear. She began to squirm in anticipation, and Nanashi moved in closer, clawing at her robes.

She pushed him back.

The panting coming from both of them was intense. Her face was red, and her disheveled robes were loose around her waist. They stood there, simply staring at each other, when Rukia spoke.

"We can't right now. You know that." Rukia said, her words shaky, betraying her true desires to Nanashi.

"I know. I just-"

"That isn't to say that I don't want to." Rukia quickly replied. "But we have to finish here first."

Breathing deeply, trying to calm himself down, Nanashi nodded and began walking toward the old house of memories. The images of Ayane flashed briefly in his mind, and made him tremble. The odd feeling of losing control was ever present in him, and he found himself getting curiously, angry.

"Hello?" Nanashi called out.

Nothing but silence answered. He had hoped that he wouldn't meet anyone here, and exhaled a hidden breath. As he did, a young boy jumped onto the counter, startling both Nanashi and Rukia.

"Hello." The young boy replied. "How can I help?"

Nanashi's mind flashed with more memories. The time he had spent here was agonizing for him, and it seemed that history was repeating itself, yet again. The young boy must've been no older than 5, and spoke innocently. The light brown hair, deep brown eyes, and small nose gave the boy an extreme sense of innocence. Nanashi was appaled at whomever was running the store now. Surely they wouldn't do the same thing to this child that they did to Nanashi, would they?

Nanaahi found his words stuck in his throat. He couldn't believe that a child was operating the store, alone, AGAIN. If he saw Yukimura, or Kugo, he would lose it. Sensing his unease, and seeing him freeze, Rukia decided to step in.

"Hello, what's your name? Mine, is Rukia." Rukia introduced. "This, is Nanashi."

"My name is Kira. Kira Ginjo." Kira replied.

"Did I hear that right?" A deep voice came from the back of the shop. "Nanashi?"

A young man, slightly older than Nanashi appeared from the darkness. His dark brown hair, combed back into a mullet showed his face off, and the hard edges of his jaw, and nose. The dark circles under his eyes, showed them just how tired he was. The man looked skinny, and sickly. Clearly malnutrition and sleep deprivation had set in, he appeared to be on his last legs. The man looked at Rukia, glared, then iver to Nanashi, and shot daggers from his eyes. Clearly the man had something against Shinigami, yet Rukia sensed that it went much deeper than that. Partivularly against Nanashi, who had been silent up to this point.

"The run away brother returns." The man spitefully said.

"Kugo." Nanashi replied.

"Kira, go tend to Ryu. His hooves need cleaning." Kugo ordered.

The young boy did as Kugo said, leapt off the counter, and ran into the back of the shop. A sliding door announced his departure.

"You've got a lot of fucking nerve coming back where you aren't even slightly welcome. Murderer." Kugo venomously stated. "So tell me, just what do the Shinigami want?"

"I'm actually investigating recent the attack here. Our sources said that dad was-"

"YOU DON'T GET TO CALL HIM THAT!! YOU UNWANTED, USELESS, CHILD!!" Kugo shouted.

The shouting took Rukia off guard. Murderer? Why hadn't Nanashi said anything about this before? Was there more to this? There had to be. She knew Nanashi, and he wouldn't hurt anyone he didn't have to.

"I understand your frustrations Mr. Ginjo. But please, help us, and we will be gone sooner." Rukia calmly replied.

"You got yourself a slut now, eh Nanashi? Couldn't find love so you had to _pay_ for it?!" Kugo replied. "Typical from a dirty street rat like you! I bet your _real_ mother was the exact same!"

Nanashi lost it. His fist launched at Kugo, comnecting with his face. He had never attacked someone out of rage, and now here he was. He grabbed Kugo by the tattered robes, pulled him out of the kiosk, over the counter, and threw him into the ground. He crouched on top of him, a knee on his chest, keeping him in place, and raised a fist, ready to strike, to unleash years of torment and frustration. This was his vindication, his revenge against a 'brother' who did mothing to stop the years of abuse from his own family. The 'brother' who sat there, saying nothing on the best days, and contributing to his torment on the worst.

As he sat there, looking at the frail body in front of him, he froze. He was beating on someone who was starving, and just scraping to get by. He had a life in his hands. what he did here, determined whether or not this man lived, or died. What happened to him? What happened to justice? Nanashi stood, reached into his pouch, pulled out all of his money, and tossed it onto Kugo's chest. The soft slap of the cash as it hit him, denoted the sheer amount of money that Nanashi had packed away.

"That should be enough to set you up for a few months. That's only if you live in the same house. I need to see him. Where is he?" Nanashi asked.

Kugo, still rubbing his jaw, eyes the money, and then Nanashi. He pondered what he was doing, using this amount of money to 'pay' for information. He so badly wanted to just hit him again, but decided that it would be better to take the money, and live his last days with Kira. Enjoying what time they had left.

"Dad went into solitude. Up on the hill. There is a cave there where he stays, living out his days." Kigo quietly replied.

Satisfied, Nanashi turned and began to quickly walk away. He didn't utter a word, or look back. He just left. He needed to be away from this haunted place, his mind was beginning to crack from the constant flashing memories. The vovid reminders of a destroyed childhood that gave him nightmares, even now. These flashbacks were a new symptom that Nanashi didn't want, nor cared for, yet he accepted them as a fact.

Rukia, was quick to catch up, knowing that something here was deeply troubling the man. Something she knew, was going to keep rearing its head until it was dealt with. She promised that she would be there when he needed it, and would listen to his story when he was ready to tell it.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Nanashi's mind was racing.

"What the fuck did I just do?!" He swore at himself.

"Nanashi?"

"I just attacked someone. I hit a frail, starving man." Nanashi frantically said.

"Nanashi!"

"I'm no better than Ayane! What the fuck have I done?!" Nanashi shouted.

His whole world spun, and finally rested with him on the cold, damp ground. Staring up at the clouds above the buildings, Nanashi wondered how the hell he landed here.

"Damn it. I must've tripped..." Nanashi said out loud.

Rukia suddenly appeared in his vision, blocking the midday sun. Her expression was annoyed, and angry. She no doubt was surpried, and angry at him for beating on the man. It was then, that he realized that he really fucked up. She would berrate him, maybe even tell Ukitake. It wouldn't surprise him, as he deserved to get kicked out for attacking an unarmed civilian.

"You mind telling me why the hell you're ignoring me?!" Rukia shouted at him. "Here I am, trying my hardest to help you out, and you go beating on some guy, and then running away!"

Nanashi was taken back. Not by her tone, he'd expected to get screamed at, but by what she was saying. She wasn't happy that he hit Kugo, but she wasn't angry about it. She was more mad at him running off the way he did, or so she seemed to say. He lay there, surprised again by his small partner's reaction. She was mad, but more from her concern than his actions.

"I'm..." Nanashi began saying.

"Look, Nanashi. If we are going to do any of this, we need to be completely honest and open with each other." Rukia said, sitting down beside him. "I need to know that you're not going to snap like this anymore. I need to know _why_ Kugo called you a murderer."

Truthfully, Nanashi didn't even kmow the answer to thay. Sure, the evidence suggested thag Ayame was murdered, but surely the imvestigation showed him that she was bisected. Nanashi didn't have a sword, or anything remotely close to something that could accomplish that. So his next thought went to Kugo expecting the worse from Nanashi, as he clearly hated him.

"I was there, when his mom was killed." Nanashi finally replied. "It happened when Kaien found me, and offered me a spot in the academy. I was working in the store, and Ayane attacked us. He protected me, and cut her down." Nanashi solemnly said.

As he finished speaking, a silence enveloped them. Rukia was speechless, in her time knowing him, he never once told her about any of this. She wanted him to open up about it more. This was clearly a very painful memory, and she knew that if he opened up, he would feel better. It would start now, she thought, and extended her hand, beckoning Nanashi to grab it.

As he grabbed hold of her, a scream echoed back from the shop. The two shinigami whipped their heads in the direction of the shop, looking for the source, and fearing the worst. Rukia took off first, with Nanashi quickly jumping up and following behind. Rukia was fast, but Nanashi's strides were longer, allowing him to quickly catch up, and keep pace with her. Together they retraced their steps back to the old shop, through the winding streets, and back alleys to the familliar plot of land.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Upon arriving, Nanashi drew his Zanpakuto, and immediately began looking for what he suspected was a hollow. He moved cautiously closer to the shop, peering into the dust, and smoke that had blocked his view. He quietly stepped closer to the shop, and heard a rustling close to him. He steadied himself, trying to use his other senses to find the source, when a small dog ran past him toward the citt centre.

"Nanashi! Do you see anything?" Rukia whispered to him.

"No, nothing. Maybe it was-"

Nanashi was interrupted by a sharp, spike ricoheting off his Zanpakuto. He reeled back in surprise, stumbling, but catching himself before falling.

"Nanashi?!" Rukia called out in worry.

"Shinigami..." A higher pitch, demonic voice growled.

The smoke and dust was suddenly blown away, and a lone humanoid figure stood before them. It was clad in white tunic, with a frilled collar, and sleeves. The white face had red markings on it, going up beyond the eyes, meeting on the forehead. Its deep black hair was crazed, and standing on end. The being simply stood, twitching, and growling.

"What, do you think you can possibly do here?" The being asked.

"Who are you?" Rukia sternly asked.

"Oh, thats right. We don't know each others names." The being menacingly replied. "Well, the people here call me 'Yokai' an old myth."

"Yokai? like, litterally demon?" Nanashi chided.

"So unimaginative, the people here." Yokai said.

"So what happened here? Did you do this?" Nanashi asked.

"You might say that, hehehehehehe!!" Yokai replied.

"Nanashi. Something's up with this guy. Do you sense it?" Rukia whispered to Nanashi.

Taking a minute to reach out with his senses, Nanashi tried to see who or what yokai was. He centred himself, expanding his mind like the tendrils of an octopus feeling its way around. Slowly, the world got quieter, and quieter, drifting into nothing but backround noise, muffled by Nanashi's concentration. He then focused on Yokai, and found that there was a deep, emptiness emanating from it. A bitter cold, mixed with hatred, anger, and hunger, a desire to consume. As he saw the spirit ribbons materializing in front of him, the vast amout of white was prevalent. There were two red ones, for himself and Rukia, a sea of white ones for the citizens of the 25th, and a lone black one.

"Hey, boss man." Kauso no Kage suddenly said. "By now, I'm sure you realize that this thing, this 'Yokai'. is far from normal."

"Yeah, what about it?" Nanashi asked.

"Well, black spirit ribbons have never been heard of before. So, maybe be a little careful. You're no use to me dead." Kauso no Kage said. An unusal hesitation and concern in his voice.

"Tick tock little Reaper. Figure it out yet?" Yokai asked.

"Rukia, this isn't a hollow. Nor a soul, or shinigami." Nanashi warned her.

Rukia, with her Zanpakuto drawn, readied herself for the inevitable fight that was coming their way. She had a nonchalant expression, as if totally uninterested in the fight, or the being in front of her. She had one purpose, she had to diffuse the situation here. She had been wanting to use her Zanpakuto for quite some time now, and now it was a chance. The little voice calling out for her to attack, to strike, to kill, was growing louder now, and she found it increasingly hard to ignore it. She decided to wait, let this thing make the first move, let it provoke her.

"Just going to stand there girly? I know that you want to kill me. HEHEHEHEHE!!!" Yokai laughed. "Very well, if you won't come to me, maybe this will change your mind..."

He raised his hand, and within its grasp, was Kira. Beaten, battered, and bruised. Nanashi's and Rukia's eyes widened in horror, and the crying child was raised into their view. Kira looked as though he had been getting beaten for days. Splinters littered his skin, presumably from the shop exploding. His leg was twisted in a sickening angle, and his foot was backwards. Bone, and flesh was torn from the same leg, almost looking like tendorized meat. The blood was running down Yokai's leg, and it seemed to revel in it.

"You see, I've got a bit of a problem. I want to fight, but im afraid I need a little bit if a... snack, first." Yokai sneered.

Rukia didn't know when she started moving, but she was sprinting. She didn't think about what she was doing. There was a child, in trouble, and she needed to help. Nanashi saw her running, and took off after her. He knew what this was about, only the most depraved hurt a child. She wanted to get Kira away from here, and destroy this thing. He would help her where he could. As they got closer, Yokai's face changed. The mouth opened impossibly wide. Rows upon rows of brilliant white teeth, gnashed and gnawed in anticipation. The being grabbed at Kira's arm, holding it still while he prepared himself. Kira started thrashing, trying desperately to get away. He was hitting, clawing, and pushing his way out of his grasp. The sound of footsteps were getting louder, yet they seemed miles away. They wouldn't get there in time. Yokai threw Kira into the ground, pinning him on his stomach. Kira desperately tried pullimg his arm back, but only felt pain as Yokai's grip tightened.

Rukia was the first to get to them, and swung at Yokai's head. He ducked down, narrowly missing the blade. Yokai tossed Kira aside, deciding to fight. Nanashi finally made it to them, taking a quick swing at Yokai, causing him to jump. Rukia took advantage, jumped, and threw him back into the ground. Nanashi stepped in this time, slashing Yokai across the face, gashing him. The blood poured out from the slash, as Yokai threw his head back.

"Dance! Sode no Shirayuki!" Rukia called, releasing her Zanpakuto.

She took charge now, and jumped beside Yokai, concentrating her reishi. Beneath both Yokai, and Rukia, a pale white circle formed, looking like a moon on the ground. The temperature dropped considerably, and Yokai, still on the groud, struggled to move away.

"Some no mai" Rukia calmly said, "Tsukishiro!"

A brilliant white pillar of crystaline ice formed where the circle had been. It was transparent, showing that Yokai had been frozen solid. Rukia gracefully sailed through the air, landing softly, as if practiced a thousand times before. She looked back, a stern look on her face, and the pillar began to crack.

Nanashi stood completely dumbstruck by her power. She was beautiful, her Zanpakuto was beautiful, and now, he knew that even the abilities were beautiful. She had effectively ended the fight before it got serious. He reminded himself not to get on her bad side, and as the pillar crumbled, they both breathed a sigh of relief.

"An interesting little ability you have there, girl..." Yokai's voice said. "Yet, not enough!"

As he finished speaking, ice, and debris from the surrounding area exploded outward. Nanashi and Rukia had looked around, and took cover behind a large boulder where they waited for the chaotic torrent to end. Screams from the city could be heard, as people were more than aware of what was happening. The storm stopped, and the shinigami jumped out from their cover to see Yokai floating in the air before them. His appearance had changed somewhat, slightly bigger, more spikes, and now a tail. His voice was deeper, and more demonic.

Nanashi was the first to act now, raising his reishi, getting ready to use his Zanpakuto properly. He felt the cool grip of the void, clawing at his being, and began concentrating on his commitment. This fight needed to end, and it needed to end now. He felt an unfamilliar, yet welcome surge of power as he channeled himself into his Zanpakuto.

"Show them futility! Kauso no Kage!!" Nanashi said, releasing his Zanpakuto.

He jumped at Yokai, swinging his weapon with precision, and surgical strikes. Acting on instincts rather than training. He acrobatically flipped as he slashed, dodged, and deflected the beings attacks. Yokai had been deflecting Nanashi's attacks, clearly onbthe defensive, yet he managed to create an unbreakable defense against the barrage of attacks. Nanashi was joined by Rukia, who blocked what he couldn't, and struck where he missed. The two were in complete synchronization as the fight dragged on.

Breaking off together after realizing that they weren't getting anywhere, Rukia began thinking of a plan. She noticed a few weak spots in Yokai's fighting pattern. It was simply a matter if exploiting it, and endng this before it got worse. Then it came to her.

"Nanashi, I have a plan." Rukia quickly said.

"I'm all ears." Nanashi replied.

"I'm going to distract him, and when I say, you go for the kill. Got it?" Rukia asked.

"Say the word." Nanashi confidently replied.

Rukia took off, drawing Yokai's attention away from Nanashi. She needed the beast to turn around, that's when Nanashi would strike. His back had a glaring weak point, in that he couldn't see where Nanashi would strike from. She just had to properly time it, so that it would work.

"WhEre Are yOU gOiNG? LITtle GirL?" Yokai's voice boomed.

He swung a large, spiked hand out toward Rukia, who ducked under it.

"Nanashi! Now!" Rukia shouted.

Nanashi sprinted, Zanpakuto raised, and ran Yokai through. The beast screamed, and thrashed, throwing Nanashi onto the ground. He spun around, as Rukia was closing in, catching her with his tail, and throwing her beside Nanashi. She landed hard, and quickly rose to her feet.

"EnoUgH OF ThiS!" Yokai shouted.

"We have him on the edge! Go now!" Nanashi shouted as they began sprinting toward Yokai. They could finish this here and now. He was wounded, and would be easy to finish off.

Rukia and Nanashi were drawing closer, when they ran into a barrier, falling back as it repelled them away. They sat up, looking as the scene unfolded before them.

"ThIs, iS wHAt FeAr Is..." A much deeper voice came from Yokai.

He turned back to Kira, grabbing his arm, and sank his teeth into it. The sickening crunch, along with Kira's pained screams resonated into the air. Yokai started tugging, thrashing his head, his teeth tearing flesh from bone, throwing blood everywhere, and cracking bone, making white pieces of his shattered arm jut out from the skin. Yokai began gnawing at the arm, causing Kira to scream louder, and as his screams became louder, and more pained, Yokai started twisting the arm with his jaws. The arm twisted, and twisted, until the had was facing the wrong way, like his foot, and the bone stopped snapping, instead crunching like stepping onto gravel.

With one final tug, Kira's arm completely detached, Yokai reeling back with it in his mouth. Kira had passed out, from the loss of blood, and amount of pain he was in. Yokai began feasting on the flesh he had taken from the small child, and the deep crimson pool of blood made Yokai more feral, and animalistic, thrashing around like he hadn't eaten in years. Nanashi and Rukia could only watch in horror, as this being ate a child in front of them.

Rukia was frozen in place. She couldn't believe what had happened. She failed to save Kira. Worse still, she was so close to stopping this. Had they been faster, had she acted on her first instinct, this would have been avoided.

"YOU FUCKING MONSTER!!" Rukia screamed, standing back up, assaulting the barrier futily.

Nanashi stood, a dark power coming off of him, with venom im his eyes. He raised his Zanpakuto. The black longsword was pointed at the barrier, and from his weapon, a yellow energy started forming at the point of the weapon. Rukia looked over at Nanashi, tears of sadness and frustration still in her eyes, and saw the energy forming.

"You sick fuck..." Nanashi muttered. "Sora no Hoshi."

The energy flew out toward the barrier, breaking it immediately, shattering it like a pane of glass, and pierced Yokai in the chest. The beam traveled through Yokai, burning a hole in its chest, melting everything around the point of impact. The beast howled in pain, dropping his meal, and trying to fight off the attack. Seeing this, Nanashi poured more power into the blade, increasing the size of the beam, and makimg Yokai howl louder. This was doing it, this was killing this monster. Nanashi put everything into the attack, and Yokai could no longer make noise, blankly letting his destruction continue. Yokai stumbled back, suddenly going limp, and the energy consumed his body.

As the haze from Nanashi's attack settled, Yokai, and everything else in it's vicinity, had disappeared. Nanashi was oanting heavily, drained from the attack, yet satisfied that it worked. Yokia, and the shoo, would hurt noone anymore.

Rukia stood there. Shock had taken control of her, leaving her speechless. What had just happened? One minute they were helplessly watching as something began eating a child, the next, Nanashi had completely obliterated it. The terrain was charred, black, and dirty. The air smelled of copper, accompanied by a crackling, like static shocks in a wool blanket.

Nanashi was breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath. The attack had drained a lot from him, yet he didn't feel dizzy, or light headed. He took it as a good sign, and focussed on his breathing.

"Well done. You learned your first ability. Sora no Hoshi. Basically a beam of Void energy. Pretty useful against barriers and well, killing." Kauso no Kage piped up.

"I think, huh, huh, I got him." Nanashi panted.

He sheathed his Zanpakuto, and began walking to the site of his childhood. Nothing left, save for a few pieces of wood where the foundation once stood. Nanashi breathed a sign of relief, as there was litterally nothing left. His goal, was Yokai, but he wanted to end Kira's suffering as well, so he poured more of himself into the attack. He knew that if Kira would have survived, his life would be forever scarred by what had happened here today. Missing and arm, a leg, and the memories of a being litterally _eating_ you before your eyes, would scar anyone. Nanashi knew that he deserved better than that, so he ended his suffering.

"You okay, Ru?" Nanashi asked.

"I... I don't..." Rukia stuttered.

Her lip began trembling, both out of sadness, and anger, but deep pain as well. Nanashi knew that this would stay with both of them, but he could at least compartmentalize it. He'd be able to move on in time, and it would become another bad memory. Rukia however, wore her heart on her sleeve, and would try to deal with this all at once. She hadn't been a stranger to the depraved things that both souls and hollows could do, when there werent repecutions, but this was so vivid, so much worse. Seeing a child in agony like that, as it was being eaten, was something that would stay with her.

"Hey, it's okay now, it's over." Came Nanashi's soothing voice, as he embraced her trembling form. He stood a few heads taller than her, yet her head rested on his neck. She pulled him tightly, taking in his scent, a combination of a masculine metallic odor mixed with a gentle smokey musk, made her feel butterflies. His hair, gently put into a low ponytail provided some cover for her face. She was reveling in his embrace, when a thought struck her.

How was she this high up?

She looked down, and realized that her feet weren't on the ground anymore, and the scenery had changed. The devestation behind them, she watched as he carried her off to a place he knew would help them both recouperate from the ordeal.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Nanashi had carried Rukia away from the ruins of the shop, and through an older part of town where he had once played. The rustic buildings, although slightly run down, still had occupants both living in, and offering their services. This part of town had many trees that provided a natural protection from the elements, both hot and cold. Children ran up and down the street, kicking a ball around, throwing rocks, and playing with sticks, in mock sword fights. It was a quaint part of the otherwise flamboyant city.

Rukia had looked around, seeing this place made her feel more comforable, and left her in disbelief. These people were close enough to have heard what happened, and a couple of dirty, bruised shinigami should have confirmed it, yet they stayed there in complete tranquility. It was almost like the people here were stuck in a catharsis. Not really bothering with matter outside of their homes, and this little street.

"Where are you taking me?" Rukia asked.

"It's a place I would go to when I needed a break." Nanashi replied.

He quickly walked through the small gathering of people, who glanced at the pair, greeting them as they went. He dodged, swerved, and slid past people like a man late for a meeting. Nobody tried to swarm them with useless gifts, and trinkets like the main town square. This was a place where people knew that if somebody wanted something, they would ask. No need to grovel at people's feet to make a sale.

"Almost there." Nanashi said affirmed.

He went into a back alley, and past the building, and there he stood. Rukia looked out at an expansive green meadow, with a small cave just beyond the lowest point in the valley. The beauty of the landscape made her stop and take the view in. Absorb the subtle changes in the vibrant greens, and greys of the landscape before her.

"Nanashi..." Rukia said quietly. "It's beautiful."

"Yeah... It sure is. This isn't even the best part though." Nanashi replied, setting her down.

"What is then?" Rukia asked.

"There, see that cave?" Nanashi said, pointing to the cave she had seen earlier. "Nobody else really knows about it, hit there's a hot spring in there."

Rukia's eyes widened in excitment at this. A hot spring was exactly what she needed. They had been on the road for a few days, with little to no rest, and now they had a change to relieve their aching bones. She had a particularly nasty knot in her lower back that the heat from the spring would definitely help with. Plus, it would give them a chance to talk, which was something that remained on her mind since that special night.

"You want to go?" Nanashi asked.

Rukia didn't answer, opting instead to slip out of his grip, and take off running toward the cave, laughing as she did.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The cave itself was darkly lit, only a few cracks in the ceiling let in some small natural light. The steam escaped through the main entrance, showing Rukia that there was indeed a hot spring in here. Not that she expected Nanashi to lie, but ahe had her doubts that only _he_ knew about this place. It was too close to a populated city, and children explore.

"Wow... its actually here.." Rukia said to herself.

"Of course it is. What, did you think I'd lie about it?" Nanashi asked, sounding playfully offended.

"No, but you have to admit it's rather convient that nobody else knows about this place." Rukia responded.

Nanashi simoly scoffed, walking into the cave as he did. His footsteps echoed in the cave, breaking the silence of the cave for the first time in a long time. Nanashi walked in the only direction he could, as the cave was one slightly winding path. The floor gradually became more wet, and the air warmed considerably, showing him that he was drawing near the hotspring.

"I think it's just around the corner here." Nanashi stated.

"Umm... Nanashi?" Rukia quietly called.

"Yeah?"

"I'm assuming you don't have something to change into, and neither do I." Rukia said.

Nanashi stopped, turned around, and faced her, where she was blushing a deep crimson. The words weren't exoressly said, but the implication was that they were about to skinny dip. He was by no means against it, yet his mind wandered at the prospect of being _that_ vulnerable with each other.

"I figured you would want to go in first. Then I can change out here, and join you." Nanashi offered.

"Well, no. I was thinking..." Rukia replied, approaching him, and tugging at his sash. "That we could... just... do it together?"

Nanashi's face flushed, and he gradually became more excited. He hoped that with her hand so close to him, she didnt feel him prodding her. He doubted she would appreciate the gesture as much as she would say otherwise Trying to come up with an excuse, in the event she saw, or felt him, he mind raced. He was glad that the heat from the spring concealed his sweat, and face flushing more.

"So? Did-"

Suddenly the floor of the cave erupted, and from it two large figures jumped through. Rukia, spun around, looking for the source of the loud noise, as Nanashi was already drawing his Zanpakuto. The dust settled, revealing two hollows, on larger than the other. Rukia mentally picked a hollow that she would fight, and as Rukia drew her own Zanpakuto, she readied herself to face down a hollow by herself for the first time.

The smaller hollow bellowed, and jumped at Nanashi, striking at him, which he blocked with his Zanpakuto. The hollow pressed into him more, forcing Nanashi to bend his knees and push back. The hollow eased up, and as Nanashi stood straight up, the hollow picked him up, and jumped through the roof of the cave.

In the air, Nanashi tried to break free of the beast's tight grip, feeling the bird-like claws digging into his side. The hollow felt his struggling, and gripped tighter, trying to stop him from moving. He looked around, seeing that they weren't falling, but getting higher into the sky. Nanashi looked up to see the hollow had wings.

"Shit." Nanashi said to himself, as the hollow carried him away.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Rukia saw the smaller hollow take Nanashi away, and while she was worried, she had steeled herself to trust his abilities. She readied herself, facing the lumbering beast of a hollow as it charged toward her. It's massive shoulder and mask were adorned with horns, and she dodged as it crashed through the cave wall.

"I was wondering how I'd get you into the open anyway." She said, as she sprinted into the open field.

The hollow was trying to slow its heavy frame down, when Rukia, who was running beside it jumped toward her opponent, bringing her Zanpakuto down to slash its mask. As she got closer, the hollow swung a massive arm at her, batting her out of the sky, and into the ground. She hit the ground with a heavy thump, and slid back. Her Shihakuso was durable, however that hit tore a hole in one of her sleeves.

She hissed at the sudden, sharp pain, and upon looking, saw blood trickling down her arm from where the skin broke. She quickly examined the fresh wound, and was relieved to find that it bled little, looking worse than it actually was. She resolved to pay the beast back ten fold for this, and move on to help Nanashi.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!" Rukia called out, releasing her Zanpakuto.

She twirled the blade, its long ribbom flowing gracefully behind it. She needed to end this quick, before she was crushed. She charged forward, trying to bait the hollow to charge back where she could strike at the mask, destroying it in one fell swoop. The beast charged toward her, feet and claws thunderously stampeding toward her, pulling up grass, mud, and rocks in its wake. The lumbering form was like a solid mass of rock, charging across the landscape toward her. As they got closer together, Rukia jumped above the hollow where its head and eyes couldn't see her, and pointed her Zanpakuto toward it with the hopes of skewering its mask and ending the fight. She was flying toward the hollow as it tried to track her, but she moved into it's blind spot, as she had hoped, and struck the hollow's mask.

Just as she did, the head turned around, blocking her strike, and causing her blade to sink deeply into its neck. The sound of her Zanpakuto as it effortlessly slid into the hollow's muscular neck, would make a leaser person sick. The sound of metal on flesh was always gruesome, and most people couldn't stand to hear it. Her clean, Zanpakuto's white blade was covered in a deep crimson blood, as she wrenched it from the beast's neck, slicing more of it as she withdrew it. Skin flayed, exposing the hollow's neck, bones, and tendons. The hollow roared in pain, a massive clawed hand trying desperately to put the meat back onto it's neck. It thrashed around, wound flapping around spraying blood around it.

She jumped off of the hollow, landing on her feet, and flicking the blood off of the blade simultaneously. The hollow's wound closed, almost as quickly as it had opened. As the beast concentrated, more armour plating grew in it's place.

"Shit..." Rukia muttered to herself.

Staring directly at her, green eyes venomously glaring, the hollow charged again, much faster than she realized it could. The anger was apparent it this particular charge, and Rukia barely had time to react. She barely dodged out if the way in time, as it barrelled past her, leaving deep foot prints in the ground.

"Master. You need to do something!" Sode no Shirayuki said.

"Just need to find your weak spot..." Rukia calmly stated.

The hollow spun, charging again, which she dodged. The hulking beast stomped around, lashing out at the terrain in frustration. Rukia ran in, jumped, and swung her sword at the hollow. The tough, armour plating of it, deflected her strike, merely scratching it. A massive arm swung out, narrowly missing her as it passed.

It spun around again, and charged. The beast was faster now, seemingly increasing speed as Rukia jumped out of the way. Thats when she noticed the pattern. The hollow would charge, then take a minute to turn and charge again. That's when she would strike. It seemed to be focussed on one task at a time, and it wouldn't have time to dodge, and turn. That was her moment, the opportunity to strike.

It readied to charge again, and she knew her plan. She would end this here and now. She steadied herself, planning on jumping at the last possible second to avoid telegraphing her attack. When the beast began charging, this time, way too fast, she jumped too late. She felt the hollow impact her chest, and just as she was carried away, she closed her eyes, trying to contain the pain. It carried her on it's head, aiming for the remainder of the cave, trying to crush her against it.

Rukia was in intense pain. She felt a few of her ribs crack, and her arm pop out of it's socket. She tried to scream, to make any noise, but found that nothing could come out. The hollow had knocked the wind out of her, stifling any effort she made to shout out. She instead tried focussing on what she could do now. She looked around, and saw what the hollow was planning on doing as it approached the remainder of the destroyed cave, and fantically tried to come up with a plan.

The hollow charged faster, and faster, making it almost impossible for her to move, when it smashed directly into the wall of the cave. Dust and debris exploded outwards, engulfing the area in a grey cloud of rock. Rukia lay on the ground, battered, and bloody. Her shoulder was back in its socket, yet she still felt an intense amount of pain.

The giant hollow roared, bellowing out in pain, or anger, she didn't know, or care. She looked up, seeing Sode no Shirayuki sticking out from the hollow's mask. At the last second, she had begun stabbing her blade into its mask, and as it smashed into the cave, it's own plan turned against it, farther ramming the weapon into its head.

She lay there, catching her breath, breathing heavily from the battle. She was hurt, but alive, taking what she could. She mustered up enough strength to cast a healing kido, setting her arms, and fusing her cracked ribs back into place. As she continued to lay there, catching her breath, she remembered Nanashi. She stood, retrieved her Zanpakuto and immediately began searching for signs of him, trying to locate his spirit ribbon. She concentrated, sensing his notably cool reishi, and his ribbon materialized before her. She grabbed it, seeing that he was close by, and set off to go and aid her partner.

Unbeknownst to her, the hollow behind her crumbled, and a small snake like being with a mask, flew away toward the mountian.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Ahhh shit!!" Nanashi cried as he was tossed aside, gash across his back bleeding profusely.

He swug his released Zanpakuto toward the nimble hollow as it continually jumped at him. The hollow had become more feral as the fight dragged on, clawing, and thrashing Nanashi around like a ragdoll. Nanashi managed to land a few good hits, which bloodied the hollow's white feathers. He was swinging fantically, trying in vain to land even _one_ hit on the beast, which, thanks to its wings, proved to be a difficult task.

The hollow was in the air, making a wide arcing circle around Nanashi. It stalked him like a vulture did, spinning around its prey as it waited for it to die, periodically dropping down to strike at Nanashi when he least expected it. The sharp talons, when they did strike, tore through his shihakusho, and skin, making mostly superficial wounds that were meant to cause pain, rather than outright kill.

The hollow began it's descent, this time much faster, but Nanashi was prepared for it. He leapt away from the hollow, and as it corrected the approach, Nanashi swung where it would be. The dark blade struck the hollow in the gut, sinking deeply into its flesh. Blood cascaded from tthe deep wound in, and the flesh began peeling away from it as the hollow thrashed around.

Nanashi oulled his Zanpakuto from tge beast, which separated the muscle in the hollow's stomach enough to be abke to see intestines. They dangled out, dangerously close to spilling onto the ground, which would spell the end for the hollow.

Nanashi took advantage of the situation, and thrusted his sword onto the muscular neck of the hollow.

The hollow screeched, clawing at the blade, as Nanashi flailed trying to avoid being gored. He kicked he legs, desperately trying to keep away from the reach of the sharp talons, when he felt a deep, searing pain on his leg. The hollow's claw dug deeply into his leg, and as Nanashi felt his femur fracture, as the talon carved into his leg. The grip got tighter, and the claw dug deeper, eventually snapping his leg. His femur portruded from his leg, poking a hole in his hakama. It took a moment for the pain to register, yet when it did he screamed in agony.

The hollow leapt off of the ground, flying higher, with it's talon firmly in Nanashi's leg. The hollow was trying to get Nanashi to let go, and fall away, so it could remove his sword, and finally kill Nanashi. He held on tightly, trying to think of what he could do. This was nothing like the academy had taught him. Aerial combat was indeed a thing, but for either the human 'aeroplane' or high ranking shinigami, that could 'float' with reishi.

"You know, boss man? I don't normally panic, or really fear, _at all_ , for you, but I'm pretty sure you're losing here." Kauso no Kage boredly stated.

"I could use some help you know!" Nanashi replied.

"Hey, don't matter to me none." Kauso no Kage deadpanned. "Let me know how you do!"

Realizing that he was way higher than he thought, letting go became an impossibility. With a broken leg, and deep gashes across his body meant a fall from this height would be certian death. Nanashi weighed his options.

"Damn it." Nanashi cursed.

He pulled his Zanpakuto from the hollow's neck, ripped the claw from his leg, and jumped away. He spun backwards, hoping to slash the hollow as he did. Nanashi swung, and missed completely, the hollow having since flown higher. He was falling now, no plan on how to break his fall, and watched as the ground became closer, and the hollow grow smaller.

The hollow spun around, facing Nanashi, and upon folding its wings in, decended toward him, roaring the whole way. Nanashi braced himself, Zanpakuto pointed toward the hollow, and as the hollow hit him, it was gashed across its mask. It held onto him, staying far enough back so it could throw him into the ground. Nanashi struggled to do anything, but one good slash was enough to make the hollow release him.

Nanashi flipped onto the back of the hollow, just as it smashed into the ground. His whole body reverberated, reeling back from the tremendous impact. He collapsed onto his back, rolling off of the hollow and hissing in pain, hoping that it was over. Just as the pain subsided enough to allow him to think, the hollow rose from the ground. It was clearly dazed, and hurting, with a deep gash across its face, and it's two front legs were bent, and twisted. It roared again, and healed itself quickly. The hollow was, once again, poised to strike as it jumped in the air, aiming for Nanashi.

"Surge, water and heaven!" Came a man's voice. "Nejibana!"

Without warning, and just before the hollow struck Nanashi again, a trident impaled it, and the force threw it back. Looking at the mysterious figure, Nanashi's eyes widened in surprise.

"Kaien?!" Nanashi called out in surprise.

"Hey kiddo!" Kaien replied. "I see you found the hollow I've been tracking."

The hollow screeched, wrenching Nejibana from its torso, and tossing it aside. Kaien extended his hand, and Najibana flew into it. Twirling the weapon with precision, Kaien readied himself to fight.

"What happened to Rukia?" He asked.

"We got seperated. Two hollow's emerged from the ground, and this asshole carried me off." Nanashi informed him.

His worry for Rukia abating as the other hollow's energy disapeared. He felt her reach out to him shortly after, and knew that she was on her way now, and hopefully would be quick. She was fast, and very effective at covering large distances without shunpo. Nanashi stood, and readied himself, as the hollow jumped into the air. It was aiming to strike back at Kaien, who watched it in the air, not moving from his spot.

Kaien shifted, and without warning disappeared from Nanashi's preferal vision, and appeared above the hollow, plunging his weapon into the neck of the beast. The weapon slid effortlessly into the soft skin of the aerial hollow, and the famillar sound of metal on skin, muscle, and bone reverberated in the air. The hollow tried it's hardest to screech, yet only a high pitched gurgling escaped its throat.

"Now kid! Finish it!" Kaien called to Nanashi.

Nanashi charged forward, racing to end the fight here and now, and before more damage was done. His steps were heavy as he strugled to keep his pace up. He was hurting from being struck so many times, yet his resolve to destroy the hollow was much stronger. He raised his Zanpakuto, set his sights on the hollow's mask, aiming across it's face. He struck downwards, his blade digging deep into the hollow, making it silent. Nanashi stood there, sword buried halfway through the hollow's face, holding his breath. Finally, the hollow's eyes faded, and it slumped down, fading into nothing.

"Damn, kid. That thing did a number on you." Kaien stated.

"Nanashi!" Rukia's voice called out.

Rukia caught a glimpse of Nanashi, as he fell onto the ground and quickened her pace. She ran up to him, and immediately began healing his wounds. She saw a particularly nasty gash across his chest, and puncture wounds littered his torso. Her worry sedated seeing that he was still conscious, yet she was urgently healing him.

"Damn, its good to see you Ru." Nanashi said, relief from his pain showing in his voice.

"What the hell happened to you?" Rukia replied, looking at him in horror.

His shihakusho was torn, revealing a series of deep gashes across his back, and torso. She examined him for major damage, and was relieved when the most serious of his wounds, was his broken leg. Not life threatening, but by no means less serious.

Her hands began glowing that familliar teal glow, amd the heat filled Nanashi's body. He felt his bones pop back into place, as she healed him, and gradually his wounds closed. She was panting, this taking an unusual amout of strength on her part, yet she pressed on. Moving down to his disfigured leg, she grimaced at it sight. The smell of blood filled her nostrils, and she almost puked at the bone protruding from his leg, as he took his hakama off for her to heal him.

"Nanashi..." Rukia said, worry prevalent im her voice.

"I killed it. I'm fine" Nanashi replied, grunting from the pain of his bone being set.

Rukia intensified the healing spell, trying to fix his leg quicker, and stop his pain. She would do amything to help him, and even though he made it difficult, she would heal all of his wounds. Her resolve carried her as the spell intensified, and his leg began reverting to its natural form. With one final pop, Nanashi was fully healed, and ready to continue.

"Oh my god..." Exasperated Nanashi, "That feels so much better. I dont know what I'd do without you Ru~"

He was cut off with a fist alamming his gut. He saw stars, as the breath in his lungs was forced out. He had just been healed, but he felt like he was dying.

"Oh, fuck! Why?! Why would you do that?! Ah fuck!" Nanashi cursed, as he grunted worder out.

He was taken back, when he felt Rukia's lips on his. The sensation of her melted away his other senses, and he sank into the kiss. She pulled him to her, taking charge of it, and stopping him from moving. She clinged onto him like she was desterately asking him to stay with her forever. She frantically littered him with kisses, and moaned out of concern, or lust, he couldn't tell. He wasn't about to argue with her.

"So... you guys... uh?" A familliar voice resounded.

Rukia's and Nanashi's eyes snapoed open as they realized that they werent alone. They turned, looking at the smugly amused face of their lieutenant, as he smiled at them. Faces quickly flushing, Rukia hopped off of Nanashi, jumping onto the ground, where she sat, head facing down. Nanashi sat up, and scooted closer to Rukia, where he too tried to bury his embarrassment from Kaien.

"Man, oh man. I guess the old guy was right. You two really are a cute couple." Kaien thought out loud.

"Wait? What _'old man'_?" Nanashi asked.

"That'd be telling." Kaien smugly replied, "Besides, I'm actually here to aid you guys in this investigation."

"Behind the hollow attacks?" Rukia asked, her face back to normal.

"Yeah. There is an old manor, up in those mountians, that may have some information regarding these attacks. Everything we found in the other districts, make that place, the origin of the hollows." Kaien replied.

"What evidence supports this?" Nanashi asked.

"Have you noticed that the hollow attacks are more saturated here?" Kaien replied.

"Now that you mention it, the initial briefing said that there were a few attacks, but they weren't this frequent." Rukia thought out loud.

"Exactly. Close to when this started, all contact with the family that lived there, stopped, and everyone we sent to investigate, disappeared. Everything points to that as either the origin, or at least has more information." Kaien stated.

"So, our first real lead is an abandoned manor in the mountians?" Nanashi asked.

"Pretty much. So rest up. Got a big day ahead of us." Kaien said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The orange of the sun setting made the horizon look like it was burning. The deep orange, and red touched the skies, signaling the end of the day for the citizens if the 25th.

Nanashi sat, crested on a small hill overlooking the valley, thinking about the strength and intensity of the hollow's. Kaien brought news, and what he said seemed to point towards the mountians. He looked at the distant dirt path as it wound up into the mountians, and could almost see where the snow overtook the path. The path was, for the most part, clear, yet it got to a point where it was too far to see.

The thought of being up there this close to winter worried him, the storms would be severe if they hit. They would have to find the manor, and quick, the storms were notorious for killing people. Whether they froze to death, or they lost their way, the result was the same.

There was a ritual among the people of the 25th, known for its dark nature, where criminals thay would be given a death sentence, were blindfolded, and taken to a random point in the mountian, and left there. The only hope they had of living, was to find their way back to the 25th, where they would be absolved of their crime. More often though, they would never return.

"You seem lonely." Rukia said, surprising him out of his thoughts. "Mind if i join you?"

"I'd be upset if you didn't." Nanashi teased.

She walked up to him, and sat down beside him. She enjoyed the view of the sunset, taking it all in as she lay her head down on his shoulder. She breathed deeply, relaxing on him, and enjoying the moment of peace.

"Nanashi?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah?"

"Did you know about the manor? It seems a like it'd be a touristy place." Rukia asked.

"Nah, not many people willingly ventured into the mountians. Theyre actually notorious for their danger." Nanashi informed.

"Well, I guess we'll have our work cut out for us then. Think anything will come of this?" Rukia asked.

"It's hard to tell. Anything is possible I guess." Nanashi replied.

"Hmm... anything is possible." Rukia mirrored.

Nanashi looked down at her, and saw that she was starting to doze. Healing must've taken a lot out of her. He sat there, quietly holding onto her, watching the sun set, when a quiet snoring resounded. He looked down to see her sleeping, mouth slightly open. Smiling, he picked her up, and began walking back to the camp Kaien set up.

"Welcome back, love birds." Kaien greeted.

"Lieutenant. I'm going to take her to bed. Which tent is hers?" Nanashi asked.

"Your tent is there." Kaien replied, pointing at the slightly larger tent.

" _Our tent_?"

"Yes, idiot. _Your_ tent. You think I'm that stupid to think you two don't sleep together?" Kaien asked.

"Hmm.." Nanashi replied, opening the tent, and laying Rukia down.

He took the spot beside her, and lay down himself. He felt a wave of exhaustion hit him, and finally realized just how tired he was. Sure, Rukia used her strength to heal him, yet he fought with all of his might today. It was something that couldn't be avoided, especially with Shinigami. As he lay there, his mind wandered, and eventually he shut his eyes, letting sleep take him.


	10. chapter 10

Chapter 10

A deep black enveloped his senses, blocking out the sunlight, and blurring his vision. Nanashi breathed, and stepped forward, staring directly at his opponent. He couldn't make out the features, other than the purple glowing eyes. His senses were blurred by the black surrounding them. He tried to see his enemy, to make out any features, but it was all in vain.

The being roared, extending a hand toward him. He braced for an attack, yet noting came. The form was small, yet powerful. He gradually got closer, raising his Zanpakuto, and struck the being down. The blade sunk deeply into it, stopping around the middle. Blood oozed from the wound, splattering onto the black abyss, giving it a contrastimg colour.

The being slumped, and slowly the blanket of black began to wain. Fading fully, Nanashi was able to see the being. He reeled back, upon seeing its face, dropping his Zanpakuto, and putting his hands on his head. He dropped to his knees, and tried to fix what he'd done. Laying in his arms, covered in blood, with a permanent look of shock, and fear, was Rukia. Her eyes remained open, yet they lacked the usual brilliant shine. There she lay, Nanashi's life, and soul, dead in his arms.

He shook her, trying desperately to wake her, yet her lifeless corpse refused to move.

"WHAT HAVE I DONE!!" Nanashi shouted, as he began sobbing.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Nanashi shot up, eyes open wide. His breathing was fast, and a layer of cold sweat adorned him. He looked around, confused as to where he was, and what had happened. He glanced down at his shaking hands, searching for any sign of blood, and relieved to find none. He looked over to the sleeping woman beside him, and his breathing slowed.

She was alive, safe, and sound.

"Damn..." Nanashi whispered to himself, turning away from Rukia.

He stood, grabbed his Zanpakuto, and stepped out into the night air. The cool breeze tickled his face as he breathed deeply. He sat where Kaien had, upon a small rock around an even smaller fire that he started last night, and closed his eyes.

He concentrated, focusing on connecting with his inner world, looking for Kauso no Kage. He had some questions, and grievances to air out. As he sunk deeper into himself and his thoughts, he felt a familliar tug of the void. He focussed on that, and eventually Kauso no Kage's revealing form materialized.

"Well, well. The boss man wants to talk does he?" Kauso no Kage said.

"I've been bothered by your silence lately." Nanashi sternly stated.

"Uh oh. Is little Nanashi angry?" Kauso no Kage chided.

"You're damn right I'm angry. Where the fuck was your help?!" Nanashi snapped. "I know that you want me to 'lose' my being to the void, or whatever, but I'm still _your_ master. Not the other fucking way around!"

"You're the master of nothing, you idiot!" Kauso no Kage snapped. "Last time I gave you power, you went into a coma like a damned child!"

"What about the ability you gave me?! Sora no Hoshi?" Nanashi countered.

"I gave that to you a while ago. Remember, your coma? How you 'left' your inner world?" Kauso no Kage replied.

"What?" Nanashi asked.

"Yeah, but you didn't even know, or thank me. So now, we gotta do this the hard way. You _prove_ to me that you're capable, and we'll go from there. Now, if you don't mind, your darling pumpkin wants to talk.

With that, he disappeared from Nanashi's view, and back into his mind. Nanashi opened his eyes, and saw that the sun was rising, and Rukia was sitting in front of him, staring intently at him.

"Ahh! Holy shit!" Nanashi exclaimed, jumping back.

"Ahh!!"

Rukia didnt realize it, but she'd just punched him right in the jaw, knocking him down. He hit the ground with a heavy thud. Wheezimg as his dazed expressiom took hold of him.

Rukia's eyes stayed closed, as she came to grips with what she'd done. Upon opening one of her eyes and seeing Nanashi, drooling on the ground, she immediately jumped to his side. She slapped his face, frantically trying ro wake him up, only for him to grumble, and moan in pain.

"Ah! Nanashi! Sorry! Wake up! Please?!" Rukia panicked.

Holding his jaw, Namashi sat up, the pain blunt, and throbbing as he opened his mouth, streching it. Damn, that hurt. Rukia had a nasty habit of lashing out when she was startled. Nanashi was a normally quiet person, his footsteps lights, and his voice soft-spoken, so he feared that he may scare her almost daily.

"Damn woman..." Nanashi groaned.

"Sorry... You shouldn't scare me like that. You'd think you'd learn." Rukia scolded.

Nanashi simply glared at her, jaw red from where she'd struck him. She looked away, hiding her smirk, and he noticed her shoulders shaking, as if she were crying. He immediately grew more concerned, and jumped up to go and see if she was okay.

"Ru, what's wrong?!" Nanashi concernedly asked.

She burst out laughing, unable to contain herself anymore. She turned, tears in her eyes, as she pointed at Nanashi, slapping her leg as she did.

"You looked rediculous!" Rukia said, laughing the whole time.

"I'm happy you find my pain so funny. Maybe its time I got you back!" Nanashi said, tackling her to the ground.

She pushed him off, and as she did, she jumped up, and began running. Sliding down the nearby hill, and falling onto her back when she reached the bottom. She laughed the whole way, and as Nanashi began chasing her, not realizing the hill was there, fell flat onto his face, and rolled down beside her. The tumbled down into the valley, laughing as they rolled, enjoying the time they had together.

As fate would have it, their down time would be few and far between.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A lone woman wandered around, feet crunching against the snow, in front of a temple. He long, lavender hair, and matching kimono denoted a grace, and elegance as she looked at her surroundings. She was content, having a visitor was a unique and rare occourance, yet she welcomed him. She found that time spent in the company of another was time well spent, and even though this man was much more mischievous, she throughly enjoyed his company.

"You know, I've never really been one for snow. Lots of bad memories there, but I gotta say, this is beautiful." The cloaked man stated.

"Yes. The snow adds a certian elegance to this place, doesn't it." She replied.

"Think they know about us?" The man asked.

"I'd find it hard to believe that she couldn't. As for him, I doubt he fully understands." The woman replied.

"He can be dense, but he's not dumb. Besides, he's definitely proving himself worthy." The cloaked man replied.

"Master Nanashi has grown quite a bit. He is grasping the basics of your power quickly. Do you think you'll grant him more power?" The woman asked. "Kauso no Kage?"

"Only when he needs it. Not any sooner. He could end up dying if he aquires too much, too quickly." Kauso no Kage replied. "What about you? Think Rukia will earn more power?"

"She's quickly learning, but I fear that she may just be too inexperienced. Time will tell I suppose." Sode no Shirayuki replied.

The two spirits sat, looking up at the gently falling snow. They too realized that this time would be rare, and that the need to cherish these moments, would be essential for the trials to come.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Now that you two lovebirds are done horsing around, lets set off. Okay?" Kaien asked.

"Yes sir." They replied in unison.

The tents were packed into travel packs, designed to be easily carried by traveling Shinigami. They were packed into a small enough bag, that it didnt interfere with movement. Food and other essentials were placed in pouches worn around the obi, and they set off alone the winding dirt path into the mountians.

Nanashi recalled walking along this path as a child, his sense of wonder engulfing him as he did. The path itself wasn't anything special, a worn down dirt trail that was made by people simply walking through. As time passed,the grass flattened, slowly dying, becoming dirt, and a guide to wayward travellers.

The air grew colder, more crisp as the dirt path became a snow covered one, and remembering that they'd packed haori's, they donned them. The wind was calm now, but Nanashi knew that they would soon be faced with a howling torrent of bitter cold wind. Frost-bite was a big concern for anyone venturing up here, yet being Shinigami, they fared far better. Nanashi figured that Rukia would fare the best, given the nature of her Zanpakuto.

"Damn. Its getting chilly." Kaien observed.

"Yeah, just be thankful it's still early in the year. Storms up here in the dead of winter are particularly bad. No telling how we'd fare then, yet I have an idea." Nanashi replied.

"Nanashi, you grew up here. Right?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Is there anything you want to tell us? Anything about the mountiam, or this manor we're going to?" Rukia asked.

Pondering, Nanashi realized that up until yesterday, he didn't even know about the manor, beyond rumors. The mountian was always a place of punishment, and justice. He never imagined coming up here willingly, with the intent of leaving afterward.

"Honestly, no. The storms are bad, but that isn't exactly news." Nanashi replied

"Well then, new and exciting experiences all 'round" Kaien exasperated.

Continuing on, the path disappeared, too far into the mountians to feasibly maintain. It was instead, replaced by deep snow, sharp jagged rocks, and a howling wind. They truged through the snow, moving slowly and carefully, so as not to slip and fall.

"You know, I could just shunpo us up there. It'd be a hell of a lot faster." Kaien sughested.

"Yeah, but you'd give us away in an instant. We don't want to spook anyone, or reveal ourselves to any hollows." Rukia countered.

Grumblimg, Kaien pulled his deep blue haori over his nose, shielding him from the wind.

The wind picked up considerably, and the snow began furiously blowing, blinding them. Nanashi looked up, and saw the deep grey clouds approaching. The first official storm of the seasom was here, and approaching fast. He scanned the environment for any shelter he could find, and found a small cave close to them.

"We need to get into cover!" Nanashi shouted over the wind.

He pointed to the cave, and they set off up the mountain to take shelter from the storm.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The crackle of fire warmed the trio as the storm had hit with an intensity Nanashi never thought possible. Kaien was sitting almost too close to the fire, shaking like a leaf on the wind. Rukia was hanging the haori's, brushing snow and ice from them as she did. Finally, Nanashi was unpacking food for them.

"You're really _that_ cold?" Nanashi asked Kaien.

"Sh-sh-sh-shut up!" Kaien replied.

Nanashi grabbed a small pouch he had packed away. Within it, a black powdered substance sat. It was a mix for a drink he'd heard about, and bought in the 25th when they'd first arrived. He pulled a cup out, and gathered some clean snow from the outside, and began heating it over the fire.

"What's that you've got?" Rukia asked, sitting beside him.

"I dunno, a drink apparently. I bought it in the 25th while you got that... bunny thing." Nanashi replied.

"Its not a bunny 'thing' its a bunny plushie." Rukia corrected.

"Whatever. Point is, I did some shopping myself." Nanashi replied.

He poured the contents of the bag into a white cloth, tying it up, and dipping it into the water. He then placed the mug close to the fire, heating, and eventually boiling the water. He watched as the water changed into an inky black, brown brew, and removed the bag. The earthy smell, mixed with a roasted aroma, tingled his senses, amd warmed him.

He drank from his mug slowly, savouring the flavour, and feeling the bitterness of if as he drank.

"Damn... could use something..." Nanashi quietly pondered.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Rukia paced, trying to keep herself busy as the storm raged. She felt herself becomimg antsy, the cave feeling smaller and smaller as time went on. She had finished taking stock of her things, making sure she'd packed enough to last the trip. The mentally smacked herself for not buying more provisions at the 25th's market.

"Damn storm... just won't let up will you." Kaien said out loud.

"They're like this. Chances are we'll be here for a while yet. Best to try and rest, conserve your strength." Nanashi replied.

"I hope this let's up soon." Kaien said quietly. "Hey, Nanashi! How long do these last? A while?"

"Or you know, ignore me too..." Nanashi quietly scoffed.

Rukia looked as the two men she admired bickered. One was her mentor, the first friendly face she saw as she joined the 13th.

The other, was her... What _was_ he to her? She cared, deeply for him, wanting nothing but to be close with him, yet they hadn't had time to talk. Were Kaien not here, this would be an ample opportunity. As things stood right now though, they hadn't officially labelled anything. She would have to talk when they got the chance. The first opportunity.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A few hours had passed in what felt like an eternity, and Kaien drifted off to sleep, decidng to take the time to catch up of some. Nanashi suggested that Rukia follow, but she decided to stay up, and be with Nanashi. This would be the first opportunity at down time that they would have, and things needed to be handled.

"Nanashi. I think this is as good a time as any. Wouldnt you agree?" Rukia asked.

"Time for what?" Nanashi asked, confused by her.

Rukia sat down beside the fire where Nanashi was. She watched as he tried to communicate with his Zanpakuto, and saw his frustration. He had sheathed the sword, and huffed, which informed her that he'd given up for now.

"We can talk. About us." Rukia stated.

Nanashi had given her his full attention now, deciding that this was a better use of their time. With Kaien loudly snoring, there was no chance of him hearing any of this. Not that it was much of a secret to him now anyway.

"So. Lets talk." Nanashi replied.

"What are we? What is this?" Rukia asked. "I know what I want, what I need."

"And what do you want?" Nanashi asked.

"I want something serious. I want something that will last. I'm not talking about marriage, or kids, yet. I just want something that is going somewhere, I want a future." Rukia answered.

Nanashi was always envious of her ability to lay things out. How she could just say 'I want this'. She never minced words, she always got straight to the point.

"I want this." Nanashi replied. "I want you, I want 'us' to continue. I never want to be without you again."

Rukia had released a breath she didn't realize she had held, and felt warmth growing in her. Her relief at Nanashi feeling more or less the same, made her slightly blush, and smile. She could feel the sincerity coming from him, and knew then and there, that they were officially a serious couple. She was his, and he was hers, and nothing, would stand in their way.

"I love you." Nanashi stated.

Rukia, rose from her spot, walked over to Nanashi, and kissed him. It was a gentle, tender kiss, like one at a wedding. She was happy, so happy, that no matter what, she would have someome to call hers. She would never be alone again. She knew that Nanashi would never abandon her, and he would stand by her, regardless of the consequences.

As they kissed, she grew more aware of herself. The feeling in the pit of her stomach began fluttering, and a heat began rising. She shifted, pulling back from Nanashi, and staring into his yellow eyes. As she moved, she felt an electric tingle begin in her head, and move downward. She struggled to hold back, to contain her racing thoughts, as the sensation settled below.

Nanashi, looking into her deep violet eyes, begins imagining her laying down in front of him. They're connected in the most intimate way, and they become one. He feels the seat of his hakama begin tightening as the thoughts race. He then notices the position they're in, she straddled his hips. He pulls her into another kiss, using his body to express himself. A small moan escapes her throat as he pulls her closer, hand resting on her lower back. Using his other hand, he pulls at the rear of her obi, tugging gently in protest of it. The only thing seperating them, was their shihakusho, and he wanted to remove that barrier.

"Nanashi... While I want to, you seem to be forgetting our other guest." Rukia whispered.

"Oh, right. Our dear lieutenant." Nanashi sighed in defeat.

"There'll be time for us. When this is over." Rukia assured.

"He just needs to not be here..." Nanashi grumbled.

Rukia chuckled, kissing his neck, and getting off of his lap. While she was as disappointed with the outcome, she didn't regret stopping. Somehow, an icy cave in the side of a mountian lacked romance, and grace. She knew that it would eventually happen, but there was a time and place for these sorts of things.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The storm had begun to let up, and visibility returned to as close to normal as Nanashi fugured it would. Hours had passed, and while a bit of down time was nice, he was eager to get back to it. He had packed his things, and was ready to continue the dangerous climb.

"You never really know how much you miss the sun, until its gone." Kaien stated drammatically.

"Night's must be interesting at your house then." Rukia quipped.

Nanashi felt a cold energy on his senses. He noted it's familiarity, and prepared himself for another fight. He finally spoke, voicing a concern, and suggestion to his partners.

"You know, now that I think about it, we should only bring the essentials. Food, water, and money. I think the rest should stay here." Nanashi stated.

The two looked at him, confused at his suggestion. Kaien looked more annoyed than Rukia, and spoke.

"What about if we need to stop? Settle down for a night." Kaien countered.

"Well, I can almost guarantee that we are close to the manor, and once we settle up here, you can shunpo us back." Nanashi replied.

"You think I'm just a taxi?" Kaien replied.

"You did offer." Rukia interjected.

Grumbling, Kaien set his travel pack down, and muttered something under his breath. Nanashi and Rukia followed suit, only taking their essentials, and haori's with them.

The set off again, Kaien taking the lead, and continued to climb. Nanashi felt another faint tug in his senses, and knew that whatever they were about to walk into, was going to be dangerous. The cold, bitter feeling of a hollow, was multiplied by a hundred.

"You feel that?" Nanashi asked.

"Yeah. We're getting close." Rukia affirmed.

The mood among the group grew darker, and more serious. The threat of hollow's was on the forefront of their minds, and they collectively rested their on hands on the hilts of their Zanpakuto.

As they crested a rather jagged, steep rock, and peered into the valley below, a large, castle like mansion sat. The run down appearance, broken walls, a large snow covered courtyard, the collapsed in roof, all pointed at either time taking its toll, or a catastrophic event. Regardless, the place was completely saturated with hollow energy. The sheer cold, and bitterness of the reishi, weighed down on the three shinigami, and it only got heavier as they walked closer.

"Hey, boss man. Me again." Kauso no Kage said.

"What?" Nanashi repled.

"There is some bad Juju here. Something is way off with this reishi. I'm sure you can figure it out. You're a smarty smart." Kauso no Kage warned, "Let me know if you start to feel more powerful, and I'll tell you why!"

Confused, Nanashi out the ramblings of his Zanpakuto into the back of his mind. He was in a very damgerous place, and needed to be completely focussed. He focussed inward, at his power, when he noticed something strange. He felt way more alert, and things moved slower. He felt like he could take on a menos by himself, and win.

"Ahh... there it is." Kauso no Kage said.

"There _what_ is?" Nanashi asked.

"I have a sort of latent ability, in that I, your most powerful and awesome instrument of death and destruction, absorb ambient void energy." Kauso no Kage stated.

"And you waited until now to tell me." Nanashi chided.

"Hey, its not like you asked. Power has to come from somewhere." Kauso no Kage defended.

Nanashi pushed him to the back of his mind, trying instead on focus on the task here. They had a mansion, possibly full of hollow's and who knows what else that could attack them at any moment. He tried to focus on controlling his reishi, but found that he couldn't.

"Ah, Nanashi. Do you not know how to control your reishi?" Rukia joked. "You're just pouring it out!"

"I can't control it." Nanashi replied.

"Well, figure it out, kid! You're giving us away!" Kaien replied.

Just as Nanashi was going to reply, the mansion began eminating a deep black, and violet energy. The ground shook, and walls began to crumble. Nanashi saw Rukia and Kaien kneel down as the pressure from the energy pressed down on them. Nanashi however, stood tall, feeling revitalized, and ready for more. His vision became vibrant, his movements seemed to slow down, and he immediately sensed the hollow.

It's reishi was, for all intents, normal for a lesser hollow, yet there was another aspect to it, something familliar, something dangerous. As if the hollow was a mashing of other hollow's, and not just ordinary ones.

As quickly as it had began, the energy ceased to be. The remaining reishi, of the hollow had disappeared as well, as did the latent void energy. Rukia and Kaien stood, brushing the snow from their shihakuso, and scanned the enviroment.

The desolation of this place was amplified the closer they got. The destroyed walls, ruined paths, and symmetrical markings in the snow, told the manor's vibrant history. Now it was a shadow of its former self, lost to time like everything eventually is.

Setting aside his pessimistic views, Nanashi began walking cautiously towards the manor. His hands rested on his Zanpakuto, ready to draw it at a moment's notice. The soft crunching of the snow, made it impossible to move silently, so Nanashi decided to forgo walking silently.

"Remember, there is a good chance that we're not alone here." Kaien stastated. "So aggressive, not reckless. Got it?"

"Yes, sir" Rukia whispered.

The trio continued walking toward the manor, looking at any place where hollow's could jump out from. The wind and crunching snow were the only sounds Nanashi could hear, and the silence was ominous.

"There, front door." Kaien said, pointing.

Nanashi took the first few steps toward the door, cautiously approaching it. Rukia stood close to his side, ready and able to help him should the need arise. He lifted his hand, gently pushing the wooden door open, and peered inside. He was met with a surprising amount of normalcy. Chairs and tables were set, candles were lit, and there were even a few books out. It was almost as if somebody lived here.

"What the hell..." Nanashi quietly said.

The two other shinigami entered the room, and stopped. They examined everything, looking for any signs of life. While Kaien remained stoic, Rukia openly showed signs of surprise at the interior.

"I thought you'd never make it here." A voice suddenly said.

The shinigami twirled their heads around, looking at the origin of the voice. The saw a man, concealed by shadows, slowly appraching the room.

"It truly has been a while. I must say, I never thought I'd see you like this." The man stated, as he drew closer.

His slow steps, eventually revealed himself. He was adorned in red armour, and an equally red, oni mask. He looked like an ancient samurai warrior from the human world, and exuded a menacing aura.

"Who are you?" Nanashi asked.

"You don't know? That hurts." The man stated.

Slowly, his hands raised up to the mask, unclipping it, and pulling it off of his face.The movements were slow, yet deliberate, giving off a sophisticated vibe of nobility. He lowered the mask, and showed his face to Nanashi.

"Remember now?" The man asked.

"N-no way..." Nanashi stuttered.

"Nanashi? Who is this?" Rukia asked.

"It's Yukimura."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Yukimura?! Your father?!" Rukia asked, shocked.

"It's great to see you again child. Tell me, how have you been?" Yukiamura asked.

Nanashi stared, shock taking control of him, as he stammered over what to say. He was expecting to find him, he was a witness, and the purpose of this mission after all, but he expected something else, something different. He was happy, yet nervously unprepared for meeting him so quickly. He thought he may have more time to process it, to come to terms with seeing his father again after so may years, but the time never came where he could really think on it, and now, here he was, meeting hime face to face. He stood there, a nostalgic feeling taking hold as he remembered the good memories of his father.

"Dad..." Nanashi said.

"I'm happy you're here. Truly. However, I fear I know why." Yukimura said, suddenly serious.

"So then you know about these attacks?" Rukia asked.

"Indeed I do. Firstly, let's get the introductions out of the way. You all know me, but I do not yet know you." Yukimura replied.

"Ah, dad, sorry. This is Rukia, and Kaien." Nanashi quickly said, pointing to his companions.

"Very nice to meet you sir. Nanashi has told me a lot about you." Rukia replied, bowing.

"It is a pleasure sir." Kaien stated.

"The pleasure is all mine." Yukimura replied. "Come, we can warm up, and I'll tell you all I know."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The shinigami were led by Yukimira to a grand hall, where Yukimira had set himself up. Places within the room were laid out, clearly marking out a place to sleep, and research. There were books, and papers strewn about, all of which were either neatly organized, or crumpled, ripped, or damaged in some way. The man seemed like he was on a mission, almost being driven mad. The signs were obvious, he had a personal stake in this investigation.

Yukimura walked over to the fireplace, lighting it with an already lit candle, and brightening up the room with a warm orange glow. The heat from the crackling fire warmed the shinigami up, especially Kaien, who had immediately sat down close to the fire. Rukia and Nanashi removed their haori's as they sat, waiting for Yukimura to settle into his own spot. He had walked past a small chair, opting instead to fumble with something behind it.

"I've been trying to understand what's been going on myself. I first noticed the hollow attacks increasing as soon as you left for the academy, Nanashi." Yukimura informed them. "First it was realtively harmless, destruction of some buildings, a few people injured, but then they became much more deadly. Soon, lives started being lost, and people kept dissapearing. The only evidence was the small trace of the second, dark energy."

"Void energy." Nanashi affirmed.

"Yes."

"Void energy is toxic to most people, so how did you get close enough to examine it?" Kaien asked.

"I didn't. However, the symptoms of a soul that has been exposed to void energy, are plain and simple to see." Yukimura explained.

"I take it you saw some of the victims after an attack?" Rukia asked.

"Indeed, and a few survivors who lived in the area, yet were influenced by the void energy left behind." Yukimura answered.

"So what brought you here?" Rukia asked.

Yukimura picked up a book, and a few notes, and finally returned to where they were sitting. He sat in the chair, and laid the papers down onto a large table. He opened the book, flipping through the pages, looking for something, and set it down as well. The notes were of a man researching the void energies. Kaien had picked up the book, reading over it with a stoic expression.

"The clan here, was well versed in void relic, and energy research. They developed a special treatments for what they called _'void poisoning'."_ Yukimura replied. "I had intended to tap into that knowledge, seeing as it pertains to the string of hollow attacks, but stumbled onto something far more."

Nanashi had never seen this side of Yukimura. Serious, to the point, and startlingly stoic, the mood alone showed him that something was wrong. It wasnt like him to talk this serious about much, let alone shinigami affairs. As far as he was aware, Yukimura cared little for the shinigami or their duties, instead focussing his time and energy into his family. Something else seemed off with him as well, yet he couldn't place it, this Yukimura was nothing like the one he'd remembered. Opting to keep his suspicions to himself, he remained quiet, watching his father intently as he spoke. Looking for any signs of a change, or corruption in his father.

"There are a few notes here which theorize the existence of a weapon, or at least something close to a weapon. The effects of which would bring about annihilation, unseen before." Yukimura said.

"What? The found a way to weaponize void energy?" Nanashi asked.

"Its hard to tell. There are mentions of a prophecy, and the name _'Ahriman'._ Without anything else to go on, I find myself dead in the water. It could be that _'Ahriman'_ is a being, but the notes suggest otherwise." Yukimura replied.

"The Memoriam might have information on this." Kaien said, breaking his silence.

That was a place the Nanashi had yet the pleasure if visiting. It was the central chamber where the accumulated knowledge of every single shinigami, from scholar to regular unseated officer was stored. A massive library located in the seireitei itself, it was guarded with ancient, and forbidden Kido. The memebers of the kido corps were responsible for its upkeep, the grand master of the corps taking the role of curator. It was extremely rare for anyone to gain access, and Nanashi knew of only one man to do so. Yamamoto himself.

"I wish to access it. If you'll permit me, I can complete my research." Yukimura said.

"I'd love to help you, but even I can't get in there. Only captains, and members of the kido corps are allowed in there. Unless we can get special permission from the head captain, we can't get in there." Kaien replied.

Yukimura was obviously displeased, and it showed on his face. He sighed deeply, running his hands through his hair, tugging it as he did. The dark circles under his eyes, seemed to exude venom, almost malice. Nanashi was taken back by this, never having seen his father like this either. Something serious must have happened to turn him into this, angry, bitter person. Feeling like he should offer up a solution, rather than tell him he wasted years with this, he spoke.

"What if we bring evidence to Yamamoto? Surely he'd let us in then?" Nanashi asked.

"We cant just walk up to him. Besides, he's rarely been one to go against tradition." Kaien countered.

"Isn't it worth trying?" Nanashi asked, desperation in his voice.

Rukia, who had been silent for the majority if the conversation, finally decided it was time to speak. Something had been bothering her, that she was shocked slipped past the other two men.

"Yukimura, can I ask you something?" Rukia asked.

"By all means." Yukimura replied.

"What was that dark reishi we felt before entering the manor?"

Yukimura's face flashed a look of shock. Had you not been paying attention, you would have missed it, which only served to affirm her suspicions. He was hiding something, and she was determined to get to the bottom of it. Something was off, but she couldn't figure out what. She decided to press him more, feeling like she was on to something.

"Did you feel it?" Rukia asked.

"I wish I could answer you. You see, I've spent years here, that the fluctuations of reishi don't affect me like they used to." Yukimura replied.

"They affected you to begin with? I didn't know." Nanashi asked, curious about this new revelation.

Rukia mentally smiled as Nanashi picked up on her line of questioning. She wanted to draw the truth out, rather than accuse him of something without concrete evidence.

"I was rarely around, so its no surprise you didn't know." Yukimura calmly said.

Nanashi was begining to grow more suspicious. The reports of his father acting weird seemed to be coming true, yet without anything solid, they couldn't detain him. Feeling defeat wash over him, Nanashi felt lost. The manor was their best option, and he had a feeling that his father wouldn't exactly let them explore without his watchful eye on them.

"We can try." Kaien stated.

"Try what?" Yukimura asked.

"Let's take your notes, and evidence to the seireitei, and try to get you into the memoriam." Kaien suggested.

"You would try?" Yukimura asked in disbelief.

"Yes, however the process could take a while, and it would just be you and I going. These two have a mission they need to attend to." Kaien replied.

Yukimura became visibly upset by this. He seemed to be hiding something, and Kaien thought that if he took him away, the other two could investigate the manor. Besides, his mission was to investigate the manor, and this was a pretty big piece evidence. Anything else that the two found, they could complete a report, and bring additional evidence. Regardless, a guard force from the 11th would be here to contain the hollow's as they appeared, followed by the kido corps to purify the area.

"Very well. While I will miss the chance to catch up with my son, I accept your invitation." Yukimura solemnly replied. "We will have to catch up once you return from your duties."

"Yeah, we will. I missed you dad." Nanashi replied.

With that, Kaien and Yukimura packed their things. Kaien pulled Nanashi aside, speaking quietly.

"Investigate the manor. Something is definitely wrong here. I will watch Yukimura, speak to him more. Maybe he'll have more information to share." Kaien whispered.

Nanashi nodded, and as Kaien and Yukimura left, let a breath out. He rubbed the back of his neck, the stress of this mission finally taking its toll on him. He had noticed a headache building, but thought nothing of it. It blurred his senses, and he saw stars when he blinked.

"What the hell happened to you, dad?" Nanashi spoke to himself.

"Everything okay?" Rukia's familliar voice asked.

"Yeah."

"Liar."

Nanashi turned, seeing her worried expression. She had obviously been worried about him, vocalizing it earlier. He had tried to be strong for her, to help her focus on the task at hand, but she saw through him. The tough guy act never really impressed, nor fooled her, and he mentally kicked himself for trying.

"Some things just didn't add up. He seemed like a completely different person for starters." Nanashi finally said.

"I think that's why Kaien took him and left. Now we can investigate without him hovering over us." Rukia replied.

Nanashi nodded, deciding to take advantage and investigate. He read some of the notes strewn about, and they painted a picture of the type of people who lived here. A relatively normal, if a little uptight noble family, focussed on honour, and scientific research. It almost seemed a little too tranquil, the various journal entries speaking of the summer heat, relationships, and trade.

Nanashi was cursing his luck, not finding anything about hollow's, nor the strange void energy surrounding the place. He was about to give up on the notes, when he stumbled onto something. Something that stuck out from everything else. He picked up the note, and read.

 _'Medical log,_

 _1422_

 _The subjects have been assessed, and the one deemed worthy, has been moved into the lab. She is a child now, but in the years to come, she will mature, and become a optimal age for my tests._

 _Y.'_

"What the hell..." Nanashi whispered.

Nanashi glanced up, seeing Rukia pouring over notes as well. She had a rather disturbed expression on her face, and Nanashi only assumed that she had found something as well. He was upset by his father, yet seeing her so focussed on the notes, disturbed expression, made him pause, and lightly smile. He couldn't help but think she was cute lile this, as weird as that thought was.

"Rukia. Take a look at this." Nanashi said, as he handed her the note.

"I think you'll want to see this one." Rukia replied, handing him the note she had.

The paper had been slightly stained, dust and grime littered just about everything, so it wasn't exactly shocking. Nanashi read the note, and his face slowly became disgusted.

 _'Medical log,_

 _1564_

 _The subject has taken to implantation, and is pregnant. She did not want this, but I have made the decision for her. This experiment must continue if we are to unlock the secrets of the dark world._

 _Ahriman remains my goal._

 _Y'_

Nanashi slowly lowered the paper, breathing deeply to steady his slowly growing rage. The note, if it was true, disgusted him to his core. He wanted to burn it, to destroy the nightmare it placed into his mimd, but he needed the evidence.

"Ahriman. There's that word again." Nanashi thought out loud. "Any ideas on what it means?"

"I don't know. It sounds like a person, or a thing though. Maybe a hollow?" Rukia speculated.

Whether or not it was a hollow, the implications of this 'Ahriman' were something to look into. Nanashi deduced that 'dark world' was more than likely the void, and whatever this guy, this 'Y' was planning, it couldn't have been good.

Rukia had taken some time to gather her thoughts as well, sifting through the notes, and leatherback journals that were around. Nanashi watched her, thinking about what these people had hoped to accomplish here. Rukia looked at another journal, this time finding something significant.

 _'The subject seems to be accepting the fetus. Under normal circumstances, dark energy poisons the body. The dangers coming from the affects it has on the person's mind._

 _I have subjected the fetus, and mother to a small amount of void energy, hoping to gradually build an immunity. If I can create a being that is able to manipulate void energy, I may be closer to Ahriman than I initially thought._

 _I will continue my experiments, and remain hopeful for the outcome._

 _Y.'_

Rukia's jaw openly dropped. She couldnt contain her shock, and horror at this note, feeling a wave of anger hit her. She threw the journal away, grunting as she did, and pinched her nose. She couldn't even comprehend the type of mind that would be okay doing this. An unborn baby, subjected to one of the worst kinds of poisoning, and for what?

Nanashi had seen her reaction, and quickly moved over to her. She didnt seem sad, she seemed mad, downright furious. Deciding not to patronize her, he grabbed the journal, flipped through some of the pages, and read the entry. As he did, his expression became dark, and a memory flashed in his mind.

 _A white light was shining in his mind, as a dark silhouette quickly walked past. A deep rumbling resonated in his ears, and slowly the image faded to black._

He shook his head, the image too blurry, and unintelligible to decipher. He let it rest for now, and made a mental note to speak with Kauso no Kage about it.

"Are you okay?" Nanashi asked, looking at Rukia.

"I could ask you the same." Rukia replied, a look of concern on her face.

"What?"

"You started mumbling, almost like you were talking to someone." Rukia answered.

Nanashi could see her concern growing as she explained what had happened. His confusion grew, not remembering any of that, but deciding to trust her on it. He thought back to the flash, deciding on whether or not to metion anything about it to her. He didn't understand it at all himself, and he doubted im his ability to describe it.

"I dont know. I wasn't aware I had said anything." Nanashi replied.

Concerned, Rukia walked over to him, placing a hand on his forehead. She seemed to ponder for a few seconds, before placing another hand on the back of his neck. She massaged it, feeling a few knots in the base of his neck, as she seemingly searching for something.

"Will you stop. There's nothing wrong with me." Nanashi complained, batting her hands away.

"Something is definitely off with you though. I'm just trying to make sure you are not going to drop on me." Rukia replied.

"I'm not going to drop on you. I'm fine, really." Nanashi stated.

Rukia's concern refused ease, yet she knew that they weren't going to settle this here and now. She realized that Nanashi was probably upset about his father, and trying to close himself off, to hide his feelings from the world. A skill that he was so good at, yet she hated. Sympathy washed over her as she put the thought to the back of her mind, and focussed on the mission.

"We need to find out what happened here. If my dad was here, then chances are it's hollow related." Nanashi stated.

"I agree. Your dad was a witness, and if what you've told me about him is true, then that man was indeed suspicious." Rukia replied.

They began searching the room for any clues, notes, items, anything and everything that could be used to trace these attacks. Nanashi was looking at notes that were in a desk in the corner of the room. Rukia was moving books, chairs, and cloth to see if there was anything there. She would never admit it, but she was looking for a trap door, or a key or something, like in the romance stories she'd read at the academy.

Nanashi pulled out a crumpled note, and his eyes widened, the familiarity of the writing, the nuances of the characters. He began shaking, memories flooding back to him, and eventually his hearing became muffled. The images flashed in his mind, then the fear took him. He was in a different place now, unaware of his surroundings as the vision took control of his awareness completely. Eventually he dropped the note, shaking too much to hold it, and more images flashed.

Rukia had noticed him, and immediately ran to his side, discarding the book, and note she was reading, leaping over the scattered chairs to get to Nanashi.

"Nanashi! What's wrong?!" She asked.

Rukia shook him, trying desperately to snap him out of this state, and as she turned his face to hers, she saw fear. He looked like a child being frightened by a monster. His eyes looked through her, and as she shook, and called his name, Nanashi began speaking.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! THAT WILL KILL HER!! MOM!!!"

Rukia, leaning back away from Nanashi's screaming face, felt her heart breaking. She didn't know what this was about, and given how Nanashi had been acting since they arrived, she figured that he didn't either. She resolved to stay by his side, hoping that this was going to pass soon. She never knew Nanashi to panic, but here he was, screaming at nobody, and breaking down.

Nanashi's visions began to fade, and with it the adrenaline. As he regained his senses, he noticed the vibrant colours, contrasted by the dark room. He was sitting, breathing heavily as if he had run for miles, with a very concerned, and confused Rukia holding his face. She had a look of motherly concern as she saw him regain himself.

"Rukia..."

"Nanashi! Are you okay?! What happened?!" Rukia quickly asked, grabbing his neck and pulling him close to her.

She heard a muffled voice, yet didn't let Nanashi go as her worry was at an all time high. She pressed his face into her chest as hard as she could, showing him that she was truly scared, and amidst the cries of Nanashi's muffled voice, and her frantic worrying, a loud, deep, boom was heard. Rukia looked up, releasing Nanashi as she did, and readied herself for an attack.

As Nanashi fell, gasping for breath, holding his throat, as his blue face slowly reverting back to it's normal colour. He coughed, and steadied his breathing enough to talk.

"Damn it Ru! You trying to kill me?!" Nanashi annoyedly asked.

He looked at her, seeing her serious expression, and began scanning the room for whatever threat was near. He was confused, not sensing, nor hearing anything as his face throbbed. He knew she wasn't one to joke about an enemy, so he readied himself.

"Ahhhh..." A deep voice resonated.

Nanashi and Rukia looked around the room, not having any clear idea where the voice was coming from. Hands firmly resting on their blades, they prepared for anything. Nanashi knew that an attack here wasn't out of the question, and quite frankly, he expected it.

"At last... The vessel returns. Come. I will show you the way..." The voice commanded.

As the voice went silent, a door opened behind a bookshelf revealing a dark, and hidden passageway. Nanashi and Rukia walked over to it, cautiously taking in the surroundings. A bitter, cold wind, rushed from the entrance, and Nanashi felt a familliar tug at his senses. He paid closer attention to the strange situation now, knowing that wherever void energy was present, danger usually followed. Anything was possible here, the large unknowns of the manor opened the door to any, and every possibility. Nanashi steeled himself, and grew more thankful that Rukia was there with him, the memories of his episode suddenly in the back of his mind.

Rukia however, could only think about the mental state of Nanashi. Sure, he looked composed enough to continue on, and she doubted she would be able to handle whatever was coming alone. Yet the image of his panicked, dead look, shook her. She had decided to take the first few steps, leading Nanashi down the presumably safe path.

The corridor was a dark, cold place, with only one direction they could travel. The walls seemed too close together, like this place was an after thought, or a closely guarded secret. Nanashi followed Rukia down the hall, and as they walked, footsteps resounding in the dark, they came upon a door. Seeping, and writhing from the gap at the bottom, came a faint green glow. Rukia approached it cautiously, slowly extending a hand to the door, feeling a tingle on her fingers as she did. He hand began to numb, as she held it there, taking time to ready herself.

"Careful, Rukia." Sode no Shirayuki's voice warned. "This isn't normal energy. Nor is it Void energy. It's something else, something far... older."

Rukia fixed her gaze on the handle of the door, preparing herself for anything, as much as she could. She took her Zanpakuto's warning very seriously, as she rarely communicated with her. She glanced back at Nanashi, who looked at her, nodding his head. Without looking, she pressed the door, and it opened.

The duo was met with a strange room, filled with shelves, tables, and a small, circular pedastal in the centre of the room. The walls were adorned with what looked like the remains of research notes, and various scraps of paper. Torches, amd candles littered the walls, and ground, and everything was a mess, as it was in the main hall.

"What is this place?" Nanashi asked out loud.

"This place..." The deep voice said again "Is the border, the fulcrum, of everything."

They turned, facing a wall that began to glow the same green that illumimated them as the reached the door. Slowly, the swirling, muddled features of the wall formed an image of an elderly man. He had most of his face covered, only showing his mouth, and long white beard.

"Ahh, we meet, face to face." The image said.

"Who are you?" Nanashi asked.

"I, am the owner, and master of this place. I'm afraid that I don't quite remember my designation, so call me what you wish." The man replied.

Confused, Rukia relaxed, letting her Zanpakuto go, and trying to get a read on the new... man? What was he exactly?

"What, or where are you? I've never seen this kind of Kido before." Rukia asked.

"That's because it isn't Kido, my dear. This is a recorded memory. The man I was, is behind you, on the table." He replied.

Rukia turned, to see the skeleton of a man resting on a table. The bones were ancient, and an oddity. The unusual circumstances didn't miss her, and immediately her mind began racing.

"Wait. How is there a skeleton here? When souls die, their entire physical form turns into reishi, and is reincarnated in the human world." Nanashi asked.

"Quite the astute observation. You are right."

"So how are your remains here then?" Rukia sternly asked.

"I was the centre of everything that happened here. I was experimenting with the latent energies of the void, and an accident happened. My reishi was tainted, causing my conciousness to remain attached to it. I am not entirely sure how, but I remain here." The man replied.

"You realize that Void energy is dangerous, right? You should have know that something like this could have happened, so why risk it?" Rukia asked.

"I was on the verge of greatness. There was a plague of the void ravaging the soul society at the time. I wanted to figure it out, and find a way to combat it. Yet my pupil, betrayed me, and locked me here."

"Your pupil?" Nanashi asked.

"Indeed. A vile, cruel man, who only believed in strength through domination. I sought to change his ways, and he betrayed me." The man lamented.

"I'm sorry to hear that. You should know, that the void energy no longer runs rampant anymore. The soul society thrives now." Rukia replied.

"That warms my heart. But I suppose you want to know why you're here." The man said.

"Yes. You said that the 'vessel' returns." Nanashi replied.

The man looked as if he was concentrating, and Nanashi felt a tingle in his mind.

"What... what is this? What are you doing?" Nanashi grunted.

"What are you? Do you know? You resonate here, yet you do not know the path?" The man asked.

"What are you doing to him?!" Rukia called out.

"What the fuck are you talking about?! Speak plainly!" Nanashi shouted.

"There's no need to be crass, child. I will not harm you, nor will I tell you what you must do. I will merely show you."

As the man finished speaking, a darkness gripped both shinigami, dragging them into nothing.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Authors note:

Hey, just wanted to apologize for the long wait between upload times. My wife, son, and I have had Norovirus for the past week, and we had the flu at the end of January, when I planned on uploading the chapter originally. It's pretty much passed now, and I'll be back to my sort of regulated upload schedule.

Thanks,

Spooky


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Rukia awoke, surrounded by a snow, and buildings that resembled an ancient temple. The courtyard she was in, at least what she assumed was one, sat between three tall towers, and one smaller one. The walls of the buildings were a pale grey, similar to the sekiseki stone used within the seireitei. The walls had red wood lining it, massive think piklars that ran up the length of the towers, framing the changes in direction as the tower was octagonal. It impressed her, the architecture was obviously done with care, and emphasized perfection, to the point where even Rukia noticed.

She pushed herself up, snow gently falling off of her face and shoulders as she did. As she looked around, she felt a sense of familiarity with this place. Pondering her surroundings, she remained confused as to where she was, and how she'd gotten here. The last she'd remembered, she was in a moutian-top manor, being whisked away to what seemed to her, as an empty darkness.

"How did I get here? And where the hell even is here?" Rukia spoke to herself.

"Lady Kuchiki, I'm hurt by that. Surely you know your own inner world." A familliar, soft spoken voice replied.

Rukia turned, seeing a beautiful, lavender haired woman in a white kimono walking toward her. She seemed to float, as she could not see her feet moving, which made her fluid movements all the more graceful. Rukia had to fight the natural instinct to bow, as it fully dawned on her what was said.

"My inner world? That means..."

"Indeed. I, am Sode no Shirayuki. Come, we have much to discuss." Sode no Shirayuki replied.

As she turned toward the temple, Rukia finally stood, and ran to catch up with her retreating Zanpakuto. A million thoughts ran through her head as she did. Thoughts of Nanashi, the manor, and oddly enough, about power. She couldn't quite understand why, but the thought of gaining more power intrigued, and excited her. Maybe it was because of her inabilities with Zanjitsu, maybe it was a rebellious youthfulness finally making its appearance. It didn't matter to her at this point, she tempered her thought, and focussed on the task at hand.

Reaching the temple, Rukia pushed past the doors and entered an octagonal room. The floor was made up of cut and shaped stones fitted together in a pattern that was too big for Rukia to see. The white walls were bare, save for the few unlit cauldrons, and candles. The pilliars of the temple were a contrasting, vibrant red, mimicing what they were outside. In the middle of the room, sat Sode no Shirayuki, patiently waiting for Rukia to arrive.

"You may be wondering why I have brought you here. Sit, and I will explain all." Sode no Shirayuki stated.

Following her direction, Rukia cautiously, and silently approached. The soft pattering of her footsteps seemed impossibly loud to her. She continued her approach as the sound resonated off of the walls in the large room. She eyed her Zanpakuto closely, looking at the delicate features of her face, feeling a slight wave of embarrassment wash over her, yet quickly passing. She simply sat there, eyes closed with a calm, yet serious expression. Nothing told Rukia to be cautious, and so she relaxed, and as she reached her, sat down.

"Tell me, what is the purpose here? Who is the master, and who is the slave?" Sode no Shirayuki asked.

"Master? Slave? I don't think those are appropriate labels." Rukia replied.

Sode no Shirayuki opened her lavender eyes, looking at Rukia. She would never say anything, but the fact that her reply was so neutral, made her happy. Too often she worried that Rukia, and her desire for power, would treat her as nothing but a tool, a weapon for combat, and nothing more.

"What would you call this then?" Sode no Shirayuki asked.

Rukia looked down, thinking about her answer. The academy taught her that Zanpakuto were far more than tools, yet they failed to properly outline what the relationship actually was. Master and slave? User and spirit? The labels didn't fit no matter what way the attempted to word it. The answer came eventually, however she thought it was as cliche as cliche comes. She put herself and Nanashi's relationship in the front of her mind, taking from it what she felt.

"We are partners. No one is better, or more in charge. We work together, and grow together." Rukia replied, staring intently into Sode no Shirayuki's eyes.

Her stoic face remain unchanged, hiding her feeling of relief from Rukia. She assumed that her thirst for combat, and desires of flesh would cause her to be much more possessive. She wouldn't have been entirely wrong to assume that she was the master, yet a partnership was a far more desirable arrangment. She looked back at Rukia, seeing that she was far sharper, and more mature than she had first realized, and was worthy of her power.

Rukia sat, silently facing her Zanpakuto, afraid that her answer was wrong, or offensive to her. She began to feel uneasy, and began to sweat, regardless of the cool air. She fidgeted, twirling her thumbs in anticipation, hoping that the silence would be over soon.

"It is as I hoped then." Sode no Shirayuki finally spoke.

Rukia's eyes widened, failing to contain her shock, and relief. She exhaled, not realizing that she'd been holding her breath to begin with. It was then that she remembered what had happened. She looked back at her Zanpakuto.

"What about Nanashi? What happened to him?" Rukia asked, hiding her concern as a question.

"He seems to be alright. I cannot say for certian though. Kauso no Kage has not answered my call." Sode no Shirayuki replied.

"Wait, your call? You can communicate with his Zanpakuto?" Rukia asked.

"Ever since you bonded with Master Nanashi, I have been able to speak freely with Kauso no Kage. He has visited once this far, and we spoke." She replied.

Rukia was shocked not realizing just how close their Zanpakuto had become. She began to feel happy that they seemed to be bonding as she and Nanashi had. Things were difficult now, and everyone needed a close friend to rely on. She thought back to her time with Nanashi, and the memories of his coma, and her worry washed over her again.

"So, how can I get to him?" Rukia asked.

"Simple, feel your consciousness, and return to it." Sode no Shirayuki replied. "However, before you go, you must heed my warning."

Rukia watched as Sode no Shirayuki stood, and paced a few steps away. Gracefully moving toward a door on the opposite side of the room. Her steps were calm, and collected, unnaturally so for such a grave warning.

"There is way more at play here, than meets the eye. Be watchful of those around you."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Nanashi was floating. Or at least thats what it felt like. His head was swimming, unsure of what was up or down, left or right. His stomach flipped and turned on end, making him queasy. He opened his eyes, and was met with a cold purple and black glowing orb. He tried to focus on it, yet his vision remaind blurry.

"Wh-"

"I have brought you here for a reason. There remains a very serious, and very real threat." A man's voice stated.

Nanashi turned, seeing a group of people gathered around a table. They didn't seem to realize that Nanashi was there, and were focussed on the man speaking. The group of people were well dressed, elaborate kimono's, vibrant colours, and ornaments adorned them.

"So, tell me why we should be worried then? As far as I'm concerned, the plague cannot reach us here. So why should we bother with the lower caste?" An elderly woman spoke.

"I have a solution, a way to control this plague, and send the void energy back to it's own realm." The man spoke. "But, I can also harness it. Use it to secure our place as the most powerful noble house to ever exist."

The group of nobles murmured amongst themselves, apparently deliberating on what to do. Nanashi scoffed, the elderly woman's remark stinging him. He wanted to intervene, but realized that this was a vision, and not something he could interact with. He watched as a decision was made, and who he had presumed was the leader of the group turned, facing the man again.

"If what you say is true, then we have decided to allow this, _experiment_ to continue. Give us results, or be executed for failure. It matters not to me."

As he finished speaking, the vision began to swirl, twisting and changing into another set of images. Nanashi closed his eyes, his nausea getting worse as the image swirled. The sound of static assaulted his ears, feeling it resonate deep within his mind, making him feel far worse. He could feel his throat tightening, amd his mouth lightly stung.

Nanashi opened his eyes, seeing the orb slowing down, and the noise folloing suit. He tried to focus on the image as it began clearing up, but found he couldn't.

As the orb came to a halt, the next vision of a man, conducting experiments on a body on the table presented itself. He was quiet, focussed on his task at hand, as another person walked into the frame. He was dressed in a white coat, and carrying surgical instruments, as well as a weird looking piece of technology.

"Ah, Shiro, good. The fetus is ready for treatment."

"Yes, sir. We are ready to begin." Shiro responded.

The man grabbed the device, placing it into the abdomen of the pregnant woman, and activating it. The humming, and crackling of the device caused Nanashi's ears to ring, and feel an odd sense if familiarity.

"Doctor, I am ready to dictate. You may begin when ready." Shiro said.

"The fetus has grown stong within the womb. The void energies have not done harm to him, nor have they changed anything significant. A presence known as Ahriman, has made contact with me granting me knowledge at an unknown cost. I will report when I have more developments."

The image changed again, swirling as the static pierced Nanashi's ears yet again. The sound was more of an annoyance, yet it served to keep Nanashi's stomach settled. He could focus on that, rather than the motion-sickness that was brewing within him.

The image stopped, showing a static picture, and audio. Loud banging, thumping, and glass being broken painted a picture of total chaos. Nanashi could hear the screams of a woman, and the same unnamed scientist as before.

"I can't contain this! Shiro! Do it! Activate the device!" The man from before shouted.

There was a bright light, and the picture started moving again. It showed Shiro as he pulled that stange device out, and attached it to a newborn baby. After he did, the thunderous sounds, and chaos stopped, calming things down. Heavy breathing, and distant screams were all that remained as Nanashi passed out again.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Nanashi opened his eyes, seeing that he was back in the lab again. He looked around, seeing Rukia laying on the ground, still unconscious. He slolwy pushed himself up, and crawled over to her.

"Rukia..." He choked out.

"Do not fear, she is safe inside her own mind." The elderly man said.

"What the hell did you do? What did I see?" Nanashi asked.

The man frowned, and Nanashi saw that it looked like it was out of shame. As he sat himself beside Rukia, himself too shaky to stand, he thought back to the vision.

"No doubt you have questions. I can answer them, in due time." The man spoke.

"Yeah. My biggest one, is what the hell happened here? Why were they experimenting with something as dangerous as the Void?" Nanashi asked.

"It was a different time. The Void was unstable, leaking into our world, corrupting everything. Thousands of souls died by the end if the first day, and many more followed." The man solemnly replied. "My wife, and every person I had know were some of the first victims."

Nanashi felt the sorrow the man exuded. Whatever he had been through, was truly painful for him. Nanashi tried to empathize, but his life was difficult as well. He thought about losing Rukia, or Kaien, but couldn't properly tell how he felt about it. It was easy to make someone else's sorrow your own, to take their pain and put it in your life. Nanashi scoffed at that idea, opting instead to focus on the matter at hand.

"What did I see then? I read the note scattered around, about a woman and a baby." Nanashi asked.

"The woman was my assistants wife. She was just as devoted to curing the plague as I was, subjecting herself to painful experiments." The man replied.

The conviction of the man, surprised Nanashi. He believed in his purpose, his cause, so far as to make himself do depraved things. The man was truly remorseful, but didn't regret the choices he made. It was an example that stuck with Nanashi.

"Did she survive? Did the baby?" Nanashi asked quietly.

The man looked visibly upset now, saddened at the memory of the two. Nanashi could almost feel the question hit the man as he asked it.

"No. Kasumi died as the experiment ended. The baby lived on, being taken away. The baby was not going to be able to live for long. The void energy corrupted him, poisoning him as he was born. To be cut off, would surely spell his death." The man replied solemnly.

"I'm sorry to make you relive this, but what do you mean?" Nanashi asked.

"Do you know what Ahriman is?" The man asked.

"I've only read that name here. It's a mystery to me." Nanashi replied.

"I can show you the way. The gateway before you will take you directly to the Memoriam. Look for the Tome of the Void. In it, you will read all about him, and his purpose." The man said. "Also, take this seal. It will come in handy, should the Kido corps try to stop you."

Before Nanashi could retort, the pedestal in the lab began glowing a deep green. The sound of a holwing wind caused papers to be blown around, and he noticed Rukia was now awake, sitting up beside him. She looked at him, and nodded as they stood.

"One, final thing. Ahriman, is looking for the one who controls the void. He could very well be controlling the hollows as a means to lure him here. Please, warn everyone." The man asked.

Nanashi nodded, and followed Rukia as she entered the portal.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Nanashi stepped into the darkness, seeing nothing but a deep black until his eyes adjusted to the change. He figured Rukia was probably standing in front of him, so he reached out, blindly fishing for her so he could orient himself. As he did, he felt what he figured as her shoulder, and pulled her into an embrace.

"N-Nanashi!" Came Rukia's surprised voice.

"Hey. You okay?" Nanashi asked.

"Yeah, why d-"

Before she could finish, she felt his lips pressing her nose. The stood there, taking a second to comprehend what was happening, before laughing at it. Eventually, they found each other's lips, and kissed until their vision adjusted to the dark.

They broke off, admiring the size of the shelves surrounding them. Countless books, tomes, and paper folders lined its walls. As the name suggested each one was filled with the complete knowledge if the seireitei's greatest minds. Everything from the begining of creation was apparently stored here, which amazed Rukia especially as her face clearly showed.

"Hard to believe this has been here the whole time." Rukia said. "Everything we could ever want to know, right in front of us."

"Just remember that we are here to look for the tome the old man mentioned to us." Nanashi stated.

She faced him, slightly pouting and glaring at him. She stuck her tongue out at him, and giggled as she did. Nanashi rolled his eyes, slightly chuckling as he did. It amazed him that she was able to hold on to her child like wonder, sven in the face of devestation.

"Well mister serious, do you know _where_ this tome is?" Rukia sarcastically asked.

"No, that's why we have to spend time _looking_ , not reading everything." Nanashi replied, equally sarcastic.

Rukia simply turned, flipping her hair, and sauntering toward a shelf on the opposite side of the room. She immediately began scouring the titles of the to books, concentrating as she searched. The task seemed impossible, the sheer amount of books alone was enough to deter her.

Nanashi was scouring the shelf opposite her, with similar thoughts running through his mind, yet one major difference. His thoughts were of their current situation. They were alone, with feasibly no one knowing they were there. He thought about Rukia and him finding a corner and giving in to themselves, and their desires. Looking for the tome proved difficult as he kept staring at her, imagining her naked in front of him.

"Well well, little Nanashi has a nasty side." Kauso no Kage's voice sneered.

"Shut it..." Nanashi replied.

"You know, master, if I can make a suggestion. This tome, is about the void right? So, chances are its got latent void energies in it. I can help you find it, at a cost." Kauso no Kage said.

"And that cost would be?"

"I don't think you should really know. Consider it a gamble." Kauso no Kage replied.

"You just expect me to agree, without knowing the consequences?" Nanashi asked.

"Take a gamble you baby."

Nanashi stopped, thinking about his options. There were hollow attacks, and there could be another, unseen force behind it all. It was urgent that the found a solution, and stopped them as soon as possible. Weighing his options, Nanashi conceded, giving in, and accepting his deal.

His Zanpakuto began to vibrate, and glow a faint purple. Nanashi looked down at it, and placed a hand on it. He could feel a cool energy emanating from it, and he could feel it almost guiding him. He began walking toward a corner of the room, following an unknkwn force as it compelled his feet forward.

"Nanashi, what the hell are you doing? You're giving iff too much reishi!" Rukia snapped.

Nanashi continued walking the unknown force driving him forward. He felt himself getting gradually cooler, like a winter breeze washing over him as he walked. The force pushed him past the shelf, and he came face to gace wirh a shut door.

"Nanashi! Are you just going to ignore me?!" Rukia quietly snapped.

"Sorry... I just..."Nanashi said, trailing off.

Rukia, who had been worried about Nanashi, simply brushed this off as him being worried about his father. She would try to comfort him, yet she couldn't find the words for it. She had wanted to act normal, to make it aeem like nothing was wrong, but here he was acting strange again.

"So, what is this door? It the tome in here?" Rukia asked.

"I would assume so." Nanashi replied.

Nanashi reached out, pressing a hand on the door, sliding the door open. He was met with a simple pedestal, and upon it rested a leather bound book. It was placed within, what appeared to be a glass dome. As they approached it, the unassuming tome began to faintly glow.

"Whoa... Nanashi, did you do that?" Rukia asked.

"I think its just reacting to Kauso no Kage." He replied. "I think it's emanating void energy..."

Nanashi moved his hand over the glass dome, and saw the purple, black energy oozed from under the book, and followed his hand. He slowly moved it from one side to the other, and watched at it began to rise up toward his hand.

"You probably shouldn't play with it. Who knows what you're doing to it." Rukia warned.

Nanashi continued to move his hand around, facinated by the energy following it. He could almost faintly hear a voice, compelling him to open the done, and release it. His head began to hurt, feeling a pressure growing in the back of his mind. He finally, and slowly placed his hand upon the glass dome, watching the void energy do something he didn't expect.

It disappeared.

"Whoa... what?" Nanashi said, awestruck.

"Nanashi, be careful..." Rukia quietly pleaded.

Nanashi placed his other hand on the dome now, and slowly lifted it to reveal his prize. The book was unassuming, save for the little spectacle with the void energy. The book was old, ancient by their standards, yet it seemed to be in perfect condition. The leather was undamaged, and the spine of the book was unbent. It seemed like it was never opened, and Nanashi began wondering what the old man meant by finding this book in particular.

"I certianly hope our two shinigami have a very good explanation for entering this place, uninvited, and without supervision." An elderly man's voice said, startling them.

Both Rukia and Nanashi turned, to see members of the kido corps, escorting a man dressed in a white captains haori, and a large wooden cane. Rukia's eyes widened, suddenly aware of who was standing before then. She immediately felt his presence as it assaulted her senses. The weight behind him merely standing there radiated into her, battering her as she began to wobble.

"Head Captain, sir!" Rukia exclaimed, saluting and bowing to him.

Nanashi mimicked her, showing his respect for a man whom he hadn't up to this point, seen. The thought was strange, and he was aware of the man's reputation. He wasn't someone youd want to piss off.

"So, am I right in assuming that this is part of your investigation, Miss Kuchiki? Mr Ginjo?" He asked sternly.

"Sir, if I may." Nanashi spoke, reaching into his shihakusho.

He pulled out two seals from the manor that the man in the portrait gave to him. The gold and red seal was worn, yet the symbol was legible. Nanashi had hoped that it would be enough to at the very least buy time, and get them out of the trouble they were so obviously in.

"I have not seen this seal for a very long time. It was a rarity in its time alone, yet you have come about it. Have you spoken to Yasahiro?" Yamamoto asked.

"I'm not sure who we spoke to. He was a scientist in the 25th district mountians. He told us about this place, and gave me the tokens." Nanashi replied.

"Nanashi?"

Nanashi looked past Yamamoto to see Yukimura. He was escorted by members of the kido corps, and as they rounded the corner, the abruptly halted.

"Nanashi! My boy! It's wonderful to see you here! Have you found what you're looking for?" Yukimura excitedly exclaimed.

"Not yet dad. Although I'm glad you're here." Nanashi replied "Who is Ahriman?"

Yukimura's face became serious, almost instantly. The sudden change surprising Nanashi, and putting him back on edge. Yukimura began to sigh, and pace around the room. Everyone eyed him, until he came to a stop by the book.

"Head Captain? I have come as requested, and I have brought Kaien as-" Ukitake said, stopping short as he entered the room with Kaien. "Ah, Lady Kuchiki! Nanashi! How wonderful to see you again. How did everything go?"

"It's good to see you as well sir. Still investigating, but we have a very promising lead right now." Rukia answered.

"Head-Captian. I have arrived as requested." Byakuya said, also entering the room.

"Captain Kuchiki!" Ukitake exclaimed "I had not realized that Yamamoto called for you too."

"What is the meaning of this?!" Yamamoto bellowed. "I have not called for anyone."

Silence gripped them as confusiom set in. Ukitake, Byakuya, and Kaien looked at each other. The room was tense, everyone knew something was wrong.

"Hey! Captain Yamamoto? I'm-" Said a feminine voice.

As they heard the unknown woman, she appeared. The short purple hair stood out to Nanashi most. Her dark skin which had another Captains haori drapped over it, showed him that she was another powerful being.

The amount of power within this room was astounding, and still strange. So many captains gathered in one place was odd, and if this was like the others, it was a mystery still.

"Very good to see you Captain Shihoin. It appears as if we have a misunderstanding on our hands." Ukitake spoke.

"Oh, this is no misunderstanding." Yukimira spoke.

Everyone looked at him as he did. There was a certainty in his voice that threw Nanashi off. His father was acting up again, and this time it almost seemed like he had gathered them here.

"Dad..."

"You have all gathered here because I have called you. I bring a message, and a warning." Yukimura said.

"You have overstepped, and must now be held responsible. Explain yourself, and be quick!" Yamamoto demanded.

Yukimura moved his hand in a downward cutting motion, and everyone felt their arms being held behind them. One by one, they fell to the ground, and slid across it to the wall behind them.

"Ahh, Dad! What are you thinking?!" Nanashi shouted.

"The time has come. I no longer need to hide." Yukimura spoke.

He floated, hovering in the air, as a deep black and purple aura enveloped him. The room began shaking, and books fell onto the ground. Yukimura's armor slowly peeled away, revealing the deep black and purple scars all over his body. His body began to be encased in a deep purple crystalline substance that was jagged, and sharp. His arm was fully covered, with a large portion of his chest, neck, and face becoming covered as well.

"You have probably figured it out by now, little shinigami, that you have something require." Yukimura said, his voice taking two tones.

"Dad! What the hell are you talking about?!" Nanashi asked.

"Its time everyone learned the truth." Yukimura replied.

"What truth?!" Rukia asked.

Yukimura's body became covered in the crystalline substance, and as the room stopped shaking, he returned to the ground.

"Nanashi, you wish to know who Ahriman is? He is the god of the void. He will return everything to the void, where it will be reborn in his image!" Yukimura bellowed. "I serve him, as do many in this world. His will is absolute!"

"Why do this to us dad?!" Nanashi asked.

"His return was almost realized 18 years ago. No doubt Yasahiro showed you his memories of this. The event which lead to Kasumi's demise. Tell me, did he show you what happened to the child?" Yukimura asked.

"It was sent away, where he probably died of void poisoning. Why?" Nanashi replied.

"Oh, no child. The boy is very much alive, and he is the key to Ahriman's return." Yukimura stated.

Nanashi struggled to stand, slowly inching his way to his feet. The kido was particularly strong, and it had surprised even Yamamoto by its strength. The captains remaimed silent, which struck Nanashi as odd, until he saw that their mouths were bound as well, by an unstable purple chain.

"Why tell me this? You're giving you plan away. I'll find the child, and stop his return!" Nanashi defiantly replied.

Yukimura smiled, slowly chuckling to himself as Nanashi spoke. The two tones of his voice made him sound much mkre demonic than anything Nanashi had heard before. His laugh slowly erupted and Nanashi was forced down again. The kido wrapped tightly around him, throwing him to the ground.

"I will explain all, but first..." Yukimura replied, raising a hamd and pulling Kaien, Byakuya, and Yoruichi to him.

The binds stopped them from protesting, and the tight grip around their backs effectively halted any plan before it could begin. They were placed in front of Yukimura, facing away from him, and were placed on their knees.

"I require a few items from the more powerful noble clans first." Yukimura explained.

He walked up to Yoruichi, extended his hands, and it passed into her back. Her eyes widened as she grimmaced in pain silently. The binds around her mouth stopped any noise from escaping her, and Yukimura began to pull something from within her. Her eyes slowly rolled up, closing as she slumpped forward.

Yukimura let her fall forward, and within his hand, was a yellow glowing gem. It was a perfect sphere, glimmering, and radiating power.

"Fear not, she will remain alive. I just need her keystone. As I need from all of the noble clans here." Yukimura said.

He wandered over to Byakuya, removing a purple stone, and Kaien, removing a blue one. They both fell to the ground, passing out as they did. Nanashi could only watch as his father tortured them. He wanted to stop him, to lash out in anger feeling his frustrations boiling.

"Now, I suppose you think you can stop me. Let me be perfectly clear. Ahriman _will_ return, he _will have_ his vessel, and you are _powerless_ to stop it." Yukimura menacingly stated.

"The child?"

"Yes, the child. The child serves a very important purpose. He is to be the physical manifestation of Ahriman's will. The child however, managed to slip away before that could happen." Yukimura explained. "I suppose you wish to know who, or where the child is. Very well, I will tell you."

Yukimura began to float, rising higher than he had before, and tearing a hole in the roof of the Memoriam.

"That child, is _you,_ Nanashi."

Nanashi's eyes widened, shocked to hear this. He struggled to speak, yet as he thought about it, everything made sense. His void powers, his familiarity with the manor, even the expression on Yasahiro's face when talking about the experiments.

"No doubt you wish to chase me. Very well, come, I will tell you where to find me." Yukimura said, rising into the air again. "I am going to the Inverted Tower."

As he finished speaking, he flew higher into the air, speeding off into the night.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

So there we go. Lots of plot development in this chapter. This will probably be what I'd call the middle point of the first arc in this. I am going to end up covering the Bleach main story as well, removing some things I felt were unnecessary, or fleshing out things I felt were not fully fleshed out.

I had a question from a guest, that I couldn't reply to because reasons.

Yes, Ahriman is based off of the Zoroastrian Ahriman. I figured since the respective groups within the Bleach mythos have their ethnic predominance, I'd follow a similar theme. (Shinigami are japanese, Quincy are German, etc)

So I would pick a relatively underutilized and facinating group myself for the void. Namely the ancient Iranian religious group, Zoroastrianism.

For those who don't know, you can read all about in with the google.

Anyway, let me know what you think, there is a huge story left to tell, and hopefully you guys remain interested.

Spooky


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

There was an air of tension in the grand hall of the first division. The captains were gathered, save for Yoruichi, and Byakuya who were recovering in the squad four barracks, along with Kaien. Their condition was stable, neither life threatening, nor permanent damage was done. A vast amount of reishi was taken from them, which weakened them, causing them great pain, but nothing more serious. Regardless, their condition was prone to change, and Yamamoto ordered them taken care of, which Captain of squad four Retsu Unohana happily obliged. They were carted off and taken to the recovery ward of the squad four barracks, where they were being treated.

Silence filled the room, as the disturbing news about Yukimura, Ahriman, and his power was relayed to the rest of the captains. Many were in disbelief, a few decided to prepare, and left early to do so. The remaining captains delegated, trying to come up with a plan of attack. If Yukimura, and Ahriman were as powerful as reported, then the captains were in trouble. Or at least, thats what the general thoughts were.

"What is our next move then? What is the Inverted Tower? Do we even know where it is?" Shunsui Kyoraku, the eighth division captain asked.

"How are we even supposed to begin looking?" Toshiro Hitsugaya, the tenth division captain asked as well.

The captains murmured, deliberating, trying to come up with a solution, or at least a proper defence. An attack like this was unheard of in the history of the gotei thirteen. Yamamoto thought gravely of Yukimura's power, fearing his claim was true. If he was truly as powerful as he seemed, then there were few who could stop him. He questioned his abilities now, wondering if he was truly strong enough to lead. It shook him being so easily taken down by one man, it stayed with him all night. He had an example to set, a precedent to uphold, and this one man, broke that down with a level 1 spell.

He tapped his cane down onto the ground, effectively silencing the captains who spoke. Thankful he still held sway over them, he let his order linger in the air for a few moments longer, enjoying the silence as it permeated the room. He needed this, he needed to feel the power he had, to maintain his control, or at least the illusion of it. He readied himself before he spoke.

"Until we know more, I am ordering all squads of high alert, effective immediately. This is to be considered a real, and very dangerous threat." Yamamoto stated.

"Head captain, what about Nanashi? Surely he knows more, surely he can explain himself. He was reaponsible for the keystones being taken. This grave failure needs to be punished!" Lieutenant of the second division Soi Fon stated. She had stepped in for a recovering Yoruichi.

"I agree, something needs to be done." Captain of the fifth division Souske Aizen calmly agreed.

"I have deliberated with central 46, and it was agreed that Nanashi will be given one chance to mend this. He will be stripped of his rank, and standing, given the title of the 'Orochi', with all of the authority that station holds." Yamamoto replied.

The captains all went silent, having not heard that name for a very long time. It was a strict punishment, yet it gave him a chance to regain his honour. Soi Fon looked pleased, while the captains thought this may have been extreme. The process of gaining the title of Orochi was painful, for everyone.

Yamamoto knew this, but the alternative was an exectuion. He knew that central 46 could be ruthless, so he tried to mitigate the sentence as much as he could. He knew that Nanashi, and his power would be an asset, even if they didn't. He tapped his cane on the ground, dismissing the captains, and sighed to himself. One by one, the captains left the room, save for Ukitake, who stood silently, eyes closed.

"What do you think will happen, sir?" Chojiro Sasakibe, the first division lieutenant asked.

"I wish to think on things. We simply do not know enough to combat this yet. However, I do know where to begin." Yamamoto replied. "Jushiro."

"Yes, captain?"

"I have dismissed yyou, yet you remain. Am I right in assuming that you wish to discuss this?" Yamamoto asked.

"Indeed, sir. It doesn't strike you as a severe pumishment for something none of us could have predicted?" Ukitake asked.

Yamamoto let out a deep grumblimg im his throat, which Ukitake knew was a signal of something more going on. He took the sign, and resigned himself to relaying the bad news. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that Rukia wouldn't react well to this news, but he knew that it was for the best. He just hoped she saw that too.

Yamamoto ooened his eyes, looking into Ukitake's and saw that he knew as well. "Bring me Rukia, and Nanashi."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Nanashi paced, briskly walking back and forth in a 5 foot line. He was restless, unable to calm his mind down as it raced. He was ashamed of the man he once called a father, realizing that he should have acted far sooner than he did. He thought back, seeing the signs that were present in his life. Void powers, fractured memories, even the familiarity of the manor. He kicked himself for not realizing earlier, the signs seemed to obvious to him now. He put everything together, and now felt stupid.

"Nanashi. Pacing isn't going to solve anything." Rukia said.

"Well what the fuck am I supposed to do?! I just found out that I'm, basically, the god of destruction! My father is responsible for the hollow's, plus, Kaien, captain Shihoin, and Byakuya are hurt!" Nanashi exclaimed, letting his frustration out.

"Hey! Shouting at me won't solve this!" Rukia shouted back.

Nanashi glared at her, as she returned the look. What the hell was she expecting from him? She couldn't have known what he was feeling, as far as she knew, he was 'normal'. Nanashi took a deep breath in, steadying himself, trying to calm down.

"You're right." He sighed, "I'm sorry. I just don't know what to do here..."

"I wish I could tell you Nanashi. Until we know more, we really can't act on this." Rukia replied. "Have some faith in the captains meeting. I'm sure they'll come up with a plan."

The sound of a sliding door caused bith Rukia and Nanashi to turn and face it. Captain Ukitake stepped in, looking upset, and mournful at the same time. Something bad was going to happen, his face said it all. They were waiting in the meeting hall of the Thirteenth division, as they had been instructed to do so, until someome came for them. It put both if them on edge, and Nanashi assumed the worst was about to happen.

"I hope you are well. Yamamoto requests your presence. Both of you." Ukitake gravely stated.

"Are we in trouble, sir? Nanashi asked.

Ukitake simply stared into his yellow eyes, stoic look remaining on his face. Ukitake was not know for being overly serious, so this gesture spoke volumes to them. Something like this was indeed serious, Nanashi just hoped that Rukia wouldn't pay for this as well.

He wouldn't be able to handle it if she was punished for his mistake.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"You have been called here to report on your investigation." Yamamoto stated.

Tradition stated that the ranking officer would deliver the debrief, and Rukia, who was the ranking member on the investigation, stepped forward. She confidently walked to the centre of the room, bowing to Yamamoto, and taking a deep breath.

"Head-captain, our investigation in the north pointed us to the 25th district. Specifically a mountian top noble house which had been long since abandoned." Rukia said. "We looked around, not finding much, save for Yukimura Ginjo, one of the suspicious witnesses we were to question."

Yamamoto listened, eyes closed as Rukia spoke. His face was, as normal, unreadable, yet Nanashi knew that he was fraught with worry. He wanted to know how to stop Yukimura, and was searching for answers. Not focussed on anything other than the safety if the seireitei. It was commendable, if the feeling extended beyond the walls. Nanashi scoffed at the presumption that either he, or Rukia had any idea what the hell was going on themselves. Yet he let him have his small semblance of control, if only for his sake.

"Nanashi, step forward." Yamamoto commanded.

Nanashi obliged, if only for traditions sake, bowing deeply. He decided that following protocol was his best course of action. Needless to say, he was far from pleased. He wanted to fix this, but he was stymied by tradition, and bureaucracy. It drove him mad.

"Nanashi. You spoke with Yasahiro, or what appeared to be him?" Yamamoto questioned.

"Yes, sir. He was trapped in a portrait, apparently a victim of void energy, and his angry assistant. Nanashi replied.

"What did he say? Anything we can use to stop Yukimura?" Yamamoto asked.

Nanashi frowned, looking down at the mention of his father. The things that were revealed, still racked his mind. It made sense to him, and that's what frightened him. If any of what he said turned out to be true, then he was a massive danger just standing here.

"Nothing worth noting, except for the Tome of the Void. Apparently it has all of the information on Ahriman, including how to stop him." Nanashi spoke. "At least, thats what Yasahiro said."

Yamamoto sighed, inwardly putting things together. He glanced over at Jushiro, seeing his pupil absorb this information as well. Having him here allowed him to look at the evidence as it was presented to him, and try to make connections as well. Yamamoto usually did things himself, however the situation demanded a more cautious approach. Jushiro being here was the first step in caution.

"So this tome," Ukitake spoke, "Am I right in assuming that was the reason behind you entering the Memoriam?"

"Yes, sir. Nanashi was told that it would be there." Rukia replied.

"Sir, I think the hollow's were my father's doing." Nanashi suddenly said.

Yamamoto opened his eyes, looking at the young man fully now. It took a lot for him to admit it, and the pain was evident on Nanashi's face. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't deny respecting him. It made this whole thing all the more difficult. Nanashi was similar to Jushiro in many ways, and Yamamoto could see him becomimg a powerful shinigami in the future. Right now, however, things were very different, the the young man's future was no longer certian. The decision had been made, and if it went the way it was intended, nobody would see his future. Regaining composure, Yamamoto brought his thoughts back to the current conversation.

"What makes you so sure?" Yamamoto asked.

"The evidence points to that, sir. I know him far better than anyone here, he definitely wasn't himself, almost like the man I knew was possessed. Driven by some unknown force to commit these crimes." Nanashi replied. "Don't punish Rukia for my mistake, sir. I'm begging you..."

Yamamoto seemed to contemplate, letting out a deep rumbling in the back of his throat. Nanashi hoped that this would be enough to satisfy Yamamoto, simply not having enough information to give to him. He feared reprimands, deciding to make this a convincing as possible. His thoughts drifted to Rukia, and her involvement in this. As the ranking officer here, she would be held responsible far easier than Nanashi would, and it scared him.

"So why did you not act on this?" Yamamoto asked sternly.

"Sir, surely you can't be serious? They didn't have any evidence other than a hunch!" Ukitake responded.

"All I'm seeing is a total lack of tactical thinking. Young Nanashi had a hunch, a feeling, about his father, which if his words are to be believed, warranted further questioning. You let it slide, and now it has cost us something serious. The key stones are gone, and are now in the hands of a mad man." Yamamoto angrily said. "It pains me to do this, but my orders are absolute. Nanashi, you are hereby out of this investigation, pending charges of treason, terrorism, and conspiracy to commit mass destruction."

"Wait! How can-" Rukia spoke.

"Miss Kuchiki, you _will_ be silent!" Yamamoto bellowed.

"Nanashi, you will be moved to the squad twelve barracks, where captain Urahara will conduct a thorough analysis, while you await trial." Yamamoto said, tapping his cane on the ground.

The door opened, and four members of the kido corps walked in with a red chains, and binds. Nanashi did nothing to stop them, allowing himself to be taken. Rukia look on, helpless to do anything as he was taken away.

Ukitake stood, eyes closed with a resigned look. He knew what was happening, and his grave mood darkened Rukia's feelings. He had his doubts, but if everything was as it was known, this was their only chance.

Nanashi turned, following the orders the kido corps gave him, as the other members of squad one came out to watch. The last he saw of Rukia, was her pained expression, as the doors closed behind him.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Now, I expect you know why this needs to be done. We need to know what we're up against here." Kisuke said to Nanashi.

Nanashi lay upon a table, arms and legs bound to it, immobilizing him. There was a bright light shining on him as the researchers examined him. He closed his eyes, feeling relief from the barrage of lights passing above his head. He was naked, save for the white cloth drapped across his pelvis. Kisuke grabbed some tools, securing sensors to Nanashi's head, and chest to monitor life signs. The last thing he wanted was for this to be any more unpleasant than it needed to be. He knew what he needed to do, and moral dilemma aside, he would fulfill his duty.

He grabbed a device, a square, metallic looking box with six arms extenting outward, hinged like some sort of insect. On the underside of the box was a long needle, which would allow him to examine his reishi. Kisuke knew it was an incredibly unpleasant experience, but there were few options left for him. His reishi couod be unpredictable, and he would not allow the void to manifest itself here.

Nanashi felt the bed begin to rise with a machine like whine. Suddenly, he felt his head being secured with three metal clamps. The cold metal pressed into his skin, effectively immobilizing it. He figured this was going to be a painful experience, and as calm as he outwardly exoressed, internally, he began to panic.

"I will warn you. This is an incredibly unpleasant experience. You just need to remain as still as possible while this happens." Kisuke warned.

Nanashi remained quiet, deciding that it was his best course of action. He felt Kisuke place the device on his face, and activate it. The device quietly hummed as it started, vibrating lightly. Nanashi opened his eyes, seeing the needle uncomfotably close to his right eye. He tensed, feeling his pulse quicken, and his adrenaline kick in.

"This device is able to access, your specific reishi signature. With it, I can read the type of reishi you emit." Kisuke informed Nanashi. "If the reports are true, then your specific void based reishi should allow my to pinpoint the location of void relics."

The device stopped humming, yet began to warm up. Kisuke sighed, realizing that it was time to begin. He hoped that if this was for the greater good, Nanashi would forgive him. He pressed a few buttons on the device, and it began to operate.

Nanashi knew what was about to happen, and as the needle lowered itself, he fought the urge to flinch, and try to get away. The needle drew closer and closer to his eye, and he felt it pierce the cornea, and dig itself deep into his eye. The pain from the needle as it was driving itself into him, was intense, and he began to grunt. The needle continued pressing into his skull, and slowly Nanashi began to see a purple cloud in his vision. The sliding needle smoothly, and slowly moved up and down, extracting information from Nanashi's reishi.

As quickly as it had begin, the needle was withdrawn from Nanashi's eye, and the relief was instant. He noticed a he couldn't see with his peripheral vision, as a deep red took over his vision. His head hurt, seeing white stars as he was fradually put into a sitting position. He felt a trickle of blood slide down his face, as he closed his eye, leaving the other open, and alert.

"I apologize for that, however, the data gathered here should allow me to make a device to pin point void energy, as I stated before." Kisuke said apologetically.

Nanashi simply looked at him, and then back away. He was pissed off, and ready to destroy something, yet he was bound to this place. Kisuke looked upset, crestfallen, as he took the device, and wandered away.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Rukia sat in the squad thirteen barracks, tapping her finger on her knee as she waited for Ukitake. She had been informed during her debrief with him, to return to the barracks and wait for him. Her mind raced as she thought about everything that happened, finally understanding Sode no Shirayuki's warning.

"Damn it..." Rukia whispered.

She rose, begining to pace in her small room for what seemed like hours. Her mind raced the whole time as she kicked herself for not realizing what was going on sooner. Nanashi was an odd case as shinigami go, yet she was fooled. If the reports were to be believed, and the general understanding of the void, then Nanashi must have known about his heritage. If he was somehow linked to this, execution was certian. She could feel the fear welling up inside her, and tried to calm herself down, but nothing worked.

"Rukia." Ukitake said, startling her with his appearance. "Come, we have much to discuss."

Rukia walked toward her captain, following him as he lead her to his private chambers. This was a rare opportunity, and if the circumstances were different, it would be considered a huge honour. However, recent events proved that this was far more serious than she initially thought. Ukitake, while open with his subordinates, liked his privacy. He would always open up in the meeting hall, giving his words of wisdom to anyone who asked for it. It was one if the many reasons she liked him as a captain. As open an honest as he was, he never allowed many people into his personal quarters.

As the entered his quarters, she immediately noticed how clean and organized things were. No papers piled up, no mess, nothing. It was almost exactly how she had invisioned it, and him. She noticed a picture of a woman, but couldn't make out who it was of. The black hair meant it could be anyone. Yet something struck her as curious, the woman was wearing a white coat. No markings were visible, so it may have just been a woman in a white coat. She was brought back when Ukitake spoke.

"I'm sorry for being so secretive, however the circumstances demand it." Ukitake said gravely.

"Sir, what's going on?" Rukia asked.

"Central 46 has authorized a long standing protocol which will be inacted tonight. Nanashi is about to die." Ukitake replied.

"What?!" Rukia shouted.

"Relax, it's not an execution. Its a ceremonial occasion." Ukitake said. "What do you know of the ancient seireitei, and it's customs?"

Puzzled, Rukia thought back to her history classes, and frowned. She was accelerated, put into the last year in her second. She was only 17, incredibly young for a shinigami, and her rank was practically given to her by the Kuchiki's what the hell could she even begin to know about that. Sure, the Kuchiki manor had a massive library, but she was pressed into martial abilities, not history.

"It's okay, I know you missed the history lessons." Ukitake stated endearingly. "To grossly over simplify, in ancient times, the governing body known as central 46, was known as the Conclave of Noble Houses. They were made to govern the known area withing the soul society. Each of the 46 houses had a special representative, called an 'Orochi', which they could dispatch to eliminate threats, and settle disputes. These souls were never expected to return. It was mostly used for dangerous souls, or souls that had committed a great crime, and brought dishonour on themselves."

Rukia sat, listening to Ukitake, trying to understand what he was saying. She sat, rubbing her forehead, trying to connect this to Nanashi, but found she couldn't.

"Nanashi has been voted, in a landslide, to take up the mantle of the 'Orochi'. It was decided that he dishonoured the seireitei when he couldn't stop his father." Ukitake finally said.

"But it wasnt his fault! He couldn't have know what was going to happen! How can they do this?!"

Rukia looked at Ukitake, shocked by his words, and completely dumbfounded at the decision. She wanted to pull her weight around, to stop this from happening, because it sounded like a death sentence. She felt herself becoming light headed, and her face warmed.

"Central 46 needs someone to blame for what happened. Someone needs to pay for this crime, and unfortunately, Nanashi is the one they chose." Ukitake replied. "Afterward, they will give him to robes of the Orochi, and then they will be tasking him with tracking his father down, and bringing him to justice. It can be seen as a chance to regain favour, and honour."

"Is it too late to stop them?" Rukia asked, almost pleadingly.

"No. However, now, I must ask you to do something terrible." Ukitake said.

"What is it...?" Rukia quietly asked.

"Nanashi is to be made a spectacle. Public dicipline will be administered, a staged 'execution' and we must be in attendance." Ukitake quietly said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Get up." A rough looking man commanded.

Nanashi did as he was told, being wrenched up, pushed, and shoved out into an open arena looking place. His hands were bound, and connected to red tethers like a leash. He felt the numbing effect of the sekiseki rock around him, and as he looked around, he saw two posts, with a few shinigami standing there. One of the men that stuck out, was a shirtless, black hooded man, covered in scars, holding, what looked like a small silver tube.

The crowd consisted of shinigami, and noble families from the major 46 houses. They were quiet, save for a few murmurs from some of the nobles. Shinigami from every squad lined the front rows, with captains standing at the ends. Above them was a booth where the head captain sat, watching the spectacle unfold before him.

"Nanashi Ginjo. You are one of our shingami, recently graduated from the Shin'o academy. You have been honoured with serving the Kuchiki clan as a tutor to Lady Rukia Kuchiki." Yamamoto announced. "However, your inability to fulfil your duty, was a collosal failure."

Nanashi looked down, feeling his words cut deeply. He failed to see what was glaringly obvious, and now he was going to be publicly executed for it. Defeated, he agreed with their judgement, and resigned himself to his fate.

"You are henceforth, stripped of your rank, and place within the gotei 13. Pay for your crimes." Yamamoto bellowed, waving his hand.

Nanashi felt his hands being lifted to his sides, as the black hooded man stepped to his back. He tensed, feeling the dread from what was about to happen. The man activated the cylinder, and Nanashi heard the crackle of unstable reishi as he braced himself. The crowd erupted, cheering as the man roared, and put on a spectacle for them. They seemed to divulge back into their animalistic side, wanting to see blood and suffering.

"You've drawn quite a crowd. Hopefully you out on enough of a show for them." The torturer said, sadistically.

"If they came to hear me beg, they will be disappointed." Nanashi spat.

"Hmmm, good. You've still got some fight in you." The torturer said, stepping back. "They'll love that!"

Nanashi closed his eyes, preparing himself as much as he could for the pain that was going to follow. He opened them, and looked into the crowd, seeing cheering shinigami, and nobles, becoming disgusted by their display. He looked around more, when something caught his eyes, a small, raven haired woman, staring in horror at him. Eyes wide, tears streaming down her face.

"Rukia..." Nanashi said.

Nanashi wanted to call her name, but stopped upon feeling the sting, and deep crack of the whip as it tore into his flesh, and muscle. It felt like skin was being burned off as the whip cracked again. He felt the warm tingle of blood pouring out from his back, as the whip was withdrawn, and cracked again, and again, 46 times.

Rukia was in the stands, screaming, and crying. Nanashi, _her_ Nanashi was being punished for a crime that was made up. She felt her whole world spinning, seeing Nanashi beaten, and scarred. The skin on his back seemed to flake off, as the blood sprayed onto the ground. She saw a chunk of skin, barely hanging onto his back, and peeling under its own weight. She couldn't even beging to imagine the pain, but looking at his face, she could see it, plain as day.

Bloodied, and exhausted, Nanashi slumped, breathing, and bleeding heavily. He looked up, and saw Rukia had covered her mouth, and was crying. He tried to smile, to show her that he was okay, but found the pain too great to do much of anything. Instead, he tried to focus on his breathing, to hopefully attempt at controling his pain.

"You have done well so far. Not much noise from you. This however, may loosen your tongue." The torturer manically said.

Nanashi saw that he was holding a metallic rod, with a red hot end. The heat coming from the rod was immediately apparent, and Nanashi felt his fear and panic rising. He fought the urge to beg, to keep his word, yet found it incredibly difficult.

Laughing, the torturer stalked closer to him waving the red hot metal in his face. Nanashi tried, for everything he could, to brace himself, to steel his resolve for this, but nothing could prepare him. The torturer quickly, and aggressively placed the rod onto Nanashi's chest with a hiss. The smell of charred skin immediately filled Nanashi's nostrils, as he grimmaced in pain. His chest was on fire, feeling the rod burn deeper, and deeper into his muscle, Nanashi felt faint from pain.

Rukia watched in horror as the man she loved was beaten, bloodied, and branded before her. She never thought the shinigami, and central 46 could be this barbaric, yet the roaring crowd showed her otherwise. she tried to reach out, but couldn't feel Nanashi's presence, thanks to the sekiseki stone. So she sat, helplessly watching Nanashi be tortured, or as she spitefully thought, punished for his crimes. She knew what the plan was now, and although she didn't agree with the methods, she knew it was for the best. Still, the thought soured her, finding herself disgusted even more than before.

Nanashi struggled, trying desperately not to break, but found this to be too much. With one final breath, he let out an agonizing scream, making the torturer smile, and the crowd erupt more. Nanashi couldn't stop himself now, the cries of pain radiating into the sky, as he felt himself breaking. His world was becoming vibrant, colours bleeding into each other as he felt himself succumbing to the pain. As the rod was take away from his charred skin, Nanashi slumped, feeling the darkness embracing him.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The morning light had barely crested the horizon of the seireitei, and there were many shinigami rushing around. The sounds of feet, voices, and training could be heard all around, as every division acted on their orders. Alone, in the squad thirteen barracks, sat a small woman, who looked out onto the seireitei with tired, defeated eyes. She slumped herself against the wall, overlooking the window to her room. She stared, with sadness, and worry out at the training shinigami.

Rukia had been sitting alone for three days since Nanashi's staged exectuion. She tried to sleep, but was plagued by the memories of his body being torn apart, and tortured. The terrible, and terrifying screams coming from him, pierced her heart, and racked her mind with images of his broken, bloody body, hanging by his arms. She decided that she was to remain awake, raiding Nanashi's stache of that black-brown powdered drink, which she learned was called 'coffee'. She found it was bearable if she added sugar and milk, and it helped with her fatigue, giving her a boost of energy to help keep her awake.

While not nearly as bad as sleeping, being awake was no vacation either. The hours dragged on, the loneliness was prevalent, and the fatigue still built up. She looked like a mess, and frankly, she didn't care about cleaning herself up. Her hair was unkempt, deep black circles sat below her violet eyes, and she was far more pale than she usually was. To anyone else, she would have looked sick, and dying, a sentiment she mirrored in her head.

The door to her room slid open, and Ukitake walked in, as he usually did when he came to check on her. His worry for her was apparent every time he checked in, and he tried his hardest to get her to leave the room. He was trying in vain to get her to train amongst the others, hoping to distract her from her obvious depression. Even Kaien, who had recovered, tried to get her out of this slump, failing he was then called to train the others. She didn't blame them for worrying, she wasn't exactly making it easier for anyone to take care of her. She found that she didn't care all too much, and felt that sitting here, waiting for when, or if Nanashi would return to her, was easier than facing the truth.

She heard him talking, yet everything was a muffled noise to her. She tried to listen, finding herself fading in and out as he spoke. Coffee would help, it would keep her alert enough to deal with this. Nanashi would have to get more, but she needed her sanity as well. She made a mental note to replace what she used, and apologize to Nanashi if need be.

She felt numb, and helpless to do anything. So she sat, and waited, hoping to see Nanashi again. As Ukitake sighed, looking to the floor, Rukia spied his downtrodden face. The stress was getting to him too, yet he looked far worse than normal. Something was definitely wrong with him too, she couldn't handle him right now anyway, so remained silent as he left.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Cold.

His feet were so cold.

Blurred objects, bleeding into each other were all that Nanashi could see. He ached, his back still stinging from the arena, and his chest tender just thinking about it. He tried raising his head, but couldn't anticipate the shock of pain running through his head and neck. He resigned himself to staring at the floor, as it moved.

Wait, it was moving. He was being dragged somewhere. How? Who?

It was then he noticed his arms being held, and his hands were drapped around two people. They were cold, numb, and tingling, like everything else. They weren't being the nicest, nor the most gentle, but he expected less from them. People cheered, stood and applauded, during his 'execution' so these shinigami must have been dissatisfied with the reality of this situation. They were following a third person, and talking to each other. About what, Nanashi couldn't tell, he could only hear a deep, almost deafening ring.

"How much further do we have to carry this traitor?" One of the men asked.

"Quiet. Central 46 has something... special in mind." A woman's voice replied.

Nanashi was carried to a massive room, filled with stones, and names. There was a light fog emanating from somewhere within the floor. This place seemed familliar, the Shin'o academy coming back to him as he was moved through the room. Everything echoed, from the footsteps, to breathing, it all echoed. Nanashi felt himself being stopped, and lowered as the three people reached their destination, setting him down, and bowing.

"Noble Judicator, Hiroshi. I have brought the traitor." The woman stated.

"You may leave, Soi Fon." The man replied.

"But, I thought-"

"And take your men with you." Hiroshi commanded.

Quietly, and obviously upset, Soi Fon did as she was told, ordering her two men to release Nanashi. The let him go, making him fall flat onto the floor. He hissed as the sudden jarring pained him. His chest heaved at the mistreatment he was given, and he tried to push himself up off the ground, yet failed, and fell down again, hurting himself even more.

"Rise." Hiroshi commanded.

Nanashi pushed himself up, finally getting a good look at the man. He was dressed in a vibrant purple kimono, with gold detailing, and a white shitagi. He was middle aged, with a regal looking beard, and moustache. He wore a traditional cap, denoting his place as the central 46 house speaker, the most prestigious and powerful position within central 46. Nanashi was shocked to see him here, the members of central 46 prefered anonymity for their safety. Around him, stood the Yojimbo, high ranking shinigami, who had been hand chosen for the role of protector.

"Do you know where we are?" Hiroshi asked.

"The Reibyo, of the Orochi." Nanashi replied.

"Right you are. Here stands the legacy of every Orochi, from first, to last. Their deeds in the past have paved the way to our present, and our future." Hiroshi exasperated.

Nanashi looked around, as he remembered the lessons of the Orochi, and their deeds throughout history. The first shinigami as they are known today, were the Orochi, as they established the gotei 13. Nanashi and his history class were given a tour of the Reibyo, and a history lesson on some of the more famous members of the Orochi.

"I'm not worthy of being here." Nanashi stated. "Even on my knees."

"No, not as you are now. You have committed grave crimes, and as such, it was decreed that you were to be executed." Hiroshi replied.

"So, get on with it." Nanashi snapped. "Or am I missing something?"

Hiroshi smiled, looking at Nanashi as he tried to face his supposed death. It was commedable, yet showed him how dense he really was. The reports Hiroshi recieved told him everything about him, so this came as no surprise. Still, seeing him naked, almost begging for death, amused him.

"You have been brought here for a reason, young Nanashi. I would think you would at least be able to grasp that." Hiroshi chided.

His anger rose, yet Nanashi bit his tongue, stopping himself from lashing out further. He watched as Hiroshi grabbed a box from one of the Yojimbo, and turn toward Nanashi.

"What would you do if I gave you the chance to regain your honour? To be given full autonomy to deal with this new threat?" Hiroshi asked.

Nanashi stood, understanding what he was implying. He watched as Hiroshi opened the chest, revealing the black thin Hakama, and white shitagi. He dressed himself in the shitagi first, the familliar feel of the cloth on his chest as he did. The hakama almost felt as if it were tailored to him, matching the length of his long legs as he slipped it on. He turned, facing Hiroshi again, and saw that he was holding a black kosode, completing his shihakusho.

Nanashi heard shuffling behind him, and turned again seeing some Yojimbo moving another, slightly larger box, toward him. They placed it down, opening it to reveal black, armour. The liming, and detailing on the armour itself was the same crimson as the hilt of Kauso no Kage, which made Nanashi think back to him.

Nanashi took the dou, examining and appreciating the craftsmanship of the armour. He donned it, fastening it to his chest, with some help from athe Yojimbo surrounding him. It felt light, and slightly flexible, allowing him to move quickly, and still be protected. It was close to his body, and not bulky, which he was thankful for. If he needed to be stealthy, he could.

Next, he grabbed the Suneate, admiring the detail, and light weight of the armour, before attaching them to his shins. His black hakama folded, and fit snugly underneath them. They were thin and light as well, not interfering with his ability to move his legs of he needed to run.

Next, the Kote, the same design as the rest of the armour, was attached, and fastened to Nanashi. The shoulder pieces comsisted of three small spikes, not offereing any protection, but it allowed Nanashi to freely move his arms as he needed.

Nanashi turned to see Hiroshi handing him a black scarf, which he tied around his neck, letting a the tail hang just below his hips. This felt right, as awful as the ceremony was, this felt comfortable. It was strange to him, almost like every piece of armour had been specially tailored for his body. Nanashi felt himself welling up with pride, and looking at Hiroshi, as he steeled himself.

"What would you ask of your Orochi?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Rukia opened her eyes, and was met with a dim light from a candle. She had lit a new one, and started drawing to pass the time, but this candle was halfway melted.

"Shit... how long was I out?" Rukia asked outloud.

She sat up, feeling a blanket draping her shoulders that wasn't there before. She confusedly pulled it off of her, and took in the new cloth. It was brown, and was perfectly covering her. She looked around, not seeing any signs of another person being here. The room was dark, the, night sky lacking a moon to shine through the windows.

"What the hell...?"

"You seemed cold. So I drapped my Haori over you."

Rukia looked around, trying to find the spurce of the voice, but couldn't find it. She felt a little violated, but relaxed when she pulled off the blanket, and saw the sleeves, with the darker brown angular designs on the shoulders.

"Wait... this is..." Rukia stuttered.

Hearing the mans feet walk toward her, her face brightened up. Standing in front if her was Nanashi. She looked at him, up and down, and saw that he was in a new armoured shihakuso which she assumed was because of the new station he held.

"Hey..." Nanashi meekly said.

Rukia looked at him, tears welling up, and smiling happily at him. He was here, alive and well. She was overjoyed, fighting the urge to cry in front of him. She knew that he'd never let her live it down. Hell, it might have been worth it ay this point, reputation be damned.

Ukitake snuck in behind Nanashi, happy at his return, and wanting to inform Rukia as well. He looked surprised to see that she was already meeting him, feeling a little upset that he couldn't tell her, yet happy all the same. He loved bringing good news, and these past four days had been nothing but bad.

"Ah, I see you've already met!" Ukitake joyously said.

"You..." Rukia quietly said. "You absolute ASS!" Rukia shouted.

The change in her demeanor frightened both Ukitake and Nanashi, making them jump back with their hands up. There were a few things Rukia was known for, her kind hearted, sometimes childish behaviour, her optimistic attitude about most things, and he firey temper. Not knowing what was wrong, and fearing her wrath they remained silent as she fumed in front of them.

"What?!" Nanashi shouted back, feeling himself getting annoyed at her.

"You disappeared for four days! Have me worried sick! And when you return, only say _'hey'_?!" Rukia shouted.

Rukia punched his chest, not remembering that he was wearing armour, and the crack caused her to wince. She was too furious to care about her hand, but damn that hurt. She raised her other hand, swinging at Nanashi's head, but he blocked, or dodged all but a few. The few that hit _really_ hit though, and his face was sufficiently sore now.

"Damn it, where is Sode no Shirayuk?!" Rukia exclaimed.

She looked around, seeing Ukitake grab something, and start walking away.

"Captain Ukitake, dont you dare!" Rukia warned.

"Rukia will you-" Nanashi said, getting punched in the face, effectively silencing him as he gripped his nose.

Ukitake had left the room, and was running as fast as he could down the halls of the barracks. He could hear her as she chased after him, her footsteps getting louder and louder as he struggled to maintain his pace. He was with company when he had heard the news, so he wasn't awake enough to run like this. Cursing himself for being unprepared, regardless of his company, he ran as fast as he was able.

"Ukitake! Bring her back!" Rukia shouted, following him to the thirteenth division training grounds.

Ukitake didn't say anything, trying his hardest to get outside, where he'd be able to slip away, and potentially save Nanashi's life. As he ran, he stumbled on his feet, but maintained his speed, as best as he could. His guest would have to wait until later.

Rukia, hot on his tail, effortlessly ran through the barracks, shouting at him to return her Zanpakuto to 'teach that idiot a lesson', as she had put it. She thought about waking everyone in the barracks up, but found herself lacking any real empathy for them. She had a goal, to get her Zanpakuto back.

Nanashi gave chase now, running to catch up with her to let Uktake get away. As he reached the training grounds, he saw Rukia standing alone, shouting into the night sky, rousing the entirety of squad thirteen. Slowly, lanterns were lit with groggy, and angry squad members looking out at the commotion. Nanashi, heeding the words of Hiroshi, donned his scarf, covering his face, and identity.

He moved behind her, and tapped her on the shoulder, causing her to swing a fist at Nanashi's face. He leaned back, seeing her fist fly past his face, and after restraining her arms, pulled her into an embrace. He missed feeling her pressed up against him, the smell of her hair, and the comfort hugging her brought him. Even though it had only been four days, according to her, it felt like a lifetime. Eventually, she stopped thrashing, and just let Nanashi hug her. Even she had to admit, it felt nice having him to hold like this. She wanted to talk with him, ask him what happened. For now, she allowed herself to be hugged, struggling to hold her tears as he did.

She felt a tickle running down her face, cursing herself for failing at that.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Rukia sat on Nanashi's lap, eyes wide, poking and prodding him as she admired his new shihakuso, pressing the armour, and ogling him with her violet eyes. She was impressed, even though this new station he held was not necessarily a good one. She still found it fitting that he be given this new role, even if he would rather not have it.

"So, you're being sent after Yukimura then. Do you have a place to start?" Rukia asked.

"I do, and its why I'm here." Nanashi replied, abruptly taking a serious tone.

Rukia looked up at Nanashi, noticing the serious change in his voice. She had never gotten used to how he handled serious issues, how he could be happy and joking one minute, then serious and focussed the next.

"Central 46 has sent me here to make a group of shinigami to search for the 'Inverted Tower'." Nanashi said. "Not many shinigami, just a few so as not to arouse any suspicion."

"How many were you thinking?" Rukia questioned.

"Four, maybe five."

"How do you expect to gather them? Can it be anyone?" Rukia asked in quick succession.

Nanashi pulled the scarf down, and before he could respond, Rukia kissed him. She seemed more aggressive to him, deciding what she wanted and just taking it. It was welcome, she always would be, but he had to admit that it concerned him.

"I'll be given my new authority formally tomorrow. From there, Yamamoto will make the announcement to the Captains, where they will hand pick candidates, and I'll test, then select them personally." Nanashi said, as they broke the kiss off.

"Wow, look at you. Authority, and control. Kinda turns me on." Rukia said.

Nanashi froze, hearing her forwardness was always an attractive feature of hers, but this was a whole different topic. He wasnt used this, and honestly, he was a little sacred.

"Uhh... sorry... I didn't mean to-"

Rukia was cut short after Nanashi pulled her back into a kiss. Her eyes widened, surprised by his sudden action, but relaxed once she sunk into it. She could feel the pain in his kiss, the pain and suffering, mixed with animalistic desire. The kiss became much more heated, and small moans escaped Rukia's mouth as Nanashi pulled her close. Reluctantly, Nanashi pulled away, locking his deep yellow eyes with her vibrant violet ones.

"You know, I was thinking..." Nanashi said quietly.

Rukia felt her face slowly heating as she realized where this was going. Remembering everything they had been through, all of the tension between them, she felt it was as good a time as any. If these past few days had taught her anything, it was to sieze the opportunities as they arose. She steeled herself, standing, ruffling her hakama as she did, and pulled Nanashi by his hands.

"Follow me."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Amist a dark, barren landscape, a lone man walked. The jagged rocks, wild lightning, and distant cracks of thunder reminded him to be eternally cautions of his surroundings. The soft crunching his feet made as he stepped were barely heard as the howling wind blew passed. Thankful for his hooded cloak, regardless of the tattered and frayed ends, he pressed himself forward.

"I must find it. I _need_ to find it." He spoke to himself.

He had been out here for what felt like eons, his immortality proving useful once again. He had been unjustly banished here, for crimes against the natural order. His brother was responsible, locking him away for doing what he was created to do.

"Master? News from the seireitei. He has been sighted." A womans voice spoke in his ear.

He pulled out a small circular device from a bag in his cloak, staring deeply into the mirrored surface.

"Let me see..." The man replied.

The device began glowing a faint, black and purple glow, as the mirror swirled, and an image slowly showed.

"It should be clearing up now." The woman stated.

As she did, the image cleared up, showing a dark sky, and two people walking hand in hand. The familliar silhouette of the shinigami was immediately noticed on the smaller of the two. Yet, there was something different about the taller one.

"No... no this can't be right. Are you sure this is it?" The man asked.

"Positive. The reishi signature checks out." The woman replied.

"Hmm... I must hasten. He will be here soon, and my reckoning will be at hand. Watch him for any developments."

"Yes, Lord Ahriman."

Ahriman looked into the device again, remembering the features of his target. His goal fresh in his mind, he put the device away, and walked up a steep hill, slipping on the coarse sand.

"Ahh... at last." Ahriman stated.

In the valley below, stood a tall, jagged structure. This was the conduit, the beacon for his return, he would have his revenge, on the world, and his brother, that betrayed him. That much was certian.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Nanashi, being led by Rukia, entered the Kuchiki grounds. Not much had changed since he was here last, save for a few extra flowers, and a decorative lantern here and there. The night air was cool against his skin, something he knew was odd this time of year, but he pushed his reservations to the back of his mind, letting his hormones govern his actions.

Rukia pulled him along, her face geting up as she got closer to her new 'room'. She was sure Nanashi would be impressed, envious even, but she hoped he wouldn't see her differently. Well, after tonight, things _would_ be different, and for the better. She led him to the side of the compound, around the main hall and courtyard.

"Hey, I thought we were going to your room." Nanashi stated.

"We are, look." Rukia replied, pointing to a smaller building in the same style as the manor.

Nanashi's mouth began to open, surprised at the sheer size of the litteral house she had. As he looked back to her, she jumped up, making him catch her, as she planted her lips on his. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he supported her, getting a handful of her rear as she settled.

"Mmm, getting handsy, aren't we?" Rukia coyly stated.

"I could say the same for you." Nanashi replied.

Giggling, Rukia pulled him in for another kiss as he walked them over to her 'room'.

Opening the door revealed a large dark room, with all of the amenities of a noble house. There was a stove, a fire pit, small table, everything you could ever want or need. Nanashi was impressed, Rukia really had a nice set up with the Kuchiki's. Even though it made her nervous of others intentions, and thoughts, he was happy she was so well off. If there was ever a situation where he wasn't around anymore, she would still have this place.

Shutting the door, and placing Rukia down, he scoped out her room, and noticed a certian lack of a bed, or any place to sleep.

"So, Rukia. This place is nice," Nanashi said looking around. "But where do you sleep?"

He turned around, not seeing Rukia anywhere, having disappeared. He turned, looking around everywhere for his petite partner. She couldn't have gone far, and he doubted she changed her mind, so where was she?

"Nanashi..." Rukia called, seductively.

Nanashi followed the sound of her voice, which led him to another room in the back. He walked slowly, seeing the dim light from candles flicker, and dance on the walls. He pushed the slightly closed door open, revealing Rukia, wearing her shihakusho without an obi.

The kosode of her shihakusho was loose, barely clinging to her shoulders, threatening to slip off at any moment. She was staring at Nanashi, gently biting her lower lip as her excitement grew. Moving her arms inward, she let her kosode fall to the floor, pooling at her feet. Without much effort, she had successfully expressed her mood, and for the first time, felt attractive.

Nothing holding them up, her hakama fell as well, intertwining with her kosode on the floor. Her bare legs felt the prickling cool of the night, giving her goosebumbs.

Nanashi frantically tried untying his armour, deciding to loosen it then slip out of it, and began untying his obi, hoping to join her quickly. He could never remember how to untie the damn thing, and hissed as he tried unsuccessfully to do so.

"Nanashi~" Rukia seductively called to him. "Having trouble?"

Nanashi simply grunted, continuing to fiddle with the obi. He never even noticed Rukia striding over to him, dropping her shitagi, and placing a hand on his. He glanced up, as she kissed him, and pulled her close to him. He gradually became more excited, standing ready for her, when she kneeled down, and slowly untied the obi. She slid the cloth out from his shihakusho, dropping his hakama,

As the kosode and shitagi fell, she finally saw the damage that had been done to him. The deep red, and black scar on his chest where he was branded looked far worse than she had imagined. She stood, staring at his chest with sympathetic eyes.

Nanashi saw the look in her eyes, and looked down at his chest, barely able to see the scar she was looking at. He knew it was bad, he knew it may have even been ugly, and his embarassment grew.

"Nanashi..." Rukia whispered.

"I know. Its ugly." Nanashi replied.

She could see the pain on his face as he replied to her, and knew that it was something he was extremely self concious about. Whether or not he would ever admit it became irrelevant after his tone. She wanted to show him that it was okay, and that she didn't think it detracted from her attraction. She slowly extended a hand, seeing Nanashi tense as her fingers gently felt his skin.

The brand was deeper than she thought, the lines of the symbol were charred, and tough. The brand itself was made of pure reishi, and essentially broke down Nanashi's body, leaving permanent scars. It effectively 'burned' the make into him. She thought back to the day, and remembered his back.

"Turn around." Rukia demanded.

Not answering, Nanashi turned, showing her his scarred back.

She looked with horror at the deep, jagged scars that lined his back, and her memories of that day flashed in her mind. She never wanted to see him like that again, and feared his mind would be forever plagued by that day. She pulled him into an embrace, unable to think of anything to say.

It was then, that a thought came to her, as she spun him around, kissing him, and slowly trailing kisses down his chest, careful of his scar.

He looked down at her when she stopped, resting at his waist, and she stared at him. He looked into her violet eyes, as she gently grabbed him. She could feel his warmth, and pulse quicken as his breath hitched. She began stroking, gripping him gently enough to not hurt him. She took his scent in, the same smokey musk that she was so crazy about, and her movements became more enthusiastic.

She suddenly had a deep desire, and couldn't help herself as she kissed him. She tasted him, a bitter, yet sweet tang that she found herself going crazy for. She wanted to savour it, as she moved in and kissed him again, this time, much more passionately. She decided that she'd had enough of a sample, and began licking him, tasting everything that was presented to her. His scent flooded her nose, and she felt herself growing more and more aroused.

He looked down at the new sensation, and her crimson face, as she licked him. He closed his eyes, tilting his head, upwards at the soft feeling of her tongue, gliding up and down. He let out an audible moan, which he tried to stifle, trying to maintain composure. She blushed harder, upon hearing this, and began stroking him harder, yearning to hear him again. He couldn't contain himself, and along with his panting, his moaning became louder.

She felt his pulse quickening even more, and knew what she wanted next. As she stopped, letting him catch his breath, she placed a hand gently on his leg. She slowly moved her head close to him, and before he could comprehend what was happening, a new sensation took over his senses. A feeling of pure euphoria, took over him, slowly opening his eyes, and looking down.

Rukia had him in her mouth, and she was gently flicking the underside of his length with her tongue. Each flick sent waves of electricity over his body, making his breath hitch each time, and his pulse quicken. Slowly, she began to take more and more of him into her mouth. The warm, wet entrance was unlike anything he'd imagined in his hormone fueled dreams. She began to bob her head back and forth, all the while moving her tongue relentlessly. A soft moan escaped her mouth, and the vibrations from it sent a shock of electricity down his spine. He clenched his hands, trying desperately to grab onto something, anything to stabilize himself, when she pulled back. She released him with a 'pop' and began rubbing her jaw, while she stood up.

Nanashi, catching his breath, looked down at her. She had a smile on her face as the wiped her mouth with her thumb. He moved closer, kissing her and gently pushing her back. She shuffled, almost tripping over her shihakusho that had pooled on the floor. Nanashi caught her, but lost his own balance, falling on top of her, and into bed. After a silent moment, they chuckled, laughing at their clumsiness.

"Looks like you're eager." Rukia stated.

"More than you could ever know." Nanashi replied.

Nanashi began kissing feverishly down her neck. Moans escaped from both of them as Nanashi trailed down her collarbone, and onto her breast. He was gently, biting her as her breath hissed, and hitched. He took in her smell, the lavender, aroma blanked out any cohesive thought, and his mind was in the moment. He gently licked her nipple, careful not to be too rough on them. He caressed her, and played with her other one with his hands, lightly pinching and twirling it between his fingers.

"Ah, Nanashi, not too much..." Rukia hissed.

Taking the queue, Nanashi lifted his head off of her nipple, and began trailing his tongue onto her stomach. She gripped the sheets in anticipation of, and curled her hips upward. He stopped just before her, and was immediately met with another scent, feeling the pure desire take its hold on him. The heat coming off of her was intense, and she almost seemed to beg for his attention. He trailed her thighs with his hands, kissed her inner thighs, and gradually drawing closer to her.

Nanashi inched closer, breathing her in, and as she impatiently bucked, and rolled her hips. He gently licked her tasting the sweetness of her soft folds as they gently parted, and he continued feeling around, trying to gauge her reaction. His tongue stayed as flat as possible, savouring the stimulation of his two senses, as she graced his ears with her moans of pleasure. He was searching for her sweet spot, a place that would drive her completely wild, yet found himself unable to find it

Rukia was moaning, gripping the sheets, and curling her toes as he was down there. She couldn't focus on anything else, not that she wanted to. She was finally in bed with the love of her life, and nothing would ruin this for her. She knew that whatever moments they had, needed to be savoured, and she would damn well take advantage. She'd almost lost him twice, and she wasn't about to lose him again, she would be sure if it.

Nanashi, who had been diligently trying to read her body, was using his tongue, and now a couple of fingers. He finally found a particular spot, toward the top, that was like a small button, that his tongue was playing with. For whatever reason, it drove her completely wild, and Nanashi thought of it as a good sign. He had focused his tongue in it, while he inserted two of his fingers, and was gently pushing them in and out, curling his fingers upward as he did.

He came up for air, his mouth covered in her taste, and wetness, while his nostrils flooded with her aroma. He stared at her, legs apart, panting, for whatever air could get to fill her lungs, and began pushing himself up. He shuffled, lining himself up with her. He crawled, and as she looked down facing him, he pulled her into a kiss.

She was flushed, panting, and on the brink of losing it. As he kissed her, she tasted herself, and him, in a mix that made her flush even more. She knew what it meant, tasting herself, and the reality of it hit her then and there.

Things were about to change for them, forever.

Nanashi pulled away, letting them catch their breath, and centre themselves for what was going to happen. He rubbed the back of her neck, eliciting a small moan from her.

"You sure you want this?" Nanashi asked.

"I am. You have no idea how long I've waited for you, for this. Don't ask questions now, just do what feels right." Rukia replied.

Nanashi kissed her again, shuffling his legs closer to her. He looked down at her, and slowly started to rub against her entrance. He felt her rock her hips down, causing a little bit of him to be slipped into her. The sensation of her on him, drove him mad, and he slowly pushed further. Soon, he had slipped into her, making him become suddenly acutely aware of himself.

She kissed him even more fervently, like she were afraid of being alone. Slowly, Nanashi pushed himself deeper, and she felt him glide and suddenly stop, as Rukia hissed. She pushed him back, allowing herself to get adjusted to him, and he obliged pulling himself back. She moaned as she felt him begin leaving her, as she remained tightly wrapped around him. She was worried that he may stop, that he may have second thoughts, but those were abated when he pushed back into her.

She let him lead, trying to convey what she wanted through her body. She felt embarrassed at the thought of telling him what to do, and decided the subtle approach was the better option. She began rocking her hips slightly, letting him bury into her more. She looked into his eyes, seeing the determination, and lust that filled them, and felt herself become more aroused, which she thought was impossible. Feeling him glide into her easier, she wrapped her legs around him, pulling him into her quicker. She set the pace, and Nanashi took care of the rest.

Nanashi was taken back by her candour. She began to lead him, and tell him what she wanted, using her body. He felt her, tightly wrapped around him, begin twitching and moaning louder.

"Na-Nanashi. Faster." Rukia moaned.

He took control now, bucking, and rocking his hips, plunging into her much faster. He felt a wave of euphoria envelope him, as he continued to drive into her faster. He took a more upward posture, staring down at her as he sat on his knees, and grabbed her legs, just above her knee. Supporting himself, he maintained the same speed, yet the new view he had of her made him begin twitching, feeling himself being brought closer to his breaking point.

"Ah, Nanashi, not so fast." Rukia said, in pain.

"Shit. You okay?" Nanashi replied, stopping and looking at her face.

"Yeah, you just... Remember that this is my first time." Rukia said, suddenly embarrassed.

Nanashi leaned in, kissing her, caressing her waist, and strong legs. As an apology, for letting the haze of hormones take over. He felt her especially receptive of his gesture, almost beckoning him to continue. She rocked her hips back and forth, and started pulling him closer to her.

"Nanashi, I need you." Rukia desperately stated.

He happily obliged, lining himself up, and pushing forward. She almost seemed tighter than before, and he struggled to give in to his instincts. As he thrust himself deeper into her, he felt her twitching more aggressively. Taking it as a good thing, he continued doing exactly what he was. Slowly moving so as not to hurt her, she began to grip at him, and the sheets.

"Hey, I have an idea." Nanashi said, panting.

Before she was able to respond, Nanashi had grabbed her waist, scooped her up, and placed her on top of him. She looked shocked at the sudden change, yet when he lined her up with him, she understood.

"Since I don't want to hurt you again, you set the pace." Nanashi coyly said.

Suddenly aware of her power, she smirked, leaned down, and kissed him. She could still taste herself on his lips, and it her face flushed. She savoured the mix of herself, and Nanashi, fueling her desire to continue. She broke the kiss off, staring deeply into his eyes, as she she pushed him down. She was still straddled on top of him, but he hadn't entered her yet, leaving it up to her to decide when. She carressed her stomach, feeling the tingling of her hands as she let the anticipation build in her. She slowly moved her hands upwards, dragging her fingers along her toned stomach, and cupped her breasts. She moved her hips as her fingers rested on her nipples, lightly pinching them, sending little shocks throughout her body.

Nanashi lay there, watching her do this, and smiled. The whole time he had known her, he never expected her to do that. She was always so reserved, so elegant, not one you'd expect to be so open about that. He reached out, placing a hand on her stomach, running his fingers up her toned body. He sat up, face level with her breasts, and began kissing, and licking them. He traced a line with his mouth, resting on one of her nipples, and gently kissed it. He felt the sensation of her nipple on his tongue, and lightly twirled it in his mouth.

"Ah, mmm, Nanashi." Rukia moaned.

Nanashi felt her pushing him back down, and he let himself be led. Rukia rocked her hips, positioning herself to let him in. Nanashi lay there, waiting, almost impatiently for her to lower herself into him, and debated taking over in his head.

Those thoughts melted away as her warmth enveloped him as she slowly lowered herself. He threw his head back, the new position changing how she felt, only slightly, but significant enough to drive him wild. He wanted to begin thrusting as hard as he could again, almost giving in to the desire, but stopping when he remembered how she grimaced before.

She took him in his entirety, feeling no pain this time as she did, and settled once she felt herself fill completely. She leaned forward, the motion stimulating her in a way she never had anticipated, and began to rock her hips back and forth. The new sensation, where Nanashi had buried his head before, sent electric tingles up and down her spine, and she began to move faster. Her eyes closed, and she felt him completely fill her, and she struggled to contain herself.

Nanashi had grabbed her rear, feeling her slide back and forth on him. The sensation was different, but not something he was enjoying as much as she was. He stared at her face, euphoria, making her skin glow, and decided to let her take complete control of this. She had been waiting for this for far longer than him. She kept increasing speed, pushing into the bed behind him, and he felt her begin to tighten around him. Her breathing hitched, and became more erratic, as she gradually moved faster.

"Na-Nana-Nanashi... I'm going to..." Rukia panted, unable to form a sentence properly.

Regardless, Nanashi knew what was coming, and as he felt her lift off of him to speak, her grabbed her hips, and pulled her down. She threw her head back as Nanashi did, and she tightened around him more. Rukia couldn't contain herself anymore, and moaned loudly as she got closer to her tipping point. She was still sitting up, straddling his hips as they moved together. She didn't expect it, but she felt his hands run up her back as he sat up. She was still moving, on Nanashi was helping her now.

Nanashi pulled her close, pressing her chest in his, and kissed her neck. She tilted her head, giving him more access as he gentle nuzzled her. She rested her hands on his head, and back, as he lifted and lowered her onto him. He felt her twitching, and the added sensation drove him mad. He felt her clawing at him, begging him to go faster to which he acted on.

She felt herself tensing, electric tingles running all over her body, but mostly up her back. Her body tensed, as the sensation grew larger and larger, until she felt herself unable to contain herself.

"Ah, Nanashi!" Rukia exclaimed.

Nanashi felt herself tense, twitching and flexing she pulled him close to her, almost shouting in his ear. He kept moving, trying his hardest to continue this as long as he could, until she stiffened up, and slumped onto him.

Nanashi lifted her, flipping her around and laying her on her back. She didn't seem aware, only focused on the intense sensation, as Nanashi entered her, and quickly thrusting. Rukia exclaimed, feeling Nanashi bury deep into her faster and more intense than he ever had. She opened her eyes, looking deeply into Nanashi's as she saw his face begin to contort.

Her eyes closed again as he buried himself into her as hard as he ever had. She was still euohoric, reeling from her release as Nanashi took over. The pain she had felt when he gave in to his homones was no longer present, and this was a whole different kind of pleasure.

"Rukia... I'm gonna..." Nanashi said.

Rukia pulled him down, kissing him fervently, using her body to express desires that she couldn't voice. Nanashi refused to let up, using his position to drive himself deeply into her. She wanted him to finish, truthfully she was starting to get sore, but mostly because she wanted him to release inside of her. She thought about it frequently, wanting it more and more, but felt the taboo was too much to ask. She tried imagining explaining her sudden pregnancy to the Kuchiki's, especially Byakuya.

Nanashi bucked, finally beyond his breaking point, and with one final thrust, burying himself deeply into her, he released himself, feeling the tension drain from him as he kissed her. He moaned loudly, the sensation becoming too much for him to remain silent. As quickly as it had begun, the sensation stopped and he knew that it was over.

They sat there, drenched in their own sweat, and panting heavily. Nanashi opened his eyes, and saw Rukia, still a deep shade of red, as she fought to regain her composure. Nanashi leaned in, kissing her again, and taking his time with her. He felt everything, the tingling sensation was apparent in both of them, so Nanashi decided to remain as still as possible.

"Na...Nanashi..." Rukia panted.

"Ah... Yeah?" Nanashi panted back.

"I'm thirsty. Are you?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah... You want some water?" Nanashi asked.

Rukia nodded, licking her lips, and rubbing her eyes. She had never done that before, and it was far better than anything she could have imagined before. Nanashi definitely knew what he was doing, which made her think about whether or not he had done that before, like she had assumed.

Nanashi carefully withdrew himself from Rukia, feeling an overwhelming sensitivity as he did. She was still tightly wrapped around him, and it made it difficult for him to move around much. He immediately noticed that he was drenched, and would need to clean himself up. He walked over to the bathroom, and started to run the water.

Rukia heard the water filling the tub, and got up out of bed to join Nanashi. As she moved, she felt a tickle running down her leg, and looked down to see a clear fluid running down. Embarrassed, she ran to the bathroom, and grabbed a cloth to clean herself.

"Whoa, Rukia! You okay?" Nanashi asked, startled by her frantic appearance.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just... A new experience."

Nanashi chuckled, seeing Rukia, the strong willed, tiny but feirce, Shinigami, flustered, blushing, and more feminine than he'd ever seen her. It was odd to him, given everything that had happened, everything that changed, one thing remained constant, his love, and adoration for her. He watched as she cleaned her legs, suddenly becoming aroused again.

"I can feel you looking at me you know. See something you like?" Rukia coyly asked.

"You're damn right I do." Nanashi replied.

He looked at the bath, noticing it filling, and shut the water off. The large basin of water was definitely a luxury of the Kuchiki clan, something he was thankful for at this moment, given how sweaty, and sticky he was.

"You want to take a dip?" Nanashi asked.

Rukia walked over to him, gently pressing her hands onto his chest, and pulled him down. She planted her lips on his, tasting the mix of herself and him, and sunk into the kiss more. She felt him give in to her, getting deeper into the kiss as she pressed him more.

Nanashi felt her back off, missing her as she push away. He opened his eyes seeing her jump into the bath, and walking over to the far end, laughing as she moved. He smiled at her display, still able to retain her child like habits. He walked over to the tub, stepping in and feeling the warmth emanating from it. The stress, and aching muscles from the previous few weeks relaxed, ebbing away as the heat permeated his body. He sat in the corner of the tub close to Rukia, and tilted his head back, closing his eyes.

"This is nice. I could stay here forever." Rukia said, feeling herself relax.

"Yeah, me too." Nanashi replied.

Rukia looked over at him, and saw his face. The serious expression was a total mood swings from his relaxed, playful demeanor before. She had a feeling about why, he was still troubled by his father, and Ahriman. Even if what Yukimura had said was true, and he was the body for Ahriman, she would stand by him. She knew that everything had troubled him deeply, and the memories would stay with him forever. She felt for him, nobody would really look at him the same anymore, unsure of he was a threat or not. She knew who he was, she would stand by him, no matter what anyone said or thought.

"I love you Nanashi." Rukia said.

Nanashi looked down at her, seeing her calm, and happy face. He felt warm, happy, and finally at peace with how things were. There was a long road ahead, and their journey was just beginning. What the next chapter held for them was a mystery, but Nanashi knew that he would stand by her, through whatever came their way.

"I love you too, Rukia."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

BOOM! SURPRISE SEX!

Shit's gonna get pretty real soon, and there will be many more action oriented chapters coming up. I have to do it properly, which is why the chapters have been more story heavy.

Anyway, cheers!

Spooky

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hey guys, it seems was down just as I updated the chapter yesterday. Fanfic is back up now, for me at least. Hopefully all is fixed with the servers at Fanfic.

Let me know what you guys think!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The head captain stood in his meeting hall, watching as his squad captains entered, taking their regular spots linning the walls. To his shock, and surprise, Yoruichi, and Byakuya had attended as well, though they looked worse for wear. He mentally commended them, pleassd that they decided to show strength, rather than rest for this important meeting. It was always beneficial to lead by example.

As much as their appreance surprised him, he doubted it would come anywhere close to the surprise they would feel upon hearing his news. His mind raced as the realization hit him that the Orochi's were an old relic of the past, and many captains would see it that way. Still, even as his doubts rose to almost unbearable levels, he pressed on, knowing it was the right thing to do.

"Captains of the Gotei 13, come in, and quiet yourselves. I have much to discuss with you."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The soft chirping of birds was the first thing he heard. The incessant tweeting, cawing, and crooning of birds rang through his head, pulling him out of his deep slumber. His eyes remained closed, feeling far too comfortable like that, rather than open and alert. The weight against his chest reminded him of his partner that lay beside him. The night was a vivid memory, and one of the few good ones that would stay with him for as long as he lived.

Slowly, he opened his eyes, feeling them immediately assaulted by the torrent of sunlight that bled into the room. He felt the sting of the light greet him as tears in the corner of his eyes formed. He eventually opened them, trying to get adjusted to the new light. It seemed to be a perfect morning, save for a big breakfast, but Nanashi decided to cherish the moment regardless. Glancing down, he saw Rukia's raven black hair as it shifted and danced in the soft wind.

Nanashi smiled, happiness taking over him in what felt like forever. He had taken a huge step with Rukia, and it didn't feel weird, or scare him. He felt like he belonged, a place he could call home, a place where he could return to after a mission, and always be welcome.

"Well well... Looks like little Nanashi is a man now." A familliar, mischevious voice said.

"What... Kauso no Kage? How are you talking to me right now?" Nanashi asked out loud.

"Do you want the long, or short verision?" Kauso no Kage replied.

"Just tell me, will you." Nanashi exasperated.

"Look beside the door."

Nanashi glanced over to the door, and saw his Zanpakuto leaning against the wall. The familliar black sheath, and red handle put his mind at ease, knowing he was safe. He'd never admit it, but the Zanpakuto was far wiser than he seemed, and never minced his words. It was refreshing having someone who just didn't care for social norms while speaking. Nanashi lifted his hand, opening his palm in his direction, and feeling the familliar tug of the void calling to him.

"It's good to have you back Kauso. How have you been?" Nanashi asked.

"I've been good. However I reckon you've been far better." Kauso no Kage slyly replied, materializing himself in the room

Nanashi chuckled, feeling his face flush slightly. Even if Kauso no Kage was an extention of himself, his sentience felt like someome had walked in on the two of them in bed. It was only a matter of time before people found out, sure, but this seemed too early.

"Come now Kauso no Kage, surely _my_ company has been, at the very least, pleasant." Another, feminine voice suddenly stated.

Nanashi suddenly felt cold, a deep, bitter cold as another woman entered the room from nowhere. He looked over, seeing a lavender haired, white kimono clad woman, slowly walk gracefully toward Kauso no Kage.

"Hey! What the hell is going on?!" Nanashi asked, trying to hide his embarrasment.

"Awww... poor master. Relax, it's Sode no Shirayuki." Kauso no Kage taunted.

"Hmm... Perhaps an etiquette lesson is due, Kauso no Kage." Sode no Shirayuki stated, pinching Kauso no Kage's ear, and walking away.

"One more thing master, you may want to ask how I got here." Kauso no Kage said, fading away.

Nanashi thought back, remembering the Kido corps taking him away, and escourting him to squad 12. He shuddered at the 'experiment' that Urahara had conducted, feeling his eye begin to sting as he did. His vision hadn't recovered yet, but Nanashi found it didn't matter too much to him. His vision was still, relatively normal.

It was then that he looked down at his Zanpakuto, and seeing a white piece of paper hanging from it. He could barely make out the characters on it, however, one thing stood out, the letter was formal.

Nanashi looked back to Rukia, who had begun to stir, and gently he placed a hand in her shoulder, bringing her out if her slumber. She groaned, groggy from the late night they had, and rubbed her eyes.

"Morning sleepy." Nanashi quietly said, kissing her forehead.

"Morning..." Rukia groaned, sluggishly.

She shuffled, turning her body to face Nanashi, while rubbing her violet eyes. She was sore, the bath helped, but they ended up doing far more than bathing. She flushed, turning a shade of pink as she remembered the splashing water, and noise they made, as they continued into the early hours of the morning.

Nanashi was watching her, and realized where her mind was wandering to. He pulled her up, kissing her out of her thoughts to bring her back to him. He felt her bare body brushing against his, and immediately felt himself becomimg distracted, and excited again. She had told him she was sore after the tub, so they decided in sleeping, but they had been resting now, so maybe...

Rukia was the one who broke the kiss off, sitting up and rubbing her eyes again, desperate to keep herself awake. She would have to sneak some coffee from Nanashi again later.

"Sleep well?" Nanashi asked, placing a hand on her back.

"Mmm, you should know the answer to that. Did you?" Rukia replied.

"Not really." Nanashi replied, getting up out of the bed, and walking over to his Zanpakuto.

"Oh? Why's that?" Rukia asked, slightly coy.

"I found it impossible to rest, being in such good company." Nanashi finally replied.

Rukia smiled, standing up out of the bed herself. She already knew she was nude, but the thought of being this way in front of Nanashi still frightened her. What if he found something about her he didnt like? She was almost the opposite of what was traditionally attractive to the men of the seireitei. She was small, not incredibly busty, not sultry, nor overly sexual. People often saw her as 'one of the guys' or that was she was told by some of the squad 13 memebers when she first joined.

She turned, looking at Nanashi as he read a note, and her eyes trailed to the fresh scars that littered his body. His strong shoulders were covered in gnarly, jagged scars from the whip.

'Effective at making a point.' she cynically thought.

She noticed a few, more faded marks on his lower back as well, though these ones were far less barbaric looking, almost as if put there by a blade.

"Where did those come from?" She asked.

"What?" Nanashi asked, looking up form the note he was reading.

"You have scars on your side. They look older than the other... ones..." Rukia's voice went quiet, realizing that she was being insensitive about his scars.

"Sorry... it must be a pretty bad memory." Rukia quietly stated.

"Yeah. That one is." Nanashi replied.

He looked over, seeing her downtrodden face, not doubt feeling shameful for asking a question that way. Even through all of this, she was still nervous around him, still afraid to open up all the way. He made it his mission to help her realize, that he was an open book for her.

"That doesn't mean it's too difficult to talk about." Nanashi said, walking over to his shitagi, and donning it.

Rukia looked up, watching him cover his body, and silently she groaned. She wantsd to stay here, and enjoy his company all day, however, she knew that it was risky for him to still be here, and duty called. She took his queue, and walked over to her shitagi that was thrown onto the floor, bending over to grab it. Almost as soon as she grabbed it, she felt two hands on her rear, and her eyes widened.

"Ah! Nanashi!" Rukia exclaimed, quickly jumping up, amd away from his smug face.

"I believe I heard that all night long." Nanashi coyly stated.

Rukia felt the blood drain from her face, as embarrassment took hold. She huffed, pushing her arms into the sleves of her shitagi, closing her eyes to avoid Nanashi's gaze. They remained as closed as possible, peeking so she could locate and don her hakama as well.

Nanashi lifted his loosened armour, donning it, and feeling its weight against his body. It wasn't something he was used to, but it still felt snug, and comfortable. It would make manouvering and fighting easier, if not better, knowing he was protected. He fastened the dou to his chest, pulling on the leather straps at the shoulders, and hips of his armour, when he felt something staring at him.

Turning, he saw Rukia, ogling the craftsmanship of his amour, and blushing. Whether she was still blushing from his remark, or it was some other reason he couldn't tell, and decided not to care. She was adorable like this, naively staring at the world, showing her innocence to him.

"Jeez, you'd think you were still looking to get a piece of this." Nanashi stated, wrapping the black scarf around his neck, letting the tail hang behind him.

"I... shut up, you- you ass." Rukia stuttered.

"Mmm... I'll bet you're still thinking about last night, unable to distract yourself for even a second." Nanashi stated, smug grin on his face as he watched her squirm.

Nanashi walked up to her, planting a kiss on her lips. She seemed surprised that she found him so intoxicating in his armour. For some reason, the getup did it for her, and she couldnt understand why. Maybe it was the bravado look, the 'knight in shining armour', she couldn't for the life of her, place these feelings.

"Now, feel a little better?" Nanashi asked, breaking the kiss off.

"Yeah..." Rukia replied, turning and grabbing her kosode "...sort of."

Nanashi walked to his Zanpakuto, and grabbed the note again. He hadn't really read any of it before, opting to tease Rukia. He read the crisp, and clean writing, and his eyes widened.

 _To my sister, Rukia,_

 _I understand you are on good terms with that boy, Nanashi. This was dropped off by Captain Ukitake this morning, after he was unsuccessful in locating him._

 _I now see why._

 _When you awake, we must meet to discuss your reckless abandon of our customs, and traditions. For your's, and Nanashi's sake, I sincerely hope you took any and all precautions._

 _As for Nanashi, we will meet at the squad one barracks later this morning. After, we will discuss your future within the clan._

 _Do not disappoint me any further._

 _B_ _yakuya Kuchiki_

 _28th Daimyo of house Kuchiki._

"Uhh... Rukia?" Nanashi called out.

"What? Something wrong?" Rukia replied.

Nanashi tried his best to mask his fear, and shock, but when Rukia looked at him, she knew immediately that something was wrong. She grabbed the letter, Nanashi extending his hand and giving it to her, and her eyes widened. She felt the blood drain from her face, and began feeling light headed, sitting on the messy, disheaveled sheets. She wasn't looking at the note anymore, having dropped it to the ground. Nanashi sat down beside her, equally shocked and scared, but never the less confident.

"Hey, I'm not going to do anything drastic, and neither is Byakuya. If he was, I doubt I'd still be talking to you, let alone able to." Nanashi said, trying to calm himself down, as well as her.

"...fuck" Rukia replied.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

To say that his walk to the first division barracks was a blur, would be a severe understatment. Nanashi barely registered the people staring at him as he passed them. His mind was in a whole different place, and the continuous soft pattering of his feet hitting the ground was all he tried to focus on. It was oddly soothing for him, having something other than the 'ooh's' and 'ahh's' ring in his ears as he passed by people.

"So, big boy, gonna do anything to sway Byakuya? Or are you just gonna pussy out again?"

"Real nice. Haven't spoken to you in a few hours, and you start the conversation like that?" Nanashi chided.

"What can I say? I love stirrin' the pot a bit." Kauso no Kage replied. "Didn't answer my question though."

"That's because I dont know yet." Nanashi exasperated.

Quiet filled his mind, and Nanashi relaxed, thinking that Kauso no Kage had gone back to his inner world. As much as he drove Nanashi up the wall, commenting on everything, as crass as he was, it was nice having him back. Some extra added security, and another set of eyes to analyze things would no doubt be invaluable.

"Aww... You think I'm invaluable?! Hey! Yuki! He thinks im invaluable!" Kauso no Kage called, his voice fading.

Smirking, Nanashi continued his walk toward the First division barracks. He rounded a corner, when he noticed a group of Shinigami standing around. They eyed him, and one person stood out above the rest. His long spiky red hair, white sweat band, and black tattoos made him look rowdy, and ready for a fight. Nanashi and the shinigami locked eyes, staring each other down as Nanashi walked closer to them.

"Hey!" The red haired shimigami called out, "You Nanashi?"

Nanashi stopped, eyes still peering into the red haired shinigami's, trying to get a measure on him.

"Yeah. Who're you? Haven't seen you before." Nanashi replied.

"No, I bet you haven't. I've seen you though." The man replied, "Name's Renji Abarai."

Nanashi took a few steps closer, extending his hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Abarai. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Renji looked at his hand, before batting it away, and turning toward the first division barracks.

"I'm to escourt you to the first division barracks. Follow me." Renji sternly ordered.

Finally getting a decent look at the man, Nanashi noticed the man was unkempt, likely not on purpose, and his walk was far too rigid. His kosode was turned, one sleeve longer than the other, and his obi was the wrong knot. Nanashi's immediate thought was the lone word 'rookie'.

"You know youre meeting with the _head captain_ , right?" Nanashi asked.

"Yeah, what's your point?" Renji retorted.

"You look like you just woke up from a bender..." Nanashi quietly replied.

Renji turned, swinging a fist in Nanashi's direction. Before he could react, it contacted his face, sickening crack as Nanashi fell, and Renji grimmaced at the pai his hand felt.

"Ah, fucking hell!" Nanashi shouted, sitting up. "The fuck was that for?!"

"Shut your damn mouth! Traitor like you doesn't deserve to wear the shihakusho!"

His read of the man was different, to say the least. He was rowdy, unkempt, and his only real crime was that he was 'new'. The captain's must've seen something in him, because Nanashi didn't see anything.

Central 46 really made a spectacle of Nanashi, to the point of influencing people's opinions of him. It hurt, but he barely had a defense for it. Regardless, he stood, brished himself off, and continued walking with his 'escourt' opting to play his little game a while longer. The last thing he wanted was another 'insubordination' report to add to his list of 'charges'.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The hall in the first division barracks was tense, quiet, and full of high ranking shinigami from all of the divisions, as well as 12 of the nominated Shinigami from their divisions. They were relatively unknown members, as requested by Yamamoto, and by extension central 46. The testing was about to begin, the guest of 'honour' still needed to arrive.

Rukia was standing amongst the candidates, along with a few new faces she had not seen before. A light brown haired girl, who looked far younger than everyone, save for Rukia herself, stood beside her, nervously shifting her weight around. Rukia wanted to try and calm her down, but had to admit that she didn't quite trust the new shinigami.

"Jeez... he sure is taking his sweet time..." Another, deeply voiced male complained.

"This is supposed to be an official for central 46, right? He'll probably take all day, the pompous dick." A second, rough sounding voice said.

"There will be silence in this hall." Yamamoto stated, silencing the shinigami.

Just as he finished giving the order, the doors for the division one barracks opened. Every shinigami present turned to look at the door, while Yamamoto simply opened his eyes.

Rukia's eyes widened upon seeing her former red haired friend stomp in, announcing his presence. She could have sworn he deliberately showed off to either impress her, or to express his displeasure upon seeing her. It didn't matter what he felt, just that their friendship ended on a very sour note. She felt his anger as he joined the now 13 prospective shinigami chosen to take "The Orochi's exam", and join his mission.

Another set of much quieter foot steps could he heard, the shinigami finally came face to face with the Orochi. Yoruichi, who had joined this meeting after a week of bed rest and recovering, was particularly shocked to see one, and her face showed it. Eyes widened, mouth agape as she saw the Orochi wander in, like a ghost, wearing the armour she'd thought long forgotten.

Nanashi felt uneasy with the gasos, and eyes carefully watching his every move, and his stomach flipped on end. He tried to take his spot as quickly as he could, anything to take the gazing off of him. He briskly walked to a spot in the corner of the room, covered in shadows, and sat, ready to silently observe.

"Now that everyone is here, we may finally begin." Yamamoto said. "Before you, stands 13 candidates. These shinigami were hand picked for you to examine, and select. The test, will cover martial prowess, control of reishi, and kido."

Yamamoto spoke to Nanashi, not facing him, simply speaking. Unable to tell if this was out of respect, or pride, Nanashi remained silent, nodding at him. Yamamoto, clearly displeased, ordered the candidates to assume their positions, and one by one, present themselves.

A woman stepped up, dressed in a standard shihakusho, with an oversized pink, and purple obi tied around her waist. Her Zanpakuto was secured to her right hip, and Nanashi noticed her confidence as she stepped up.

"Hello eveeyone, Mr. Orochi. My name is Shimako Shizuoka. I am a fresh recruit in squad one." The bubbly voiced woman spoke.

"Miss Shizuoka, you understand the nature of this trial? What happens after this point?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yes sir."

"Very well. You may begin."

She kneeled, drawing her Zanpakuto and resting it upon her lap. Nanashi observed with careful intrigue at her display, wondering what was going to happen next.

"Crawl from the depths, see your prey before you, then fall upon it swiftly." Shimako chanted.

Nanashi's eyes widened, realizing what she was about to do, and he was immediately impressed. Not many fresh recruits could accomplish shikai this early, having only personally heard of two, including himself. Her reishi wasn't anything to laugh at either, feeling the heat from her, and her blade as she went to release her Zanpakuto. The strain was visible on her face, but Nanashi knew he could work with her to improve. This wasn't the place however, he needed to asses the candidates here.

"Now, reveal yourself, Ketsueki ojo!" Shimako exclaimed.

Her Zanpakuto changed into two sai's, with one larger than the other. The hilt of the smaller sai was white, with red detailing, and the larger was red with a single white line through it.

Smoke filled the room where Shimako stood, and her smile was marred by her panting. She was obviously out of breath from her display, yet she had succeded in impressing the captains enough, earning a few nods, and smiles. Yamamoto stood silent, having already seen this before, and hoped to himself that Nanashi saw her potential.

"Well well. Seems we have a shikai to start with. I'm surprised." Nanashi stated, voice muffled slightly by the scarf.

"Thank you, Mr. Orochi." Shimako replied, smiling from ear to ear.

Nanashi stood, walking into the light so the recruits could see him. They were wide eyed, fresh shinigami, and their expressions confirmed this for Nanashi. Selecting competent, disciplined ones would prove difficult after all.

"I think I've seen enough. You may sit." Nanashi finally said.

The rest of the day was slow, watching recruit after recruit give everything they had. Some were definitely there, some needed serious work. Regardless, Nanashi had a list of people he would bring with him to face his father. By the end of it all, he hoped it would be enough to stop him.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Think this'll be enough? I mean, they're all fresh." Kauso no Kage asked.

"Like it or not, I don't have enough time to train them further." Nanashi replied.

After his long day, he wanted to catch some sleep, and found himself briskly walking toward the division thirteen barracks. His feet were sore, his legs weak, and his mind blurred. Sleep would do him good, and he was craving the sweet embrace of it.

He was carrying a list of the candidates that he would be taking with him, only four had actually made the cut.

Shimako had throughly impressed him with her display, and so she was a given. He kido knowledge wasn't the greatest, only managing to cast a few cloaking spells. Yet that was also where she shined. She was able to completely hide her reishi, and her physical form from even the captains there, and steal Nanashi's Zanpakuto from his obi. Skills like that would, no doubt come in handy for the potentially delicate situations.

Renji had the most martial prowess of the recruits he had tested, besting even Nanashi in a one on one duel. Despite his personal feelings towards him, he signed him up. Opting to have someone as technically skilled in Zanjitsu, over brute force any day. He just hoped he didn't regret it.

A young, brown haired girl, with innocent eyes, and a soft voice also made the list. She was well versed in kido, and while not the most powerful healer, she had an intimate understanding of offensive spells. He name was Momo, and Nanashi couldn't help but feel sympathy for her. Whether or not she was bullied, like he thought, her knowledge of kido was what he was after.

Rukia, his final choice had displayed her abilities as well, and seemed to have improved her control. Even going as far as demonstrating her abilities to the captains, almost freezing Nanashi, and the entire hall. She meekly apologized, using Kido to heal Nanashi. He didn't need much convincing to take her along, after all she had proved herself dozens of times over. Nanashi still felt it was good for her to show off every now and again.

"The five of us will have to manage. I just hope we have complimentary skills for this..." Nanashi spoke to himself.

"Umm... Excuse me." A soft voice said.

Nanashi turned around, seeing Momo standing in front of him, shyly looking away. She seemed far to innocent for the life of a shinigami, and Nanashi began feeling doubt in his decision.

"Ah, Momo. How are you?" Nanashi asked.

"I'm okay, sir. I have a question, if I may." Momo asked.

"Ask away. I'm just heading home, walk with me." Nanashi replied.

Her face blushed, reminding him of Rukia, yet more innocent. He rememeber the night they soyent together again, as well as the note Byakuya had presumably left them. He would have to deal with that soon, and decided to head in the direction of the kuchiki manor.

"It was about the test, sir. I was wondering why you chose me to go with you. There were other, far more skilled shinigami there, why me?" Momo asked.

"Do you wish me to overturn the decision?" Nanashi asked.

"Ahh," Momo exclaimed, raising her hands defensively, "No, no! I just think I need you to explain is all!"

Nanashi chuckled, seeing her get defensive, and worry about his feelings was cute, like a little sister worrying about her brother.

"I chose you simply because of your skills. You're right to assume that your Zanjitsu isn't the most advanced, nor the most powerful, which is sometbing that I can help you with, if you'd like me to. However, it's your knowledge of Kido that swayed my mind." Nanashi explained.

"Sir?" Momo aaked.

"You don't need to call me sir. Just, Orochi, or my name if you feel so inclined." Nanashi stated. "Back to my point, you have skills that compliment the rest of the groups. Renji is a skilled swordsman, you're skilled with offensive Kido, Shimako is skilled at sneaking, spycraft, that sort of thing. While Rukia, and myself are a mix, her being more versed in healing kido, and my Zanjitsu conolimenting Renji's. My decision was based on balance."

"Oh... I get it now, we all have a place. Thank you, Orochi! I'll see you in the morning!" Momo said, bowing.

She had a huge smile on her face as she left, and Nanashi took that as a good sign. Her mind seemed to be at ease now, and able to focus on the mission. He turned back around, and saw the Kuchiki manor before him.

"Now my next problem..." Nanashi whispered to himself.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Rukia had been at the brunt of Byakuya's anger for the better part of an hour, and the novelty of him actually caring about her wore off almost immediately. He was droning on and on about 'honouring the clan' and what the 'elders might think' but she found herself tuning him out. She cared for his opinion, and the opinion of the clan, but she could tell that they would try to offer her up to a suitor, pawning her off when they could. She was, after all, a street rat, her desires coming second to advancing the status of the clan.

"I trust that this boy did not force himself onto you." Byakuya stated.

"Of course not brother. He cares for me." Rukia quickly replied.

"So, another man shows the slightest bit of interest, and you offer your bed to him? Is that it?" Byakuya calmly asked.

Rukia, shocked and hurt by him implication, looked to the floor. She knew that he didn't approve, but to go as far as to call her easy, took things too far. She stood, fuming at his words, and tried her best to keep her composure.

"I'm sorry, _'Daimyo Byakuya'_ But if I recall, _you_ adopted _me._ I deeply apologize for offending you, and _your_ family, but you have no right to tell me what to do with my body, or personal life." Rukia calmly answered. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm off to my quarters, as I am leaving tomorrow morning."

If Byakuya was shocked, she couldn't tell, he was annoyingly calm about the whole affair. She walked out, passing a smirking Ginrei, who was listening the whole time. Without so much as a hello, she slipped past him, and away, quietly returning to her room.

"She reminds me of you, oddly enough." Ginrei said.

"Grandfather, please. I was nothing like her." Byakuya replied, closing his eyes.

Ginrei entered the room, closing the door behind him. He knew how Byakuya felt, the stress from the clan was sometimes unbearable. He had a small measure of sympathy for him, yet knew not to show it, for the sake of his pride. Byakuya was never one to ask for much of anything, let alone help.

"She cares deeply for him." Ginrei stated, breaking the silence.

"Yes, however, she should have told me beforehand. The clan disapproves, the boy is the Orochi, after all." Byakuya replied. "Not a station of honour, fitting the Kuchiki clan."

"Yes however, as I recall, the late, Lady Hisana was from the rukongai. Itself not an _'honourable'_ station. Perhaps fate, or rather irony, faces Lady Rukia as well." Ginrei said.

Byakuya opened his eyes, and looked at Ginrei. His wisdom was far reaching, as well as striking true. Byakuya knew that he could read him, and the connections were very coincidental. Before he could say anything, the door slid open, revealing Byakuya's personal aide.

"Lord Byakuya." The man said, "The Orochi is here."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Tension in Byakuya's room was thick, and the air rife with hostility. Nanashi knew that this would be unpleasant, yet decided to face it now, and then go to Rukia. Byakuya sipped at his tea, his aide preparing it and bringing both him, and Nanashi a small cup.

"Tell me, _boy,_ do you comprehend what you have done?" Byakuya asked, venom in every word.

"I know, _exactly_ , what I've done." Nanashi replied, equally venomous.

Byakuya was taken back by his candour, his brash reply was exactly what he was after. Nanashi was largely unknown to him, yet seeing him so defensive in his choices, and about Rukia was a relief.

Not that he'd ever admit that.

You would do well to show some respect. This is my house." Byakuya warned. "Besides, I know that you have her best interests in your heart."

"Yeah, well- wait... what?" Nanashi asked, dumbstruck as the words hit him.

"Contrary to what it may seem, I have noticed a significant change in Rukia's behavior as of late. She is happier, far more open, and receptive." Byakuya explained. "I have determined that it is because of you, Nanashi."

Shocked, Nanashi let the anger and frustration ebb away into nothing. He had built up this whole converstaion in his head, screaming, throwing things, and eventually being dragged out of the Kuchiki manor, banished from ever returning. It seemed now, that Byakuya was thankful for Nanashi, thankful for opening Rukia's shell.

"It was easy to see when you were unwell. The year was long, tiring, and complete hell. Until you woke up, she remained in her quarters. Save for going to check on you." The voice of Ginrei said, resounding off the walls.

"My grandfather speaks true." Byakuya affirmed. "Which is why I have a request, before I can offer my blessing."

"What is it?" Nanashi asked.

Byakuya looked into Nanashi's eyes, opening them for the first time since Nanashi arrived. Nanashi took this as his 'serious face' so this must mean a lot.

"I will not overturn your decision to bring Rukia along, however you must promise me to protect her. Regardless of what is happening, or whatever rules must be broken." Byakuya requested.

Ginrei, eyes widening, was shocked at his request. He knew about his promise to Hisana, but it was unlikely that he would ever place one person, even Rukia, above the laws. It was a dangerous request, the consiquences could land both if them imprisoned, or worse. As endearing as it was, he would need to speak to his young ward later. Possibly another lecture on _'cause and effect'_ was in order.

"You have my word, Byakuya. I will die, before _anything_ happens to Rukia." Nanashi replied, looking into Byakuya's eye's with a determined gaze.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Rukia opened the door to her house, the clean living space was still pristine. She was furious with her brother for trying to dictate how she was to live, yet on her walk here, sympathized with his position. He was more than likely under a lot of stress from the clan, yet he should have at least stood up for himself.

"Lady Rukia. You shouldn't worry. I don't sense him interfering." Sode no shirayuki said, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Still... I know he means well, but it _is_ my life." Rukia replied.

"You know, it's rather unbecomimg of a noble to talk about someone behind their back. Tsk, tsk, tsk..."

Rukia jumped in shock at the new voice. It was smooth, yet playful. Energetic, and serious all at once. She had never heard the voice before, so she immediately began looking around.

"Oh, don't bother looking for me. I'm just another voice in your head." The voice stated.

"Who are you?" Rukia asked.

"Kauso no Kage, I strictly told you _not_ to startle her." Sode no Shirayuki sternly said.

"Kauso no Kage... then that means..." Rukia pondered.

Before she could finish her thought, her door slid open, and standing there was Nanashi. She was happy he was here, yet knew that he must have spoken to Byakuya as well. Fearing the worst, she walked over to him, extending her arms to embrace him, when he scooped her up, planting a kiss on her lips.

He was happy to see her again, that much was certian, but why was he so open about it. Something must have changed him in the few hours since she'd last seen him. He broke the kiss off, and Rukia missed the feeling of his lips immediately.

"My, you're in a good mood. What gives?" Rukia asked.

"What? I'm not allowed to be in a good mood?" Nanashi coyly asked.

"That's not what I said. I just assumed that you spoke to my brother..." Rukia said, getting quieter.

"Actually, I did." Nanashi said, placing her on the ground.

He walked over to her room, where she followed him eagerly awaiting his response. She was curious about anything rhat could put Nanashi in a good mood, even more so, anything her brother said to him after finding them like that.

"Well, you going to tell me? Or just make yourself at home?" Rukia asked impatiently.

Nanashi turned, smiling as he did, which made Rukia even more wary. She began to think that he was losing his mind, or about to suggest something drastic, like running away. She would normally welcome that, but she felt a strong bond with the Kuchiki's.

"Well, put simply, I'm moving in."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The cool morning air tickled Nanashi's face as he walked with Rukia to the meeting point. They were silent, getting mentally ready for the difficult task ahead of them. News of Nanashi moving in with Rukia shocked her, yet she felt it was both necessary, and far easier to deal with later. Everything hinged on them stopping Yukimura before he released Ahriman, if what they'd been told was in fact true. That was what worried Rukia the most. Yukimura's intentions were still, largely unknown.

Nanashi's mind ran a mile a minute, scattered and unable to focus. He blamed it on the early morning, and his coffee having disappeared.

The duo walked around the corner of the division one barracks, and saw the meeting point was still empty. It was early, even for them, so it didn't come as a surprise.

"No one is here... it feels odd." Rukia stated, still groggy.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon. Besides, we're about an hour early." Nanashi replied.

Rukia sat on a nearby bench, rubbing her eyes as she did, regretting her decision to drink all of Nanashi's coffee now. She never really liked the morning, and it didn't help that she loved staying awake until the early hours of the morning. She would have to make a change, and soon.

"Oh, Lady Kuchiki, Mr. Orochi. I didn't expect anyone to be here quite yet." Came Momo's soft voice.

Turning, the two shinigami saw Momo's quiet approach. She seemed to be nervous, yet trying to show otherwise. Nanashi knew then, that she was still doubtful of her abilities, still fresh in the world, so to speak. He decided to play it off as nothing, trying to show her confidence in his choice, and her abilities. He instead smiled at her as she drew closer, the soft patting if her feet growing louder as she approached.

"Momo, it's good to see you again." Nanashi happily said.

"Likewise, Mr. Orochi." Momo replied, turning toward Rukia. "You too, Lady Kuchiki."

It never really sounded normal for her, but being called _'Lady Kuchiki'_ by someome who was roughly the same age, made her feel incredibly older than she was. She closed her eyes, embarrassed at the moniker, deciding to put a stop to it.

"Please, its just 'Rukia'."

"Oh, my lady. I couldn't possibly call you by your name... It's disrespectful..." Momo replied.

"You can call her, Rukia, or whatever you want. She doesn't deserve the respect she's given." Came Renji's voice.

Rukia looked at the man in question, who had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. She was dreading meeting him again, especially on a mission, yet she respected him enough to let it her feelings come second. It was clear to her now just how damaged and bothered by their split he was. He was always so loyal, willing to go anywhere, do anything for his friends. It seemed like a distant past now, long forgotten in time.

"Renji. Charming as ever." Rukia stated.

"Save it Rukia. Or is it _'Lady Kuchiki'_ now?" Renji spitefully asked.

"I'd watch your tone if I were you, _Abarai_." Nanashi warned. "I'd hate to have to kick your ass."

Renji glared at Nanashi, sizing him up and down. There wasn't much he was able to learn from him standing here, but his confidence soared from their spar yesterday. Nanashi was all talk, and no bite as far as he was concerned.

"I kinda feel like I kicked _your_ ass yesterday, Orochi." Renji stated, resting a hand on his Zanpakuto. "But I'll gladly do it again!"

Like lightning, Renji drew his Zanpakuto, and lunged at Nanashi. His eyes filled with venomous rage as he charged, shouting as he did.

Nanashi had to admit that while he himself was fast, Renji's speed shocked him. He also drew his own Zanpakuto, barely deflecting Renji's blade as he did. Pushing him back, Nanashi jumped clear of the others, landing quietly onto his feet.

"Renji! What do you think you're doing?! We can't get distracted by our own personal vendettas!" Momo shouted.

"Stay out of this! Everything is HIS fault!" Renji shouted.

Before Renji could lash out again, Nanashi concentrated his reishi, feeling the familliar cold tug of it as he did. He raised Kauso no Kage into the air, and committed himself to the void, his vision becoming vibrant as he did.

"Show him, his futility..." Nanashi calmly stated.

Renji's eyes widened, not knowing about his Shikai at all. There were rumours, true, but rumours could ve exaggerated. If he knew shikai, that meant he took if easy on him yesterday.

"Kauso no Kage!"

The Zanpakuto took its black, longsword shape. The cross guard was its usual pointed cross guard, and the handle was wrapped in the same red cloth, which hung off the end, tattered and frayed.

Without warning, Nanashi disappeared, and reappeared in front of Renji, blade pointed to his throat, inches away from drawing blood. Renji felt a cool, unease coming from the blade itself, and it only got cooler as Nanashi closed the distance.

"My Zanpakuto, since you haven't seen him." Nanashi said. "You sure you want to try this now?

Renji struggled against Nanashi's reishi, and leapt back. He readied his Zanpakuto, pointing the tip of the blade toward Nanashi, and charging again. He was silent this time, not shouting, simply pushing his body toward Nanashi.

Nanashi mimicked his stance, yet remained in place. Renji's blade swung down, meeting Nanashi's in a flurry of sparks. Nanashi stepped back, letting Renji's blade sink into the ground.

"Will you two STOP!!" Rukia shouted.

Turning around, he saw her face, twisted in dissappointment, and anger. She was glaring daggers at both Renji and himself, causing the two shinigami to relax, lowering their stances.

"You're going to attract the whole seireitei here!" Rukia continued. "Idiots!!"

"Seems like I missed quite the fight." Shimako stated, sadly.

She appeared behind Momo, who had been standing the farthest away from the spectacle, causing her to jump in surprise.

"Shimako. It's good you're here. We can go now." Nanashi said, still angry with Renji.

Shimako took her place beside Momo and Rukia, turning her attention to Nanashi. The rest of the group, save Renji also listened.

"Right then, as you already know, we are going to be leaving g the seireitei. We are searching for a man named Yukimura. He stole some very important items, namely the _'Keystones'_. We have to find and get them back." Nanashi briefed.

"Do we know where to start looking?" Momo asked.

"Yukimura said something about 'The inverted Tower' which is an old legend." Rukia replied. "It is said that it was the place where darkness met light, and divided the worlds into the four they are now. Two went to the light, and two to the dark. The tower links them all together, in whats known as 'The Void'."

The shinigami looked at her, surprised that she had answered over Nanashi. Momo in particular seemed to beam at her, almost like a younger sister would.

"Wait, how did you know about that? You couldn't have known about any if this, unless you studied it." Shimako said, getting quieter.

"She and the Orochi have been seen together, no doubt she _'bribed'_ him with-"

Rukia drew her Zanpakuto, aiming it at Renji, making him grow quiet with shock. His eyes widened, and his mouth was agape.

"This will go much smoother, if we put our personal issues aside, _Mr. Abarai._ " Rukia calmly stated.

Her icy stare was enough to make even Yamamoto's Zanpakuto fizzle out. She was obviously angry with Renji, and seeing her turn her weapon on him made Nanashi chuckle to himself, as well as pray that he never pissed her off again.

"Renji, listen. One more outburst, one more personal attack, and I will drop you from this mission." Nanashi warned. "I don't want to do that, like it or not, we need you here. So if this is going to be an issue, tell me now."

Renji stammered, grunting and eventually let a breath out. He sighed, which Nanashi took as compliance, and Nanashi let a breath go as well.

'At least he's listening...' Kauso no Kage said.

Smirking, Nanashi turned, lowering Rukia's Zanpakuto.

"We do have a lead. A direction Yukimura went. It's not much, but it's all we have to go on." Nanashi said.

"That, as well as this." Came Urahara's voice.

He was holding the device that Nanashi had 'volunteered' his eye for. The device was now a simple grey box, with a digital readout on it.

"The device that our Orochi friend here, helped create. It can lock onto any, and all Void energy outputs. It's how I found you, Orochi." Urahara informed.

Urahara handed the device to Nanashi, which brought back memories of pain, torture, and solitude. The feelings, and memories flashed in his mind, making him twitch, yet he recovered and grabbed the device.

"It's been tuned to your specific reishi output. So given what your reishi signature is, Void based, it should track other Void energy based relics." Urahara explained. "So if this Inverted Tower is a relic of the Void, it should be able to pinpoint its location."

"So, with that device, we can find anythingVoid related then?" Shimako asked.

"Correct." Urahara said, turning and walking away. "Follow me please. We will get you as close to the biggest Void anomaly we have detected."

"Right..." Nanashi quietly said.

The five shinigami gathered themselves, following Urahara as he walked into the main hall of the division one barracks. There was a computer set up, with a circular arch connected to it. Nanashi felt this was all too familliar, especially given his experiences with squad twelve.

"This is a device that can place you close to Void relics, locking onto the largest on in the wilds. Close to the northern mountians, in a desert by the looks of things." Urahara stated, looking at the screen of his computer. "There is no guarantee that this will put you close to the inverted tower however."

"That's fine. We just need to get to Yukimura, and fast." Nanashi replied.

Urahara turned, pressing a few buttons on the display of the computer, causing the machine to hum to life. Nanashi felt a familliar tug, and slowly, a black and purple ball formed in the arch of the machine.

"This is it, everyone. Once we enter, there is no turning back until we finish this." Nanashi warned.

"We're ready, Nanashi." Rukia replied, taking his hand in hers.

The ball suddenly grew to a size big enough to hold a person, and Nanashi ran through first. He was followed by Rukia, Momo, Shimako, and finally by Renji. After he was through, the portal closed, and the humming stopped.

"Good luck." Urahara said. "You'll need it."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Nanashi's first thought was of his stomach. It was turning on end, flipping wildly like a baby plays with a toy. The nausea, slowly began settling, as his vision returned.

"Ah... Damn..." Nanashi groaned, as he rested a hand on his head.

He looked around, taking in the sights of the jagged landscape, and broken shells of buildings. The sand that lay still on the ground, crunched under his feet as he walked around, trying to look for any stand out features.

"Nanashi?!" Came Rukia's distant, echoed voice.

"Rukia?!" Nanashi called out.

He looked around, not seeing her, or anyone else, anywhere. He saw a hill, not too far from where he was, and began jogging up it. The sand began slipping away, making his run difficult, and causing him to slip forward as he climbed the hill. He began using his hands to help pull himself up the hill, eventually cresting the surface, and seeing the other four shinigami.

"There you are." Renji stated. "What's the plan now, Orochi?"

"The device should pinpoint Void anomalies, right?" Momo asked. "Would that work here?"

"This whole place is saturated with Void energy. I doubt it would." Shimako replied.

Noting her knowledge of void energy, Nanashi eyed Shimako.

"Then why would Urahara give us the device?" Rukia asked

While they spoke, Nanashi had taken the device out, and saw a note on it. The writing was unfamilliar, yet once Nanashi began reading it, it was obvious who's it was.

 _Oh, by the way. The device won't work like it does here. The farther away from the seireitei, the more saturated the area is in ambient void energy. I solved that problem by setting it to detect areas that connect directly to the Void. We call these anomalies, Void Tears, and the device searches for those specifically. Use it like you would normally, and it should show you the approximate area of the tear._

 _If everything we know avout the Inverted Tower is correct, it should basically be one big tear_ , _so I'd start my search there_.

 _Good luck!_

 _-Kisuke_

"Well, that's convenient..." Nanashi stated.

"What is?" Momo asked.

"The device should work just fine here, Urahara messed with it to detect the tower." Nanashi explained.

Nanashi turned the device on, and was immediately met with a cartoonized picture of Urahara, dancing with a fan. Groaning, he deadpanned, and waited for the device to boot up.

The screen turned into a grid, with readouts of the temperature, elevation, and location reading 'error'. Nanashi sighed, and pressed the only button, a red one, on the device, and it immediately began vibrating. The grid began glowing a faint teal, and a purple dot formed on the screen.

"Well, looks like we need to go that way." Nanashi said, pointing in the direction the purple dot showed.

"Well then, let's get going." Shimako happily said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The shinigami walked for what felt like hours, chatting amongst themselves, at Momo's behest. She tried to smooth the animosity between Renji, and Nanashi, as she saw them becoming good friends if they tried. Shimako, Renji, and Momo began talking about their time at the academy, while Rukia and Nanashi walked ahead, talking about Nanashi moving in.

Nanashi felt a twinge of something, like another pair of eyes glaring at him, like he was being watched. Rukia had noticed, and she began to feel on edge as well.

"Something feels off..." Nanashi said.

"I feel it too." Renji affirmed, quietly appraching from behind them.

As he finished speaking, a plume of sand blew vertically into the air, making the shinigami stop, and get ready for a fight.

"HE!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!" A twisted, maniacal voice laughed.

Nanashi looked around, trying to find the source of the voice, and drew his Zanpakuto. Rukia follow quickly, followed by the others, who also looked for the voice.

"Look... its the shinigami. He, ha HA!" The voice laughed.

"SooOOooo... IT, iSSSss.." Another, beastly voice replied.

The dust was suddenly blown away, and the two forms were revealed.

"I suppose, you don't remember me? Eh, boy?" A thin, white masked figure asked.

Nanashi, completely confused, channeled his reishi into Kauso no Kage, and it released almost instantly. He was shocked, eyes wide, as he held onto the black blade of his shikai, seemingly released out of nowhere.

"It's where we are... Come on master, try a little bit." Kauso no Kage informed.

"Who the hell are you? I feel like we've met." Nanashi asked.

"You don't remember me? ha HA!" The skinny being laughed, jumping at Nanashi, swinging claws down toward his face.

Nanashi barely blocked the trio of claws, holding them mere inches away from his face as he struggled to push the being back.

"Come on! Come on! COME ON!!" The being screeched.

With each cry, the being swiped, creating a flurry of sparks, and bone as Kauso no Kage damaged his claws. Nanashi pushed his feet, tilting his Zanpakuto as he did, and leapt back. The voice seemed familliar, but why?

"I must say... The child was..." The thing said. "Delicious..."

Nanashi immediately put it together, this was Yokai. The hollow that fought Rukia and himself in the 25th district.

"How...?" Nanashi stammered.

Before Nanashi could finish his thought, Rukia's white blade emerged from Yokai's chest. The red spray of blood painted the ground in front of him, as he looked down at the white blade.

Screeching, Yokai began thrashing around, clawing at Rukia, trying to swipe her away with his long claws.

"Yo!! We got the big ugly! You two take him!" Renji's voice called.

"Got it!" Nanashi called back.

Nanashi rejoined Rukia, who had removed her Zanpakuto from Yokai, and readied herself. He elagant white blade was stained with deep crimson blood, and her face was determined, and serious. Nanashi took a high defensive stance, mimicking the one he taught Rukia, and focussed on his enemy.

"Like last time?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah, go low, drive him skyward, and I'll meet him there." Nanashi replied.

Yokai, had been thrashing around, blood oozing from his wound, spilling onto the grey sand. His low growling, mixed with his high pitched screeching, making a two toned demoic rumbling.

"Little bitch! I'll eat your bones for that!" Yokai shouted, lunging toward Rukia.

Rukia jumped to the side, making Yokai fly past her head. His speed kicked up sand, almost creating a grey cloud of sand tall enough to conceal the fight. Rukia looked over to see Nanashi charging Yokai, his black Zanpakuto reflecting the pale light from the high moon.

Yokai seemed distracted, thrashing his large hands around, trying to see through the dust and sand he'd kicked up while lunging at the small woman. His wound had since closed, yet knowing that she'd managed to stike him fueled his fear and anger. He made a vow to kill her slowly, savouring her pain and tourment, making her tender. Only then would he devour her.

Nanashi had concentrated on Yokai, his silhouette moving through the dust, gave away his movements. He noticed the thrashing, decidng to slow his run, and cautiously approach. He lowered his zanpakuto, pointing the blade downward, almost dragging it onto the ground, and as quiet as he could, stepped toward the thrashing beast before him.

He watched as he slowed down, finally piecing together his actions, and began allowing the dust to settle. Nanashi began quietly jogging toward the still silhouette, and the closer he got, the faster he ran. He pointed his zanpakuto toward Yokai, and finally felt the blade run through a muscular body.

"HrrrraaaaAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!" Yokai shrieked.

Nanashi's blade had run Yokai through, slightly higer than where Rukia's had before. He quickly withdrew his blade, kicking Yokai as he did. Yokai slammed into the ground with a sickening thud, blood oozing from his fresh wound as he leapt to his feet.

Rukia had now approached, landing quietly beside Yokai, facing away from him.

"Some no Mai..." Rukia quietly said.

Yokai turned his head, facing the sound of her voice, eyes widening at her proximity. He turned his body, swiping at Rukia, forcing her to jump clear, and away.

"Damn it..." Rukia cursed.

Nanashi had been running toward Yokai now, trying to help Rukia deal with his enchamced awareness, speed, and strength. Something was off about him, he seemed more animalistic than before.

"Rukia! You okay?!" Nanashi shouted.

"Yeah, he didn't hit me." Rukia said, landing beside Nanashi.

She was able to catch her breath, adrenaline kicking as she came to grips with how close she was to loosing an arm.

"Damn it, he's much faster now..." Nanashi noted.

"I thought I had him there. We need to figure out how to stop him from moving." Rukia said, pondering their next move.

Yokai had landed, skidding to a halt and kicking up more sand. His new wound had closed, but it wasn't completely healed, unlike the other one. He glanced at his chest, seeing the gash the was clear through his abdomen. He could see blood, muscle, and bone, as well as a faint purple glowing.

"This energy..." Yokia thought, "It's from the Void..."

"If I may." Kauso no Kage said, "Nanashi, dear, _you_ have something you can use. Trust me, and try."

Nanashi thought about Kauso no Kage's words and everything he'd learned. As if a switch flipped, Nanashi felt his reishi increase,and his black blade began glowing, a faint purple glow.

"I think..." Nanashi stated, "Rukia, I've got a plan. Follow my lead."

Rukia nodded, and followed Nanashi as he ran closer to Yokai, and his plume of sand. She felt the cool reishi coming from him, and knew that he was getting ready to do something different, maybe a new ability, she couldn't tell.

"Foolish little Reaper, I am beyond you." Yokai growled, watching the two Shinigami run around him.

Nanashi stopped, feeling his reishi peak, and pointed his Zanpakuto toward the ground.

"Sora ni sokubaku suru!" Nanashi shouted stabbing his Zanpakuto into the ground.

"Ketsugo Kusari!"

Nanashi poured his reishi into the ground, and emerging around Yokai were black and purple whips of Void energy. They wrapped themselves around Yokai, pulling him to the ground, and burning away at his body. The tether around his arm burned, and melted through his flesh, digging deeper into him, flaying his muscle clear from his bones.

"UUURRAAAGGGGHHHHH!!!" Yokai screamed.

"Rukia! Now!" Nanashi called out.

Rukia jumped into the air, landing gracefully on the ground beside Yokai. She felt the oppressive reishi of the Void surrounding her, yet concentrated on her own reishi.

"Some no mai." Rukia chanted.

A faint ice-blue circle fluttered to life at her feet, and she knew that it was time to clear the way. As she went to jump, she felt something grab her leg, and pull her back.

"Not today, bitch!" Yokai snarled, pulling her close to him.

She struggled to get her leg free, yet couldn't wiggle under his strength. Her leg felt like it was on the verge of snapping, when a red ball of fire engulfed Yokai's face, and allowed her to move freely. She looked up, seeing Nanashi holding his Zanpakuto with one hand, and his other extended and slightly smoking.

"Rukia, finish it!" Nanashi shouted.

Coming back to her senses, Rukia took her position again, and poured more reishi into her Zanpakuto.

"Tsukishiro!" Rukia said, jumping away from the blast zone.

As she did, a brilliant pale white pillar of ice erupted from the ground, freezing Yokai in place. Nanashi pulled Kauso no Kage from the ground, and the void whips dissapated. He looked on at Rukia's work, throughly impressed at the effectiveness of it all. He jogged over to Rukia, who was panting heavily, and pat her on the back.

"Nicely done, what's-" Nanashi asked, interrupted by the pullar shattering, sounding like glass.

"Yokai, is dead now. Hopefully." Rukia replied.

"Yeah, we should probably go check on the other's, they might-"

Nanashi never finished that thought, as the sand erupted again, revealing another , far larger threat. A large, white, serpentine, skeletal body soared into the air, flying around, and twisting like a snake.

"Child of the Void, you return." A deep, booming voice said. "I shall consume you first, then the little reaper next. Ahriman's power will be mine!"

The large serpent charged toward the duo, and without thinking they leapt away. The serpent crashed harmlessly into the ground, buring itself out of sight.

"Damn it, this just never ends!" Nanashi shouted.

The serpent emerged from the ground, kicking up sand, and circled in the air again. Nanashi and Rukia readied their blades, ready to face their biggest foe yet.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

There is another one down.

The next chapters are going to be more action focussed. Mostly to make up for the lack of action, as well as its almost reaching the climax if the story. I figure it'll probably end up being close to 25 chapters long. Then I'll dive into the main manga, changing a few things I thought should have been changed.

Without giving too much away, lets just say the void plays a big part of it as well.

As for the long upload time, I was busy with easter stuff, as well as preparing for my son's birthday, so, yeah. I was busy.

Anyway, as always, review, and ask as many questions as you have, I love hearing from you guys.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Renji ran, pushing himself harder than he though he could. This hollow was far stronger than any he had faced at the academy, or the living world. It stood at least twelve times his height, and three times as wide. It was covered in muscle, and looked more akin to a walking boulder than a hollow. Albeit, a massive, bipedal boulder, but a boulder none the less. The only advantage it had however, was it's sheer size and strength, it hulked around slowly, it's movements deliberate, and calculated. Renji was faster, more agile, and he was using that to his advantage.

The hollow kept swinging its massive arms, impacting the ground, kicking up sand, and dust. Each impact sounded like an explosion, though muffled by the sand itself. The hulking frame of the hollow moved slow, yet not much could stop whatever was in it's way.

Momo kept her distance, weapon drawn in case she needed to defend herself. Not knowing when an opportunity would present itself, so she erred on the side of preparedness, ready to fill whatever role needed to be filled.

Renji had taken control of the situation, directing her to lend support where she could as he and Shimako fought the hollow head on. Momo began calling out attacks, and using her knowledge of kido to it's fullest, and more intensily than she'd ever done before. She was more than happy to help where she could, confident in the Orochi's decision.

"Here you bastard!!" Renji shouted, making the hulking monster turn his way.

He leapt toward the hollow, Zanpakuto raised to try and cut into it. His eyes widened as the hollow turned, swinging it's massive, fist toward him. Renji tried to turn his body, hoping to at least lessen the impact. Closing his eyes seconds before the impact, Renji braced himself as well as he could. This would no doubt kill him, turn him into a mass of broken flesh and bones. He relaxed, anticipating oblivion.

It never came.

Renji opened his eyes, seeing Shimako bury her released Zanpakuto into the hollow's arm. The beast bellowed, roaring loudly as it tried to shake her off, raising his other arm to swipe at her. She barely held on as the hollow violently shook her, making her thrash around, slipping away from her Zanpakuto.

Jumping away, Shimako landed on the ground, both Sai's of her shikai in hand. She had a cut above her eye, which bled profusely, and stung. She grimaced, wiping blood away with the back of her hand, as Renji landed beside her.

"You okay?" Renji asked, eyes locked on the hollow.

"Nothing a little kido can't fix." Shimako replied.

Behind them, Momo had been readying her kido, preparing for an opening while gaining power. She concentrated on her reishi, and put her skills through their paces. The familliar burning warmth surrounded her palm, as she readied her most well known, and practiced kido.

"You're a little small to be a reaper, aren't you?" A demonic feminine voice said in Momo's ear.

Turning her head, and attention to the voice. Momo barely had time to react before she felt a blow to her stomach, sending her spiralling through the air. She let her Zanpakuto drop, clutching her gut as she soared. She hit the ground hard, landing on her shoulder which popped, causing pain to shoot through her shoulder and back.

"AGHH!!" Momo shouted.

Renji looked back, sensing her reishi dropping suddenly, and saw her lying on the ground, curled up in pain. He looked back at Shimako, who was in the air, barely dodging the hollow's arm. He turned again and began running to Momo, ignoring the massive hollow as he did.

"Renji!! What the hell are you doing!!" Shimako called out angrily.

She looked at his destination, finally seeing Momo with her own eyes, and let worry take the place of her anger. Her opponent was focused on her, so Renji at least had cover, so she used that to try and pull him away. Glancing blows in his arms proved to be enough of a distraction, as Shimako jumped clear of the hollow again. She jumped, dodging, and striking where she could, but she was beginning to tire. The massive hollow swung a fist at her, which she jumped onto, digging her Zanpakuto into it. The two Sai's buried into it's arm with no problem, digging deep as she felt bone, leaving slightly glowing scars. She needed to keep the hollow busy, so Renji could help Momo, but she knew that without his help, she would have to rely on her wit to survive.

Momo had been trying to push herself up off the ground, her arm was twisted at an odd angle, and it hurt worse than she'd ever felt before. She head footsteps drawing close, and looked at the hollow before her. It was spider shaped, six long, sharp legs, with a woman's torso. It's mask was white, with purple detailing around the eyes, and mouth.

"Foolish little girl, coming here was stupid. Now, I'll-"

"Momo!" Renji called out.

He was sprinting, putting everything he had into getting to her. She was injured, that much was clear, as well as the perpetrator. His Zanpakuto was raised as he ran, opting to try a new tatic, and hope for the best.

His steps kicked dirt, and sand off the ground, and as he had hoped, the hollow readied itself. It started backing away, taking a defensive stance in anticipation of meeting Renji's weapon. Renji then, skid to a halt, sheathed his Zanpakuto, and helped Momo sit up.

"Ahh! Renji, careful!" Momo hissed.

Momo clutched her shoulder, its disfigured appearance making Renji feel light headed, and dizzy. He looked her over, and aside from her arm, she was not wounded anywhere else. He knew he needed to reset her dislocated shoulder, carefully, but time wasn't exactly on his side at the moment. He slowly raised her arm, making her hiss as he did.

"Arrggghh!!" The hollow shrieked.

"Okay, Momo this is going to hurt. But it'll be over quick if you relax. Got it?" Renji stated, as calmly as he could.

The hollow began charging, each if its legs propelling it forward faster, and faster. It's arms were extended, reaching out with it's long claws, vying to rip, and tear the shinigami apart.

"One. Two." Renji counted, grabbing her arm, and turning it. "Three!"

Renji pulled her arm above her head, bending her elbow and pulling her wrist toward her other shoulder gently, and calmly. He heard a pop, and her shoulder regained its normal appearance. Her face relaxed, feeling a wave of relief wash over her.

Renji let her go, and unsheathed his Zanpakuto again. He jumped toward the hollow, and met it face to face. He swung his Zanpakuto downward, meeting an armoured leg of the hollow. Pushing with everything he had, the hollow struggled under his strength.

"Ahh... The noble hero. Perhaps you'll put up a fight!" The hollow taunted, pushing Renji back.

Renji skid to a halt, his Zanpakuto ready to defend himself, as well as Momo. The hollow he faced emanated a menace that he'd never felt before. It was big, strong, and dangerous, yet the feeling he got from this new foe was far more lethal.

"Renji! I can handle this one." Momo said, mimicking Renji's stance, readying her blade for her own fight.

"You're sure?" Renji asked, looking back to a struggling Shimako.

"Go help her. She needs you more than I do." Momo replied.

Grunting, Renji turned and ran back to Shimako, and her fight. He worried about Momo, but remembered her fierce prowess with kido in the academy, mixed with the look if determination in her eyes, and relaxed.

"Don't do anything stupid, Momo." Renji said to himself.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Shimako had been fighting for what felt like hours, growing tired with every move. Her arms grew heavier than she even thought they could, and as she dodged a massive arm for the hundredth time, she fell to one knee. Her Zanpakuto reverted to its sealed form, and the strain from keeping it released ebbed away.

"Tiny reaper. Me smash you flat!" The collosal hollow cried, raising both arms above its head.

Shimako looked up, eyes wide as she felt fear growing. It's massive arms blocked out the pale light, enveloping her in shadows as she held her arms up. The hollow began to swing his arms downward, slowly lumbering toward her. Shimako closed her eyes, anticipating the end of her short tenure as a shinigami.

"Suiten Sakamake, Nejibana!" A male voice called out.

Shimako opened her eyes, seeing a black haired shinigami blocking the huge hollow's arms. He had a blue furred trident, which was two full heads taller than himself. Shimako was staring in awe if this man's power, when she noticed the lieutenants badge on his arm.

"Need a hand?" The man asked.

"Lieutenant Kaien?!" Renji asked, surprised by his appearance.

"Good to see you both again." Kaien said.

"Likewise sir." Shimako breathed.

Renji looked back toward Momo, concerned about her as he debated returning to help her.

"You think you can handle this big guy? I see your small friend needs a hand." Kaien said, pushing the arms of the hollow back, twirling Nejibana as he did.

"We should be alright now. Right, Shimako?" Renji asked.

Shimako nodded, standing up. She readied her Zanpakuto, and prepared to go another round with the giant hollow.

Kaien chuckled, smiling as her turned toward Momo, and ran to her. He ran faster than he expected, adrenaline taking a firm hold on him.

"Never expected to see him again." Renji commented. "Right then, you okay?"

"Yeah, just winded. Take over for me?" Shimako asked.

"Follow my lead." Renji said, leaping toward the hollow's arm.

Renji leapt higher than he thought he could, adrenaline kicking in as well when Kaien arrived. He slashed down, carving into the hollow's arm, this time drawing blood. He twisted his Zanpakuto, causing the hollow to roar, and swipe at him. Shimako followed suit, driving her blade into the hollow's other arm. The hollow began shaking his arms, trying to get the shinigami to fall off, but they held on as hard as they could.

"What's the plan here Renji?!" Shimako asked.

"We're going to climb him, and cut his damned head off!" Renji replied.

Renji removed his Zanpakuto, leaping higher up, and driving it into his shoulder. Renji dug the weapon in as far as it would go, it's shoulder began to be cut away, sprqying blood, and revealing white bone underneath the tough muscle. The hollow roared again, raising his arm to swat Renji away.

Shimako took advantage of the new momentum, leaping off of the hollow, taking her Zanpakuto, and burying it into it's neck. Blood began flowing profusely from it, the wound opening more as she hung from her weapon. The hollow roared again, gurgling as it choked on it's own blood, stumbling back as he did.

Renji removed his Zanpakuto, jumping toward the hollow's head, and brought his blade down, burying it into the front of its mask. His sword buried itself halfway through it's mask, stopping above its mouth.

Renji sat there, waiting for the hollow to shout, roar, anything like it had done so before. He was met with a deathly still, as the hollow simply stood there quietly. Renji's blade dug deeply into its mask, and as he began removing it, the hollow slowly began toppling forward. Renji yanked his sword our quickly, and jumped clear, falling toward the ground.

Shimako had done the same, only jumping in the opposite direction of the hollow falling, and landed hard on her feet beside Renji. The strain and exhaustiom finally getting to her, she crumpled onto her knees.

Both shinigami panted heavily, letting a wave of relief wash over them as they both sat down.

"Damn, that guy was tough." Renji said.

"You're telling me. How did you kill it?" Shimako asked.

"I just... stabbed it. Hard to believe that worked so well actually." Renji explained.

Shimako smiled, feeling the reishi of the hollow dissapate, leaving behind a warmth in her chest. The same as she felt each time a hollow was slain. She looked down at her hand, the same faint glow emanating from it as it had before. She stared for what felt like hours, catching her breath and recouping. She smiled, pleased with her ability, when Renji broke her out of her thoughts.

"You okay?" Renji asked, seeing her ponder deeply.

"Yeah, that was just a tough fight. Took a lot out of me." Shimako replied, rubbing the back of her head.

The ground began to suddenly shake, as an intense wave of reishi erupted from the ground. Both Renji and Shimako looked toward where Nanashi and Rukia had been fighting, and saw a plume of deep grey, and brown sand. Emerging from it, was a skeletal serpentine hollow, far bigger than the hollow they had slain, let alone seen before.

"Damn it! What the hell is that?!" Renji exclaimed.

Without any time to respond, Renji took off toward the new threat. Shimako groaned as she stood, chasing after Renji. Whatever this new hollow was, it was clear that they would need everyone there to help.

It's sheer size demanded it.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Momo jumped, dodging another swipe from the spider hollow. It's sharp claw dug into a rock where she was standing, smashing it to pieces. She turned, pivoting in the air, twisting her Zanpakuto as she did. She channelled reishi into her free palm, using her kido abilities to their fullest.

"Hado 31, Shakkaho!" Momo called out.

Turning with her hand extended, her palm began glowing crimson, quickly creating a ball of crimson reishi, and firing it toward the hollow. It's speed and power were aparent, and the hollow was unable to dodge it quickly enough. As it impacted its torso, the hollow was engulfed in red fire, and smoke. Momo primed another kido, adopting an agressive stance as the reishi built in her palm.

"Hado 31, Shakkaho!" Momo exclaimed.

Another ball of fire erupted from her palm, racing toward the plume of smoke left behind from her previous shakkaho.

Without warning, the hollow launched into the sky above the smoke, screeching as it did. The hollow aimed toward Momo, diving for her with speed rivaling her kido. Momo barely had tine to react, frozen in place with awe and fear as the hollow dove toward her.

"Nejibana!" Came Kaien's voice.

A stream of water came shooting out from behind Momo, impacting the hollow, sending it back to the ground. Kaien landed beside Momo, shikai on display for her.

"Need a hand?" Kaien asked.

"Who are you?" Momo asked in surprise.

"Lieutenant Kaien Shiba. At your service!" Kaien happily replied. "Momo, am I correct?"

"Yes, sir." Momo replied.

The hollow had stood up, growling as it did, showing that it was still ready, and willing to fight. Momo locked eyes with the menacing hollow, working on a plan for its erratic tactics. The fight had been pretty much even, exchanging glancing blows here and there, yet Momo worried that she was always on the back foot.

"I can deal with it close up, try to give you an opening. You blast it with your kido. If what I felt before was you, it just needs a few good hits to crack. Got it?" Kaien asked.

Momo nodded, pouring reishi into her palm again, readying two different types of kido in each palm. It was something that was considered dangerous, and both spells by themselves would be weaker, but this was just supposed to keep it off guard.

Kaien jumped at the hollow, pointing his trident toward it, aiming for its torso. The hollow ducked down, letting Kaien fly past her head. She reached up, trying to grab his leg, when she was hit by another ball of fire.

Momo had her palm extended, smoke snaking its way up, and away from her. She was begining to breathe heavily, the kido taking her energy as she used it. Quickly raising her other palm, Momo adopted a different stance, channeling more reishi into her palm.

"Hado 33!! Sokatsui!" Momo called.

From her palm, four streams of erratic blue fire erupted, charging forward as the air sparked. The streams converged into one, swirling around one another as they flew toward the hollow.

The hollow jumped clear, the kido barely missing her and turned herself around to see Momo. Her eyes widened as more crimson balls of fire were flying toward her faster than she could react. Each one hit her, burning as they did, burning her and making her tiwrl around as she fell back toward the ground.

The hollow landed on her feet, panting, and gripping her arm, which had been almost completely blown off. It hung on by the few remaining tendons, swinging gently in the wind. There was no blood, the kido cauterizing the wound as it impacted her.

Momo took advantage, channeling reishi into her palms, yet again. She extended her palms, releasing more shakkaho without the incantation to distract the hollow while she focussed on her most powerful kido she knew.

"Rrrraaaggghhh!!!! You little bitch! I'll kill you!!" The hollow screeched, leaping away from the spells as they flew at her in quick succession.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens." Momo chanted.

The hollow froze, feeling Momo's power increase exponentially. Momo had a pale blue reishi surrounding her, with two streams pouring into her two open palms.

"You small, insignificant, child! I will swallow you whole!" The hollow shouted.

"That's no way to speak to a lady!" Kaien shouted, appearing behing the hollow, bringing his weapon down.

The impact on the hollow sent her plummeting into the ground. She hit the ground, kicking up sand and dust as she did.

Momo felt her reishi peak, and knew the kido was ready. She waited until Kaien was clear, before bracing her body.

"Hado 73, Soren Sokatsui!" Momo shouted, releasing a massive blue wave of energy, which engulfed the hollow, and the entire sand dune. She was momentarily blinded by the brilliant blue light, closing her eyes as she released the kido.

When the kido subsided, Momo was breathing heavily. Nothing remained in front of her, save for a massive scar in the ground. Kaien landed behind her, his Zanpakuto sealed, and slowly paced to her.

"Congrats Momo. How d-"

The ground suddenly and violently began to shake, interrupting Kaien as he spoke. A massive wave of reishi washed over the two of them. They looked over to see a huge hollow floating in the air. The skeletal, long, serpentine body was menacing just looking at it.

"...fuck." Kaien stated.

The two began running to the new threat, feeling another, cold reishi suddenly explode outward, as a pillar of black and purple energy flew into the sky.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Oh boy, teamwork!

This chapter took a lot longer than I thought it would. I figured action scenes would be easier to write, because I don't have to focus so much on character development, nor nuances in a conversation.

Boy was I wrong.

Hubris I guess, live and learn.

I know the scenes with the two fights were short, and dealt with pretty quickly, as in dealt with in this chapter, but in the interest of making the characters seem like prodigies, as they moslty are in the manga, as well as in the interest of pacing...

Not to worry though, there will be far lengthier and more brutal fights ahead, some more emotional character developments, and a few twists left.

As always, let me know what you think, and ask as many queations as you'd like.

I love answering you!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Nanashi was hurt. His body bruised, and beaten by the serpent hollow. He lay on the ground, vision blurry, hearing nothing but a high pitched ring. He wanted to sleep, his body was tired, and was telling him to just close his eyes. The continue to lay there, and rest, even a little.

He felt two hands on his shoulders, shaking him and brought him out of his stupor. He slowly sat up, seeing Rukia's mouth move, but he couldn't hear what she was saying. The ringing was overpowering, blocking every other sound out. He squinted, trying to read her expression, but could only get a slight idea why she was frantic. He squinted further as he tried reading her lips, but he was too dazed to figure that out either.

Without warning, memories of their time at the Kuchiki manor filled his mind. He smiled, the memories making him reminisce about what they had, and he felt himself becoming excited. Their closeness that night was still fresh in his mind, as Nanashi tried to kiss her. He wanted that passion, that physical contact again, if only for a little while. Nothing would get in his way, nothing would stop him on his quest. Her naked body pressed up against his as they moved rhythmicly was the only thing he could think of, and as her pulled her close, puckering his lips he felt resistance coming from her. Her hands pressed back on his chest, grazing the scar and making him wince in pain.

Nanashi seemed to press harder into her, and she found herself struggling against his advance, looking angry and confused at the same time. Deciding that she'd had enough, she raised her hand and slapped him. He backed off, looking to the ground as the dead look in his eyes vanished, and he seemed to come back to reality. She was annoyed, he ket his hormones get the better of him again, yet haopy he was back to being himself. Or so it seemed.

Nanashi winced, rubbing his cheek as his vision, and hearing returned to him. The oppressive ringing that over took his senses vanished, replaced with the roaring sounds of battle. He looked around, seeing the desert and fighting shinigami. Kido, and Zanpakuto were being used to their fullest, saturating the air with reiatsu. It was boredering on oppressive, and Nanashi had to try hard to breathe.

"You idiot! Is this the time for that?!" Rukia exclaimed.

"Rukia, what's happening?" Nanashi asked, his senses back and his wits about him.

The serpent hollow emerged from the ground, flying into the air with its massive body. It spiraled as the length of it's body emerged from the ground. The skeletal form only added to it's powerful presence, and Nanashi felt his heart drop as it locked eyes with the two Shinigami.

Pausing in the air, the hollow opened its mouth, and with a crackle of static, the opening began glowing a deep shade of blue. Nanashi stood, picking up Kaosu no Kage, and preparing for a the next round of this fight. He couldn't help but stare in awe at the hollow's massive cero. It was large, and growing larger by the second, which was impressive, yet alarmingly powerful. This one cero, just given it's size could level and entire city block of the seireitei.

Nanashi snapped back to reality as the display of the hollow's power finished. He immediately began feeling the gravity of the situation, and his mind scrambled for solutions. His thoughts were racing around as they settled from the blow to his head. He looked around, making sure the others were still okay, and felt Renji and Shimako approaching.

"Nanashi?! What do we do here?!" Rukia urgently asked.

"I... I don't know." Nanashi quietly replied.

"Ooohhh... master!" Kaosu no Kage coyly called. "I've got a little trick to show you!"

Nanashi looked at his Zanpakuto, the black blade seemed to vibrate, and shimmer in his hand. Upon looking closer, Nanashi saw his spiritual energy, whisping, and swirling around it. The black and purple energy, crept up his wrist, writhing and clawing around his torso. Nanashi felt a different sensation than he had before, a deep penetrating cold, and an emptiness the penetrated his senses..

"Wha... What the hell?!" Nanashi exclaimed as his reiatsu exploded outward, creating a pilliar of black, and purple in the sky.

Rukia, surprised by Nanashi's sudden burst of spiritual pressure, turned around, not seeing Nanashi, but a pillar of pure Void energy. She felt a deep cold, different from being stuck in a snow storm. This felt like it was coming from within her, sucking away all of her heat, all of her life away. The cool touch of the Void played with her mind, as her vision and hearing became distorted, like a loud waterfall, or a howling wind during a blizzard.

"Rukia!" Renji called, breaking Rukia from her stupor.

Renji and Shimako came running toward the duo, blades drawn, and staring at the pillar of reiatsu emanating off of Nanashi. Shimako stared, almost as if she were scared, or envious of the power Nanashi held.

Renji didn't seem to care outwardly. Inwardly though, his envy of Nanashi grew large, and he cursed himself for not being as powerful. He vowed to grow as well, bolstering himself to levels beyond this Orochi. Then he'd be able to show everyone that he was more than a street rat. He was a powerful shinigami.

"What the hell?!" Shimako exclaimed, staring at the pillar.

Inside Nanashi's mind, Kaosu no Kage had been speaking to him. Explaining what he was giving him, as well as a lesson on how to use his most powerful ability, aside from his bankai. This would unleash a torrent of energy, and the Void didn't care what, or who, got in it's way.

It would destroy it.

"So you see, Nanashi poo, this ability is pretty incredible. You can essentially 'nope' people out of existence. Banishing them to the Void, one piece at a time." Kaosu no Kage explained.

"The draw back being, unless I'm in a heavily Void saturated place, it takes a lot to gather the ambient Void energy?" Nanashi replied.

"As well as running the risk of over doing it, and me taking your tight, creamy little bod." Kaosu no Kage stated, disappearing into Nanashi's mind.

 _'Tight, creamy little bod?'_ Nanashi thought.

Nanashi broke from his thoughts, concentrating on his Zanpakuto, and focusing the Void energy into a pillar. Nanashi struggled with controlling the energy, it's natually chaotic nature refused to cooperate with him. Finally, he was able to focus the torrent of Void energy into a thin, swirling pillar, the peak of which was four times higher than he stood.

Nanashi felt the Void energy creeping in his mind, blackening his vision, and blinding him slightly. Before long, the energy seemed to gain a physical weight, which defied everything he knew about physical manifestations of reiatsu.

His power became too much to handle, and with a sense of urgency, Nanashi felt ready to unleash this attack.

"Get back!!" Nanashi exclaimed.

The shinigami ran back, safely away from Nanashi, as his Void energy swirled violently around him. Nanashi felt his Zanpakuto becoming heavier, bordering on too heavy to hold. He grunted as he gripped the handle with his other hand, slowly gathering more Void energy in his blade.

"Now master, it goes without saying that if you know the name of your attack, it's exponentially stronger. So, you know what to do." Kaosu no Kage stated, his serious tone surprising Nanashi.

The hollow had a fully formed cero, and launched it with a roar. The blue ball of energy crackled, ionizing the air, as lightning struck the ground. The cero moved slowly at first, adding to it's imposing presence. It gradually gained speed as it travelled, soon becoming blindingly fast.

"Zenmetsu." Nanashi quietly stated, more as matter of fact.

With a twirl, Nanashi slashed Kaosu no Kage hortizontally, launching a swirling pillar of Void energy toward the cero, and the hollow. The torrent of Void energy sounded like a small, powerful storm, blowing sand and dust everywhere. The pillar began twisting, taking the appearance of a small, upside down tornado, as it gained speed.

The Void energy absorbed the cero, making it move faster, and causing it to grow. The hollow felt something that it never thought it would, fear. He tried to fly away, bit the Void energy was drawing closer, far faster than he could move away from it.

Nanashi couldn't see the hollow, the mass of Void energy blocking everything from his sight. He and the others watched as the twisting torrent of the Void engulfed everything in its path, leaving behind purple flames on the cold sand. There was a deep scar on the sand, crackling and sparking as the energy interacted with the sand. Specks of white hot sand jumped around as they broke apart.

The hollow tried in vain to get clear, but the impact of the Zenmatsu proved to be too powerful. The skeletal frame of the hollow began breaking down, dissipating into nothing as the Void consumed everything. The hollow was thrown into the ground, breaking more of its bones, and cracking it's mask as it did.

Nanashi panted as the energy finally dissipated, the formation of the Void pillar breaking down almost as quickly as it formed. Dropping to one knee, Nanashi felt his strength ebbing away as his senses became fuzzy, and blurred.

"Nanashi!" He heard Rukia shout.

Nanashi looked up, seeing her running in his direction with her white shikai still showing. She skid to a halt, dropping to her knees to examine Nanashi, making sure he was okay.

"Are you okay? Does anything hurt?" Rukia urgently asked.

Before Nanashi could answer, another plume of gray, and tan dust erupted into the air. Emerging from it, was the serpentine hollow, covered in scars, and broken bones.

"HHHRRRAAAAGGGHHH!!" The hollow bellowed as it twisted in the air.

The shinigami readied their weapons, jumping in front of Nanashi, who was still kneeling. Rukia had her Zanpakuto unsealed, the white blade cooling the air around her as she thought of a plan. Nanashi had wounded the hollow, but beyond that it remained very much alive. They would need to do something, and fast.

"Hey, everyone!" Momo shouted, running toward the group with Kaien.

"Wow... big hollow here. Gonna need help on this one." Kaien stated.

Nanashi pushed himself off of the ground, standing and taking a defensive posture with the others.

"Okay, so, we probably need a plan here." Shimako said.

"Yeah, something like this won't go down easy. The biggest issue is bringing the bastard down so we can fight it." Renji added.

Nanashi and Rukia looked at each other, nodding as they remembered how they dealt with Yokai.

"If we can get him down close to the ground, I can immobilize him with Void energy. Then everyone throws everything they have at it. We can find some place to rest once he's dead." Nanashi stated.

"Right, because just making him come closer is that easy." Renji deadpanned.

Nanashi looked over at Renji, and glared at him. Renji felt the stare, and looked back, defiantly glaring back as he scowled.

"Boys, while I love the notion of watching you two duke it out again, we have a job to do." Rukia quickly interjected.

The shinigami scattered as the hollow dove at them. They moved erratically, not conforming to one plan, and barely escaped the massive beast as it crashed into the ground.

"Damn it. He's just too damn fast." Nanashi cursed.

"Nanashi!" Kaien shouted.

Nanashi turned, landing close to Kaien, and saw that he was holding a glowing orb. The piercing white-teal light emanated an omnipotent presence, and Nanashi could help but stare. The warmth comimg from it relaxed him, and his fatigue slipped away. In it's place, a deep calm, and relaxed feeling washed over him.

"Like what you see? It's apparently important in nullifying Void energy. Kisuke made it." Kaien informed.

"Kisuke? I didn't think he cared to be honest." Nanashi replied. "He seemed like this whole thing was an excercise of his intelligence."

Kaien chuckled, looking at Nanashi "He can be a bit smug, and a bit of a know it all. Trust me though, the man knows what's what, and has _your_ best interests at heart."

Nanashi and Kaien jumped, scattering in opposite directions as the spot they stood erupted in a display of dust and sand. The hollow emerged, and Nanashi saw Renji jump into the plume, shouting as he did.

"RENJI!!" Shimako shouted.

Nanashi looked on as Renji recklessly charged at the hollow. He was never the one to listen to reason, and Nanashi saw his display as nothing more than bravado. Looking at Shimako who was running around the plume, he saw her worried expression. She cared for Renji, or at least thats what her expression gave off. Maybe there was more to her than he knew, maybe more to Renji.

"Mr. Orochi! Watch out!" Came Momo's urgent, yet soft voice.

Nanashi looked back at the plume, and saw Renji's back flying toward him. Before he could do anything, Renji struck him, making them both careen toward the nearby dune. They crashed into it, making their own smaller plume of sand as they did. Renji was tough, a tall pile of muscle, so when he crashed into Nanashi, it felt close to being hit by a falling tree.

"Nanashi! Renji!" Rukia called out in concern.

Rukia faced the hollow once again, feeling a surge if energy as she poured her energy into her Zanpakuto. She adopted a defensive stance while she gathered energy, and pointed her weapon at the hollow.

Kaien had launched at the hollow, water from his Zanpakuto cascading into it, knocking it around. The hollow rocked violently as the torrent of water surrounded it, forming a whirlpool.

"Jettobasu!" Kaien shouted, rising through the air.

The water began spinning, swirling around the hollow, making it thrash about uncontrollably. Kaien had been spinning Nejibana around, keeping the water moving, and locking the hollow in place.

"Rukia, Now!" Kaien shouted.

Rukia gathered more energy, focussing it on the tip of her blade.

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!"

Snow, and pale blue ice erupted from her Zanpakuto, encasing the area around her in ice. The water from Kaien's attack froze as well, amplifying the hold it had on him. The hollow was partially frozen, yet the attack proved enough to hold him there.

"Puny reapers. You seriously think, this is enough to stop me? I will be free in but a moment." The hollow taunted.

"It's not meant to hold you forever." Rukia replied.

The hollow began to shake, making the ice crack, and begin falling away. Rukia glanced over at Nanashi and Renji, who had recovered and were standing ready.

Rukia sheather her Zanpakuto, bringing her hands together, and began pouring her reiatsu into her palms. The sudden spike of energy flooding the air made both Renji and Nanashi take a step back, and look on in awe.

" Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man!" Two streams of energy snaked their way into Rukias palms, and formed a swirling ball. "On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens!"

"Soren Sokatsui!" Rukia finished chanting.

Nanashi looked on, and to his surprise, two streams of the spell crashed into the hollow. Tracing the powerful spell back to it's source, he saw Momo with her hands outstreched. The sheer power was something that gave Nanashi a sense of genuine awe, as his respect for the two women grew.

"Damn, that's impressive." Renji commented.

"Don't get too comortable, we're up next." Nanashi replied.

The two spells began ebbing away, and Nanashi pointed his Zanpakuto at the hollow. He felt himself commit to the Void, drawing on its power. The orb had done something to Nanashi, and he felt a whole new sense of freshness.

"Well, well. Kisuke got it right." Kaosu no Kage commended.

Nanashi looked at Renji, speaking. "Get in there, use whatever you want, but leave when I say. Got it?"

Renji nodded, and leapt away. Shimako and Kaien joined him, their Zanpakuto released, and ready for a fight. They ran just behind Renji, at his sides and keeping pace with him.

"This plan any better than your last? Or should I sit this one out?" Kaien chided.

"Hit everything, then get out of the way! Nanashi has a plan, apparently. Simple." Renji confidently replied, jumping at the hollow.

The two streams of energy had faded, and massive holes not littered the hollow. It struggled to stay a float, and it began dropping. Rukia was out of breath, and was kneeling as Renji, Shimako, and Kaien ran by. She was about to say something when she felt a familliar cool tug. Turning, she saw purple and black Void energy funneling into one point.

Nanashi had been battling with consciousness as he was pouring his energy into his blade. The orb allowed hims to draw on the Void again, but this was becoming too much for him. He was concerned about the numerous warnings he'd recieved, but he also wanted to end this fight. This hollow would not stop until they were all dead. He felt his resolve strengthen as he saw Rukia looking his way. He thought of her, and how their life would change after this was over. He looked back at her, and nodded, signalling the others to jump clear.

Rukia saw his nod, and knew it meant he was ready. She looked at the trio in the air, slashing and hacking away at the hollow. Blood oozed from various wounds, and the hollow was immobile as long as their assault continued. She almost felt sorry for destroying the hollow, the beast was far out matched, and outnumbered. This hollow was a threat though, so it needed to be pacified.

"Get clear!" Rukia shouted, jumping away toward Nanashi as she did.

The trio pushed away, and jumped clear as well, following Renji's plan. Renji knew what Nanashi's power could do, and he was adamant on not dying from his attack. He made extra sure to jump farther than he felt necessary, if only to be completely sure.

"Sora no Hoshi!" The Void energy concentrated at the tip of Kaosu no Kage cascaded toward the hollow. Nanashi noted the change in it's colour, this time being the same colour as the other Void energy he'd seen, rather than the yellow it was. He thought nothing of it, happy that his attack had hit its target, and passed through the hollow.

The flesh of the hollow melted away, burning a smouldering hole through the head of the beast. It fell to the ground, and began dissapating as it did. Nanashi breathed, exhaling a breath he'd forgotten he was holding, and let oxygen fill his lungs.

"Hah, holy shit... I got him." Nanashi panted.

"You were worried you wouldn't?" Rukia smugly asked, walking up to him

Nanashi looked up, seeing her smirking face, and sealed his Zanpakuto, sheathing it. He sat down, and breathed heavily, then decided to lay down.

"I'll tell you this, I'm not quite sure how to even aim the damn thing." Nanashi admitted. "But don't tell the others that."

"Too late, you dick." Renji replied.

Nanashi and Rukia looked at the battered and bruised shinigami, smiling that, despite everything, they'd all made it. Nanashi wouldn't have been able to forgive himself should any one of the volunteers had died for his mission.

"That certianly was a tough fight. Good job everyone!" Momo cheered.

Nanashi stood, pulling the device from his pouch, and noted how close to the Void anomaly they were.

"Hey, I guess we're close. You guys make a camp, I'm going to go scout ahead." Nanashi said.

He turned to leave, and didn't hear the spiteful mumbling coming from Renji. He figured it was bad, but decided to let it lie.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Nanashi walked toward the anomaly, cresting the hill of a dune, and saw a massive, jagged tower. It was broken, and a long forgotten relic of the past, so Nanashi had an idea of what they were looking for. He looked down at the device, and saw that it was begining to spark, and glitch. Turning the device off, Nanashi looked at the tower with a mix of awe, and contempt.

"There you are." Rukia said, causing him to jump.

"Rukia! What are you doing here?" Nanashi asked.

Rukia walked over to where Nanashi was standing, smiling as she did. She stopped in front of him, tilted her head, and the next thing Nanashi knew, he was on his ass, looking up at the sky.

"You mind telling me why you just, walked away?!" Rukia shouted.

Nanashi rubbed his jaw as pain radiated through it. He sat up, angry at her for decking him (again) and was about to shout back, when he saw her face was more worried than angry.

"I'm scouting ahead, I told you that!" Nanashi replied.

"For three hours?! You just, walked away!" Rukia countered.

Nanashi looked at her in shock, not realizing how long it had been. Standing, he raised his hands, and turned toward the tower.

"So, that's the tower?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah. I can feel him in there." Nanashi replied.

Nanashi and Rukia looked up at the peak of the tower, not knowing what would happen next. They both knew that this would have to end here, before Yukimura did anything to bring Ahriman back. They had to stop him, whatever the cost was.

"I'm coming for you. Yukimura."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

So, I realized as I was on CHAPTER 18, that I'd been accidently spelling Kaosu, Kauso. Which is wrong... Oh so wrong... As any google translate will tell you, Kaosu no Kage is "Shadow of Chaos." Which is what his name is. Not, bamboo, or whatever it translated to.

As I continue the story, you may notice my writing style has changed to some degree. There has also been a number of incorrect terms used for energy. Namely, Reishi, vs Reiatsu. I made a hige mistake, mixing the two up. So I apologize deeply for that, and it will be changing to make my job easier.

A reviewer named YumiKnowsBest pointed out a hidden, yet major plot point, in Toshiro and Byakuya's position as a Captain, along with Kisuke and Yoruichi. There is an actual reason for this being the case right now, and in the final chapters of this story will explain the discrepancies.

The story itself is starting to come to a climax, which has made me think of possibilities for the second arc, which is the first arc of the manga. Like I said in the summary, I'll be changing things around to both fit the story, as well as build on things I saw hinted at, yet forgotten.

Another, fairly exciting bit of news, for people who have an OC, is I'm looking for a few major characters to add to this story. There are some rules, like they can't be Mary Sue's, or be just perfect without trying. People have character flaws, its natural.

For example, Nanashi is strong willed, and would do anything for his friends. Yet he is incredibly naive, believing everything people in power tell him. (Just a side note, this was brought up too, and he will grow as a character. I've got a whole thing planned for that as the story progresses)

So, submit your very own character, whatever abilities they might have, what position they hold, if they're crushing on some of the characters (especially if that's the case).

Anyway, as always, review, ask questions, anything. I'm more than happy to answer.

Cheers,

Spooky


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The tower loomed ominously before the shinigami, emanating malice and a deep penetrating hatred. That what Nanashi felt, at least, the Void seemed eternally hungry. It's jagged edges, and rocky appearance was more that of a pile of rocks than a tower, with various pieces jutting outward. Nanashi looked around, but found that there were no visible doors, nor windows, the tower was definitely not a natural formation.

The shinigami gathered at the peak of the sand dune, looking into the deep valley, and noticed how much darker this place actually was, when compared to everywhere else. It seemed like no light entered, or left the valley, simply coming in to die. The cool feeling of the Void sat upon their senses, permeating their thoughts, and bodies as they moved. They remained quiet while the Void energy coursed through them, and concentrated on pushing it out of their minds.

"This has to be it." Momo stated.

"It looks imposing enough.." Renji agreed.

Nanashi looked on at the peak of the tower, noticing a faint purple glow radiating from the top. He could almost sense his father, but the Void made sensing much of anything difficult. He stared at the peak, wondering if his father was there, or even what he truly wanted.Rukia, who was standing beside him, was difficult to sense, her image almost looking fuzzy.

Looking on, his face contorted as he remembered his fathers actions and the subsequent punishment he recieved from central 46. He unconsciously placed his hand on his chest where his brand was, closing his eyes. The visions in his head still perversed his mind, turning his dreams into nightmares. He was tired, not having slept properly since his collapsed from his punishment.

The memories of his torture, and him being made public display were still fresh, and plagued his mind. Nanashi had been trying to figure out the reasoning behind the blame being pushed onto him, yet nothing of any logical thought came to mind. He seemed to be a victim of circumstance, only being blamed for his relationship with his father. He had convinced himself that they were right, that central 46 had seen something he didn't, and the shame it brought him weighed heavily on his shoulders.

Rukia looked at Nanashi, and saw his hand shaking. She turned to face him, and placed a hand on his, making him open his eyes, and look at her. She didn't say anything, instead staring into his yellow eyes with empathy. She knew this would bother him, that his father's betrayal would plague him for the rest of his life. She knew that there was little she could do to take his pain away, yet she wouldn't give up on him. She knew who he really was inside, and if it took her the rest of her life, she would show him.

Shimako glanced over at Nanashi, seeing Rukia's gesture, and smiled. She had known about them and their relationship, far more than anyone realized. She had her own desires and wants, but she knew that she would not be staying here forever. She couldn't let those feeling compromise her, or ber abilities, regardless of what she wanted.

"Well, unless anyone wants to rest, I say we press on. The faster this gets dealt with, the better." Kaien said, walking slowly down the dune, into the valley.

Taking a few steps below the crest of the dune, Kaien immediately felt the Void oppressing him nearly twice as much. Like he'd stuck himself in a hotspring, on a frozen mountian top. He grunted quielty, so as not to give any pain away, and pressed on. He may not have been in charge, but he had an examole to set as a Lieutenant of the Gotei 13.

The other shinigami followed closely behind, walking past Nanashi as he stared up at the tower. Various grunts and sharp inhales resonated as they entered the valley, and were hit by the Void energy.

Everything that had happened to Nanashi, and to the seireitei would be avenged with his father dying. Or that's what he had tried telling himself. His father was a dangerous man, with power beyond anything he had realized. Nanashi had a deep suspicion that this ran far deeper than any if them knew about, and it wouldn't be a simple as killing him. If everything he'd known about Ahriman was true, then this could get unglier, and uglier. Fast.

"Mr, Orochi?" Momo asked, taking him out of his thoughts. "Is everything okay? I noticed you seem to be upset."

Nanashi looked into Momo's brown eyes, seeing her youthful innocence. She had a sense of genuine concern for her friends, and much to his disbelief, Nanashi as well. He was surprised that anyone other than Rukia had cared enough to ask him how he was feeling, central 46 seeing to it that he was viewed as a traitor.

"I'm fine. Tired, and a little beaten, but I'm good otherwise." Nanashi replied.

Momo smiled, tilting her head. Nanashi couldn't tell if she knew he was lying, or if she was actually content with his answer. Regardless, he couldn't answer her fully. He was afraid of losing potentail allies, and maybe even friends. He watched her as she maintained the same face, almost calling him out on his lie. He fwlt a motherly warmth coming from her, and knew that this wasn't over.

"So, are you going to be okay with killing him?" Momo asked.

Nanashi felt a deep pit in his stomach, drive itself deeper. Her smile, had he not known her, could have been seen as a veiled threat. Something that would say she was more knowledgeable about this than she let on, and she was going to use this to attack him. Nanashi felt like he knew better, and silenced those thoughts, opting to talk instead.

"Ah..." Nanashi finally said. "So you know everything then."

Momo nodded, dropping her smiling facade in place of genuine concern. She didn't know how tough this was on him, but she could feel it in the air around him. His normally luke warm demeanor, had been replaced by a cold, distant one. She felt responsible as a friend to lend an ear, or shoulder for him, even if everything about him was true. What she had seen far outweighed any rumor, and she saw a different man.

Momo followed him as they walked down the dune into the darkened valley. They entered the valley, and Momo squinted, hissing as the Void energy weighed on her chest. Nanashi felt the cool tingle of the Void, clawing his back like fingers, yet continued to walk with the others. The crunching of the sand resounded between them as the silence filled the air.

"It's not going to be easy. I'm hoping I dont have to kill him." Nanashi replied.

"You still think you can reason with him?" Momo asked, almost in disbelief.

Nanashi continued to walk, thinking about what his plan was when he actually confronted his father. He felt that reasoning with him would be better than outright killing him, but the more logical solution would be to eliminate the threat completely. Nanashi pondered what reasoning with him would mean, doubting that central 46 would imprison him, instead executing him, making talk a useless gesture.

"Mr. Orochi?" Momo asked, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"I don't know. I want to know why he did this, at the very least." Nanashi somberly replied.

The two shinigami rejoined the others, stopping their conversation. Nanashi doubted they would talk about this again, focusing on the task was his priority. The shimigami that had volunteered on this mission, were his priority. Still, it was nice that someone else cared to ask how he was feeling.

Besides Rukia, anyway.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The shinigami had spent, what felt like hours walking through the desert. Despite it being a sandy wasteland, the air was cool, with a howling wind kicking up sand as it passed by. Nanashi saw the tower, even taller than he'd imagined, drawing closer, yet still far away. It seemed to remain the same size, no matter how close they got to it.

Kaien still had the lead, shielding his face from blowing sand, and begining to walk with a limp. The wind blew faster, and he directed the group to rest in a cave nearby. They entered the cave to take a break, resting their feet and eating what food they had.

Nanashi noticed the cave had a strange energy about it, shielding them from the Void energy that continually radiated from the tower. Nanashi could see the fatigue on their faces as he drank water, and looked farther in the cave.

"I saw you and Momo talking." Rukia said, approaching Nanashi from behind.

"Yeah." Nanashi replied.

Rukia had sat down beside Nanashi, taking out her own water, and taking a long drink. She was trying her hardest to remain strong for Nanashi, but the torrent of Void energy assaulted her relentlessly. She was surprised that they had even gotten this close, feeling the power that saturated the valley.

"She's a good girl. Strong as the rest, with a good heart." Rukia said. "Not planning on leaving me, are you?"

Nanashi didn't look at her, instead thinking back on what they talked about. He wanted to say that Yukimura could still be redeemed, yet his actions would be tried as treason. Saving him would ironically be a death sentence anyway, he was sure of it.

"She asked me what if I want to reason with him or not." Nanashi said.

"Do you?" Rukia questioned.

"It's easy to say I can. Hell, even I got a second chance." Nanashi replied.

Nanashi turned his head, facing her, and finally seeing her fatigue. It was obvious to him just how hard she was trying now. He needed to be stronger, to protect her from all of this. She was strong, sure, but the Void barely affected him at this point. She was visibly tired, and the constant barrage of Void energy stopped her from recovering, sapping her strength.

Rukia had been locked on his eyes, the feral colour always made chills run down her spine. She saw his pain, and conflicting thoughts with all of this. She wanted to help him, but she was running out of things to do and say. She was growing tired of his attitude, and his cold shoulders regarding this, and had enough.

"When will you see that you didn't need a second chance to begin with?" Rukia exasperated.

"What are you talking about? I didn't stop Yukimura from taking the keystones." Nanashi countered.

Rukia turned her whole body, adjusting herself so she was facing him fully. She never liked how he blamed himself for everything, and finally felt it was time to put her foot down.

"Damn it Nanashi! You seem to think that you can't do anything right! You're making this way harder than it needs to be!" Rukia exclaimed. "You think you have it so damn hard! Like you're alone in this! If you hate being alone, let someone in! Let _me_ in. We're partners, right?"

Nanashi felt himself growing angry, hearing her condescending tone was going to throw him over the edge. He wanted to lash back, but as he was about to, he saw her point. He was being distant, and down right pissy with the others. He couldn't control the raging thoughts that occupied his mind, and let his naivety get the better of him.

"You seem to think that you're the bad guy here, but you're not. Yukimura is. And once this is over, I'll speak to my brother about clearing your name." Rukia finished saying.

"Nanashi, she's right. You can't blame yourself for the actions of that man." Kaien said, walking over to them. "I've been soeaking with Captain Ukitake, and he said that he'll also vouch for you, which means Captain Kyoraku does as well."

"See? Now all you have to do, is finish this, and you'll be done." Rukia finished.

"How the hell am I going to kill him? I would never ask any if you to do it." Nanashi finally replied

The ground began shaking, sand dropping from the roof of the cave. Nanashi stood, helping Rukia up and braced himself. The others all did the same, trying to determine if there was a threat or not. Without warning, the ground opened up, and the shinigami began sliding down a sandy rock. Falling on their back as they slid, Nanashi grabbed Rukia's hand, and held on a tightly as he could.

"Everybody stay as close as you can!" Nanashi shouted.

The shinigami slid down deeper into the cave, as a wave or potent Void energy washed over them. Nanashi saw Rukia lose conciousness, as well as the others.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck..." Nanashi cursed.

"Child of the Void, you return." A deep, rumblimg voice rang through the cave.

"Who are you?" Nanashi asked.

Nanashi slid, no answer from the voice as the darkness from the cave gave way to a dim, blue light. Reaching the end of the slope. The sand pratically buried the shinigami in it.

Nanashi let everything settle before digging himself out. He felt sand in his nose and mouth, spitting, and coughing all of it out as he stood. He glanced over, seeing various body parts sticking out of the sand, and went to the closest person first, Renji. He pulled him out of the sand, and slapped his face to wake him up.

Renji's eyes shot open, closing immediately as he coughed, blowing sand out of his lungs and gasping for air. He opened his eyes, scanning around, and saw Nanashi digging up Shimako.

"What the hell happened?" Renji asked.

Nanashi pulled Shimako's head from the sand, and as he brushed the sand from her face and hair, she coughed. She spewed sand from her nose and lungs, as she hacked and wheezed.

"Ah, hah, hah.." Shimako breathed. "What the hell happened?"

"Shimako!" Renji worriedly exclaimed.

He ran to her side, pushing Nanashi out of the way, and looking her over for wounds. He cradled her head in his hands, frantically eyeing everything her could while she regained her composure.

Nanashi had moved on, picking up Momo, Kaien, and finally Rukia, brushing them off and waking them.

"Where are we?" Kaien asked.

"We're underground. Which means we will probably need to find a way back to the surface." Nanashi answered.

Nanashi walked down the slope of the rock they were on, and saw an opening with a teal-blue light emanating from it. He felt a different type of energy radiating from within, and cautiously approached anticipating the worst.

"Guys! I found a path here!" Nanashi called back.

He entered the archway, and was met with floating boulders, tall pillars of rock, a broken pathway leading farther into the strange cave, and it was all surrounded by the same teal-blue colour. Nanashi watched as large formations of rock floated aimlessly around, colliding with other floating rocks, making some break apart.

"Whoa... What is this place?" Came Rukia's voice.

"Child of the Void, you walk deeper into this place, unknowing of it's true nature. Why?" The same deep voice asked. "Ahhhh... you seek the trespasser. He stands at the base of the Inverted Tower. Come, the light will guide you."

Floating above their head, a small orb of pure white light formed. It danced in the air, flying small circles, and fluttering. Nanashi eyed it with intrigue, following its movements, and trying to learn all he could. The orb began floating away, and the shinigami gave chase.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The orb danced through the air, gaining speed as it did. It wasn't long before the shinigami were all running to keep up with it.

"What the hell?" Renji panted, keeping pace with Nanashi.

"Talking makes you breath harder, just keep going!" Kaien exclaimed, running past them.

Rukia, who was the shortest of them, ran harder than she thought she could, the burn in her legs becoming almost over bearing. She tried to focus on her breathing, inhaling on every second step, yet she felt her legs giving out. Rukia fell forward, unable to catch herself as she hit the ground.

Nanashi turned around, seeing Rukia on the ground, and sprinted back to her.

"Hey! Rukia, you okay?!" Nanashi asked, worriedly.

Rukia sat up, panting deeply as she looked at Nanashi, and felt guilt. She couldn't be strong for him, she couldn't be what he needed. She wanted him to leave her, to keep going while she lived with her shame, and closed her eyes to catch her breath. Without warning, she felt two arms under her, and opened her eyes in time to see Nanashi hoist her onto his back, and take off running.

"Not one of us gets left behind. Got it?" Nanashi asked through breaths.

Nanashi took off running, trying to catch the group. He figured it would be easy to get lost in here, so sticking together was the best option.

"Thank you."

"Shouldn't I be the one to say that? You're carrying me."

"You're right about me. I've been distant, and just an ass to all of you. I'm still not sure what I'm going to do, but I can do whatever I need to with everyone here. Especially you."

Rukia smiled, content at having gotten through to him. She was going to wait to tell him after they'd returned that Byakuya could clear his name, but she felt he needed to hear it sooner. She hugged him, closing her eyes and enjoying this moment.

Rukia opened her eyes, and was astonished how quickly Nanashi caught up with the group, passing by Momo and Shimako, who were both panting heavily.

"Kaien, Renji, help them if they need it. Got it?" Nanashi asked.

The light had made it to an opening, and abruptly stopped. Nanashi tried to slow down, skidding across the ground as he did. The others all had a chance to slow, and stopped just before hitting them down the cliff.

"Void child, through here is the entrance to the tower. The light will activate the well." The voice said.

"Why help us? Who are you?" Nanashi asked.

As the voice finished speaking, the orb flew into the cliff, and exploded. The light bounced off of the walls of the cliff, revealing a vertical tunnel, with an opening impossibly high up. Slowly, streams of light began to flow upwards, carrying loose rocks and dirt with it.

"Go now. Finish what you came here to do." The voice commanded, before fading away.

Nanashi placed Rukia on the ground, and examined the light well. He cautiously moved his hand into it, and felt it pushing him upwards. The gentle light also seemed to relieve the ache he had in his hand, and clean it.

"Well, I guess up we go then." Nanashi said, jumping into the well, floating upwards.

Rukia followed him next, followed by Renji, and Kaien, who also felt the healing power of the light as they rode it up to the opening. They watched their hands, and felt themselves being healed, as energy course through them.

Rukia floated up to Nanashi, holding his hand, and tugging on it. Nanashi looked at her, seeing her face mixed with happiness and sorrow. He knew that she felt bad for making him carry her, and if they had been alone, he would have shown her how it wasn't an issue for him. That he in fact, quite enjoyed it, for hormonal reasons. He placed a hand on her cheek, cupping her face, and pulling her close to him. She blushed, the gesture saying everything he intended, as he planted a kiss on her lips.

"We can do this. Almost there." Nanashi whispered.

"Hey! You lovebirds done?!" Renji teased.

Nanashi looked down as Rukia blushed even harded and looked away. He saw his smug expression, and felt himself not caring that he knew. Instead of a remark, Nanashi extended his arm, held his hand in a fist, and gave Renji the "one finger salute" as Kaien called it.

"Awww!! You two are together?! I didn't know that?!" Momo gleefully stated.

Nanashi felt himself slowing even farther, looking up at the opening which was close. He felt the light fading, and the Void becoming more present. He crested the mouth of the well, and saw the dark, desolate landscape, with the Inverted Tower mere steps away.

The tower looked completely different, made of a glowing stone, with clear notations of a door, and windows. This was it, this was where it ended. Nanashi looked at the height of the tower, and its imposing presence hit him fully.

"So, this is it then. The tower." Renji spoke.

"Looks like. Get ready for a fight. Chances are there will be guards, or even a gatekeeper." Nanashi replied, drawing his Zanpakuto. He creeped forward, slowly putting his weight in his feet to remain as quiet as possible, while they snuck into the tower. The ither shinigami followed his lead, drawing their Zanoakuto, and preparing for a fight.

Making it to a tall, stone door, Nanashi placed a hand on it, carefully looking for anything to help open it. There were carvings surrounding the entryway, and Nanashi could barely tell if it was writing or not.

"Look at those!" Momo quietly exclaimed.

The shinigami looked at what she was pointing at, and saw lanterns emiting a purple flame. Once the lanterns lit themselves, a deep rumbling resonated into the dark sky, as dust puffed away from the stone door. Slowly, the door slid downward, the sound of stone grinding against stone overpowering the rumbling. A white light pierced the dark night as the door opened, and Nanashi covered his eyes as it got brighter. He waited until the rumblimg stopped to open them again, allowing his eyes to readjust to the change in light.

"Ahh... More visitors." A voice said.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" Renji demanded.

The sound of footsetps echoed off of the high walls in the tower, and Nanashi looked on as a tall man, in lavender armour approached. He was holding a long, three bladed spear, and grinning maniacally.

Nanashi readied his weapon, sensing a strange, yet hostile energy from the man. He knew that he couldnt assume anything, but this screamed threat to him.

"It's been a while since I've had guests," The man spoke. "You may call me, Masayuki. Masayuki Sanada."

A wave of familliarity washed over Nanashi as he heard the man speak his name.

"Wait... Sanada?" Rukia asked.

"I see you've heard of me." Masayuki gleefully said. "How nice."

The man launched at Nanashi, bringing his weapon down and met his Zanpakuto. Nanashi barely pushed the spear away, when the other end came around, and smacked him in the face. Nanashi fell to the ground, and rubbed his jaw. He glanced up at the man who was twirling his spear around.

"This is going to be fun~" Masayuki maniacally stated, launching at Nanashi again.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Bam, another chapter all nice and polished for ya.

This is it, the final battles before Yukimura. I'd say, maybe 3 to 5 more, depending on how the pacing goes.

Still no OC's put forward yet. I can fill them myself, but I thought you'd have fun contributing to this.

As always, rate and review!

Spooky.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Masayuki lunged at Nanashi, blades of his spear aimed to cut his throat, when Renji jumped in. He had drawn his sword, and slashed, cutting him across the stomach. Blood splattered onto the ground, and stained his shihakusho, as Masayuki flew over him, flipping gracefully and landing on his feet. Renji spun around, watching him turn around slowly, showing his stomach, and its lack of a wound.

Masayuki stabbed the spear into the ground, and raised his arms. From his hands, two violet balls of energy swirled around, eventually floating around his head, growing in size as they did. They emitted lightning, striking the ground with a dangerous crack. Violet clouds of energy pooled on the ground, slowly expanding outward like a deadly pool of lava, consuming all in its path.

"Now you see, this is far from a fair fight, don't you." Masayuki said.

The energy crashed into the ground, violet strings snaking away from it, and slowly lumps of the energy rose from the ground. They began to take a vaguely human shape, and with visible arms, and legs. Slowly, they became more detailed, fingers, toes, and a blank face with a sharp cross formed.

"These are whats called, 'Blanks.' Souls of the soul society that were going to be reborn in the living world. I can take control of them, forcing them to do my bidding." Masayuki spoke. "Now that things are more even, shall we begin?"

"Nanashi, Rukia go. We've got this." Shimako said, drawing her sword, and standing next to Renji.

Nanashi saw the determined look on her face, as well as confidence. She wanted to prove herself, to show everyone that she was strong, tough, and willing to die without question. Smiling, and nodding, Nanashi looked at the other allies he had with him.

"I'm with her on this, kid. You two head into the tower, finish this. We've got your back." Kaien agreed.

"Good luck you two. We'll all celebrate when you get back!" Momo added.

Nanashi looked at the shinigami he called allies, and saw something more. He realized now, that he'd considered them his friends, and they seemed to feel the same about him. Sure, Renji was hostile, Shimako quiet, but they all knew who he really was, and what he was trying to do. Pride welled up inside him for having people like this, people he could call friends.

"Thank you. I'll try to be quick." Nanashi replied.

He glanced at Rukia, who smiled at him, and affirmed her feelings. She would fight with him, and he finally realized just how far she was willing to go with this.

"Why the fuck haven't you left yet?! Go!!" Renji exclaimed, jumpng toward Masayuki.

Nanashi nodded at Rukia, and then Kaien, before taking off into the tower.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The tower was bright, radiating a white light that almost blinded Nanashi and Rukia. They squinted, and covered their eyes, trying to adjust to the sudden change. The tower was shrouded in darkness, so the change surprised Nanashi, until he thought about the nature of Kaosu no Kage, and the Void.

"God damn, thats bright." Rukia stated, rubbing her eyes.

Nanashi felt the pain of the bright light dying down, and he slowly opened his eyes more. He glanced around the room, not seeing much except for a pink and white floor, with a design that ran up the walls.

"So... where do we go from here? I don't see anything." Kaosu no Kage asked.

"Nanashi. I see you've finally made it."

Nanashi looked up, seeing Yukimura, still covered in the purple crystal, decending from the peak of the tower. His presence was felt, and Nanashi knew that he'd gotten a lot stronger sine the Memoriam.

"Dad! Why did you do this?!" Nanashi asked.

Yukimura reached the floor of the tower, smiling as Nanashi asked his question. He stalked toward Nanashi, staring him down with an intense gaze. His moment would soon be here, the keystones would be broken, and the Void would be unleashed.

"So tell me, boy. Did you come all the way out here to stop me?" Yukimura asked.

"Of course. Why are you doing this? Why destroy everything?" Nanashi replied. "Damnit, answer me!"

Yukimura walked around the room to a lever on the far wall, and pulled it down. The floor began to shake, and gears emerged from the walls. Nanashi and Rukia looked on, as the gears began spinning, and the wall began to slide downward. Nanashi looked as the door to the tower vanished from view, and he realized they were heading up.

"You do remember our little visit in the Memoriam? The child that was promised to Ahriman?" Yukimura asked.

Nanashi thought back to the memoriam, and the revelation about who he really was. The visions of his father binding everyone, and removing the keystones still haunted his mind. The sadistic smile, the gratified expression at causing pain to others, wasn't like him at all.

"Yeah. I was the child promised to Ahriman. What of it?" Nanashi asked.

Rukia had drawn her Zanpakuto, yet didn't release her shikai. She wanted to give Nanashi a chance to talk, yet she began to worry about what this might do. She didn't want all of her hard work to evaporate, she'd just gotten Nanashi to level his head, and entertain the idea of opening himself up, and ask for help.

"Im afraid, it'll be better to show you."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Shimako jumped, flipping over the blank, and slashed her blade into it. She felt the blank give slightly as her Zanpakuto dug deeper into it. Twirling so her feet were below her, she landed, and pulled her blade from the blank.

The pink-violet coloured blank split apart, revealing bubbling dark pink energy. The blank remained standing, pausing while it tried to pull itself together. Shimako watched, eyes widening as the blank's arms finally pushed itself together, and it became one being again.

The blank raised its hands, forming a spiked ball of pink-violet crystal, and swung them at her. She narrowly dodged the first swing, ducking her head inches below the arc of it's swing. She glanced up, seeing another deadly ball of sharp crystal screaming toward her head. Without any thought, she moved her head to the side, the sharp crystal grazing her cheek, and drawing blood.

"Damn it... This thing is getting better. I've gotta do something, and fast." Shimako thought.

She saw the blank moving toward her, and suddenly her vision went blurry. Dizziness took hold, and finally she dropped to one knee, cluching her head. Her stomach knotted, and a high pitched screeching slowly became louder, blocking out her other senses. Her vision continued to tunnel, a swirling black nothing making itself more present in her vision.

"I forgot to mention, the blank's crystal, are made of pure Void energy. Which, as you know, is toxic for shinigami. You're probably feeling the effects now, little girl." Masayuki threateningly informed Shimako.

Renji felt her reiatsu falter, quickly ebbing away, and he immediately began looking for her. He pushed the blank away, slashing it across it's chest, and kicking it away as he leapt into the air.

"Shimako!" Renji shouted, as he saw her on the ground.

Renji began sprinting toward her, feeling his reiatsu swelling, as a surge of energy propelled him. His legs felt as if they were on fire, and his mind focussed on Shimako. He felt an overwhelming desire to protect her washing over him as he closed the distance.

"...Renji..." A deep voice called to him.

"Wha..." Renji stated in disbelief. "Who is that?"

"You know me Renji. I am far closer than you think." The voice replied.

Renji's focus went back to Shimako, and making it to her before it was too late.

"Shimako!" Renji called again.

He noticed her face a sickly, looking close to dead, and his worry was replaced with panic.

"Renji. You know what to do. What are you waiting for?" The voice asked.

Renji saw the blank had reached Shimako, and he was still too far from her to do anything to stop it's attack. The blank raised its fists, and two sharp daggers formed in its hands.

"Now roar!" Renji exclaimed, raising his Zanpakuto behind his head. The blade began glowing, and changing its shape. It grew twice as thick, with long serrations running the length of the blade. Renji swung hia blade forward, and the Zanpakuto extended, flying toward the blank.

"Zabimaru!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Nanashi, Rukia, and Yukimura had entered the open air of the peak of the tower, and a pedestal sat upon a raised segment of the platform. Lightining, and howling wind made everything more dangerous than Nanashi had initially realized. Looking over the edge of the tower, he realized just how high up in the air they were. A fall from here would kill even the strongest shinigami.

"So explain yourself then. Why are you doing this?" Rukia asked.

Yukimura had walked over to the pedestal, raising his hand. A ripple in reiatsu radiated from it, and slowly multicoloured gems appeared, and slot into the pedestal.

"In a matter of minutes, the gate between our world, and the Void will open, and this tower will become a conduit. Ahriman wll enter our world, and take form. He will be reborn, and make this world into his vision!" Yukimura explained.

The tower began to shake, and slowly the pedestal lowered into the ground. The lightning intensified, striking the pedestal, and sharp points on the peak of the tower, eating away at the rock. Wave after wave of reiatsu washed over the surrounding landscape, as the wind howelled even faster. The tower began to move, swaying in the wind as a pillar of purple light struck the centre of the the tower. Nanashi struggled to find balance, and dropped to one knee, with Rukia following his example. The waves of reiatsu made it impossible to move, and Nanashi felt his senses dull as each wave passed over them.

"Dad! Stop this!" Nanashi shouted.

Yukimura looked at Nanashi, hearing his plea to stop, and laughed.

"You are the final piece, boy. You should not have come." Yukimura replied, appearing beside him.

"Nanashi!!" Rukia shouted.

Nanashi looked down, and saw blood pooling on the ground below his torso. The crimson liquid poured from his body alarmingly fast, and his mind went blank. He looked at his body, and saw Yukimura's pointed hand extending through him.

"D-dad... Why?" Nanashi choked out.

"You, are the child. The one infused with the Void. The host of Ahriman." Yukimura replied.

Picking him up, Yukimura raised Nanashi's body above his head, and threw him into the beam of light.

Nanashi hit the ground with a heavy thud, watching Rukia struggle to stand against the torrent of energy. His vision blurred, and his breathing slowed, as he looked up at the pillar of light. A black tear opened in the sky, bigger than any that had been recorded before, and from it, another purple-violet pillar of flaming energy emerged, decending toward Nanashi.

Yukimura had watched the pillar get closer, anticipating his ultimate plan. He gleefully smiled, seeing the pure energy of the Void trying to connect with Nanashi's body. This was his moment, his plan would be finished here.

"NANASHI!!!" Rukia cried out.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Awaken, child. Do not be alarmed." A deep resounding voice spoke.

Nanashi felt a presence, both warm and cold, male, and female. The oppressive force of the Void clouded his sight, yet there was a calmer, more soothing feeling washing over him.

"You have done well to come here, now I must ask that you wake up." The voice said. "There is still much to say, and do."

The words rang in Nanashi's head, and the authority of the tone forced Nanashi to obey. He opend his eyes, looking around at the black emptiness.

"Fear not, for I will explain all. However, before we continue, Void child, allow me to unlock the secrets of your shikai, and rid you of the falsity that you possess."

Nanashi saw his shikai, the black longsword slowly spinning in his mind, and braced himself. The blade began to glow impossibly bright, and change into a shape that he felt intimately familiar with. The blade curved, growing in length as wave after wave of nostalgia crashed into Nanashi.

"You were not yet ready for your full power, so Kaosu no Kage created a facade to properly train you. Thus, your true Zanpakuto was hidden, locked away within your inner world." The voice informed. "You are now ready to know the true nature of the Void."

Nanashi felt himself relax, a wave of warmth washing over him, and his body went completely numb. He caught a glimpse of a tall tower, surrounded by nothing but a black abyss. The vision vanished as soon as it appeared, leaving Nanashi questioning what it meant.

"I, am Ahriman, the god of the Void. I will be brought into the world at the end of days, to start the rebirth, yet it is not my time. I have unlocked the secrets of the Void to you, you need merely trust your instincts, and you will remain unharmed. Now, stop the intruder. He seeks my power, and my power alone. It is not the time of rebirth. Go now Nanashi, finish what you started."

"Wait! What about hosting your soul?" Nanashi asked.

"Ah, It happens again." Ahriman replied.

"What?"

"You are part of a long standing tradition of souls that wish to gain my power. A child is infused with Void energy, and then sacrificed to grant the one holding the weapon my power. It is flawed, and has never worked."

"So he lied to me then..." Nanashi replied.

"So it seems. That still does not eliminate the threat, however. The intruder is the first to open the portal to the Void with the Keystones. None have gotten this close to achieving their goal." "What goal?" Nanashi asked.

"He wishes to usher in the age of darkness, and rebuild it in his image." Ahriman replied. "The cycle of rebirth dictates that I will choose a successor to take my place once I lay the foundation to create another world."

"You need a successor? Aren't you a god?" Nanashi questioned.

"Yes, but my body is destroyed by the very powers I have governance over. My Void energy takes from me, consuming everything I am to create another world. It is where Kaosu no Kage got the idea of training you."

Nanashi felt things clicking into place, his Zanpakuto never felt familliar, his inner world was hidden from him, and his power never seemed to threaten him. Oppressive, and cold, but never deadly.

"Now, go. Stop him from destroying everything." Ahriman stated, sending Nanashi back to the tower, and his consciousness.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A loud bang resonated into the sky, deafening both Rukia and Yukimura. Rukia covered her ears, and noticed the wind had completely died down, and the tower stopped rumbling. She slowly opened her eyes, seeing the pillar of violet flame had a silhouette in it.

"Yes..." Yukimura said. "YES!! I've done it!!"

Rukia scanned the ground, seeing a shihakuso, and tuft of white hair. Rising from the ground, she caught a full glimpse of Nanashi, laying on the ground, covered in the blood from his wound, yet not bleeding anymore. Nanashi rose, as the energy broke his armour off, disintegrating it into oblivion. He stood confidently in front of Yukimura, and grabbed his Zanpakuto.

"This whole time." Nanashi spitefully said. "I was never going to be the host for Ahriman. You just wanted his power!"

Yukimura had his hands raised, and he began to grow, the violet crystal covering his body completely.

"Nanashi. How are you...?" Rukia trailed off.

"Ahriman spoke to me." Nanashi replied. "He wants me to stop Yukimura. His plan was never to destroy creation until Armageddon."

"Wait, Ahriman spoke to you? I thought he was evil." Rukia asked, astonished by what Nanashi said.

Nanashi grabbed Kaosu no Kage, pointed it to Yukimura, who had begun to float as he absorbed pure Void energy.

"Ahriman is just doing what he was made to do. A necessary evil. At least thats what he called himself." Nanashi replied.

Rukia had released her Zanpakuto, standing beside Nanashi, who had a hold in his shihakusho. The hole in his chest had healed, and Nanashi didn't look fatigued. She was happy to be standing with him at the end, and would try to kill Yukimura in his place. He didn't need that on his mind as well.

"Ready for this?" Rukia asked.

Nanashi smiled at her, her eagerness to fight wasn't lost on him, and that hunger for battle could be used. Nanashi was happy that this was how it would end, the two of them, together. He had one final trick, one final show of strength, given to him from Ahriman himself.

Nanashi began to draw on the Void, feeling the cool touch if the nothingness it embodied. Ahriman had been honest, and told him the true nature of the Void, and helped him unlock his true Zanpakuto. He committed everything to it, letting the fingers of the Void claw at his body, mind, and soul.

"Show them their futility." Nanashi said.

Rukia shocked, looked at Nanashi, and felt an intense wave of reiatsu wash over her. The reiatsu penetrated her, taking her fatigue away, and fortified her for the fight ahead. She felt the warmth of his presence, as well as the deadly claws of the Void.

"Kaosu no Kage. I don't blame you, nor am I mad." Nanashi stated.

"I know. It was for you to grow, nothing else." Kaosu no Kage replied. "Now, lets finish this, release your shikai. I won't hold you back."

Nanashi pointed Kaosu no Kage toward the sky, absorbing the Void energy, and felt himself split from his body. He was now one with the Void, and would let it course through his body.

"Kaosu no Kage!"

The blade changed its shape, taking the form of a black Nodaichi, rather than his longsword of his false shikai. The blade was translucent, emanating a faint violet aura as Void energy danced around within the blade like electricity. The handle of the blade remained black, with the red ribbon still tightly wrapped around it.

Nanashi felt the Void consuming his body, yet remained in control of his mind, knowing that it would never take him. The caution from Kaosu no Kage remained in the back of his thoughts, and even as the Void took it's hold he remained composed.

Rukia looked at Nanashi, feeling his reiatsu completely replaced by Void energy. She worried about the warnings she'd heard, but her pride welled when she saw him nod at her.

"Ha! Hahahahahaha!!!" Yukimura bellowed. "I see you've been told the truth then!"

Nanashi disappeared, making Yukimura stop laughing, and look around for him. He raised his hand, forming a large red and white scythe. The curved blade of the scythe made Rukia flash back to a long forgotten memory, and two children. She pushed it back from her mind, and waited for Nanashi to attack.

Nanashi reappeared behind Yukimura, bringing his Zanpakuto down, and slashing his back. Crystal, and violet liquid sprayed across the ground, and Yukimura hissed. Turning himself around, Yukimura swung his scythe a Nanashi's head, missing him as he vanished again.

Rukia charged, running as quietly as she could with her stark white blade, and slashed at Yukimura, who blocked her attack with a twirl of his scythe. Nanashi reappeared, allowing Rukia to jump back, and slashed at Yukimura's scythe, causing sparks fly erratically. Yukimura pushed him back, and Nanashi jumped toward Rukia.

Rukia landed, watching Nanashi fly toward her, landing a few feet away. She ran beside him, getting her Zanpakuto ready for the next round.

"Nanashi. What's the plan here?" Rukia asked.

"We have to catch him off guard. He'll be easier to hit if we get him riled up." Nanashi replied.

"So we have to piss him off then?" Rukia asked. "Got any ideas?"

Nanashi grunted, affirming her question, as well as thinking of how he could act. For all the time he'd known Yukimura, he was never mad, or hysterical. He remained level headed even as Ayane spread lies about the shop, trying to elicit a response. Even after she burned down the original shop, and blamed Nanashi, he remained composed. Never shouting, or dealing out dicipline that was cruel and unusual.

The realization hit Nanashi like a ton of bricks, and he mentally slapped himself for not seeing it sooner. It was pushing his moral limits, but it was the only thing he knew would piss his father off.

"Father. You know how I left the shop that day? You remember how it happened?" Nanashi asked.

"What are you talking about, boy?" Yukimura questioned.

"Yeah, Nanashi..." Rukia asked as well.

Nanashi took a few steps forward, resting his Nodaichi on his shoulder.

"I remember everything. Every little detail." Nanashi spoke. "It must have been difficult, going to the shop and seeing the mess that was left behind. Tell me, what did you do with her body?"

Yukimura's face changed into a deep scowl, signalling his change in mood. Nanashi felt the change in reiatsu, and knew he needed to press more. He never liked Ayane, but he felt himself above trash talking her. Despite everything she did, she never attacked him.

Well, there was that one time...

"I mean, after all, I couldn't imaging the pain of losing you wife like that." Nanashi taunted.

"What. Is. Your. Point." Yukimura growled, seething in rage.

"I'm asking the questions, old man." Nanashi snapped.

Rukia looked at Nanashi, repulsed by his disrespect of his mother. She knew that she was bad, if the stories Nanashi told her were true, but there was a line that you just don't cross. Nanashi was a few miles beyond that line.

"You know why she died? Why you had to come clean up her corpse? It's simple really," Nanashi chided. "Revenge. I enjoyed watching the blade slice into her stomach, carve out her insides, and have her blood sprayed onto the ground. Watching her writhe around, begging to be put out if her misery."

Yukimura's breathing intensified as his rage built up. Loose rocks and dirt began floating around him, and the cryatals of his own body began to crack under the immense pressure. His crimson aura grew farther and farther, bolts of lightning ionized the air with cracks that destroed the floating rocks.

"I loved it. She drowned, choking on her blood, like the whore she was." Nanashi stated.

Yukimura's aura erupted, crashing into Nanashi and throwing him past Rukia. He hit the ground hard, struggling to regain his balance. He looked up to see Yukimura's hand grab his face, and throw him into the air.

Rukia had kneeled, stabbing the tower with Sode no Shirayuki to stop her from toppling over. She finally realized that Nanashi knew what buttons to press to get his father to react.

At least that's what she hoped was the case. She barely noticed Yukimura screaming past her crouching form, and throw Nanashi into the air.

"Nanashi!!" Rukia shouted, unsure if he could even hear her calls anymore.

She looked up, seeing the clouds above parting as Nanashi and Yukimura passed through them.

"Rukia." A deep voice spoke to her. "It's time to play your part in this."

Rukia's eyes widened, turning to see a silhouette of a human shaped person, slowly approaching.

"You must listen, to me, I know how to stop my husband."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Another chapter down.

Lots revealed here, I think my twist was fairly well hidden... What do you think?

Getting close now, a few more chapters to go, then onto part 2 of this story.

Hope you enjoyed, as always, review to your hearts content.

Spooky


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"What? Your husband?" Rukia asked.

The shadow walked closer as Rukia turned her body to face it. She was confused, worried about Nanashi, and trying to process new information proved to be difficult. Her mind was being pulled in too many directions, and she tried to focus, kicking herself as she failed.

"Yes, my husband is beyond saving. Yet he is immortal unless you cut off his connection with the Void." The shadow replied.

Rukia focussed on the words this shadow was saying, trying to piece everything together, when she realized who this was. Her eyes widened, and her senses were on edge.

"Ayane?!" Rukia asked.

"I see my son spoke about me. Nothing good I would assume." Ayane replied.

Rukia felt a pang of sympathy for the sentient, she was a person with hopes and dreams after all. Yet if she truly was anything like Nanashi had said, there was an ulterior motive to this. She kept her guard up, trusting Nanashi and his abilities to deal with Yukimura, while she supported him.

"He was right. Perhaps if we had met under different circumstances, I might be able to atone properly..." Ayane said sincerely. "I will do what I can now, to make up for my actions. He is my son after all."

Shocked, Rukia walked toward Ayane's sentient, and smiled. Ayane's presence seemed warm and inviting, so she allowed her guard to drop. She seemed to know about Yukimura, and his goals, so maybe she knew how to stop him.

"You know how to stop Yukimura?"

"Indeed I do."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Nanashi was tumblimg through the air, flipping end over end as the clouds broke apart. His stomach flipped and turned on end, making him feel queasy, and thirsty. He extended his arms and legs, stabilzing himself, and looking around for Yukimura.

"So, master. Think you pissed him off?" Kaosu no Kage asked.

"What do y-"

Nanashi stopped answering when he saw Yukimura fly past him, and farther into the sky. The crimson aura he emitted felt like pure malice and hate, like thousands of angry spirits shouting in rage. Nanashi watched as he rested above him, and raised his hand while Nanashi flew close to him.

Nanashi pulled Kaosu no Kage close, ready for his father's attack. He felt the hatred radiating from Yukimura, and for the first time genuinely feared his wrath. He had never seen, nor heard him get mad before, and this was far beyond what he'd ever imagined.

Yukimura decended, his hands replaced by blades, and swung both at Nanashi. Sparks flew around erratically as Zanpakuto met crystal blades, and Nanashi felt himself getting cuts all over his body. Even the sparks from their clashing sliced at his skin. Nanashi pushed him down, using the motion to propel himself higher, and raised his Zanpakuto.

"You've gotten strong, boy!" Yukimura shouted. "It's a shame. We could have taken over everything! Remade the world as we saw fit!"

"You're insane dad! What happened to you?!" Nanashi replied.

Yukimura lunged at Nanashi, propelling himself toward him and crashed into his chest. Nanashi pulled his Zanpakuto quickly, blocking his strike. He twisted his wrist, redirecting the attack to his side, and spun out of the way as Yukimura flew higher into the sky. Nanashi pulled his limbs closer to his body, and fell back below the clouds, leaving Yukimura behind as he did.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Renji had been hacking and slashing at the blank's getting nowhere as they simply rebuilt themselves. He cut across the chest of a blank, and pushed it away so he could catch his breath.

"Renji, you okay?" Kaien asked.

"This is getting tough. Nothing is working." Renji replied.

Shimako and Momo ran up to them, weapons drawn, and panting heavily. The had blood, and cuts all over. The fights wasn't going their way, they were always on the back foot. Something needed to change, and fast.

"I have an idea. But I'll need help to get me close." Shimako informed.

"A plan, eh? That'd be good." Kaien replied.

"Shinigamiii... Come out and play.~" Masayuki taunted.

The shinigami huddled close, keeping a watchful eye out for any blank's, or Masayuki himself while Shimako explained her plan.

"I have a theory that if we kill Masayuki, the blank's go away. Get me close, and I'll finish this. Renji, you draw them away, Momo support him. Kaien, think you can clear me a path?" Shimako said in quick succession.

Smiling, Kaien nodded. "Sure thing."

Renji and Momo jumped back into the fray, swinging Zanpakuto and using Kido respectively. Explosions, dust, and razor sharp blades filled the air, as the sounds of their clash resonated into the sky.

"Ready kid?" Kaien said, spinning Nejibana around. "Now!"

Pointing his trident, water cascaded toward Masayuki, and Shimako jumped in, riding the current toward him. Her Zanpakuto released, and she masked her presence from Masayuki. He would only see the torrent of water, and nothing else.

"Don't insult me!" Masayuki shouted, standing still and letting the water crash into him.

He remained still, smiling wildly as he raised his spear, and pink-violet energy gathered at the tip.

"Now, you'll see true power!" Masayuki exclaimed.

Before he used his attack, he stopped, and a shocked expression plastered itself onto his face. He looked down, and saw Shimako, with her two sai's buried in his stomach, and chest. He felt his blood flowing out and away with the water, and he began to weaken.

"Ah..." Masayuki choked out.

Shimako pulled her sai's from his chest, backing away, and letting him bleed. She was pantimg, catching her breath as he took a step forward, and fell onto the ground.

"Well... That went well." Renji said, smiling behind her.

Their celebration was cut short, when a massive wave of reiatsu crashed into them. Glancing up at the peak of the tower, they saw a wave of crimson energy fly uoward, into the sky, parting the clouds.

"Looks like it's getting busy up there..." Momo tiredly stated.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Nanashi landed hard on his feet, the shock resonating through his body. His teeth chattered aa he stood up, streching his legs. He was hurt, and looking down at his torso he saw the gash from Yukimura's charge, and a pink-violet crystal sticking out. He pulled the crystal out, tossing it aside, and looked around.

He saw Rukia and another shadowy figure standing in front of her. She seemed to be speaking, and her guard was noticibly down, so Nanashi approached her.

"Hey! Rukia!" Nanashi called out.

Rukia didn't acknowledge him, instead her shoulders remained slumped, and she stood unmoving. Nanashi felt a sense of urgency wash over him and began running toward her. His promise to Byakuya rang in his head, as well as his own worry for her.

"Rukia?!" Nanashi called to her.

He circled around her, and saw her eyes had glossed over, her expression was blank, and she didn't acknowledge him. She seemed to be in another place all together. She was here, but not really _'here'_

"Rukia?! Rukia!" Nanashi called again.

He began panicking, his mind racing around as he began fearing the worst. He thought about his promise to Byakuya again, and having to both deal with his wrath, as well as losing her. His heart rbeat faster and faster as he looked into her lifeless eyes.

"I see you care about her. Nanashi." Ayane said, startling Nanashi.

Whipping his head around, Nanashi's eyes widened as he recognized the voice of his long dead mother. His guard went up, as the memories of his childhood flooded back. He raised his Zanpakuto, ready to fight her if he had to, but when he got a proper look at her, he saw that she was a sentient, and not a threat.

"Ayane. What did you do to her?" Nanashi demanded.

"Relax son, she is fine. Merely fulfilling her part in this." Ayane stated.

Nanashi felt Yukimura's reiatau approaching, signalling his return to the tower. Nanashi looked up and saw him slowly descending toward the tower, gracefull landing on his feet with a malicious smile. Nanashi raised his Zanpakuto, anticipating Yukimura's charge.

"I must say, boy, you have become strong. Almost as of you aren't the same runt I found." Yukimura said.

"Be careful child." Ayane warned. "As it stands now, he is linked to the Void, drawing on it's power to remain invulnerable."

Nanashi turned his head, looking at Ayane's sentient, and nodding. He still remained confused at her true intentions, yet there was something that calmed him down. Something he couldn't place, yet still felt familliar. Like a paradox of feelings rushing past him at once.

"I take it that's why Rukia isn't here then?" Nanashi replied.

Ayane took a few steps forward. "Yes. She is seperating Yukimura from the Void as we speak."

Nanashi nodded, turning back to Yukimura. He raised his Zanpakuto above his head, building reiatsu as both a show if force, as well as to stall him. Before Yukimura could do the same, Nanashi charged, exploding forward with his Zanpakuto ready to kill.

Yukimura brought his arms up to block Nanashi's strike, barely saving his life. He pushed his Zanpakuto to the side, spinning around as he did. Nanashi felt his blade move to the side, and stumbled as it did. Pulling the weapon back to his body, he unintentionally blocked Yukimura's sharp, crystal covered arm. He felt his blade push toward his head, and dropped below his swing, which grazed his head. Nanashi felt a sting of pain above his eye, and pushing Yukimura back, brought a hand up, and pulled out a shard of crystal.

"You've gotten skilled, boy. It seems the Shinigami trained you well." Yukimura said, rebuildimg the crystal around his arm.

Nanashi wiped the blood away, standing and assuming a defensve stance. He felt foggy, and assumed it was the fighting, and blood loss. The feeling was intimately familiar, and his mind flashed back to the entrance exam for the gotei 13.

"You're probably begining to feel it now. I'm far stronger than you, or anyone in the seireitei!" Yukimura shouted, lunging at Nanashi with both arms sharp, crystal weapons.

Nanashi jumped above Yukimura, and slashed down toward him. His blade dug into hard crystal, which broke away. Nanashi pulled his Zanpakuto clear, and flipped away as Yukimura fell to the ground.

Nanashi landed, spinning around to see Yukimura writing around on the ground. Crystal began breaking away, and exposing his near charcoal coloured skin.

"NoOOOooOOOooOO!!" Yukimura's agonized scream echoed.

"I've severed your connection Yukimura." Rukia stated, panting heavily.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

 _Moments earlier_

Rukia was surrounded by darkness. The whisping, smoking, area she was in threatened to consume her as it bit at her feet, and shihakusho. She felt dizzy, unable to determine up from down as well as find a fixed point in the darkness.

"Where am I?" Rukia thought.

She took cautious steps forward, stopping as a loud buzzing sound assaulted her ears. From the corner of her eyes, a bright light rose from an invisible horizon, bathing her and her surroundings in vibrant light. She felt her body warming, and her fatigue washed away.

"Shinigami. You are in my domain, yet I've not heard of your arrival." A feminine voice spoke. "Why are you here?"

Rukia, still covering her eyes from the light, looked up, and spoke. "I'm here to stop a man connected to the Void. He's abusing it's power."

"Ah, the trespasser. I see now why you've come. Allow me." The voice replied, trailing off.

Rukia felt herself being propelled forward, pushed by an unknown energy. She felt herself gaining speed, until she could barely breathe. She began worrying about what she could run in to, and spotted a small violet dot. The dot grew larger and larger, and a familliar sensation pulled at her senses.

"This, is the Void siphon that the intruder has implanted in my world. I haven't been able to destroy it." The voice explained.

Rukia stopped, feeling her insides lurch forward as she quickly decelerated. She slowly opened her eyes, and came face to face with the large violet mirror. The edges were made of the same crystalline substance that covered Yukimura.

"So how do I destroy this?" Rukia asked.

Sticking her finger out, she inched it closer to the mirror. It radiated Void energy, lightning jumping out of it, and connecting wifh her finger. The sting passed almost immediately, but she still pulled her finger away from it.

"You don't need to destroy it, just sever the connection." The light replied.

"Well how do I do that?" Rukia asked.

The light floated toward the top of the mirror, making runes appear at each corner.

"These symbols just need reiatsu of a non-Void being." The light spoke. "So naturally, I can't do anything about it. But you, Shinigami, can."

Rukia stepped forward, and placed a hand on the symbol. She felt the Void tugging at her arm, and as the symbol disappeared, so to did the sensation.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Rukia readied her Zanpakuto, feeling the wind cooling her face. She noticed Nanashi, finally seeing his battered body, and torn shihakusho. She had Sode no Shirayuki released, the white blade cooled the air around it, and herself.

"You couldn't have! No one could have!" Yukimura shouted.

"Don't you talk to her like that!" Nanashi shouted back.

Yukimura rose from his knees, more crystal breaking away as he did. He rolled his neck making it crack. He looked down at his hands, and slowly they formed into blades.

"Doesn't matter I suppose. I still have more than enough to deal with you!" Yukimura growled, jumping at Rukia.

Yukimura impacted Rukia's Zanpakuto, making sparks, and crystal erratically fly around. The force on her blade made her take a step back, and dig her heels into the ground. She felt the jagged surface of the tower digging into her heel, cutting her.

Grinning wildly, almost ferally, Yukimura pressed harder and harder. His arms began splintering, cracking, and weakening. He would never admit it, but he severly doubted his ability to remain in this form. His only hope was...

Nanashi appeared behind Yukimura, bringing his Nodachi down, gashing his back. Crystal and blood sprayed the ground. Nanashi could see the back of Yukimura's ribs, Kaosu no Kage effectively flaying the skin from his back. His face remained unchanged as he disassociated himself from the fight.

Yukimura pushed Rukia back, leaping into the air, and landing close to the pillar with the Keystones. Nanashi and Rukia ran over, keeping their eyes locked on Yukimura, as he placed a hand onto the pedestal.

"I was hoping it didn't come to this. That you would listen to me. I see now, that you're too far gone." Yukimura spoke.

The pedestal began to glow, shining a vibrant golden light which engulfed the tower. Nanashi closed his eyes, feeling wave after wave of reiatsu wash over him. The light seemed to be brighter than anything, and the reiatsu was unfamiliar to Nanashi.

"NOW! WITNESS THE POWER IF ALL CREATION!!!" Yukimura shouted.

As the light seemingly disappeared, Rukia and Nanashi looked at Yukimura. Surprise set in when they niticed his absence. The pedestal, the Keystones, and Yukimura himself, had disappeared. They looked around, scanning for any sign if his body. All that remained was a small pile of the crystal that encapsulated Yukimura's body.

"Is he dead? I don't sense him anymore." Rukia asked.

The tower began violently shaking as an impossibly large being shot up above them. Nanashi shielded himself from the massive torrent of wind and reiatsu. He looked up and saw a giant, dark grey being.

The being resembled a human, yet there were some distinguishing features. Its hair was stark white, it was covered in dark, red tipped scales, and it had sharp claws for hands. Rukia and Nanashi got into a defensive stance, unsure of who, or what this was.

"Nanashi! What do we do here?!" Rukia asked.

"BOY... COME TO ME..." The giant spoke, extending his hand, and reaching for Nanashi.

Nanashi felt his body become paralyzed, and slowly he lifted into the air. He couldn't breathe, and the giant threatened to crush his body. The pressure on him caused a few ribs to crack, sending waves of pain through his whole body.

"Nanashi!!" Rukia shouted, jumping up and slashing the arm of the giant. Her blade made sparks, yet the tough scales didn't break.

The chest of the giant opened, revealing an orange light. Nanashi felt himself slipping out of consciousness as the light assaulted his mind. The last thing he saw, was Rukia being batted away into the tower.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"How are we even going to get up there? Damn it Renji, think!" Shimako snapped, as Momo healed her.

"She's right. We looked around, there is no way up." Momo added.

Renji kept pacing, worried about Rukia. The orochi would have hell to pay if anything happened to her.

Kaien felt his chest growing tighter. His mind plagued by the dreams, and by what he'd done. He hoped that this would end soon, that they would be successful.

"Your role will come soon." Kaien remembered.

"I hope it does."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Rukia hit the ground again. Her arms were tired, and her body felt like it was about to break. She couldn't keep this up. She needed a plan, but everything she was trying seemed to fail. She stood, extending her hand, and channeling her energy.

"Sokatsui!" Rukia shouted.

Blue lightning fired from her hand, impacting the giant, and doing very little. She was running out of ideas, and steam. She pushed herself up, and began to draw on her power again. She tried slashing at the giant's arm again, but was thrown to the ground.

"Damn it! What do I do?!" Rukia cursed.

Rukia noticed the faint white lines of snow, and ice from her Zanpakuto stuck to the giant's arm. They seemed to be freezing the scales, cracking them ever so slightly.

"Miss Rukia. That may be our way." Sode no Shirayuki stated.

Rukia began running toward the giant, weapon raised, and poised to strike again. She poured her power into the blade, and the air cooled around her. She ducked under the massive arm of the giant, cutting into it as she slid across the ground. She felt the blade dig into its arm, and when she rose to her feet, she saw the deep crimson stain on the ground.

The giant bellowed, roaring as she called on her reserves of energy. She knew its weak point now, all that was needed was a focussed attack. She stabbed the ground three times, leaving behind a white flames at each point, and took a defensive stance. She knew that if she missed, that was it for her. This was going to take all she had, and mire, to pull off.

"Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren!" Rukia chanted.

White snow erupted from her Zanpakuto, encasing the arm if the giant in ice. Seemingly unfased by this, it moved its massive arm up, and brought it down upon the tower. Before it struck, Rukia moved in, and slashed the frozen arm. A look of shock plastered itself on the giant's face, as the arm broke away, and crumbled.

"Gotcha." Rukia thought to herself.

The giant bellowed angrily, as it's reiatsu flared. He gripped his stump of an arm, looking at it, and bellowed again. His eyes locked with Rukia, and it's arm raised, ready to smash her into oblivion.

"Now, the rest of you..." Rukia thought.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Nanashi's eyes opened, and his surroundings were the same orange that the giant's chest emmitted. The calming effect the light had, immediately dissipated, as he remembered everything.

"Where the hell am I?" Nanashi asked.

"You are within the host. The giant created from the Keystones. It's the closest representation of Ahriman that us souls can see." Yukimura said.

Nanashi grabbed his Zanpakuto. His heart began pumping hard, adrenaline kicking in.

"So eager to fight." Yukimura chided. "Very well."

He grabbed his own blade, drawing it, and releasing his reiatsu. The warmth of his reiatsu threw Nanashi off, yet didn't deter him.

"In the end, everything is black." Yukimura said, holding the blade to his hand, and cutting it. "Kukyo no namida!"

Nanashi felt a dark wave assault his body, and barely raised his Zanpakuto in time to block Yukimura. His sword turned into a red naginata, with a dragon's head arodned upon the crest of the blade.

Nanashi pushed him back, jumping clear of the large swing of the naginata. He charged with his Zanpakuto raised, clashing with Yukimura in a flurry of blows. Nanashi felt himself growing increasingly tired, and misstepped, falling backwards. Yukimura jumped, aiming his weapon toward Nanashi, and lunging.

Nanashi moved his head to the side, and felt Yukimura cut into his shoulder. The sharp blade cut cleanly through his collarbone, spraying blood onto the ground. He winced as blood sorayed into his eyes.

"Aargh!" Nanashi shouted.

Yukimura withdrew his weapon, jumping back as Nanashi swung his own sword at him.

Nanashi looked at his shoulder, and saw blood, and bone. He rose to his feet, using a basic healing kido to mend the wound. Rukia would have to look at it later, as soon as she was done kicking him for being cut.

"You have a Zanpakuto?!" Nanashi asked, still shocked.

"I do. How do you think I achieved any of this?" Yukimura asked.

Nanashi barely had time to heal his wound, when Yukimura launched a wave of Void energy at him. Nanashi jumped to the side, narrowly escaping the attack, and launched his own attack.

"Sora no Hoshi!" Nanashi called out, sending the attack toward Yukimura.

Yukimura jumped over the attack, bringing his weapon down, and meeting Nanashi's blade. Flipping backward, and away from Nanashi, Yukimura landed in front of him, and slashed his weapon down again, aiming for Nanashi's head.

Nanashi deflected his assault, pushing his weapon to the side, and swinging his own upwards at Yukimura. He felt the blade take purchase on his chest, cutting his robes, and leaving a deep gash.

Yukimura clutched his wound as blood poured from it. He raised his naginata, ready to defend another attack. Nanashi anticipated this, and slashed toward the same spot again, focring Yukimura to bring the weapon down to protect himself.

Backing off, Nanashi used the same kido on his shoulder, feeling the warmth of his shoulder healing. Yukimura began sprinting toward him, weapon raised and Nanashi stopped the kido. He gripped his zanpakuto with both hands, his shoulder still sore, and bleeding, and assumed a defensive stance. Yukimura brought his weapon down, and Nanashi took the brunt of his attack. His shoulder racked with pain, and Nanashi quickly pushed the weapon to his side, and gripped his shoulder. He continued using kido, but began to feel light headed. This was using too much energy to do, he needed a plan.

"Why do this? Why destroy everything?" Nanashi asked.

"You shinigami took everything from me! My wife, child, and life!" Yukimura shouted.

Nanashi felt his shoulder had healed enough, and adopted a defensive stance. He needed to end this fast. He looked at his father, and saw he was covered in cuts, and was panting as well. Pressing his advantage, Nanashi charged, pointing his weapon at Yukimura. He sprinted faster and faster the closer he got.

Yukimura followed his actions, charging as well. Time seemed to slow just as they were about to collide, and Nanashi's mind flashed to his childhood. Memories of their relationship, how much he adored him, flashed in his mind. He remembered the laughs, the cries, and the times spent just watching the sunset atop their house. Everything was so peaceful then, so normal. Now, it was complicated, and grey. Yukimura was a threat, and Nanashi was the one to deal with him.

They finally came together. Stopping, and staring into each other eyes with an intensity reserved for those in combat. Nanashi felt a pain in his stomach, but refused to look down, blood seeped through his shihakusho, and landed onto the ground. He felt the cold blade of the naginata cutting into him, and still remained ficused in Yukimura.

Yukimura coughed, spitting up blood, and letting his weapon go. It fell to the ground, and Yukimura followed, slumping to his knees. Nanashi's Nodachi remained buried in Yukimura, and even though he dropped to his knees, Nanashi remained on edge. This man was full of surprises.

"Ah... you got me..." Yukimura choked out.

"Damn it dad... It didn't have to be this way." Nanashi said, hilding back tears.

Nanashi looked at Kaosu no Kage, and saw the tip of the blade was covered in blood. He had run Yukimura through. He knew that this wouldn't be enough, that a soul could take far more punishment that a mortal human. This needed to be absolute destruction.

"You could have lived. You could have done so much more, but you decided to try and take everything from everyone." Nanashi said, feeling tears streaming down his face.

"If only, we had spoke before any of this. I may, have listened. D-do it. Child." Yukimura said.

"I can save you. I can bring you back to face trial." Nanashi pleaded. "Dad, we can fix this. Together."

"I'm afraid its far too late for that, boy. The only sentence I would recieve, is torment and death." Yukimura replied. "Please. End this."

Nanashi realized what his father was asking. He calmly, yet quickly twisted his Zanpakuto, facing the blade skyward, and brought the weapon up. He cut his father in half, and the lifeless body fell backwards, falling onto the ground.

The orange world around him began glowing bright, and Nanashi shielded his eyes.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Rukia had been trying to freeze the giant in more places, when the beast stopped moving. It's chest opened, revealing Nanashi, and another weapon. The beast crumpled away, and the energy from the Void dissapated.

"Nanashi?" Rukia asked.

"It's done. Yukimura is dead." Nanashi stated.

He walked past Rukia, to the centre of the tower, and stabbed the naginata into the ground. The tower began to rumble, and the platform lowered.

"Nanashi... I'm so sorry." Rukia empathetic ally said.

Nanashi turned, looking at her, "It's what needed to be done."

They rode the elevator to the bottom of the tower, and when it stopped, came face to face with the barren landscape. The other shinigami were waiting, watching the door open revealing Nanashi and Rukia.

"Hey! They're back!" Momo happily exclaimed.

As the shinigami turned to face them, a deep voice rumbled. "Did you think it would be so easy?"

Nanashi turned toward the tower, and saw a ghostly mirage of Yukimura. He unsheathed his Zanpakuto, but was blown back by the mirage.

"Come to me." Yukimura commanded, raising his hand.

Nanashi rose to his feet, and felt the Void calling to him. He looked around, and finally saw a violet stream of energy extending from Yukimura, to Kaien.

"Kaien?!" Rukia called out.

Kaien stumbled closer to Yukimura, barely able to walk. He stopped in front of him, and stood still as Yukimura entered his body.

"Kaien!!" Nanashi shouted.

Kaien turned, his eyes closed. His shoulder were slumped forward, and his weapon was released. He raised his head slowly, and opened his eyes, showing them to be the same deep violet colour of Yukimura's mirage.

"Forget me so soon? Child?" Kaien asked, as he lunged toward Nanashi and Rukia.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kaien is possessed.

Review and rate to your hearts content, please.

Helps me stay on track.

Almost done this. At most, 3 more chapters.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Nanashi was being pushed back, the cold steel and water from Kaien's Zanpakuto cascading over him. He was barely able to keep up, both Kaien's natural martial prowess, and Yukimura's deadly intent apparent in the erratic almost animalistic style he used. Kaien pulled his weapon back, opening Nanashi's guard, and swung the deadly weapon toward his throat. Before it struck, a blade flew between them, sending sparks flying.

"Orochi!" Renji shouted.

Nanashi looked at Renji, nodding as a sign of both respect, and thanks for saving him. Renji smirked, returning the gesture and pulled his weapon back.

Kaien jumped back, flipping as he did, and brought his trident down on Rukia, who stood ready and blocked it. Rukia stared into Kaien's glowing violet eyes. She tried to find some measure of humanity in him, yet all she saw was his dead, possessed expression. Pushing back, Rukia noted his style of fighting was similar to Kaien's, and having trained extensively with him, knew his weaknesses and strengths.

"I see you know this man. Very well." Kaien spoke.

Spinning his trident, Kaien formed a torrent of water, isolating both Rukia and himself from the others. Rukia was pushed down, falling onto her back at the sheer force Kaien exerted.

"Shinigami! I have chosen to fight this one, and this one alone. Should you try to interfere, I will destroy you, her, and this vessel I've taken, and then take another of you." Yukimura warned.

Nanashi stopped himself from charging, knowing that if he wanted to, he could. Frustration became prevalent in his mind as he struggled to figure out a plan. This was a death trap, and no amount of fighting could stop Yukimura. He would just posess another of the group, until they killed themselves.

"Nanashi, my son." Ayane whispered. "I have a solution."

Nanashi turned to see Ayane walking toward him. The motherly aura she exhibited, calmed him, and alleviated his frustrations slightly. He looked back to the water shield Kaien had formed, as the sounds of fighting began to sound into the sky. He saw Rukia fighting, however not as gracefully as she normally did.

Ayane placed a hand on Nanashi's shoulder, "She will be fine for now. But you left the job unfinished. Yukimura is in the Void now. Projecting his will into your friend."

Nanashi turned back to Ayane, letting a stern look place itself onto his face. "So what do I do?"

"You must enter the Void, and finish what you started." Ayane replied.

"I can't just go there. I'll die, first of all, secondly it isn't exactly easy for me to open a Void te-" Nanashi retorted.

Ayane raised her hand, pulling apart the fabric of space and time, and a Void tear formed. The energy bombarded Nanashi, and the cool fingers of the Void clawed at his mind.

"This is the last thing I can do for you. It's in your hands now, son." Ayane said.

Nanashi walked toward Ayane, looking into the Void tear. The other shinigami came over once the tear opened, both worried and curious about the change in energy.

"Orochi? What's going on?" Renji asked.

"I'm going to go finish this." Nanashi replied. "My mom can explain."

Nanashi took a breath, and jumped into the Void tear, unsure of his next move, yet optimistic about his future.

It was all he could do to keep from giving in to his despair.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Rukia was barely keeping up, struggling to block the Yukimura possessed Kaien. Her battered and bruised body was begging for a reprieve as her muscles began cramping. She felt the cold blade of Nejibana graze her skin, drawing blood from yet another wound above her eye. Jumping back, she wiped her forehead, and upon looking at her blood covered hand, realized how beaten she was.

Kaien leaped toward her, trident poised to kill, and Rukia ducked. She twisted her hand so Sode no Shirayuki was pointed behind her. As Kaien drew closer, she slashed up toward him, setting him off balance. Her blade now above her head, she slashed downward, carving into Kaien's back. The sound of zanpakuto on shinigami flesh was a sound Rukia would never get used to.

Kaien fell to the ground, motionless, and slowly, his reiatsu faded. Rukia looked at his body, and fell to her knees. Her breath was shaky, unsure if what she did was right.

"Getting... better..." Kaien stated.

Rukia looked up, seeing Kaien's body slowly rising. Her eyes remained wide with shock, as Kaien seemed to stop bleeding, and his wound closed. Kaien rolled his shoulders, cracking them loudly. He grabbed his now sealed Zanpakuto, and slowly a reiatsu became higher.

"Kaien, snap out of it! You've got to fight him!" Rukia pleaded. "Please! I don't want to fight you!"

Rukia raised her Zanpakuto as Kaien charged her. She kept being pushed back, the sheer power in Kaien's attacks felt like being hit repeatedly with a tree. Her knees felt like they were about to break under his repeated assault.

"Come on Rukia! I taught you better than this!" Kaien shouted, taunting her.

Rukia's mind flashed back to training with Kaien, and eventually gaining her Shikai. He had tailored his training to Rukia's abilities, helping her work on her weaknesses. It seemed now, that knowledge had fallen into Yukimura's hands, and was being exploited. Rukia barely felt herself keeping up, as Kaien ruthlessly exploited her weakened defense, and body. He swung his blade upwards at her, and once it was at chest level, stabbed forward.

Rukia miscalculated the attack, and felt Kaien's blade pierce her chest. The air was sucked from her lungs, and she tried desperately to pull the weapon out of her body. Kaien raised her up, still holding onto his Zanpakuto, forcing Rukia to try holding her weight off of his blade.

"Foolish Rukia, just damn foolish. You never could block that attack." Kaien chided, pulling her close to his face. "And now, you get to die for it."

Kaien reached up, placing his free hand onto her shoulder, and began pressing her down. His blade dug into her chest more, slowly carving its way up into her shoulder. Rukia's eyes widened, feeling herself losing this fight. She tried to push back against Kaien. She lost the fight, and fell onto her knees in front of Kaien. She looked up to see Kaien's blade come down on her. Her vision became darker as she lay on her back. Blood poured from her wound, pooling around her. She thought of Nanashi, and as she slipped into the darkness, smiled.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Nanashi entered a world desolated by the Void. The landscape was sandy, dark, and raging with storms. Similar to the area around the inverted tower. The Void energy saturated the ground, and was so thick, it pooled in violet, water like puddles.

Looking around, Nanashi saw the outlines of what looked like people everywhere. They moved around, like an organized crowd of people. The wind howled in the distance as distant strikes of lighting resonated into the sky, followed by the rumbling of thunder.

"Boy, why are you here? I've already won, its pointless to continue. Submit, and I'll make you Ahriman's host, the easy way." Yukimura said.

Looking up, Nanashi saw Yukimura descending from the clouds. His skin was back to the way it was when Nanashi was a child. He wore his regular clothes, save for a shirt. Scars riddled his body, and Nanashi's mind flashed back to the seireitei.

"What happened to you dad?" Nanashi asked.

Yukimura scoffed, walking slowly in an arc around Nanashi. "What happened to me? I could ask you the same thing!"

Nanashi felt the anger, and madness in his father's reply, but there was something else there too. He couldn't place it, there was a different undertone to his voice. Nanashi pondered it, then a wave a sympathy washed over him. His face softened, as he saw the pain Yukimura was in.

"Dad. I know you're hurting, but why do any of this? I can help you, but you have to let me."

Yukimura stopped pacing, looking down and hiding his face from Nanashi. He raised his hands up, staring at them, and looking remorseful.

"You don't seem to get it." Yukimura said a scythe forming in his hands. "Going back was never an option!!"

Nanashi took a defensive stance, drawing Kaosu no Kage, and releasing him. Nodachi met scythe in a chaotic flurry of sparks. Nanashi watched Yukimura sail through the air, landing a few feet away. They both charged, cutting into each other drawing blood, and landed back to back.

"You were always so gentle, so reserved! You've changed into a monster!!" Nanashi shouted.

Turning and swinging his scythe, Nanashi dropped to one knee, ducking under the large arc of the weapon. He pointed his Zanpakuto at his father, thrusting the long blade forward.

Yukimura snapped his head to the side, moving clear from the blade. He felt the cool air around his Zanpakuto, and backed off as a shock struck his face.

Nanashi jumped after him, blade raised and ready to strike. Clashing, blade on blade, they pushed each other back as hard as they could. Nanashi felt his feet being pushed, slipping slowly backward.

Taking a breath, Nanashi pushed his blade to the side, causing Yukimura to follow it, and slip off balance. Nanashi stood, bringing his Zanpakuto up, slashing Yukimura across his chest. Blood splattered across the ground, painting the black nothingness crimson. Nanashi stepped away from Yukimura, turning and readying himself for more.

Yukimura stumbled forward, bracing himself with the end of his scythe. Coughing blood, and eventually collapsing to his knees, he dropped the weapon, and placed both hands onto the ground.

"I... see you've become... strong..." Yukimura choked out. "But, its much too... late..."

Nanashi lowered his weapon, and began walking toward his kneeling father. "What do you mean? The Void syphon is closed, and the tower is not active anymore. We won."

Coughing up more blood, Yukimura placed a hand on his chest. The extend of the damage was severe, not a normal wound.

"Answer me! Before you die!" Nanashi snapped.

"The... girl." Yukimura replied, weakly.

Nanashi crouched down beside Yukimura, and placed a hand on his shoulder. Yukimura looked up, seeing Nanashi's face, and smiled.

"I'm sorry, my son..." Yukimura said, tears welling.

Nanashi felt the sting of tears as his father came back to his senses. No longer the maniacal, power hungry, sociopathic murderer, but simply the man Nanashi remembered. Yukimura placed his free hand on Nanashi's chest, clawing at his shihakusho, and pulled him close. Embracing, Yukimura felt Nanashi shaking like he was choking.

"You... are strong. You will be strong, through all of this." Yukimura assured.

"Dad..." Nanashi sobbed.

They held each other, Nanashi feeling like his childhood self again. The man he remembered, sitting with him, watching the sunsets, playing with practice swords, and gossiping about his adventures. His father had returned, but it was already far too late.

"Nanashi... I know I've asked you to do a lot already. But I have one... more request." Yukimura said.

Nanashi pulled back from Yukimura, and looked into his eyes. His pale complexion indicated his loss of blood, and fleeting life. Nanashi saw a somber, yet conceded expression, and knew what he was about to be asked.

"Is this what you want?" Nanashi asked somberly.

"A warrior's death, was always... a goal of mine... Can you... help me?" Yukimura asked.

Standing, Nanashi looked down at Yukimura, and steelled himself. His face went blank, and for a moment, it felt as if he was watching himself. He thought back to the 25th district, the house, the shop, everything.

"One... final thing." Yukimura said, looking up at Nanashi.

"Anything." Nanashi choked out.

"Go to the 25th, and... find Kaede. Give her this." Yukimura asked, pulling a small pendant from his pocket and handing it to Nanashi.

The pendant was a small violet gem, hung by an even smaller chain. The stone was set in a gold crown, and looked as if it could break apart at any moment. Nanashi took it, and carefully stowed it away, taking extra care to place it in a spot he wouldn't crush.

"Good... I'm ready."

Nanashi raised his Zanpakuto again, preparing himself for the final blow. Vivid memories passed through his mind, and with a final breath, his weapon dropped.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Nanashi stepped through the Void tear back into the material world, a somber look on his face. As he stepped through, he saw Ayane staring away, looking toward the tower. Noticing his presence, she turned, and knew what had happened. For a moment, she felt Yukimura leave the world, and vanish.

"It's done mom. It's over." Nanashi stated.

"Nanashi..." Ayane replied.

Nanashi walked past her, remembering Rukia was also fighting Kaien, and looked toward the tower, to see that the fighting had stopped, and the Shinigami had all gathered there.

Nanashi turned back toward Ayane, and saw her saddened look. "Nanashi. I'm so sorry."

Before she finished, Nanashi turned and sprinted toward the tower. His body screamed at him to stop, but the adrenaline coursing through his veins propelled him faster. He heard Renji shouting 'Rukia' and his worry became blind, and needing.

"Rukia?!" Nanashi called, making Momo turn toward him.

She had tears streaming down her face, and her hands were covered in blood. As Nanashi reached the group, he saw the dark crimson ground, and Rukia laying there, eyes open, yet dead and unaware.

Dropping to his knees, Nanashi picked her head up, setting her on his lap. "Rukia, come on. Please no, no, no."

Nanashi pulled her close to his body, rocking her back and forth, and sobbing. He looked around, and noticed Kaien's Zanpakuto sitting on the ground. There was nothing else of him left, just the blade.

"Please baby, please. Wake up." Nanashi quietly pleaded, turning his attention back to Rukia. "Goddamn it, it's me, Nanashi! It's Nanashi!"

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Nanashi turned and looked at Momo. She was visibly upset, and trying to hold herself together. A somber understanding smile graced her lips, and she stood walking away. Nanashi watched as Shimako stood, ushering Renji away as well.

Nanashi looked back at Rukia, and felt tears flowing down his face. The droplets landed on her face, and Nanashi couldn't hold them in any longer. He pulled her close again, rocking back and forth, and sobbing. His world felt as if it were crumbling around him, being engulfed in a black cloak that was far darker than the Void.

Feeling another hand on his shoulder, as well as a familiar warm feeling, Nanashi turned around and saw Ayane, with another sentient.

"Nanashi. It's been a while." The other sentient spoke.

"Yukimura?! How?" Nanashi asked between sobs.

Ayane took a step forward, looking at Nanashi and Rukia. Although he would never know, she was devestated upon seeing Nanashi like this. Both her and Yukimura spoke, and decided to amend things with their son.

"We have one final gift for you." Yukimura stated.

Ayane spoke up, "We have offered to undo this, by sacrificing our energy and soul to Rukia."

Nanashi's eyes widened in both relief and shock. He was relieved that they were going to help, but shocked that they even could.

"That will mean you stop existing. You'll remove yourself from the cycle, and will be erased from history. On top of any number of unknown side effects." Kisuke stated, seemingly appearing from thin air with Toshiro, Byakuya, Unohana and Yoruichi.

"You're positive you've thought this through?" Yoruichi asked.

"We have. It's what we can do to atone for our mistakes. We'll gladly take it." Ayane replied.

"Very well. If you can revive my sister, then I will hold on punishing the Orochi for failing me." Byakuya replied, walking toward Unohana. "Renji, come."

Renji rose, followed by Shimako, and Momo. They walked and limped toward Unohana who began healing them.

"You're positive this won't effect us?" Toshiro asked.

"I don't know enough about this to form a proper hypothesis, however the Void and its related energy is chaotic, and not easily controlled. The fact that our young Orochi can even tap into it's power is far beyond my understanding." Kisuke replied. "We will have to wait and see."

Toshiro grunted, and watched the two sentients approach Nanashi, and direct him into the tower.

"You can go see her now. I know that's why you came to begin with." Yoruichi said to Toshiro.

Toshiro walked to Momo, and began to check her for wounds, making Yoruichi smile. She turned back to the tower, watching with a great deal of interest as it opened, and Nanashi walked in.

"You really have no idea what will happen? You're not hiding anything?" Yoruichi asked.

"I honestly don't have a clue. I had a feeling that this would be interesting, and you know how diligent I am about research." Kisuke replied.

Yoruichi looked back at the tower, looking toward the peak. She felt her senses becoming fuzzy, and eventually her mind went blank.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Nanashi carried Rukia's lifeless body into the tower, following Yukimura and Ayane's sentients to the lift. They began rising to the peak of the tower, much in the same way as he and Rukia had before. The sky was visible, and as they reached the peak, Nanashi saw the blood soaked tower. He imagined the fight Rukia must have had while he was fighting Yukimura.

"Nanashi, you must place her in that pedestal. So your mother and I can do this." Yukimura spoke.

Nanashi quickly and quietly walked over to the pedestal, carrying Rukia's limp body with him. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her face, the lifeless, dead expression pierced his heart for every moment he looked at her. A sense of dread, and regret gripped his mind, and he began blaming himself for letting her down.

He walked slower now, stopping in front of the pedestal, and paused. Taking her features in, he felt a deep sadness building within him. He wasn't sure what it was, but there was another feeling welling up inside of him as well. A familiar, and unwelcome feeling, of longing that he hadn't felt since he was a child.

"Nanashi. We haven't much time." Ayane swiftly stated.

Gaining his resolve, he placed her body onto the pedestal, and stepped back. As he let her go, it felt as of he was saying goodbye, and he had to fight the urge to run back to her. She was his world, his one reason for living, and now she was nothing more than a cold lifeless body. He kicked himself for the perverse thoughts that were marred in anger and regret, and took a breath, waiting for his parents to do their ritual.

"Nanashi, this will work. However, I fear that this is goodbye." Ayane stated.

Shocked by her sudden, serious tone, Nanashi faced her. "What?"

Yukimura took steps forward, and placed a hand on Nanashi's shoulder. "This ritual gives us the ability to pass our life force onto whomever is in that pedestal. In doing so, our sentient reiatsu merges with the Void, creating pure, life giving energy. The other half of the Void."

"Doing this not only grants our request, but destroys our essence." Ayane finished.

Nanashi looked at his parents, confused, and angry. They spoke so fast that he couldn't find any words to reply with, and simply stared.

"Put simply, we will destroy our souls, and give Rukia the essence to return to life. But, this makes it impossible for us to enter the cycle of life. Our soul is destroyed, and all of the memories associated with us, vanish. It'll be like we never existed." Ayane finished.

Nanashi tried reaching out to his parents, but he could no longer feel them. His memory began to fog over, and as the pedestal began to emanate a brilliant white light, Nanashi fell to his knees.

"We are so proud of everything you've done, son! I'm so sorry we won't be around to see your children!" Ayane shouted over the noise.

Nanashi felt his breath leave him, sucked away by the energy radiating from the tower. He closed his eyes, and felt his memories fog over more. He remembered Rukia, and began pushing himself up, to walk toward her. His legs screamed in protest as he did, yet he kept propelling himself toward Rukia. Rukia was all that mattered, if this didn't work, then there was no reason for him to return. The ground buckled, and he was blown back. He felt the body of a petit, woman fly into him, and he grabbed her as tightly as he could.

Nanashi's memory fogged again, and he felt something slipping away. The feeling left as quickly as he felt it though, and all that mattered to him, was Rukia. She was safe now, and he was happy. The Shiba clan would mourn the loss of Kaien, and no doubt have a funeral for him. Nanashi hoped that they knew the truth about his death. That throughout this whole endeavour, Kaien made a fatal error.

That he was possessed by a hollow.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

There is chapter 22.

Consider this the end of the main conflict of this arc. I just have to wrap up a few things, and then onto the next arc. With all them other characters from the manga.

If this chapter was confusing, especially toward the end, I'll happily explain what happened. Just message me.


	23. Chapter 23

The squad 12 research lab was a chaotic mess of activity. Members both old, and new, experienced and ignorant, were desperately trying to hold themselves together.

"Sir! The spike in Void energy seems to be peaking!" A young female member shouted over the noise.

"The tower... Sir!" Another member said.

Through a view screen, the Inverted Tower could barely be seen, radiating a brilliant white light. The view screen was becoming increasingly difficult to see through, as the static and white noise obscured their view.

"What's happ-"

Before anyone had realized, the Tower had exploded, sending a massive wave of Void energy across the entire soul society. Every soul, from the youngest to the eldest, felt a wave of nausea wash over them, and their minds fog over. Across the seireitei, every Shinigami paused, bracing themselves against whatever was nearby. Some weren't so lucky, and fell onto the ground.

They didn't know, but the Void began to play with their minds, rewriting things, changing history. It was almost as if a reset button had been pressed.

When the wave passed, the Shinigami regained their poise. Looking around, confused and worried, many ran to their squad barracks. Shortly after, many had remembered what their orders were, and gradually, a sense of normality had returned.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A thick wave of reishi swirled around a lone shadowed man, like a slow moving river of mud. He was watching with an increased interest as the reishi changed its form, turning into reiatsu. His experiment, for all intents, seemed to be working as he thought it would. He just needed to perfect it, so as to avoid detection, and the same issues as his last ones.

As he reached out to touch the reiatsu, it extended toward him like a hungry amoeba desperately searching for food.

"Hmm... Very interesting." The man said introspectively.

"I do hope you plan to share." Another, maniacal sounding man stated. "After all Aizen, sharing is caring."

Aizen turned, and saw his subordinate. The man was a snake, and Aizen didn't fully trust him, but sometimes you need a snake on your side.

"Gin. Or should I say, Captain Ichimaru." Aizen corrected.

"Please, such formalities interest me not." Gin replied. "However, what you're doing, certainly does."

Aizen smiled, putting his glasses on, and dispersing the reiatsu. After it evaporated, Aizen grabbed a small, octagonal object, and placed it into a small wooden box. The delicate manner in which he handled the object, led Gin to believe that it was important.

Aizen stopped just short of Gin, and with closed eyes spoke. "I trust everything went well with central 46?"

Gin smirked. "They initially refused my request. But with a little... Persuasion, they saw our side of things."

Aizen continued walking past Gin, holding the box at his side. "Then all that remains is the proper catalyst."

"Do you have someone in mind?" Gin asked.

"Yes. But, to get to her, we must act carefully. And I know exactly where to start."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Nanashi awoke to a dark, crystalline structure. He had a pounding headache, and felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. He looked down, noticing firstly, his lack of clothing, second, he couldn't see most of his body.

"Ugh..." Nanashi groaned, trying to look around.

His mind was foggy, covered in deep shadows and empty thoughts. Confused, he looked around more, seeing the same crystalline objects covering the landscape. The place was cold, bordering on painful as he adjusted to his new surroundings. It felt like walking on glass, and he carefully tip toes around as to not cut his feet open. He was carefully stepping, feeling the sharp crystal dig into his feet, when he saw a familiar weapon on the ground, partially covered in crystal.

"Kaosu no Kage? How did you get stuck in the ground?" Nanashi asked.

Walking over, her grabbed him, and freed him from his crystal prison. He examined the blade, drawing it from its long sheath.

"You're making me blush master. Standing there, all naked." Kaosu no Kage teased.

Nanashi felt a warm air surrounding him as the Zanpakuto began glowing. The familiar feeling of clothing wrapped around him, as white strands of cloth surrounded him. They encapsulated him, and shone so brightly that he couldn't see what they were doing.

"Much better." Kaosu no Kage happily stated.

Nanashi opened his eyes, seeing his new clothing. His usual shihakusho was replaced by a similar garment, with a few exceptions. His socks were black, he had dark grey cloth wrapped around his wrists, and the sleeves of his sode were shorter, resting just below his shoulders.

"What the hell..." Nanashi questioned.

"Think of it as a gift. That old outfit was so archaic." Kaosu no Kage replied. "Besides looking cooler, these robes amplify my abilities, making it easier to draw on the Void."

"Right..." Nanashi replied.

He had to admit that he felt closer to the Void. Maybe the robes actually did just that. He wouldn't even tell Kaosu no Kage, but the rides did look much nicer to him. He glanced around and saw another very familiar piece of clothing.

"No way..." Nanashi said.

He walked over to the brown cloth, picking it up, and smiling. "How did you get here?"

He put his arms through the sleeves of his old brown haori, and once it was on, strapped Kaosu no Kage's long blade to his back. Taking a minute to breathe, Nanashi calmed his wandering thoughts.

"Kage, any idea where we are?" Nanashi asked.

"The Void." He quickly replied.

"Ah... Any idea how we can get out of here?" Nanashi quickly followed.

In front of Nanashi, a Void tear opened, and pulled him in. He slipped, falling into his head, and knocking himself unconscious.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The crisis with the Void hollow's had been dealt with and now it was up to the soul society as a whole, to rebuild. Memories of loved ones had to be honoured, and lines of succession needed to be secured. The normal way things were needed to return, and people had to move on.

Rukia was sitting alone in the squad 4 hospital, bandages wrapped tightly around her chest. She couldn't remember much about the past few days, drifting in and out of consciousness. They say her wounds were grave, and that she appeared along with some other Shinigami.

Renji had apparently fared far better than anyone else, having only had a few superficial wounds. She thought about the mention NS of other Shinigami, and hoped that Nanashi was with them. After everything that had happened, she knew that they would both need each other.

"Miss Kuchiki?" A woman's voice asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

Rukia turned to see a young lavender haired Shinigami standing in the doorway, holding a clipboard. She had a lieutenant's badge, and Rukia tensed.

"Ma'am!" Rukia quickly replied.

The woman walked into the room, smiling widely "You don't have to address me like that, you're injured."

Rukia involuntarily relaxed, exhaling and wincing in pain. Her chest felt as if it were barely holding itself together, and she regretted tensing as much as she did.

"I have a few things we need to go over, and then you're free to go." The lieutenant stated. "First of all, what do you remember?"

"I just woke up in the hospital. I've been told it's been a long time though." Rukia replied.

The lieutenant wrote down her response, before replying. "It's been close to a month now. You've drifted in and out of consciousness. It was touch and go for a while there."

Rukia was shaken by the statement, not believing her at first, but slowly coming to terms with it. How had she lost an entire month?! Did nobody try to wake her up? What about Byakuya? Did he not care? Rukia felt her vision become vibrant, and then grey. The pit in her stomach grew deeper, and she felt cold. Her mouth remained open, not able to breathe, or form any words. She looked back at what she remembered, and everything was a blank haze. She felt her world spinning, and the last thing she saw, was the lieutenant jumping up to stop her from falling.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Opening his eyes, he saw grass, covered in a thin layer of water. "What the hell? Where am I?"

Pushing himself up, he wobbled on his feet. The world was spinning as he leveled out, and began looking around. He looked down at his shihakusho, thankful that he was at least dressed, and felt his Zanpakuto strapped to his back. Slowly taking steps forward, he heard an unfamiliar rumbling, and saw strange pieces of technology.

"How in the...?" Nanashi asked, starting to realize where he was.

"NO DON'T!!" A woman shouted, getting Nanashi's attention.

He saw a young boy, dressed in a yellow outfit, running down the hill toward a little girl. Nanashi felt the incredible reiatsu of the girl, and watched as the girl flew up into the air, and revealed a massive, hair covered hollow. The woman pulled the boy back, and turned as the massive claws of the hollow struck her down.

Nanashi took off running toward the massive hollow as it began to devour the soul of the woman. Drawing his blade, and hiding his reiatsu, Nanashi jumped toward the hollow with Kaosu no Kage raised. He silently soared through the air, and when he got close enough, swung the long blade. The feeling of Zanpakuto on hollow brought back familiar feelings as his blade buried itself into the hollow's arm. The hollow roared, swatting Nanashi away and into the ground.

The hollow grunted, taking the soul of the woman, and disappearing as Nanashi rose to his feet.

"Damn it..." Nanashi snapped, sheathing his sword.

Walking to the boy, Nanashi checked him for any signs of life. As he pressed his hand to the boy, he felt a deeply hidden, incredibly dense reiatsu. He pulled his hand back, and satisfied that he was safe, placed a small charm on the boy to ward off and other hollow's.

Hearing another voice, Nanashi turned and saw a human running toward the woman, and finally realized where he was. "Ahh... The living world."

Satisfied that they two human's were taken care of, Nanashi walked away.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Nanashi stood atop a tall building, overlooking the place he had called home for the past 8 years. Hollow's had come and gone, being purified by either himself or a few other Shinigami. He did everything he could to remain undetected, but his few encounters with Shinigami were uneventful. Some questioned why he was here, others simply ignored him. Regardless, it was easier for everyone involved if he remained invisible.

"It's probably about time for a change over. Wonder who it'll be this time." Nanashi thought, becoming used to the schedule the Shinigami had for patrols.

In the distance, Nanashi saw a senkaimon open, and emerging from within, was a short, raven haired Shinigami.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

That'll do it for Alternate Story.

I'm moving onto the first arc of Bleach, and progressing through the manga in the order it was published. The next part begins pretty much immediately after this, except skipping the dialogue between Rukia and Ichigo, going right to when he gets Rukia's power.

Let me know what you guys would prefer, shorter or longer chapters. I don't want people to be bored while reading, so let me know.

Hope you enjoyed this, stay tuned for the next story, Bleach: Memories across time.


	24. Authors note

Hey guys and girls, just wanted to thank everyone for reading, as well as the aupport I got while writing this. It was my fisrt story I had ever published, and the criticisim I recieved has helped me improve my writing, exponentially.

For anybody wondering why the abrupt end, we this story continues in the next story, Bleach: Memories Across Time.

So if youre looking for more of Nanashi's story, head on over there.

Till next time,

Spooky


End file.
